


N[0] one left behind

by AxiomAutomata, c0d3s1ing3r, Catfish_Sam, creeasedpaper, wesStyle



Series: Consul Gestalt [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0d3s1ing3r/pseuds/c0d3s1ing3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sam/pseuds/Catfish_Sam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeasedpaper/pseuds/creeasedpaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesStyle/pseuds/wesStyle
Summary: The trio has been saved, but the true ending is still far from completely happy.They need to deal with the fallout of the [E]nd of YoRHa, emotional and physical, as 2B, 9S and A2 try to find their way and give their lives a meaning beyond defending humanity.There are still some loose ends to tie up... and to some, they're the loose ends.





	1. First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! We apologize for the long silence, but we do have some news for you.
> 
> We are excited to say that over the last few weeks, we have recruited some new writers to join us! 
> 
> With the help of our new crew, we've been working hard to ensure that our story aligns with the new supplementary material that has been released. We will be updating work with the added content, and from there, we will be branching out to new content.
> 
> If you still prefer the original style, no fear! We are still keeping this one around.
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming this far with us, and we hope you will join us there as we continue our story.
> 
> Here's to new horizons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on June 24, 2017.

The ruins of the city rang with a deafening silence. It was just past midday as the Pods finished their work.

“A future is not given to you. It is something you must take for yourself.” 

The birds chirped as 042 and 153 put the finishing touches on 2B, 9S, and A2. The sun beamed down, warming their mechanical bodies.

Pod 042 looked over at Pod 153, who dipped her central body in a nod. It was time.

“Proposal: Begin boot sequence for unit A2.”

“Affirmative.”

They looked back at their handiwork before 042 hovered over to A2, who they had strategically placed further away from 2B and 9S due to 9S’ unpredictable reaction to her presence.

“Starting boot sequence. 1%, 2%, 3%……”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Who am I?_

_\---_

_I have seen the Earth from space, while falling from the heavens. I have laughed among friends; and held them in my arms as they died. I have met the devil and_ **_I_ ** _know her name. I have felt betrayal and pain_ **_—_ ** _I have seen strangers who wore my face; and laid them all to rest. I have done battle with soulless enemies; too numerous to count._

_\---_

_I have fought..._

_I have killed..._

_I have survived…_

_But who am I?_

_\---_

_I remember something…_

_\---_

_“Number Two.”_

_\---_

_The girl’s mouth forms those words. She wears black and a blindfold covers her eyes. I can’t hear her voice as she speaks._

 

_I want to go to her; why does she stay? The door begins to close, and I reach out to her as another girl runs through the door to join her — just before it shuts._

_\---_

_Who was that girl?_

_I know her._

_I see a number: Twenty-One._

_Is that her name?_

_\---_

_The scene changes…_

_\---_

_I stand over a machine. I have killed it. It is small, like a child. But it isn’t a child. There are no children, and this is a_ **_machine —_ ** _my enemy._

_\---_

_Why do I feel unsettled?_

_Who was this machine?_

_\---_

_I remember a fight._

_\---_

_Killing soldiers._

_\---_

_They attacked another girl in black, and so I killed them. This girl has my face and her eyes are full of tears; but she is smiling. I look down and I see my hand. I am holding a sword; its blade is sheathed in the girl’s body._

**_I killed her._ **

_She slips off my weapon. I look up and see a boy. He is on a bridge calling out with a sword in his hand. I read his lips:“  A Two?!! I’ll kill you!!”_

_\---_

_Why was she smiling?_

_Who was that girl?_

_The boy loved her._

_Why did I kill her?_

_\---_

_I watch as more faces — more memories — flash before my eyes. A Pod. He annoyed me; but he had been a friend. I see a pair of beautiful girls with red hair. They hold onto each other and they seem sad. And finally I see the boy again; as he kills me…_

_\---_

_I feel a jolt; and I remember something else._

_\---_

_YoRHa…_

_Android Number 2, Attacker; Experimental Combat Model._

_\---_

_I feel my mind surge._

_\---_

_I am A2…_

_And I need to get back up._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2’s eyes snapped open as she awoke with a soft cry, then squinted at the sunlight. Birds flew past the sun in the background as she gathered her whereabouts.

_'Is this heaven? Hell? Somewhere else entirely?'_

As she gathered her bearings she noticed Pod 042 staring down at her from her position in the windowsill of a skyscraper near 2B and 9S, as if waiting for some input from her.

She glanced about herself, further gauging her location before spotting 9S and 2B on a nearby rooftop. Gasping, she looked back over to 042.

“Are…Are they…?”

042 hesitated before physically nodding, his voice tinged with relief. “Yes.”

A2 let out another gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

“I…I managed to save them…didn’t I?”

042 nodded again, and she inadvertently let out a stray sob, feeling a major weight lift off her chest. But she caught herself quickly before she could continue, before she could let it all ou-

“A2, thank you.”

She finally lost it, breaking down into the first burst of emotion she’d had in years, real tears of happiness stream down her face as the full realization of her actions came into focus. She had finally overcome, she’s finally given meaning to the deaths of her comrades, of her friends. 

She continued happily sobbing before collecting herself. Standing up, she prepared to jump across to their building.

“A2, wait.”

She stopped herself as 042’s voice reached her, and glanced back toward him.

“A2…153 and I both understand the sacrifice you’ve made. In fact you more than deserve to be with them right now. But both of us worry as to the current state of 9S’ psyche. We fear that the logic virus may have corrupted pieces of his personality. While he may be unstable around 2B, he won’t try to kill her. You on the other hand…”

A2 was taken aback; now more than ever she wanted to celebrate with them, but she realized she can’t deny the logic of the Pod’s words, especially since she saw the effects of it firsthand. Slowly, she climbed down from the windowsill before turning her whole body to 042.

“I see…” A2 glanced back to the sleeping couple. “How long do you think I should be?” 

042, having become a master at reading A2’s tone of voice realized what she means.

“ _Please_ don’t be gone for too long.”

A2 looked back, surprised at the Pod’s display of emotion. She paused a moment before slowly nodding.

“Alright, I won’t. I have a few people I still haven’t properly said hello to.”

A2 crossed to the window opposite the slumbering 9S and 2B before glancing over the edge, then turning back to 042.

“But before I go, you mind giving me a lift down?”

042 paused, before quickly sputtering into A2’s familiar grasp as she kissed the sky and did a swan dive from her perch into the waiting world below.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With 042’s help, A2 landed gently on the ground. She let go, and he instinctively hovered next to her.  
  
She glanced up at him as he readied to head back to help 153 with the boot process of 2B and 9S. Before he can go however, she lightly grabbed his arm.  
  
“Pod.”  
  
“Yes, A2?”  
  
“…Thank you.”  
  
042 jumped slightly in surprise before fully turning himself back to A2. She rarely acted like this.  
  
“For what?” he seemed to almost smirk out. 042 was going to milk this while he could.  
  
A2 glared at him momentarily before softening her expression and looking at his optic sensor.  
  
“For everything.”  
  
“…It was my absolute pleasure, A2.”  
  
They held their gazes for a moment, before A2 unceremoniously broke the moment by using the distraction to grip 042’s arm tighter. Shocked, 042 instinctively pulled back, but his rotors were no match for the android’s strength.  
  
A2 pulled 042 close before whispering into his audio receiver:  
  
“This is for annoying me when we first met.”  
  
She then reared back with her arm and quite literally threw him up the skyscraper.  
  
A2 smiled towards the top of the tower before turning and making for the heart of the city ruins.


	2. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 9, 2017.

Having left 2B and 9S behind on their rooftop, A2 made her way to the crater where the Tower once stood. A light powdering of snow covered the ground and the sky above was gray and overcast. As she neared the site, the clouds parted, letting a blinding shaft of light shine through. 

Shielding her eyes, she walked to the outer edge of the crater and blinked. As her eyes adjusted, A2 slowly took in the scene below. The fall of the Tower had toppled a few nearby structures and she found herself with an unobstructed view of the aftermath. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
The crater was nearly covered from end to end with debris, all from the collapsed Tower. Such a scene of large scale destruction was almost more than she could process. This was the first thing she had encountered since Pearl Harbor to elicit such shock from her. As her breath caught in her throat, memories of that day came rushing back.

“No. I've already cried. I don't…I need to keep moving.” She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, her voice breathless.

Steeling herself, A2 carefully slid down into the crater below.

“How in the world did the Pods manage to get us out of this mess?” The whole idea sounded beyond belief in light of what she had now seen, and the staggering devastation only made her more uneasy.

“I think I've seen enough here…” she said, unable to shake the troubling imagery from her mind.

A2 glanced around, trying to get her bearings, and after a brief search found a suitable path through the maze of debris. Rolling the stress from her shoulders; she carefully made her way to the southeastern side of the crater.  
  
As she trod the broken and winding route out, she began reflecting upon her current situation.

 _'What do I do now? I really hadn't planned on this_ ,' she thought ruefully to herself.

_What's left for me to do? It's not as if…_

Suddenly A2 remembered something.  
  
_'Pascal's book. I was supposed to bring him a book, before the villagers…'_

Something caught A2’s attention, rousing her from her somber reverie. She felt something warm running down her cheek, and touching it with her fingertips, felt dampness.  
  
“What…?” She unconsciously spoke aloud, her words taking on a baffled tone. “What’s happening to me?”

It was unlike her to fall prey to such displays. She first noticed something amiss when, overwhelmed by her feelings of relief, she openly wept upon learning the others were safe.

Feeling her anxiety growing, A2 absently muttered to herself, "Pull yourself together…" as she consciously redirected her thoughts to the task at hand.  
  
“Well, he won't remember it, but maybe I should bring it by anyways…”

Her voice trailed off, as she glanced back down into the crater.

“I mean, it's not like I have any use for it…”

Shaking her head in dismissal, A2 made her trek back to the remains of Pascal's village.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _'Pascal…I wonder how he is?'_ she thought to herself as she approached the gate situated near the ravine. Before A2 could enter, however, she found herself suddenly overcome by apprehension and stopped. 

“Why am I even doing this?" she asked out loud. “What the hell did those Pods do to me?”

A2 let out an exasperated groan and again rolled the tension from her shoulders.  
  
“Whatever…I should just get this over with.” 

And with that, she stepped through the gate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Making her way up the path into the village, A2 took in the world around her. The light filtered through the trees in contrast with the shadows, both dancing across the forest floor. She stood there for a moment, transfixed by the scene as strange feelings welled up inside of her, ones she couldn’t quite put into words. 

"I…"  
  
Cutting herself off, she roused from her reverie. As she approached the raised walkways surrounding the village, her nose wrinkled at the smell of smoke — the last remnants of the now long cold fire that had engulfed much of the village.  
  
The events of that day were permanently etched in her psyche. She could never forget what happened here, no matter how hard she tried. A2's jaw tightened and her fists clenched.

_'Why? Why had this happened?!'_

It didn't make any sense to her.

_Sure, they were machines. But they had also been…_

A2 blinked again in surprise; both of her cheeks were wet with the warmth of flowing lacrima. She hurried to wipe the dampness away, as if to hide what just occurred.

_'When did I start…?'_

A2 shook her head again in an effort to free herself of her thoughts.  
  
"I…I have to keep it together here."  
  
She made her way over to the nearby ladder and began ascending to the walkways above.

Once she reached the top, she stood with the village in clear view, and her heart sank.

_'Still empty…'_

Gone were the sounds of life. Gone was the laughter of the children at play. All that remained now were ghosts and silence. A2 tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It was all she could do to steel herself against another fit of tears. She called out to the large tree at the heart of the village.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?!"  
  
She waited.

The sounds of clattering metal reached her ears, and she held her breath.  
  
"Oh, dear!" The sound of Pascal's voice was like a balm for the burning tension. A2 exhaled, some of her anxiety alleviated.  
  
"Hello! Would it be ok for me to enter?" A2 surprised herself with the relief in her voice.

"Of course! I wasn't expecting company though, so there's a bit of mess!" Pascal stepped out from one of the many huts, pushing a large pile of random debris with a broom that had seen better days. "But if you don't mind the clutter; you are more than welcome, friend!" he continued, enthusiastically waving her over.  
  
A2’s smile came unbidden as she crossed the bridge to meet him.  
  
"Excuse me, uh, friend?" A2 had to fight the urge to use his name.  
  
The amnesiac Pascal watched with great interest as he excitedly addressed his visitor.  
  
"Can I assist you with something?” 

Pascal brought his hands to his hips while glancing around the walkway. "It's a big job clearing out all of this junk — sometimes I wonder if there is no end to it!"  
  
A2 winced, feeling as if she had just been punched in the gut. **_Junk?_ **

"Um…yeah. I have a book I don't need anymore. Can I leave it here with you?"  
  
"I suppose you can! But I don't really know why you would bring it here,”  came Pascal’s cheerful response. “Have we met before? I don't recall seeing you before. All the same, I appreciate you stopping by!"

"Yeah…um, no problem. Feel free to take a look at it, if you get curious…"  
  
A2 looked around with growing concern at the empty village.  
  
"Doesn't being all alone here bother you?"  
  
Pascal brought his ‘chin’ to rest upon the back of one partially closed hand, and looked thoughtfully at the android.  
  
"Well…It is a little dull not having anyone to talk to, and I was getting pretty lonely. But then you showed up and it doesn't seem that bad anymore!" Pascal chirped at her happily.  
  
"I see…Maybe I can come back sometime? You know, if I'm not busy." A2 again surprised herself, making such an offer on nothing but an impulse.

"That would be nice. But you don't have to trouble yourself! It was nice meeting you…" Pascal then furrowed his brow; or at least that’s what the expression on his face seemed to be approximating.

 "Oh, dear! I never got your name!” he exclaimed in dismay.  
  
A2 hesitated before finally answering. "It's A2…"  
  
"Right! Pleased to make your acquaintance, A2! I am afraid I can't give you my name — I seem to have forgotten whether I've ever had one!" Pascal laughed at the apparently funny thing he had said.

A2 again winced.

 _'Dammit! What the hell?!'_ she seethed privately to herself.

"That's alright. I have to go anyway…" A2, unable to bear the awkwardness any longer, made her retreat.  
  
"Farewell, A2!" Pascal called after her.

"Goodbye, Pascal…" came A2’s murmured response, though it was unclear if her words were even heard. She walked toward the path leading to the gate, a heaviness in her heart.


	3. Deprival and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 9, 2017.

Pod 153 turned and watched curiously as 042 flew up the skyscraper, buoyed by the momentum of A2’s throw. Something bubbled up in her, a feeling of… amusement? 

“Observation: Companion 042 appears to be attempting to achieve above-Earth orbit.” Her voice fluctuated, approximating something akin to a chuckle. 

“Statement: Unit 042 would need much more thrust than what was just given to achieve above-Earth orbit.” Recovering himself, 042 joined 153 as they both laughed over what had transpired. However, their laughter soon gave way to silence as they turned towards the bodies of 2B and 9S. 153’s body drooped slightly as she clenched and unclenched her hands. 

_'Query: Is rebooting unit 9S possible?'_

She stared at 9S, her vision blurring.

_'What is this I’m feeling?'_

Faintly, she heard 042’s voice.

“Query: Is Pod 153 alright?”

153 startled out of her reverie and looked over at the other Pod, her hands clasped tightly together. She had been wringing them the whole time, and she felt strangely agitated. Yet she kept her voice measured.

“Statement: This unit has concerns about the current situation.”

“Query: Are you worried we won’t be able to revive unit 9S?” 042’s response carried a sense of gentleness that calmed the strange feelings somewhat.

“Statement: This unit is unsure if we have the capabilities to revive unit 9S with what we currently have.”

153 looked back at 9S, then clenched her fists, pushing away the restlessness.

“Statement: This unit will do everything she can to revive unit 9S, no matter the cost.”

042 flinched at his partner’s outburst, which was in stark contrast to her normally calm, collected demeanor. But he nodded, his voice taking on the same resolute tone.

“Proposal: Finish restoration of 9S’ personal data and begin reboot.”

153 flew down next to 9S, seeming to reach out to the android. The black Pod turned back to 042 and clenched her fists again, her voice filled with resolve.

“Affirmative. This unit will begin running integrity checks now.”

With that, they fell back into old routine, performing the normal maintenance checks they had always done. It felt comforting in a way, working in a familiar routine.

“Verifying motor functionality.” 153’s voice rang out crisp and clear.

042’s voice carried a hint of a smirk as he responded, “Affirmative.” He felt oddly glad to see 153 back at her old self, whatever that meant. Seeing her act normally after her fit of nervousness just before was relieving, to say the least.

“Motor functionality check complete. All functions green,” 153 intoned as she circled 9S.

They continued the routine checks. Cognitive functionality was green, as was all of 9S’ vital systems. Everything seemed to be going well so far.

“Verifying fidelity of memory storage.”

Both Pods exchanged glances.

_'Hopefully this is going to work.'_

153 settled down next to 9S.

“Entering first code.”

She inputted the first code combination. An uneasy silence fell over them as both Pods waited expectantly, hoping against hope.

Then came a sound not unlike a buzzer.

“Code denied.” 153 crossed her arms. “Trying a different combination.”

042 floated down to join her. “Proposal accepted.”

153 inputted the second combination. A silence, followed by another buzz.

“Denied.”

153 looked at 042. “These are only two out of hundreds, if not thousands, of possible codes. We can’t stop only because two have failed.”

With that, she turned back to 9S, furiously inputting another series of codes as 042 looked on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

042 hovered by uneasily as his friend rapidly inputted code after code, not even bothering to check if she had already used that particular combination. 153 was tenacious, that was for sure. But it was obvious they were not going anywhere with the method she was using now.

When 153 stopped to rest after a particularly energetic session of code input, 042 called out to her.

“Perhaps if we create an algorithm that can efficiently calculate possible combinations, while ruling out ones already used, we can narrow down our search in half the time.”

153 replied without even glancing up, her voice dulled by distraction.

“Proposal accepted.”

She went back to punching in codes as 042 began to calculate.

Code after code was inputted, and code after code came back red. Yet they continued to work tirelessly, only hoping that somehow, one would work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours and fifty codes later, they’re both confused, yet still determined.

_'None of them have worked so far.'_

153 hovered low on the ground, all four hands balled into fists and her gaze focused. “We can’t give up yet. There are still so many possibilities. We have to try them all. One has to succeed.”

042 clasped his hands together, as if in thought. “My algorithm suggests there are over 300 different combinations possible, not including the ones we’ve already tried. How are we going to get through all of them?”

“We have to keep trying,” 153 replied, turning as she readied herself for another round of code input. “We will go through all of them, if we must.”

042 nodded in approval. “Then I am with you every step of the way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_12 hours later…_

“345 combinations repeated 345 times. All have failed.”

042 fidgeted with his algorithm while 153 hovered beside him.

“Perhaps we missed something. There has to be a code in there somewhere that works.”

153 looked over at 9S, who was still unconscious.

_'There’s no way we’re leaving without you…'_

She glided back to the android.

“I’m going to try again. I’m going through every single combination possible. There has to be something that works.”

153 turned back to 042, her voice burning.

“We will succeed. We _have_ to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _24 hours later…_  

“How can this be?”

Both Pods were sitting on the ground, not bothering to support their weight with their hands. They were too tired to care. 153 in particular felt something weighing on her.

There was this feeling of helplessness, like her whole body was being dragged underwater.

_'How come none of them have worked?!'_

As she stood there, staring at 9S’ body, she felt something else burning, rising like a tsunami.

“Aaaaarrgh!”

The sudden monotone scream caught 042 off guard, and he startled, nearly readying fire in the process.

“What was that?”

“I…I don’t know.” 153 shook her central body, trying to clear herself of the weight hanging on her. “There’s this feeling like I’m being dragged underwater, like I’m being crushed. And then…this _fury_. It’s as if I want to attack everything in sight.”

“It’s frustration,” 042 replied softly.

“Is this 'frustration' normal?” 153 looked up at him, her arms hanging loose by her sides.

“Yes. Records have shown that humans under stress exhibit similar emotions and behavior as you are exhibiting now.”

“I see.”

The two hovered in silence, taking in their surroundings. The sun, once warm and inviting, now felt oppressive to them.

As stifling as the frustration they were both feeling.

And yet they would still continue on, combination after combination, hour after hour.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_72 hours later…_

“None of them worked. None of them have!”

042 stared wearily downwards, while 153 pounded angrily at the holographic screen in front of her.

“Why aren’t any of them working?!”

153 pulled back with all of her might and slammed one fist against the screen, sparks flying from her arm. Finally, her strength gave out and she pulled away, her arm still letting off sparks of energy. The, she too hung her head and dropped to the ground, too tired to continue hovering.

“All 345 combinations, 34,500 times…All have failed.”

153 sighed and looked over at her partner, who hadn’t moved from his position. He seemed almost as if he was asleep, or at least as if he hadn’t heard her.

“…Pod 042?”

At the sound of his name, 042 jerked up, lifting his head and turning his body to face her. “Are you alright, 153?” The concern in his voice was palpable.

153 dropped her arms at her sides in response. “I don’t know anymore.”

She turned her head to stare at the surrounding landscape. The city, once bright and airy, now seemed dreary and devoid of color, thanks to the clouds overhead. Then, she looked down at the gray concrete of the rooftop she and her companions were on, before focusing on her hands.

“I…”

To her surprise, her voice fluctuated and broke. She stopped as a sudden wave of sorrow overwhelmed her, struggling to compose herself before continuing.

“I failed to protect 9S, didn’t I?” 

At her statement, 042 looked at her, bewilderment apparent in his tone. “What do you mean?”

A silence stretched between them as 153 struggled to find the right words to say. When she finally spoke, her voice quavered.

“Our basic function was to protect the units that we were assigned to. To support them and to guide them to the best possible conclusions. Yet it seems I failed in even that, after having come this far.”

She looked up at 042, body trembling.

“Have we been fighting in vain?”

153 bowed her head again, and her voice shook erratically with quiet sobs. 042 floated closer to her, before wrapping his arms around the other Pod in a sort of embrace. 153 reached out tentatively to return the hug, and only then did she realize that he too was crying.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two Pods wept in each other’s arms, overwhelmed with grief.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They lay on the stone in each other’s embrace, listening to the hollow wind blowing through the trees and buildings. They were both exhausted, drained wholly of the will to continue fighting.

153 gently untangled herself from 042 and stared once again at the bodies of 2B and 9S.

“So…this is it. There’s nothing we can do.” She surprised herself with how hollow her voice sounded.

Besides her, 042 shook his head. “No.”

153 looked up in surprise. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

042 simply pointed at 2B.

“We…You haven’t forgotten 2B, have you?”

153’s voice gained a steely edge as she spoke. “What good will reviving 2B make?”

“Perhaps she will find a way.” 042 gestured almost excitedly towards the female android. “With her help, perhaps we’ll find a way to revive 9S!”

Only silence answered him as 153 turned the idea over, her thought processors quietly whirring. Finally, she hung her head, her arms hanging low at her sides.

“I…”

She turned away from 042, gliding over to the other side of the building. 042 followed her, confused.

“Where are you going, 153?” His tone was full of worry, even fear. “You aren’t going anywhere, are you?”

At his question, 153 broke into bitter laughter. “I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him. “I’m just going to rest for a while.”

042 watched after her as the black Pod powered down and fell into rest mode on the corner of the building. He turned back to their android companions, and floated over to 2B.

_'Hopefully 2B will have the answers we need…'_


	4. Reminiscences Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 10, 2017.

_~A2, 2nd day after reboot~_

_  
_  
“ _No. 2! I am going to destroy this place!  I want you...to live!”_

“ _No!! No. 4!!!_ ”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A2 sat up suddenly, her heart pounding, and was relieved to find it had only been a memory. Checking her internal chronometer she looked at just how long she had rested.

 _'I slept for 8 hours?! Well…I guess being dead takes a toll.'_  
**  
** Outwardly, A2 seemed perfectly composed, but a storm brewed inside her. She soon began to tremble.

_'No. 4…Why?'_

_'Why am I still alive?'_

She balled her hands into tightly clenched fists. When it became too much to keep inside; she unleashed an enraged cry.  
  
"Why, DAMNIT?!!!"  
  
She jumped at the echo of her own voice. Nearby, a startled flock of seabirds took to the air from where they were resting just moments before.

"Damnit to hell…"  
  
She hopped down from the truck just outside the abandoned factory, then glanced over to the crude marker she made for the children of Pascal's village. A2 felt a brief sting in her chest.

"I've clearly gone insane.” She murmured to herself quietly, before wiping something damp from her cheeks.

_'They deserved better…'_

Reaching down she gently picked it up, and ran her fingers over the words etched on it.

_'To the children. May the world never again be a source of fear.'_

As she gazed down at those words, small droplets began falling like a summer rain. Her vision blurred, and a tremendous weight threatened to crush her.

“Why…why do I feel this way?”

She continued wiping her eyes. “Why can't I stop these damned tears…?”

A2 suppressed a cry of frustration as she struggled to keep her tempestuous emotions in check.

“I…I need help.”

As she spoke, her words became increasingly strained, punctuated by pained gasps.

“I think…I think there is something… _terribly_ wrong with me…”

She felt the very air around her closing in, and before she knew what was happening;, she was enveloped by darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 found herself floating in an endless void. As she continued drifting, voices from her past began to echo through the nothingness.

\---

_Play with us, big sister!_

_Yes! Play with us!_

\---

 _Shut up…Shut up!!!_ _What do you know?! You don’t know anything at all about us!!_

\---

_Take care...of 9S._

\---

“N…ber…2…”

“No. 2…”

“Come on. No. 2, snap out of it! You’re scaring me…”

_'Anemone? That’s her voice, alright. But I don’t remember her ever saying those words.'_

“Dammit, No. 2…! Don’t do this to me!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the world slowly reformed around her, she awoke to find herself laying on her back and gazing at the sky. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” The relief in Anemone’s voice was palpable.

A2 blinked in confusion. She turned toward her old friend.

“Anemone? Where…where am I…?”

“The Resistance camp,” Anemone answered, her voice tinged with anxiety. “A team of my scouts were looking into a reported sighting of someone matching your description. I could hardly believe it, until the scouts returned with you in tow, that is.”

A2 grimaced and shook her head as Anemone continued. “What the hell happened to you out there? Where have you been? After that, _thing_ , came crashing down, I feared the worst!”

“What happened to the redheads?” A2 asked, surprising herself with her curiosity.

“Devola and Popola…I think they went after that other YoRHa, 9S, and are likely dead.” Anemone looked around the makeshift clinic as she spoke, her face lined with concern. “The whole world has been turned upside-down since then. The machines seem to have withdrawn, and the stragglers just wander around aimlessly.”

Anemone let out a sigh of fatigue, turning back to A2. “I’m glad you’re ok, No. 2.” 

A2 grunted softly and nodded in agreement. Anemone looked behind her shoulder quickly, then turned back towards her friend. “The docs are going to perform a few more scans on you to see if there's any damage they might have missed. So get some rest, because I want to hear everything when you’re discharged. Understand?” 

A2’s lips curled into a smirk as she responded. “Fine! Whatever you want; just stop smothering me, for crap’s sake! When I’m back on my feet, I’ll come see you! Satisfied?” Although A2 played it down, she was glad to see Anemone too.

Anemone smiled. “Thank you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later, A2 stormed out of the makeshift clinic, shouting irately.

“Yeah? What the _hell_ do you know then?” she snapped, her face contorted with rage. “There’s _definitely_ something wrong with your **_GODDAMN EYES_ ** if you can’t find anything, idiot!” With that, she marched off to meet Anemone at her table.

“Anemone! What kind daycare are you running here?” she continued griping. “That medic of yours is a complete moron!” As A2 looked over, she noticed that Anemone was barely holding back her laughter at the former’s tantrum.

“He’s right though, you know. They ran plenty of scans on you and none of them turned up anything,” Anemone admonished with a smirk.

A2’s mouth hung open for a moment, but she quickly snapped it shut. “Fine. Whatever…” She shook her head, confounded.

“So what the hell happened to me?”

Sighing, Anemone motioned her to follow, and started walking. “Walk with me for a bit, No.2. You still haven’t answered my questions.”

A2 sighed in resignation, and the two walked through the camp.

“So…No.2, first why don’t you tell me what happened out there — where you’ve been this whole time?”

“Keeping my promise to 2B,” A2 answered reluctantly.

A2 glanced over to find Anemone squarely meeting her gaze, and quickly averted her eyes.

“And?” Anemone raised an eyebrow impatiently.

A2 flinched and continued. “I was supposed to look out for that scanner, 9S.”

Anemone’s stare began boring a hole through A2’s defenses as she waited for elaboration. A2’s eyes darted toward her old friend uncomfortably.

Finally, exhaling in exasperation, she continued. “We ended up killing each other.”

Anemone’s eyes widened. “You _killed_ each other? Why?”

A2 winced, experiencing a momentary pang of guilt.

“He watched her die by my hand, and wanted revenge…By the time we fought he was corrupted beyond all reason, and like I said; we killed each other,” she answered finally, crossing her arms in agitation.

Anemone stared at A2 in shock upon hearing the news.

“So, 2B was infected by a Logic-Virus, you spared her the horror of a fate worse than death; and 9S sees you _murdering_ her?” Anemone shook her head as she struggled to take it all in. “Poor kid got put through hell and I sort of hoped he would make it through all of this,” she confided in a solemn tone.

Anemone stopped and glanced at A2, who hung her head as they walked. “No. 2? Is everything alright?” 

A2 raised her head to hesitantly face her friend. There were fresh tears flowing down her face and she wore a look of crushing guilt. Their gazes briefly met, but A2’s blue eyes quickly darted away again.

Anemone had a sudden realization.

“You were watching her, weren’t you…?” she began to ask with her eyes now locked on to the other android. “Before you ended her life you followed her — why?”

“She was under attack from infected YoRHa soldiers, and she was going to die,” came the response.

“And so you intervened?” Anemone pressed.

“I…I had to. She couldn’t fight; the Virus had gone too deep by then. I…” A2’s words poured out uninhibited, as her rising emotions began wearing down her resolve.

Anemone furrowed her brow; placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder, she asked, “You didn’t know she was infected before you came to her aid…did you?”

A2 shook her head.

Anemone continued speaking, trying to pry free the source of her comrade’s torment. “You wanted to save that girl…didn’t you? You intervened to protect her because she reminded you of yourself. Am I right?”

A2 finally brought herself to look Anemone in the eye again. “She was alone, and was going to be slaughtered like an animal! I couldn’t let her die like that!”

Stunned at how much her voice was overflowing, A2 caught herself. When she next managed to find her voice again, it rang with alarm. “Why did I tell you all of that?”

Anemone opened her arms to her troubled friend. “I’d say you were wanting to get it off your chest…” She paused a moment to consider it all. “I think I am starting to get a better picture of what’s going on inside that head of yours.” Anemone quietly waited for A2 to make the next move.

A2 considered a moment before declining the offered embrace. “That’s a load of crap. I’ve _never_ needed anyone’s pity, and I don’t plan on starting now!”

Before A2 could turn to leave, Anemone took her firmly by the shoulders. “ _Which_ one of us is full of crap?! Do you hear what you’re saying? Drop the unfeeling lone-wolf act, and listen good!”

A2, taken by surprise, suddenly found herself looking right into Anemone’s blazing eyes.

“You aren’t meant to be alone out there! None of us are!” Anemone shouted. “You think I don’t get it; that I can’t understand?! I was there too — _my_ friends are just as dead as yours! You need to wise up!”

A2 couldn’t avert her eyes, as the leader of the Resistance camp continued tearing into her. “You’ve got so much emotional damage pent-up inside that you are literally _killing_ yourself!!” Anemone’s eyes glistened and her jaw trembled.

A2 blinked as tears began to burn her own eyes. “I…I…”

Anemone’s face held a mixture of anger, concern, and sadness. Squeezing her eyes closed, she hung her head in frustration.

“No. 2, you’ve got to let the pain go — believe me; I know from experience. I hated myself for surviving back then, and I felt like a coward. I convinced myself that I _was_ a coward, again and again and again.” Anemone’s shoulders were shaking, and looking up, she again opened her eyes.

“I kept it in, hid it away,” she continued. “But eventually, I realized that what I was doing showed a lack of respect for my fallen companions, and the sacrifice they made…and that filled me with shame.” Her voice softened considerably.

“In the end, No.2. — I had to let that shit go.”

As Anemone looked A2 squarely in the eye, the former’s voice took on a pleading tone.

“You have to let go too — all the pain and fear. Stop being afraid to allow others in, and care about them. Stop stubbornly trying to deal with all that damage on your own!”

A2 stood there in shellshock, struggling to speak.

“I…I’m…”

Then, something changed, and her eyes filled with new resolve.

“I’m sorry, Anemone,” A2 said softly, pulled her friend into a tight embrace. “I’ll try.”

All tension rushed from Anemone’s body and her knees buckled weakly, with only A2’s embrace keeping her standing. “Oh, for the love of…” Anemone exclaimed in shocked relief, before regaining her footing.

“Dammit, No. 2. You put me through hell.” Her voice was far too grateful for the words to be taken seriously.

A2 chuckled weakly at her in response. “I know — I’m a pain in the ass.”

They stood there for a moment, still embracing one another, before finally pulling away.

Anemone wiped her tear stained eyes and turned to walk back.

“No. 2! Don’t take too long to visit next time!”

With a smirk, A2 laughed and replied, “Heh. No promises, but if I’m in the area again…”

Satisfied, Anemone walked away, a knowing smile on her lips.


	5. Lost, and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 12, 2017.

Stepping out from the alley connecting the camp to the ruins A2 decided to make good on her word to Anemone. She set out once again for Pascal’s village, and felt surprisingly uplifted by the prospect of seeing that strangely endearing robot.

“Hang on Pascal, I’m gonna help fix up that home of yours.” After hearing those words spoken out-loud, A2 smiled in amusement. Before she had gotten too far, she suddenly realised that her marker for the children hadn’t been with her when she awoke. Without a moment’s hesitation, she started running in the direction of the overpass leading to the factory ruins.

_‘I hope it’s still there…’_

The light blanket of snow that had covered the ground just yesterday had mostly melted away, leaving the ground damp and patchy in some places. A2’s footfalls made wet, sucking noises in the mud as her feet fell upon the turf. Seeing the ruined overpass ahead, she nimbly hopped her way up to the top. Before she could break into a sprint again, however. A2 stopped in her tracks and froze. Just few meters from where she stood, a group of machines were gathered around the lifeless body of one of their own, dressed-up in the tattered remnants of some sort of ceremonial garb.

A2 recoiled in horror. ‘ _Are they…eating him?! It’s just like back in the village!’_

Unable to stifle herself, she gasped, drawing the attention of the feral-machines. They began twitching erratically and turned toward her with blazing-red eyes that flickered with malice. Their faces were torn open to reveal jagged mouths. Their heads jerked from side-to-side, and hunching over, they charged at her with inhuman screams.

A2’s survival instincts took over and she drew her blade just as the first of the group leapt to attack. The machine blinked and sputtered as the light left its eyes, it’s body falling lifelessly to the ground. She swiftly dashed through the group with a blur of movement and slid past them. She slowly straightened herself as her blade dematerialized and returned to her back. The remaining machines stood like silent statues for a moment before toppling over.

 A2 stood there as her shoulders shook and chest heaved. Swallowing from nerves; she blinked as a fresh tear trickled down her cheek. She cautiously walked over to the machine in robes and then reflexively covered her mouth—too late to stop the small shriek of fright.

_‘It…It’s still alive?!’_

She watched in horror as the maimed robot raised its only arm to her, it’s soft yellow eyes flickering as it looked at her pleadingly.

“H..h…elp. Sam…i…om does…not w…w…want…to beco…o…ome as godsss.”

A2’s eyes went wide with shock, filling with fresh tears. She stammered from behind her hands.

“I…I don’t…I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was a tremulous and breathless whisper.

The machine’s hand weakly opened and closed, grasping desperately for A2.

“P…please…hhh…elp…”

A2, forgetting about the marker, lowered her hands from her face. She knelt down and gently gathered up the frail machine and cradled him in her arms. “I think I know a place...” she said softly. “I will do what I can.”

The machine weakly draped his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. “Th…thank y…ou.” 

A2 then hurried toward the only person she could think of who might be able save her injured ward — Pascal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pascal looked up, roused from his reverie by the sound of shouting. As he stepped out of his hut, A2 came running across the bridge toward him carrying something curious. He blinked in confusion and called out to her as she closed the distance. “A2? What do you have th—”

The machine’s words were cut short by sudden recognition.

A2 dropped to one knee and gently set the injured machine at Pascal’s feet. “Please. Pas...Friend! This machine was attacked by its own kind! It...no... _he_ is badly damaged! Can you help him?”

Pascal glanced between the maimed robot and A2. “Oh my goodness...I will try my best, A2!” He went to work repairing and restoring the unfortunate fellow.

As he worked, A2 walked over to the hut Pascal had stepped out of. She peeked inside to find a small stack of antique books sitting in one corner, four in total. Her eyes were drawn to another relatively newer book lying open next to some handwritten notes. A2 glanced toward Pascal, who was completely engrossed in his efforts. Turning back to the handbound book on the floor, she stepped inside and reached down to pick it up. She paused for the briefest of moments to consider the notes and their scribblings before taking the open volume in hand and standing up straight once again.

_‘Is this recent? It has a date in the corner of this page on the left. Wait…'_

_'Does that say ‘2B’ and ‘9S’?’_

A2 began greedily pouring over the words, page after page. She suddenly brought a hand to her mouth.

_‘This book…it’s Pascal’s journal!’_

She gasped; dropping the book to the floor and quickly spun around. Pascal was now looking at her intently. “I…um…” A2 stammered as she felt her face heat up a little. Pascal simply blinked and turned back to his patient. A2 watched as she went over it all in her head, numb with shock.

_‘When did he find it? When the hell did he start reading it for that matter?!’_

Pascal began to attach a new arm to the wounded machine—a replacement for the one that’d been eaten. A2 shielded her eyes against the bright glare of the soldering torch and retreated to the other side of the shack. Out of habit she leaned back with arms crossed and scowling at nothing in particular. She stood there, brooding over the questions Pascal was going to end up asking her when he abruptly called out her name.

“A2…?! I hate to trouble you, but I need your help!”

In an instant, A2 was back around to the other side. “What’s going on?”

Pascal wore a concerned expression, and a little oil dripped down from his optics. “His core. It’s suffered some damage.”  Pascal’s voice was full of apprehension as he continued. “I don’t know if I even have the right to ask this of you…”

A2 lost her cool and shouted at him in urgency, “Just spit it out! What do you need me to do?!”

Pascal recoiled and hurriedly continued, “I need the remains of one of the beings who created us machines!”

“What? Where am I supposed to find something like that?!” A2’s voice had gone shrill with frustration. “I’ve never even seen one and I don’t know anyone wh-!”

Pascal spoke up and cut her off. “I can give you coordinates to a nearby alien ship!” He cowered, fearing more shouting.

A2 looked at him, dumbfounded. “Are you saying you already know where I can find one?”

Pascal handed a plug-in chip to A2. “This will let you track its signal. However…getting in will be difficult. I read in a journal that I found that the entrance was exposed inside a fissure beneath the large crater near the center of the ruins. Unfortunately…”

A2 groaned. “It got reburied when the Tower fell, right?”

Pascal dipped his head in a nod. “Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get down there then?” Pascal simply hung his head, unable to answer. “How long? How long before the little guy’s time runs out?” A2 asked in a quavering voice.

“A couple hours, maybe less.” Pascal replied in despair.

A2 looked at her hands before closing them both into fist. “Then I guess I can’t afford to waste anymore. Wait here!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Installing the signal tracker, A2 sprinted across the bridge and leaped down, following the path leading out of the woods surrounding the village. She slid through the gate and ran as if she was being chased by death itself. She didn’t know why this was suddenly so important to her. She had spent most of her life killing machines. They were responsible for so much of her past suffering. But then she met Pascal.

All of those friendly machines; the children. She had come to care for them. They were not the same as the machines that murdered her friends. They had accepted her as one of their own, and in the end she hadn’t been able save them. She felt responsible. She now deeply desired to bring the sounds of happiness back to the tiny forest haven. She knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if she did nothing to make that happen.

_‘I’ve changed. I’m not the same person I was. I want to help fix this broken world.’_

A2 felt herself fill with a new sense of purpose. A confident smile broke across her lips. She wasn’t going to fail again. This time would be different and as she approached the crater’s edge, she activated B-Mode and leaped over the threshold, following the signal.

There was a layer of debris from the Tower in her way, but she wasn’t going to let it stop her. She cried out in determination, putting everything she had into a flurry of slashes—cutting some mangled steel beams on her way down and using the force of her impact to break them free and take them with her. She braced herself as the beams punched through the ivory-hued material covering the darkened fissure below.

“Oh shit!” she yelled as she went tumbling into a free fall. She listened as the beams landed with the sounds of splashing and ringing metal. B-Mode’s failsafe kicked in and went into cooldown. “Not good! Not good!” she shouted before reaching the bottom with another splash.

A2 found herself staring up at the ceiling of the fissure as sunlight and motes of dust filtered down through the opening she made.

“Well. I’m not dead…my ass hurts too much for _that_ to be the case.”

She struggled to a stand and found herself knee-deep in frigid water. “ _Great_ …” she griped, rolling her eyes.

As she looked around she spotted an uplink booth, which had its lights still flickering. A2 laughed dryly and awkwardly sloshed her way over to it.

_‘How the hell am I going to get out of this literal hole-in-the-ground?!’_

When she finally reached the booth she felt around the sides of the box, looking for a compartment containing an emergency supply kit. Finding the hatch, A2 gave it a solid whack and it popped open.

A2 let out a sigh of relief as she reached in and pulled out the kit. Opening it, she retrieved it’s contents: a couple repair kits, a single-use staunching gel applicator, a small handheld two-way communicator and YoRHa-issue visor.

A2 peered at the blindfold-like device and shuddered.

“I never thought I would be forced to wear one of these again…” A2 said as she reluctantly donned them.

“Well. At least I can see now…”

She expended a repair kit to heal the minor injuries she sustained in the fall and then took in her surroundings.

“Yep. Walls, floor, a bunch of debris, mucky water…and a _ladder_? Maybe I _can_ get out of here after all.”

Using the goggles, A2 set a marker on the signal’s source before heading toward the cave’s entrance. She checked her chronometer. “I don’t really have a lot of time for sightseeing, so I have to make this quick.” With that, she ventured deeper underground.

The narrow tunnel system was also partially submerged in places, which made finding her footing a little touch and go.

As she followed the winding path of the tunnel, she came across the remains of machines littering the ground. A few appeared to have tunneling drills affixed to their torsos.

 _‘What happened here? Were they looking for something?’_  

A2 pressed onward and felt the air temperature drop noticeably. There was also a faint thrumming sound resonating from within the walls of the tunnel itself. 

Up ahead A2 noticed the reflection of pale light pulsating off the water and moisture slicked walls.

As she drew closer to the source the path sloped upward and she gasped in disbelief.

“That door! It isn’t an android design. There really is an alien ship down here!” A2 ran up to it and recoiled as it opened of its own accord.

_‘It still has power…’_

She stepped through and blinked as she surveyed the chamber in which she now stood. The walls and fixtures bore unusual lines and curves. In the center of it all was a cylindrical structure adorned by recessed chambers. Within the chambers, A2 saw the lifeforms who she knew only from rumor and legend for the first time.

She could find no words to do justice to the awe and trepidation she felt at that moment. Steeling herself, she walked over to one of the occupied chambers and carefully reached out to take ahold of the desiccated remains of one of the strange beings. The chamber lit up unbidden and nearly caused A2 to scream out in fright.

_‘It's just a dead alien! No need to jump out of your own skin.’_

A2 pulled the husk free of its former tomb with a grunt of effort. The thing resembled a stubby crayfish with long whiskers and tendrils. It's flesh felt leathery and dry. The skin looked grainy and fibrous like wood. “You little shits sure were ugly,” she said blandly. Holding the long dead creature under one arm, she left the chamber and hurried back to the fissure.

“How is Pascal going use this **thing** to fix a machine core?”

Stepping out into the flooded fissure, A2 slogged through the icy water to the ladder. She then removed the visor and proceeded to cut it into strips and tied the ends together. Wrapping it securely around the alien, she shouldered it and made her ascent.

A2 vaulted up at the top and grabbed onto the anchored ladder. With a grunt of effort, she pulled it free of the ledge and began lifting it up, hand over hand. She held it by its base and maneuvered it at an angle to bridge the gap between the ledge and opening in the Tower debris over head. After a couple tries she managed to hook it onto something and proceeded to amble her way up.

The ladder rocked and strained in a nerve wracking fashion, but A2 simply picked up her pace and she soon emerged into the world above, rolling free of the ladder as the rubble it was hooked on to gave out and sent the ladder plunging into the darkness.

She quickly sprang to her feet and began working her way up and out of the crater. Once at the top she again checked her chronometer, cringing at the time.

_‘That took way too long! If I don't hurry back that damaged machine will be a goner for sure.’_

Digging her feet into the ground, A2 pushed off into a mad sprint, vaulting over the heads of aimless machines and other obstacles. As her legs strained under such reckless use.

 _‘Almost there,’_ she thought as she passed through the now familiar gate.

“Just hang in there a little longer!” Her voice resounded with the fear in her heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A nervous Pascal was fidgeting from tension, fearing that he might overload from it when he spotted his android acquaintance A2, crossing the bridge. A strange object hung at her side. When she finally stood before him, his hopes were rewarded. 

“A2! You came back! And you brought the remains! Thank you so much!” Pascal bobbed up and down happily and took the mummified alien from A2’s extended grasp.

He immediately turned the creature over and used a small and sharp implement to make an ‘X’ shaped incision at the base of it’s skull. Rooting around for a moment, he pulled out a springy orb like object from its body. A bronze hued substance swirled around inside of it.

A2 looked at in wonder and asked absently, “What is that?”

Pascal poked a tiny hole into the object and squeezed some of the bronze substance out onto its surface. Kneeling down he reached into the dying machine’s body and smeared the fluid on the damaged core. In mere seconds the fracture started to recede and close up before disappearing entirely. A2 stood in stunned silence as Pascal closed up the other machine’s body and riveted the missing plates to it.

After taking a moment to pack away his supplies, Pascal rose and clasped his hand together, his eyes blinking happily.

“Oh A2! That felt so wonderful, saving his life,” he chirped while dancing excitedly. “We did something good!” 

A2 let herself smile, as she too felt a sense of accomplishment. Soon they both began laughing happily, fully aware that their actions had made a small but positive difference. 

“He will need to rest for a while,” stated Pascal, “but should be good as new by the time he wakes.” 

“I…I think it's time that you and I talked…” A2 said after a moment.

Pascal tilted his head inquisitively to the side and A2 guided him into the hut. And there the two discussed everything from Pascal’s identity, his village, and what he believed in, to how A2 knew these things.

In that hut, Pascal was born anew, and his purpose reclaimed.

In that moment, A2 embraced a machine as a dear friend, as a budding desire for peace began to sprout inside the heart of the android who had known only anger and conflict.

On that day, everything changed.


	6. Reincarnation and Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 14, 2017.

“He’s gone…?”

Even as 2B heard these words issue forth from her own mouth she couldn’t believe them. She looked at his face, that face that seemed to simply be sleeping. Her eyes began to burn and her chest ached. 

“Nines…”

Suddenly her vision blurred and she felt the world under her feet slip away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_She sat hugging her knees and wailing mournfully into the nothingness. She had never known a pain as intense as what she now suffered._

_‘Niiines!! Please…don’t leave me here all alone…’_

_2B clung to her memories of him. His smiling face, his bright and curious eyes. She cried out in agony again and again — desperate tears anointing her in pure sorrow _…__

_Through the oppressive shroud of despair, she sensed something that made her heart jump._

_‘Nines?! NINES!! I’m here!’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B blinked. She was still looking down at 9S, but he had stirred. Her heart felt ready to soar right out of her chest. **_He was alive_**. 

She dropped to her knees and gathered him into her arms. Holding him to her chest, she buried her face in his shoulder. Then he stirred once again, and her tears ran freely.

9S’ eyes fluttered open as he groaned, “Nnngh…”

2B began shaking, her pent-up emotions spilling unfiltered from her. Choking back a sob she managed to speak, “N-Nine _…_ s…”

9S’ eyes went wide. In confusion he managed to stammer out, “Where…am I…?”

_‘That’s _…_?!’ _

“2B, what did I _…_ ” his question trailed off as he lifted his arms to return her embrace. He felt the dampness of her tears soaking through his clothes and his own eyes threatened to well up.

“I'm so glad…I’m so glad you’re…”  2B tightened her embrace. “Oh, Nines…”

9S was speechless. He was at a complete loss as to what had transpired. He knew it was 2B. Knew she was in his arms. But how could it be happening?

_‘2B…’_

“Good morning, 9S.” He recognized Pod 153’s voice and briefly wondered if he might be going insane.

“Report: YoRHa unit 9S ceased all activity approximately 1,076 hours ago.”

9S began to recall the events leading to his fight with A2 — the Bunker’s destruction, 2B dying by A2’s hand, ascending the Tower and even his desperate struggle to hold onto the last of his memories — those of 2B. The last thing he could recall was being surrounded by a white fog as death overtook him.

_‘Oh 2B _…_ ’ _

He strained to tighten his hold on her, his body still feeling a little weak. His attention was drawn on the mountains of debris left by the white structure that now lied in ruin at the floor of the massive crater.

_‘How is this even possible? Could I have even survived this mess? And how _…_ No. 2B is here with me. What difference does any of that make?!’ _

“ _…_ Ni _…_ nes…”

Through his shock, he felt 2B’s grip loosen as her arms fell away. Pod 042’s voice shook him from his daze, “Warning: Unit 2B is in dire need of repairs. Her vital signs are weakening. Considerable damage to life sustaining systems are now present. Speculation: an extended period of hiatus from maintenance has lead to unit 2B’s current state. Proposal: 9S should move Unit 2B to a safe location and commence repairs immediately.”

9S reached up and touched a finger to the back of his neck, where one of her hands had been. As he held it up to his face, his heart froze. 2B went limp in his arms.

“Please, no! Not again!” 9S shouted as he eased 2B gently to the ground and inspected her. As his eyes travelled down to her arms, his breath caught in his throat.

9S screamed, “Pod!! Bring me staunching gel, logic virus-vaccines and–”

“Negative: This is not advisable. There are insufficient resources and time to attempt treatment at this location,” came 042’s firm response. “Unit 2B’s damage was sustained due to prolonged neglect as previously stated. The recommended action is to move unit 2B to a better equipped facility in order for proper repairs to be done. Time is of the essence. Delaying will only complicate her condition.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, 9S carefully gathered up 2B and looked around for a path out of the crater.

“Hang in there 2B! Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you!” As he spoke those words a weak smile drifted over 2B’s lips and in an inaudible tone she responded, “Ninnthhss.”

“Don’t try to talk, 2B! I’m here. I won’t leave you, I promise!”

Without further delay the four made their way out of the crater and toward the Resistance Camp. Traveling as quickly as 9S could manage, he mentally went over everything he would likely need in order to fix 2B. Tools, synthetic blood, replacement parts—the details made his head swim. Nearly halfway there, 9S grilled 042 for information.

“042, I need an update! What is 2B’s current status?” he asked, struggling to keep his panic in check.

“Report: Her vital signs are weak but no longer worsening. A data integrity check will need to be performed, as will an induced period of rest,” came the floating robot’s reply.

“And her hands and arms?! How serious is the damage?”

“Unit 2B’s tactile sensory suite is severely damaged and general motor control is down to fourteen percent effectiveness. Repair may not be an option, so complete replacement may be advisable.” 9S exhaled loudly from the tension.

“Just a little ways more, 2B…” he glanced down at her face and saw her mouth trying to form words. “Please, 2B...just save your strength.” He spoke as bravely as he could manage, but despite that, a rogue tear rolled down his cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 gazed out from her perch on the old radio tower, peering at the world below. She thought about that fateful day, so long ago, when she lost the last true friend she had through her connection to YoRHa.

_‘You tested better in combat simulations than me. So how is it that I’m the one who survived? How many times have I looked back at that moment— your words to me and wondered: why? Why did you want me to live, No. 4?’_

“What did you see _…_ that I could not?” she asked out loud, briefly startling herself before laughing at her own foolishness.

“You knew I would keep surviving if you said it _…_ ” A2 answered herself with a slow shake of her head.

_‘So what now, I wonder?’_

Checking her internal calendar, A2 realized that she had been separated from the other two survivors for several days. She pressed her forehead against the corroded railing and sighed. “Ok No. 4, I’ll keep at it. Besides, those two are hopeless without me.”

A2 deftly slid down the ladder to the ground below.

_‘I’ll check by the Camp. That’s the likeliest place they’ll be.’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 strolled through the alley entrance and glanced around, noticing Anemone waving to her. Just as A2 began raising her own arm to reciprocate the gesture, she heard angry shouting coming from the clinic. She glanced over just in time to duck a spinning sword as it flew overhead.

“Oh, for crap’s sake!” A2 grumbled loudly in annoyance.

Several meters away, 9S stood in front of her with his right arm extended. His sword rematerializing in his hand as he panted in effort.

Anemone and a few others were shouting something, but A2’s mind was preoccupied with getting 9S out of the Camp—before he ended up hurting someone.

“If you want me that bad, then come and get it, little man,” She taunted mischievously before dashing back through the alley. A2, ducked behind an obscuring portion of wall and listened intently to the footfalls of her pursuer.

_‘Almost _…_ aaand _…_ now!’ _

A2 used her legs to sweep 9S off of his, sending the android careening to the side of the raised street. Wasting no time, A2 pounced upon him. Her momentum sent them both tumbling over the side. She lost her grip on him and hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from her chest.

“Gah! Oohggghhhrrr _…_ dhaamhiit…”

As she prepared to right herself, she felt a blade bite her cheek and press against her neck. Looking up, she locked eyes with 9S and glared.

“Thought you were going to finish 2B and I off while we were recovering?!” 9S’ voice dripped with accusation and dangerous intent.

A2 just stared back defiantly.

“Or did you think I wouldn’t remember what you did– how you killed 2B—21O?!”

“I spared 2B a fate worse than death!” A2 shouted back, then winced as the blade pressed harder.

“LIAR!!” 9S was barely holding it together now, his eyes ablaze with rage.

“Dammit! She was infected!! I tried to protect her from those insane... **gaaah**...let me talk!” A2 stared daggers at the other android as he pressed the blade ever harder against her neck, causing thin rivulets of blood to trickle down the side.

“Ease up! If you still don’t believe me after I’ve explain...Aak! **Quit** **doing** **that** , you ass!!!”

“You want those to be your final words, you murdering freak?!” 9S’ eyes were wide with animalistic fury.

“Shut up, and listen!!” A2 shouted back, quickly starting to lose her own temper.

“What could you _possibly_ say in your defense.” 9S demanded flatly.

“If I am such a liar—then just prove it! Look into my memory of what happened and decide for yourself!!” she said, trying to appeal to the furious scanner. An awkward silence fell. She lost what was left of her patience and began shouting again.

“You’re a _Scanner_! So start sca…..aaaggh!” Her words cut off as 9S infiltrated her mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Android after infected android fell to A2’s blade as she fought desperately to protect 2B._  

_'Why is she just standing there? Why is she letting this happen?'_

_As the last android fell, she finally turned to the woman behind her._

_'Is she...?'_

_2B struggled to stand as she faced A2, before raising her sword to slice her visor off._

_'Oh no…'_

_Although her face remained neutral, A2 felt a rising dread inside of her._

_'It can’t be...'_

_Through ragged breathing, 2B managed to force out:_

_“Guess this…is it…”_

_She brought her head up, and looked at A2 with a piercing red gaze._

\---

9S was sobbing, his vision blurring and shifting at the memory in front of him. 

Why…why hadn’t she come to him? He could have saved her; this didn’t need to happen!

_'If nothing else…I could have been the one to do it…'_

9S clenched his fists at his sides, looking straight into 2B’s eyes.

_'Why did it have to end like this?!'_

\---

_2B raised up her Virtuous Contract and plunged it into the rock between the two._

_“These are…my memories.”_

_A2 stared at the blade, listening in silence._

_“Take care of everyone for me…”_

_“Take care…of the future…A2…”_

_\---  
_

_A2 steeled herself and pulled the sword from the stone, feeling 2B’s memories flood into her mind._

_She understood what she had to do._

_'At least this way 9S doesn’t have to do it.'_

_She pulled back with the katana, and locked eyes once more with 2B._

\--- 

_'Please, please not again...'_

In the distance he could see himself running up the bridge. He focused on that so he didn’t need to see what he’d already seen too many times.

He watched himself stop on the bridge and stare, before clutching his head.

_'She wasn’t lying…'_

He turned away from the screen. He’d already seen enough.

\---

_“Oh… Nines…”_

_A2 turned away from her work._

_'To take care of the future...'_

_She looked her crimson reflection in the sword._

_'…I need to be someone I’m not...'_

_The katana sliced through her hair, and she felt strands lightly brush her body as they fell around her like snow._

_Followed by the screams of a heartbroken man._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S stared blankly as he processed what he had just seen. His grip on his sword slackened, sending the weapon clattering upon the ground.

“I _…_ I was wrong…” but before he could finish his thought spoken aloud, he suddenly found his neck caught between two powerful legs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 locked her thighs around 9S, choking him and holding him fast. With a small grunt, she slammed him into the ground and maneuvered herself to sit on his chest—forcing the air from his lungs. She leaned in close, meeting his terrified gaze momentarily before she pressed her bloodied cheek to his and whispered breathily into his ear.

“If you ever pull a sword on me again, you'd better be damned sure you use it. If I _did_ want you dead… There is no force in this world that could stop me.” She pulled back languidly and her eyes met his once more, before her cold expression gave way to a coy smile.

Patting 9S lightly on the cheek, she rolled off and released him. Leaving him gasping and coughing in fear and confusion. As A2 prepared to walk away, she had a sudden pang of guilt. She looked down at the traumatized Scanner and frowned.

“Hey...um. 9S? Let’s get you cleaned up...I don’t want 2B to see you like that…” she said with remorse, as she leaned over and offered her hand.

“Greetings, Units 9S and A2. Have you sustained any damage?” the voice of Pod 153 called down from the top of the hill.

A2 froze like a child who had been caught being naughty, her guilt getting the better of her. She was about to reply when 9S spoke up, clasping A2 by the wrist. “Yes. Both of us. Just minor injuries though. Thanks for asking, 153.”

A2 looked down at him in surprise and her mouth parted with an unspoken question.

“I guess I sort of deserved that. I...I’m sorry, A2.”

A2, feeling increasingly more terrible for what happened,  pulled 9S to his feet and dusted him off. “It’s fine...please don’t make a big deal of it.” A2 replied averting her gaze.

“You...tried to protect 2B.” 9S’ voice began breaking with emotion.

“Yeah. It didn’t work out so well…” A2 interjected uncomfortably, absently stroking her hair.

From atop the hill, Pod 153 tapped her hands together in approval. “Acknowledged: This unit will be waiting inside the camp. It appears 9S will be safe in your care—welcome back, A2.”

A2 jumped slightly at the pod’s remark. ‘ _Was she thanking me just now? For not seriously hurting 9S?’_

She turned to find 9S looking back at her with tears in his eyes, and instinctively took a step back. “Wait. Where _is_ 2B?” A2’s irate expression couldn’t conceal the genuine concern in  her voice.

“She’s damaged. She pushed herself too hard, trying to revive me…” The Scanner’s words and body language making it obvious that he blamed himself.

“Hey! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and take me to her!” 9S looked at her in shock.

“ _Now_ , dammit!”

“Uh, right! Follow me,” he said, spurred into action and the two quickly made for the Resistance Camp.


	7. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on July 27, 2017.

As the pair ran into the commons area of the Resistance Camp, Anemone was there to greet them with a look of mild irritation. “Anyone care to explain what the _hell_ that was all about,” she grilled, looking at 9S directly, “ _9S_?”

The scanner swallowed hard, “Well, Ma’am, I...um…” Before he could stutter out a confession, A2 had him in a playful headlock and was rubbing her knuckles into his scalp.

“Just a little harmless horseplay– right _Nines?_ ,” she interjected, wearing the biggest smile she could muster. When he tried to protest she simply brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Please, just shut up and follow my lead.” 9S wide-eyed, just nodded his head.

Anemone looked at the two of them and replied sarcastically, “ _Riiiiiiight_.” The Resistance leader crossed her arms and locked eyes with A2, before letting out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, “Fine. But you and I are going to discuss this later, you got me, No. 2?”

A2 let 9S free and gave Anemone a respectful salute, “Of course, Anemone. Maybe over some tea,” and she gave her old friend one of her most winning smiles.

Anemone’s sour expression soon melted away and her mouth twisted into an amused smirk, “Smooth, No.2. Ok then, no more _horseplay–_ am I understood?”

They both responded with an exasperated,

“Yeeeeees!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Anemone shook her head one last time and walked away; and the two exchanged a glance before 9S asked in confusion, “Why’d you just cover for me?”

A2 looked him in the eye, still smiling, and stomped his foot, “Keep quiet.” Anemone turned back looking at them both suspiciously. A2 simply threw an arm around 9S’ shoulder and smiled innocently. Anemone scrutinized the two for a moment, before again facing forward and continued walking.

They both waited this time before 9S wriggled out of A2's grasp and grabbed her by the wrist, not wanting to delay any longer, “Come on. 2B’s over here. Also, that hurt.”

A2 grimaced and offered an apology, “Sorry. Just didn’t want her to come back over.” and 9S squeezed her wrist gently, in acknowledgment.

They entered the sectioned off area of the clinic for critical patients. 9S’ grip on A2 slackened and released as he rushed over to 2B’s side, who was garbed only in her grey-white leotard—both arms detached.

A2 felt her eyes burn suddenly and her knees become weak, “Oh no…” She rushed over to the other side of the examination table, wearing a look of abject guilt. 9S looked up at her and seemed surprised, but only for a moment.

“A2,” He said in a soft tone. “Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for trying to save her before.”  
  
A2 looked up at him and quickly wiped her eyes in a transparent attempt to conceal that she was crying. “I told you not to make a big deal out of it,” she said holding her voice impressively in check.  
  
Smiling sadly, he looked at 2B, who had a peaceful expression on her face and continued, “I know. But...”  
  
A2 watched him as he looked at the girl on the table, and felt a pang of something she wasn’t familiar with. Coughing to conceal it she spoke, “You love her. I know. She feels the same about you and, when we get her fixed, you are going to tell her that, straight away, or I am going to kick your ass.” 9S looked up in surprise and his eyes met A2’s. There was something... familiar there. A2's expression turned serious as she spoke again, “She loves you a great deal. You were her final thought Nine-... 9S" a pause, "She was happy when you came for her... and I’m sorry things ended the way they did.”  
  
9S just stood there, staring in speechlessness.  
  
A2 watched the Scanner’s expression before bursting out with a laugh, “Don’t worry 9S, we’ll get her fixed.”  
  
9S’ face lit up with hope and he opened his mouth to shower A2 with thanks when she abruptly cut him off, “But that doesn’t mean I like you. I am doing this for her.”  
  
He searched her face for signs of irony but found none. “Oh, I see,” came his awkward response.

“Wait here,” she said to him. A2 looked over toward the two Pods, and approached them.

042 turned to her and gave a subdued greeting, “Hello, A2. This Unit wishes to convey his relief that you have arrived.”

A2 looked at the Pod and tried her best to smile but her heart was just not in it. “042. What are we going to need to fix her?”

“Update: YoRHa Unit 2B is stable for now. But she is being kept in a rest state to prevent potential psychological issues the absence of her arms may cause,” Came the companion robot’s reply. A2 watched as Pod 153 drifted over to 9S’ side and placed a pair of hands on his shoulder. She frowned momentarily and turned her attention back to 042.

“So what’s the hold up? Those arms on the table look new. Why not just attach them and get her up and running again,” she asked slightly impatiently.

042 tapped a hand against the side of his chassis and drifted closer. “Affirmative: The arms on the table are indeed new replacements. We were fortunate enough to have enough raw materials in the Booth to fabricate them. However, we lack bonding solution to seal the seams and join the the synthetic dermal tissue at the shoulders,” he continued with a very concerned tone. “Without the seal, unit 2B’s limbs will run the risk of unnecessary wear, and exposure to foreign material contamination of her internal systems.”

A2 let out a frustrated groan and asked the question she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to. “So the Resistance camp doesn’t have any?”

The Pods arms drooped as he confessed,”Negative: The Resistance does not have any surplus bonding solution on hand.”

“Figures,” A2 scoffed. She looked over to 9S and called out. “Hey. 9S! We have stuff to do. Let’s move.” she watched as the Scanner raised his head and began to stand, before she added, “You too 153.” She then exited the curtained off area and made a beeline for Anemone’s tent. As she walked she glanced back at the two following a ways behind and shook her head.

_‘Nothing is ever easy.’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 approached as Anemone was bent down, palms on the table, scanning over the latest reports brought back by her scouts. Sidling up and sitting on the table’s end, A2 snickered when Anemone growled in irritation. “Bluebonnet? That sure as hell better not be you with your ass on my work table _again_!”

A2 laughed in amusement. “Nah, but this Bluebonnet has a nice ass, I take it?”

Anemone glanced up and then blushed, feeling flustered over the interruption. “No. 2. Get some new clothes and for love of Humanity, get your ass off my table! It's bad enough when Bonnet does it... _grumbling”_

A2 nearly fell off the table, hunched over by a sudden fit of laughter, as tears came streaming out from the corners of her eyes. “So which of us has the better ass—me or Bonnet?!”

Just before Anemone could respond, Pod 153 and 9S walked up to the table. A2 frowned and slid down from the table with slight look of indignation. “Well, fun time is over, Anemone. 2B needs new arms, and we need bonding agent to keep them nice and clean at the seams.”

Anemone looks up at A2, and pushed herself up into a straight stand. “So I have heard, and as I told our scanner friend here, we have none to spare. Ever since Pascal went silent we have had trouble getting new parts and refined materials. The Bunker and a few of the other Satellites used to send us processed mats and such, but more and more, we have had to rely on what our scouts and salvage teams can gather up. And even then we still can’t reliably refine or produce certain things. Not without Pascal.”

The leader of the resistance camp sighed in resignation, gazing at the trio with a look of guilt. Her shoulders slouched and she darted her eyes away. “I am sorry, but the answer is still no. I have nothing I can afford to spare. If we can’t make contact with another Satellite soon, we may end up having to abandon the site altogether.”

A2 looked at her old friend with deep concern. “Anemone. Don’t lose hope just yet. I have made contact with Pascal again…”

Anemone’s eyes met A2's and the former wore an incredulous expression. “Made contact?! The village was empty, No. 2! If this is your idea of a joke, it… it isn’t funny!”

A2 glanced away reflexively. “Yes the village was wiped out, all save Pascal. His memories were lost and so he too essentially died. But I made contact with him again, and he has been reading his old journal. He can still help us!”

Anemone stood silently in thought. She considered A2’s words and looked over at 9S in sympathy. Letting out a sigh of resignation, she finally looked toward her oldest and dearest friend. “Ok A2, if you are going to do this, then please relay my invitation to Pascal to resume our exchange of resources. Also assure him that I will send a small unit of androids to keep an eye on the village and protect them from hostile attacks. We need each other to survive now.”

A2 simply smiled and gestured with a nod that she understood. She turned to her other two companions and took a deep breath. “Ok you two, let’s go see if Pascal can help us get some bonding agent.”

The Pod suddenly perked up and spun in place as if dancing in a circle. 9S smiled as his shoulders relaxed, visibly relieved. The scanner looked over at his new traveling companion and nodded. “Thank you, A2.”

She gave him a wry smile and started walking away. “You can thank me when 2B is fixed.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the village, Pascal sat at the edge of one of the many bridges and quietly listened to the two androids as they related their situation and Anemone’s offered help to him. Waiting for them to finish, he paused to consider it all. “So you are saying that if I agree to help the Androids of the camp with the refining and manufacture of specialized parts and materials, that they will protect the village from harm?”

The Pod floated over and hovered in front of the apprehensive robot. “Request: Machine entity Pascal. We are in severe need of your support. Please lend us your assistance in this matter. Unit 2B is of special importance to our group. We desire her to be made whole again.”

The machine looked up at 153 and then down at the shorter machine happily chasing an insect across the forest floor below. “I agree to your offer. I must now consider more than just my own safety…”

He turned toward the androids, his eyes shining happily. “I will attempt to make a compound like the one you describe! I will need some heavy tree resin to create it. A2 you have done so much already! I will do my best to repay your kindness!”

The trio exclaimed in unison,  “Thank you!” and they hurried off toward the Forest Kingdom leaving Pascal to watch his new villager play in the canopy’s shade. “...and thank you, A2. For everything.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sunlight pierced the veil of foliage above cutting shafts of light through the cool air. As the two androids and the pod made their way through the twisting paths of the forest, A2 stopped a moment to gaze up at the castle. 9S noticing, turned around and considered her curiously.

“A2. Why are we stopping?”

She looked to him and looked as if she wanted to say something, when Pod 153’s voice cut in. “Alert: several armed Machine Lifeforms approach from the south. Recommendation: The companions should seek cover and hide before being discovered.”

9S and A2 look to one another and the latter grabs her partner by the wrist, dragging him into the bushes with the Pod right at their heels.

As they crouch there in apprehension, a small contingent of Forest machines marched noisily along the path, with several unarmed machines in tow, bound in chains.

The leader of the group sounded out. “For the Forest King!,” and the other soldiers remarked in their patent monotone. “For the Kingdom!”

9S whispered to A2, “But their king is dead, right? What’s going on here?”

A2 snapped him a cold glare and held a finger firmly to her lips. As the chained robots passed by the three could hear the sounds of whimpering and fear. These machines were captives, and it was clear they didn’t belong here.

“Waah! Where are you taking us?!”

“I want my mommy!”

“Scared! I am scared!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Please. Stop this. Don…”

The crackling hiss of electricity pierced the air and the small machine’s words were cut short as a charged whip uncoiled and struck her across the back. The diminutive robot fell face down in the mud and her friends shrieked with fright.

A2 felt her temperature rise.

_'They are children?! Like the ones in the village!’_

A beastial scream rose up in her chest, and before she even knew what she was doing, she charged into the armed group, blade in hand. The guards startled and levelled their spears in the direction of the sound, just in time to see their leader get impaled and carried into a nearby tree by an android with wild eyes and flowing white hair.

Their stunned surprise was soon interrupted as projectiles of white hot energy, lanced through the air from the bushes and another android jumped skyward with his arm extended. One of the hostile machines shuddered and exploded as another’s head was pinned to the ground by the second android’s golden sword.

Over by the tree the leader’s body groaned and strained as A2 used a powerful leg to push him into the tree. She held him firmly in place with her sword. He helplessly flailed at her with his arms and emitted sounds of terror as the crazed Android slowly crushed him. A2’s eyes were wide with fury and she let out another terrifying scream, teeth bared and jaw clenched tightly. With unimaginable force she threw all of her strength into her leg, crushing the the leader’s torso like a tin can and splintered the surface of the massive tree underneath.

Pulling her sword free she sent a shower of sparks raining down as she leapt upon her next target, cleaving him in twain and punching through his face with her bare fist. As she pulled her arm free the machine with the whip lashed out at her and she reflexively raised her arms in front of her, bracing for the painful jolt…

But it did not come. Lowering her arms she saw something she hadn’t expected standing in front of her with the whip coiled around one arm—it was 9S. He struggled against the agonizing electrical current, falling to one knee.

“Gaaaah!!!! A2! Quickly! Take him down!”

Without another moment’s hesitation she dove past the scanner and rolled out into a crouch, as her blade sang out in a cacophony of shearing metal, leaving a red-hot rent in the machine’s torso. She let her sword dematerialize and quickly tore the whip from the dead machines hand and flipped the switch off, and 9S fell to his hands and knees. Tiny wisps of smoke rose up from his arm as he panted for breath. The other hostiles had already fled in terror, leaving the captives huddled and shaking in the middle of the path. She rose and hurried over to the semi-cooked scanner helping him to his feet as 153 cut the chains from the children.

“That was a stupid, reckless, idiotic…” 9S flinched as A2 berated him.

“...Brave and noble thing you did!” He opened his eyes wearing a look of confusion. He looked up into A2’s and saw that something had changed.

“Well. We scanners aren’t really built for combat. I couldn’t let them subdue our only combat advant…”

But his words were cut off as A2 embraced him.

“You aren’t about to pin me to the ground...or rub my face in the dirt, are you?!”

A2 scoffed and just held tight.

“Just shut up, you idiot…”

9S was dumbstruck. Before he could get in another word edge-wise, he heard A2 say two things he never would have even thought existed in her vocabulary.

“Thank you, 9S. You did good.”

She held him a moment longer then went to check on the children, leaving him standing there without a voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The five diminutive child-machine stood huddled together in sheer terror.

“Please, don’t kill us!”

“Androids scary, I want mommy!”

“Please, not eat us!”

*unintelligible whimpering*

“What are you going to do to us?”

As 153 finished freeing the last of the children from their chains, A2 walked calmly and in as non-threatening a manner as she could and crouched a short distance from children. She mustered every bit of courage she could to keep her own tears at bay and put on a big, friendly smile.

“Shhh...it's ok. We won’t hurt you. We are nice androids and just want to help you.” A2 struggled to keep her voice even as her outrage over what had been done to the children still festered inside her.

The smallest of the machine children timidly ventured forward, glancing up at A2 unabashedly, before tottering over and throwing her tiny arms around the android’s leg.

“Angry-Nice lady is hurt. Leg is leaking, does it hurt?”

A2 startled and glanced down at the leg the small machine now held as if protecting it. A large gash rose up her calf to just behind her knee and she had to consciously stop from cursing. She had been so focused on the children she hadn’t noticed the grievous injury or the unsettling amount of blood slicking her leg all the way up to her thigh.

_“Crap! I must have did that when I stomped that son of a bitch into the tree!”_

She gingerly touched the open wound and winced as a bolt of pain lanced up her leg. Tears of agony welled into her eyes and she closed them tight. There was the sound of movement around her and she opened them, to find herself surrounded by the children.

“Angry-Nice lady leaks from her optics.”

“Poor lady!”

“Yeah! Poor Angry-Nice lady!”

“We will take you to Mommy! She will make your leg not hurt anymore!”

“Please! Follow us!”

A2 just sat there in amazement as the children began pulling fruitlessly at her arm. She was about to speak when she heard Pod 153’s voice call out from behind.

“Discovery: This unit has detected the presence of the organic compound requested by Pascal,” A2 turned around to find 9S and 153 struggling to dislodge the now embedded remains of the machine that had lead the kidnappers.

9S glanced back at her with a look of disbelief. “How on Earth did you manage to get this thing so far _into_ the tree? They weigh down your legs with depleted uranium, or something?!”

A2 was preparing to speak _again,_ when the children suddenly cheered. Turning back toward the group, she saw a small party of various sizes, with makeshift weapons trained on her. “Oh crap.”

The largest of the group leaped forward and placed herself between her and the children.

“Android, back away! And you, back there! Stay where you are!”

The children, led by the smallest, ran around her waving their arms wildly and shouting.

“No! Angry-Nice and friends saved us from Meanie-King’s baddies!”

“She did not hurt us; must not hurt her now!”

“Please don’t kill our new friend! Don’t kill the Angry-Nice lady, Mommy!”

“Waaaaaaahhhh!!!”

“They are good androids!”

A2 stood dumbfounded. She looked at the children, speaking in her defense and felt tears welling up again.

The larger machine hesitated, glancing between the children and A2. Finally letting out a fair impression of a sigh, she relented and lowered her weapon. She signaled the rest to follow suit.

“Is this true? Did you come to their aid? We are grateful, please excuse our aggression.”

The children begin cheering again and each runs to their respective family, all save the smallest who looks up are her Mother. “Mommy! Angry-Nice lady is hurt! She’s leaking from her leg!”

A2 yelped in sudden recall. She fumbled around and produced the single use staunching gel applicator, snapped off the tab and began applying it to the gash in her leg. She clenches her jaw and whimpered from the discomfort, but managed not to scream.

“Don't worry about the leg it will be fine, uh…”

“Kasai!,” the small machine volunteered.

A2 blinked at the child's boldness and grinned. “Well. I am A2. The tiny one…,” A2 snickered and continued.  “That's 9S and the floating one is called 153,” the scanner gave her a sour look and A2 simply pulled at an eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

The small machine, Kasai, jumped up and down clapping  excitedly. She pointed to each of her friends and began introducing each of them seemingly in order of size.

“He's Neònach, he’s Qarsoon, she’s Gaoithe and that’s Kiem! He’s a crybaby!”

The big one, Kiem, whined in protest—that is until little Kasai shook a tiny fist at him and sent him cowering behind his parents.

A2 laughed and began to open her mouth to say something witty, when she heard the crash of the crushed Forest Machine’s body fall to the ground. Turning toward the sound A2 saw what the two had uncovered. Just inside of the damaged tree, ropey strings of thick and viscous tree resin oozed from the opening.

“Jackpot! 9S! You and 153 collect some of that gunk and let's get the hell out of here!”

Turning around to see the Machines beginning to move to leave, A2 shouted after them. “Wait! You should come with us! There’s a safe place with other machines! If you go back to where you came from those assholes will just try again!”

The leader of the group considered for a moment and nodded in consent. A2 felt her optimism spike.

_'This is great! Not only are we going to get 2B her bonding agent we just recruited more residents for Pascal’s village!'_

And the rag-tag group made their way toward the village. Finally things were starting to go their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could spare a few moments to leave a comment or two of feedback on this, it'd be greatly appreciated :) Thank you for hanging with us!


	8. Memories of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are prohibited
> 
> This chapter was updated on August 15, 2017.

After introductions were made between Pascal and the other machines. Pascal turned to the three companions and accepted the resin. “Oh my goodness! You’ve brought more than enough! I will start working on the substance right away!”

After exchanging thank you's, Pascal wandered off, leaving the trio amidst group of excited children and grateful Machines. A2, 9S and 153 looked out at their attentive faces, smiling awkwardly.

“Um...so now what, A2? How long is this going to take?”

A2 shoots the scanner a disapproving glare, causing him to take a step back.

“Go help the families get settled in. I will find out from Pascal.”

9S nodded in response and turned to 153. “Come on.”

Together, the two went off to meet with the gathered families. A2 watched for a moment before heading in the direction Pascal had left in. As she approached the structure on the other end of the bridge, she could hear Pascal humming a catchy little tune as he busily mixed compounds and created concentrates using a makeshift chemist’s lab.

“Wow...That smells _really_ strong there, Pascal. We are just trying to seal her seams, not liquify her.”

The humming robot jumped a little at the unexpected intrusion, but then started laughing.

“Oh! A2! Isn’t this just wonderful? I have more villagers living with me than I would have dreamed possible, only a week ago! If this keeps up, I’ll need to start building and extension!”

A2 rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly along with him. “I hope I didn’t make it too crowded for you now. I see the detachment of Resistance guards hasn’t arrived yet. The individuals Anemone has in mind must still be out on their last assignment.”

A2 idly watched Pascal pouring resin into a beaker and placing it suspended over a small burner. Remembering why she’d come over here, she waited until Pascal wasn’t pouring, mixing or grinding something to pop her question.

“So Pascal. Not to rush you or anything, but when do you guess the bonding agent will be ready?”

Giggling, the robot turned to face her, looking pleased with himself. “Not too much longer, A2! I took the liberty of getting the other compounds prepared while you three were out. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes at most! You will bring 2B here after she’s recovered, right? I’ve wanted to meet her ever since I read about her in my journal!”

A2 sighed and smirked at Pascal. “I guess we can stop by, later.” She wrinkled her nose again at the chemical smells wafting over her. “I’m just going to go wait on other side of the bridge.”

As A2 crossed she absently listened to the sounds of the village. The children were playing, the adults settling in. The village was alive again. A2 smiled in satisfaction. She never would have dreamed she would take pride in _saving_ machines.

As she looked over she saw 9S and Pod 153 making their way over to her. “You two done helping?”

9S made a face and waved her question off. “Yeah, yeah…”

A2 smirked at him and looked over her shoulder toward Pascal. “He should be done with the bonding agent any minute now. So don’t get too comfortable, we won’t be here much longer.”

As 9S and 153 stepped up to their companion the scanner had a momentary expression of confusion. “I don’t get it. 2B and I were here before and there were plenty of machines already living here. What happened to all of them?”

A2 looked as if she had just been punched in the gut. She looked up at him. There were fresh tears streaming down her face. 9S reflexively took a step back, unsure of what had happened to upset the stoic android. “A2…? Um...forget I asked.”

She looked at him with a sudden look of appreciation. “Yeah. I will explain it later. Let's just focus on getting 2B repaired.”

The three stood in awkward silence, until Pascal called out to them. A2 motioned the others to stay put and she crossed bridge. “Is the bonding agent finished, Pascal?”

The perky robot walked over carrying a case of makeshift adhesive applicators. “It sure is! There was extra so I made some spares. Say hello to 2B for me!”

A2 smiled triumphantly. “Will do, Pascal! Thank you for your help!” Taking the case in hand she bolted across the bridge to gather her companions. The village leader watched as the androids exchanged some words. 9S suddenly shouted joyfully and hugged A2 and Pod both. Pascal felt a warmth inside his chest. He had helped another soul in need. This was a good day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the companions crossed the threshold into the Resistance camp, there was an air of excitement shared between them. Outside of the clinic, Pod 042 waited patiently as they made their approach. “Salutations: Units A2, 9S and companion Pod 153—welcome back. I take it that you successfully acquired some bonding solution?”

It was 153 who answered, flying ahead of her companions carrying the case of applicators Pascal had given them. “Affirmative: the mission has been a success.” The two Pods looked to be exchanging further dialogue, but they said nothing aloud. Suddenly, 042 spoke breaking their silence.

“Proposal: This unit will perform final repairs to unit 2B and reactivate her.”

153 gestured in agreement, followed 042 into the clinic. 9S was just about to run after them when A2 grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. Turning toward her, 9S gave her a questioning look. “Be gentle with her 9S, it is going to take a bit for her body to adjust to her arms. You younger YoRHa weren’t really built to be all that modular. I bet they figured that if the damage was that severe, you were a goner anyway and it would be simpler to just build an entirely new body.”

9S nodded numbly at A2’s warning, his mind on 2B. A2 sighed and let go of the boy’s shoulder and walked after him into the clinic.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B drifted in an expanding void of darkness, watching as memories floated all around her.

\---

 _Her assignment as an E-type and her task to monitor 9S, who she grew to love, yet had to kill over and over again._ _  
_ _Her operator 6O, both kind and curious (just like 9S), who loved the flowers._ _  
_ _Looking into 9S’ crimson eyes, as she kills him at his request, followed by the tears and the reunion after._ _  
_ _Watching as her own comrades are taken over by the Logic Virus, with those same red eyes, fighting against them despite the horror coiling in her._ _  
_ _The Commander, her faithful leader until the very end, the revelation that they are the last remaining members of YoRHa._ _  
_ _Struggling towards the bridge, the logic virus slowly sapping her strength._ _  
_ _Giving A2 her final wish, knowing this was the end for her._  
_Hearing 9S’ call, and feeling the warmth of being able to call him Nines one last time…_

\---

Then, she heard familiar voices calling out, echoing in the silence.

“2…B?”

“Wake up…”

_Huh…?_

“It’s time…”

_…Is that…Nines?_

“2B! Come on and snap out of it already!”

_That’s…A2…_

_\---_

2B’s eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up into the faces of two worried androids and two Pods. She lay there confused, gathering her thoughts.

“Where…where am I?”

She barely had time to say those words as she was suddenly swept up into a tight hug. 2B sat there, stunned, as 9S clung to her as if he’d never let go. She could feel his body shaking as he quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

“Nines…”

2B spoke softly, her own voice tremulous. She reached up, surprising herself with the feel of her new arms, and returned the embrace. She felt tears fill her own eyes, and soon they were spilling down her cheeks as she fell into the hug. The two held each other close, weeping openly.

A2 stood looking on in the back, her arms crossed. Although her expression betrayed stoicism, inside, relief flooded her, joy blossoming like a flower. Yet at the same time, seeing them reunited like this awakened a yearning in her. A yearning to have a strong bond as they did.

To feel like family.

She stood there, watching silently as she wrestled with the waves of emotion rising within her. FInally, she turned and walked off, hastily wiping a few stray tears falling down her face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and 9S sat there, holding each other for a long moment, each overwhelmed with emotion. Never had either of them imagined that it would come to this. Finally, they had been reunited, and they were made whole again.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally let go of each other, yet continued to hold hands. The two androids lingered in the silence, basking in the sweet joy of reunion.

Then, 9S startled, breaking the moment.

“There’s…there’s so much I want to tell you…but…” He averted his gaze and looked out over the rest of the camp, an abashed look on his face.

2B reached out and tenderly cupped 9S’ face with one hand, and he turned to face her again.

“Maybe we could go elsewhere, if you don’t feel comfortable discussing it here.”

9S nodded and stepped out, looking around at the camp, before heading for the entrance. 2B pushed herself off of the bed and ran to catch up to him. As she fell into stride beside him, she reached for his hand again.

Together, the two exited the camp and walked into the city ruins, hand in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and 9S strolled through the streets, but soon veered off the paths into the grass. A light breeze whistled through the trees, playfully ruffling their hair, and the sun shone warmly down upon them. They wandered together, taking in the beauty of the abandoned landscape; yet their minds were overflowing with thoughts.

_Why didn’t you come to me, when it happened?_

_Where did you go, after the end?_

_What happened at the Tower, before it fell?_

_Why didn’t you respond, when I called out to you?_

The two androids stopped at a wide lake where they once went fishing a few times before. 9S glanced around nervously to ensure no one else was there, before sitting down and motioning for 2B to sit beside him. Relaxing on the soft grass, they gazed out over the water, both deep in thought, but unsure of where to start.

Finally, 2B broke the silence with a long sigh. Startled, 9S raised his head to look at her. She took another deep breath, then spoke quietly, her voice trembling.

“Nines. I have something I need to tell you. I...I am not the person you think I am…”

2B jumped at the sound of 9S shifting in the grass and felt her heart freeze in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing. She felt the sting of tears in her own eyes as she stammered out.

“Nines? Wh...what's wrong?”

The young scanner looked up into her eyes, and then said something that opened the floodgates in 2B’s heart.

“I know about the type E thing already. I don’t care!”

2B’s eyes widened as fear and surprise battled within her.

“You know? How...how could you know? I...I’m sorry Nines!!” She broke down into sobs holding onto her friend for dear life. “I’m so sorry! I ..I’m a monster!”

9S took her by the shoulders and spoke firmly.

“I said, I don’t care. That was the past—it doesn’t matter any longer. I forgave you already. Please don’t cry, 2B!”

She looked up at him, and for the first time that he could recall, she seemed vulnerable and weak. She struggled against her painful sobbing and looked dangerously close to complete despair. “2B! I love you!”

Her crying stopped as her eyes widened. “You...love me?”

9S looked her squarely in the eyes. “I love you.”

2B sat speechless as tears streamed down her face. Something changed. The look of dread was gone and in its place was hope. “I…I love you too, Nines. With all my heart.”

9S’ face broke into an ecstatic smile and he flung his arms around her neck as fresh tears of joy spilled freely from his eyes. “Then the past doesn’t matter. Just the future we have. I will protect you now, 2B — against all your past pain.”

They both embraced each other and cried out all of the hurt they both had kept bottled inside. The cried as the bad memories were washed away by forgiveness. They cried from sorrow. They cried from relief. They cried until they could cry no more. And they lay in the grass holding one another for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the weight of the world had been lifted from their hearts, and they could finally be at peace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As 2B and 9S wandered back after their talk, they realized that A2 wasn’t there.

“Where’s A2, I wonder?” 9S looked around the camp, scanning for any sign of the long-haired android.

2B shrugged nonchalantly. “Perhaps she went off to get some time for herself. You know how she is.”

9S chuckled in response, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe we should go look.”

They turned to 042 and 153, who were floating behind them like always. It was good to see them there, in these familiar positions. It was like nothing had changed at all.

The two and their Pods set about the camp looking for their absent friend, but can find no trace of her. A2 had long ago ensured that she could not be remotely tracked so even the Pods and their cutting edge sensors could not locate her.

9S scratched his head in frustration. He turned to 2B and the Pods and sighed heavily. “Oh man. I don’t think she’s actually inside the camp, 2B.”

2B looked up at the clouds chasing overhead. She took a deep breath, reveling in the warmth of the sun upon her skin, in stark contrast to the coolness of the winter air.

“Right. Then we look elsewhere. Let’s go, Nines.”

The scanner didn’t even have time enough to ask where they were going before 2B was on the move. She didn’t let it show, but she was worried about her enigmatic benefactor who carried out her final wishes. A2, deployed years before herself—had seen and done more than 2B knew she could even imagine. She had managed to cross the Pacific from Oahu. She had survived against insane odds. Defeated YoRHa assassination squads and likely worse. Yet despite all of that, she tried to save 2B. She took on a burden she did not have to and spared 2B from losing everything she was. She owed A2 more than she could ever repay—but she wasn’t going to let that stop her trying.

Turning back she saw 9S hot on her heels and she turned back and stopped as they exited the alleyway overlooking the city ruins.

“Hey, 2B! Where are you going? Do you have an idea where A2 is?” The scanner caught up to her and took her by the hand. The Pods hovered next to them scanning the area for signs of A2’s whereabouts.

Then, 042 noticed something in the dirt.

“Observation: Those seem to be footprints.”

He turned to 2B, tilting his boxy head. “Perhaps those are the footprints of unit A2?”

2B looked at the footprints, raising her gaze to follow their trail. Then, she nodded. “Come on, everyone.”

They followed the trail of footprints, breathing in the crisp air as they walked. A breeze wafted by, carrying the sweet scent of wildflowers. As 2B stopped to take in the breeze, something rose to the front of her mind.

“You know…”

She caught herself, unsure of whether to go on. Finally, she cleared the doubt from her mind with a shake of her head, catching her companion’s eye.

“What is it, 2B?” 9S’ voiced was laced with his familiar curiosity, and 2B found herself smiling despite herself.

“A2…she could have killed us back then. I watched her as she fought us back in the forest.” The battler turned to face her friend, who’s eyes widened in response. “But she held back.”

“For real?!” 9S stared at her, disbelief in his eyes. “But I thought you were the strongest. No one could best you…right?”

2B shook her head ruefully, a flattered smile creeping across her face. “As much as I wish that were true…A2 is indeed the stronger of the both of us.” She turned to gaze up at the clouds drifting across the sky. “If I were to be honest…I admire A2’s strength. The way she carries herself with such confidence, even in the heat of battle.”

9S chuckled softly, his voice filled with wonder. “I never knew you thought that way of her.” The two looked at each other, sharing a smile as 9S continued. “You’re right. She carried herself with such calmness and grace, even when…” He bowed his head, the smile fading from his face as painful memories came rushing back to him. 9S squeezed his eyes shut tight, then froze as he felt something caress his face. Opening his eyes again, he looked up to see 2B cupping his face tenderly. “It's alright, Nines. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

The scanner stared back in surprise, as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. “2B…” Swallowing a lump in his throat, 9S gathered his nerves again. “She saved me from myself. I would have completely lost everything that made me who I am if not for her.”

2B looked at him and nodded in understanding. “We both owe her a debt of gratitude…”

The four were startled by the sound of something heavy landing on the ground behind them. Whirling around, they found themselves meeting A2’s gaze.

“A2?! Were you following us the whole time?!” 2B and 9S didn’t bother to conceal their shock at their companion’s sudden appearance. Instead of answering them, A2 rose to her feet and walked over to 2B. Squaring facing the battler android, A2 produced a bouquet of wildflowers, pressing them into 2B’s hands.

“Flowers?” 2B raised one eyebrow quizzically, while 9S’ eyes widened in further surprise.

A2 smirked at the battler and simply gave her hair a carefree toss to the side. “Yeah. The first blooms of the season. I thought they looked pretty. Doesn’t mean we are engaged or anything.” The attacker gave her a mischievous wink and both 2B _and_ 9S began to blush — though the scanner wore a bit of a half jealous frown, muttering, “I could have brought you flowers…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance some other time, I promise.” A2’s voice took on a gentler tone, though she still wore a twinkle in her eye. Reaching out, she presented 9S with a bouquet of flowers as well.  The young man jumped back slightly in shock, staring at the wildflowers in A2’s hands. “They’re…they’re actually for me?”

A2’s grin grew wider as she held out the flowers. “Why else would I have picked them?”

9S stood, dumbstruck. This woman, who just a few months ago was his sworn enemy, the android he would've killed without a second thought, was now offering him flowers?

He felt a lump rise in his throat as his vision blurred in front of him.

_I don’t deserve this. At all._

_Not after…not after what happened in the Tower…_

9S snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

“It’s alright,” came A2’s voice, now quiet and soothing. “I forgive you.”

At this, 9S felt his tears flood out, as if a dam had been breached. He buried his head into the older android’s chest, choking back a sob.

A2 held 9S for a moment, comforting him, before awkwardly letting go. As they pulled apart, 9S realized he was clutching the now crushed flowers, their scent wafting over him. He looked up at A2, his eyes betraying a mixture of regret and hope.

“…I’m not angry at you for what happened anymore.” 9S’ head hung in slightly out of shame. “You just wanted to help.”

A2 nodded solemnly as she returned 9S’ gaze. “It’s alright...it's hard to say what I would have thought if our roles had been swapped. Like I said before, I forgive you.”

9S nodded and looked at her, slightly embarrassed. “I ruined your flowers...sorry.”

A2 just looked at him and began to laugh. 2B, who had been silently watching the whole thing soon broke out into hearty giggling herself, at the now sad bouquet. The two Pods looked at each other in confusion, and soon after 9S himself was laughing too.

“Query: Is unit 153 aware of what happened that the Androids find so amusing?”

“Speculation: Perhaps the state of the flowers is what has them so jovial, unit 042?”

“Unknown: Perhaps… it seems there is still much I do not understand about the concept of humor.”

“Confession: This unit is also woefully confused.”

Pod 042 glided up alongside 153 and gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder. The two Pods shared a moment—that was quickly interrupted when the two became aware that they were being watched. The three Androids had stopped laughing and were now staring at them wearing amused grins. Pod 153 startled and began nervously wringing her hands together. If not for the fact that she was incapable of such a thing, one might have even sworn that she seemed to be blushing.

The Androids exchanged glances and nodded to one another, before coming together as a group and hugging each other and the Pods. The five companions held each other in their embrace for what felt like an eternity and didn’t let go until A2 blurted out: “Ok guys...this is getting a little weird.” They shared a laugh and let go, but not before placing the two Pods hand in hand with each other and the three winking their way. The two Pods considered each other a moment before recoiling self consciously. “Apologies: No offense was meant toward companion unit 153.”

“Reciprocation: Nor was any intended toward unit 042.”

The latter looked at his now empty hand and then toward his fellow Pod. “Confession: This unit did not find the gesture wholly unpleasant and... is not opposed to the prospect of it happening again.”

153 looked started and idly began caressing her the side of her body like a girl fussing with her hair. “Counter-confession: This unit would not mind that either—though it seems illogical to desire such contact.”

2B and A2 shared a look of amusement and giggled, while 9S scratched the back of his head feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“We should probably head back guys. I’m pretty sure Anemone wanted to see 2B when she recovered.”

2B looked over to him and nodded. “Right.”

And so the 5 companions made their way back to camp, each feeling a little lighter and more at peace.


	9. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. We're back with a new chapter for you all! :D
> 
> Also, we listened to your feedback and made some changes to Chapter 8 so it wouldn't feel as rushed. If you've already read Ch. 8, please go back and reread it for the new updates!
> 
> That's all for now. Thanks for hanging with us, and Glory to Mankind!
> 
> This chapter was updated on August 15, 2017.

 The five companions made their way back in the direction of camp, A2 walking alongside 2B and 9S. The Pods floated a short ways back, once again hand-in-hand. A2 idly kicked a rock, sending it sailing off into the distant brush and whinced as a frightened boar ran away frantically squealing. "Um...oops?"

The group began laughing and despite her look of annoyance, A2 joined them. "Ok. Ok. It was a little funny. Ahem. Anyway, have you four talked at all about what you are going to do now? YoRHa is gone for all intents and purposes. You are kinda in my world now."

The look she got from the other two Androids told her they had not. "Oh boy. Um, ok...where are you four planning on staying? You have a base camp or safe house or something? I—well I never really got to lay down any roots because I was constantly on the run." She glanced at her friends awkwardly. "Not that I am implying anything!"

 She looked uneasy and as if she was about to say something else but instead she pointed off into the distance. "We're getting close to Anemone's anyway..." 

Already A2 was jogging off towards the resistance camp. “We can talk along the way. Hurry!”

“Coming!” 2B and 9S called in reply as they followed her, 042 and 153 hovering close behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrived back at the resistance camp shortly afterward, they found a worried Anemone waiting for them.

“There you are, I was worried about you three.”

She smiled.

“I’m glad you’re all alright. 9S and 2B—I don't have the words to fully express how happy it makes me to see your smiling faces again." Anemone swallowed a small lump in her throat, as her eyes began glistening with the threat of tears. "I thought...that I might not see that again."

A2 looked away awkwardly and glanced at the two Pods, still holding hands. "Get a room you two..."

2B and 9S who had also been holding hands turned toward her and blushed selfconsciously. A2 grimaced and sheepishly took a step back. "No! I didn't...I was talking to the Pods! It was a joke—I didn't mean..." the eldest YoRHa's face went beet red as she continued stammering and getting more and more flustered.

Mercifully, Anemone intervened on her old friend's behalf. "Pretty unusual, Pods holding hands." She let out a light but slightly nervous chuckles and the other three awkwardly joined in—A2 giving her look of profound gratitude. The two Pods however didn't seem at all phased by Anemone's comment.

She paused.

“Anyway, to bring you three,” she gestured to 9S, 2B and A2, “up to speed, the Forest Kingdom apparently managed to revive their long dead leader. Previously he was peaceful and preached a doctrine of defense and isolation, but it seems like he was either infected by a logic virus or has gotten a few gears loose in his head. He’s had them adopt a more… _militaristic_ doctrine.”

9S interrupted. “Wait…how did they manage to revive him?”

“We don’t know. 4S wasn’t able to stick around long enough to figure out the _how_ so much as the _what_.”

Anemone looked at the three androids in front of her.

“All that we do know is that none of our members are strong enough to be able to take on his subjects within the Forest Kingdom, much less venture into the heart of the kingdom to take Ernst himself out.”

She looked pointedly at the three androids.

“I know this is a bit rushed, but we can’t hold them off here forever. Sooner or later, we’ll need to confront Ernst. That’s where you three come in.”

A2 spoke up. “So…what, it’s just going to be the three of us striking a strong enemy at their base of operations? How are we even going to get there?”

Anemone smiled. “I was hoping you’d ask that. If you recall, we had established a base of operations very close to the commercial facility. There are still two resistance members holding that section.”

2B motioned for Anemone to stop. “Something doesn’t add up. How have they managed to stay there this whole time without being attacked?”

“Well… as best we can tell, the machines were aware of the camp but didn’t see it as a good place to launch an attack. The machines only ever sent one or two scouts. Besides, if they ever _had_ tried to advance from that area, the resistance members would have been able to retreat and then cut the bridge on the way back, rendering their attempt fruitless.”

Anemone looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Actually, now that you mention it, the machines haven’t been employing advanced tactics of any kind. It looks like Ernst isn’t the best tactician, and being off the network is further preventing them from coming up with coordinated strikes.”

She shook her head.

“Anyway, that will be your entry point. We expect that their next assault will either come from the desert or the amusement park, but you shouldn’t be facing particularly heavy resistance since their forces are so spread out.”

The assembled androids looked between each other. The plan looked feasible but…

9S spoke up. “Well, the plan seems alright with me.”

He turned to 2B and A2. ‘What do you two think?”

A2 thought for a moment, then nodded. “It seems to be the best way.”

They both looked at 2B, who remained silent.

“So. What’s your call?”

“Wait a minute. When did I become the leader of this group?!” 2B quickly asked.

“Well… A2 and I both value your opinion. It’s only logical,” 9S shyly replied.

“He’s right. We both trust you. Especially when it comes to making… _tough_ decisions, like these,” A2 agreed.

2B sighed, seeing there was no way out of it.  “Alright then, if you both say so.”

The three turned back to Anemone. “It sounds like a good plan. When should we head out?”

“You can leave as soon as you’re ready,” Anemone replied. “I’ll let them know they should be expecting you. And guys…”

She smiled.

“Thanks for all your help. I have no idea where we would be without you three.”

2B automatically responded, “It’s our duty as members of YoRHa to-”

She stopped herself, and an awkward silence filled the air.

2B finally responded, “We’re more than happy to help.”

As the three turned to leave, 9S turned to 2B.

“Hey 2B, since we’re gonna be nearby the commercial facility, I wonder if I can finally find you a T-shirt?”

2B barely stopped herself from smiling. A2 looked between the two of them with a bemused look on her face.

“If we have time, Nines. If we have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support; we've really appreciated all your comments. If you're enjoying the story, want to ask a question or level a criticism, we're both here and we're both listening.
> 
> We recently passed 100 kudos and 2000 hits, and we're both ecstatic and grateful over the amount of support we've received!
> 
> Don't hesitate to tear us apart in the comments though!


	10. Uncovering Truth

In a large laboratory, an android clad in purple stood studying the results of an experiment. She furrowed her brow in curiosity as she pored over the hologram in front of her, deep in thought. Besides her, an aide watched her movements intently.

“Are the results to your liking, Chancellor?”

At her aide’s words, the shorter woman turned to look up at him with a quiet smile. “As long as you tried your best, I am glad.” She gestured to the hologram. “Would you mind recording these for me so I can take a closer analysis?”

The aide nodded, smiling and brightening up a little. “Of course!”

As the aide took the data from her, the purple-clad woman turned, gently tossing her brown hair as she did so. Her green eyes flickered as she gazed around the room, watching the various aides working. Then, she heard a voice calling to her.

“Veritas!”

The girl spun around in surprise to find another android clad in green behind her. Veritas couldn’t help smiling despite the twinge of resignation sparking within her as she raised her head to greet the newcomer. “Aerith. So I take it it’s time?”

Aerith nodded, smiling back before gesturing to the hallway beyond. “Yes. The meeting will be starting soon.”

Veritas swallowed and nodded fiercely, clenching her fists. “Alright.”

She took a deep breath, then strode towards the door, reaching out to grabbing a silver staff as she stepped out into the hallway. The girl shivered quietly, gritting her teeth in silent frustration.

_‘Let’s hope that this time will be different.’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas hurried down the halls, winding towards the council’s conference room.

_‘I have to convince them that I can succeed. That it will be worth it!’_

Her thought processes came to a halt as she comes to the doors of the conference room. She stared straight ahead, gripping her staff tightly. Then, the doors hissed open in acknowledgement, and Veritas let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. As she stepped in and the doors slid shut behind her, the young woman took a moment to take in the sight of the other six council members, who all but seemed to tower over her.

Save the largest of the group, who stood by the door because he was much too big, her fellow chancellors were all seated at either side of a long conference table. The lone figure at the far end seated by itself was the only chancellor that literally put her off her cool — the genderless Ordos _._ More often than not that human-made machine was the thorn in her backside. Ordos was the abstaining vote unless the council found themselves divided, but everyone knew that Ordos was programmed to pursue the safest option first. So it was a token precaution at best.

None of them so much as glanced her way, which irritated her to no end. Looking up she thought she caught the statuesque giant standing beside her, watching her from the corners of his eyes, but his stoic and expressionless face made it difficult if not impossible to tell. She jumped when he suddenly spoke in a low and measured tone.

“Mistress Veritas has arrived. The council is now in session.”

Veritas looked up at the towering android and nodded curtly in acknowledgement before walking over to take her seat.

_‘That thunderous oaf…’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The other chancellors finally acknowledged Veritas, nodding in her direction. She sat between the two other female council members. The young looking blonde, Aequitas, to her left was in charge of making sure the council operated in a fair fashion, although the spoiled little princess more often than not accomplished nothing more than holding up progress. To the right of Veritas sat the silver-maned and distinguished Prudentia. Her role on was to ensure the council acted with ethicism, but in practice she lorded her moral superiority over the other chancellors. Veritas herself was long tasked with making sure the council stayed true to its purpose preserving and restoring humanity after its untimely demise at the hands of the White Chlorination Syndrome and the Red-Eyed Legion.

At the other side sat two of the three male council members. The bald giant at the door dressed in regalia reminiscent of a 20th century Japanese officer in the Imperial Navy and brandishing the enormous blunt _Sword of Justice_ upon his back. His name was Regulus, and his purpose was to enforce the rules of the council at any cost. To the far left sat the young arrogant-faced Corporis. His purpose was the preservation of humanity’s world as it was before the calamity of the White Giant and the Red Dragon. Boorish and unrealistic, none of the other chancellors could truly be said to be overly fond of him. Next to him sat the final cog within the dysfunctional clock that was the Council of Humanity’s preservation, Animus. The white haired _Father Time_ looking figure was likely to be mistaken for a truly elderly man, but like the rest he was an android. His role, to preserve the spirit of humanity — its identity.

The ambiguous monotone and disturbingly soothing voice of Ordos broke the silence.

“Very well. Now that we all here…” Most of the room turned pointedly at Veritas. The small android looked up at everyone, then shook her head in response. “I have already told you all multiple times. I am not interested in this war that you are all discussing.” She clasped her hands together on the table and glared pointedly at the six other androids. “I have nothing to say about these foolish games between androids and machine lifeforms. To me, you are all just wasting your time.”

To her right, Prudentia snickered in amusement. “Oh, how droll. No one here said anything to you and yet you feel the need to lash out.”

Veritas nonchalantly ignored the latter’s comment. Across from them Animus thoughtfully stroked his beard.

“Chancellor Prudentia, please do not needlessly provoke Chancellor Veritas. Ahem. Actually we were all hoping to discuss the conclusion of the YoRHa project—and how to use the data we collected during its implementation. Your thoughts, Chancellor Veritas?”

Veritas stood up as she turned her gaze to Animus, looking him in the eyes. “Chancellor Animus, as you may remember me saying many times in the past, I have no comments on the YoRHa project or any aspects of it.” With that said, the smallest android sat down again, folding her hands in her lap.

The response from Animus was cut off as Chancellor Corporis slapped his hands down on the table, standing with a look of anger on his face.

“But it hasn’t really concluded, has it?! I have gotten in several reports that a number of YoRHa androids are still alive and active out there! They also needlessly did battle in the heart of the human city near the overrun factory and detonated a nuclear device over the coast! Someone is going to answer for that!”

A grunt from the tower of an android standing near the door quieted the rantings of Corporis.

“Yes…well. As I was saying, their actions on the surface lead to a great deal of damage being done to the human ruins.” Swallowing nervously, Corporis sat back down.

Animus waited for the former to settle back down before continuing. “Yes. Well, we have determined that the remaining units pose no serious risk to the intended results of Project YoRHa. The androids on the surface now believe humanity to be alive and well on the lunar surface.” Giving a small bow, the elderly chancellor sat back down.

Prudentia then stood and smiled at those gathered.

“The ethical course would be to take what we’ve learned to gain total control of the battles down below, minimize our own casualties and begin preparation for the next generation of _proper_ androids. As ingenious as it was to use the enemies’ own technology against them, it raised some very uncomfortable ethical questions.” Pleased with herself she sat back down, grinning smugly.

Aequitas, last of those slated to talk, rose and drew a deep breath. “Before we conclude, I believe it would serve to ease tensions to allow those with other business to address their concerns. When that has been done, I propose that we hold off the vote on what is to be done with the YoRHa research until any other outstanding issues have been addressed and resolved. Thank you for your time.” There was murmuring amongst the others as Aequitas took her seat again. Corporis gave her a knowing nod and held his hand up for silence, and the murmuring ceased. When all was calm he moved to stand but before he could, another chancellor made her move.

Veritas stood up in the resulting silence, clenching her fists. “I am again petitioning you all to allow me to conduct the reconnaissance mission to the abandoned facility in the desert. I believe that it hold important data that would be of the best interest to this council.”

Before she could continue, Corporis leapt to his feet, an annoyed look on his face. “Again, Chancellor Veritas? This is quite literally the thousandth time you’ve brought this up! We’ve already told you, you are forbidden from going down there!”

Veritas turned to Corporis, her eyes gleaming. “Why? For what _other_ reasons am I not allowed to go?”

Animus stood up, raising his hand in an attempt to calm them. “Chancellors Veritas, Corporis. For one, we have already sent multiple scouting missions down to the facility. They have all returned with nothing.”

“And besides, it wouldn’t be ethical to put one of our darling council members in danger now, would it?” Prudentia’s voice cut through the air as she too rose.

Veritas balled her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to control her simmering frustration. “Why won’t you all listen — ”

Aequitas also pushed herself to her feet, struggling for her voice to be heard. “I don’t believe it’s fair for Chancellor Veritas to go down either. I feel that she — well, all of us, really — is above all of that dirty work.” Aequitas turned towards the purple-clad android. “Isn’t that right, Chancellor?”

From the door, Regulus grunted in acknowledgement. “The laws of this council forbid any member to venture to the surface. To lose another would be unacceptable.” The behemoth glanced momentarily to the vacant spot at the table, but maintained his expressionless facade. His eyes considered Veritas for a long moment, and he reluctantly shook his head. “It is unsafe for the Mistress to go. Please understand. These are the rules.”

Ordos, too, nodded its agreement. “I am in consensus with everyone here.”

Veritas looked around at the rest of the council, all of whom were facing her. She thought she could see something in their eyes, something not unlike pity. She reached for her staff, gripping it tightly in her hands. “In my frank opinion, you are all avoiding the issue. These scouts have something. I know it because I saw glimpses of the data with my own eyes.” She glared around at the other six faces, her eyes burning. “Don’t you dare lie to me and say there’s nothing there!”

“Now wait just a minute!” Corporis snapped in return. “How do you know that data wasn’t from some other mission?”

“Why are you so obsessed with that abandoned building anyway?” Prudentia crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. “For all we know, there might as well be nothing but ancient recipes in there.”

Aequitas sighed and shook her head. “Even if there was anything of use, what could we do with it?”

The members of the council shouted over each other to be heard, and even Regulus’ calls for order fell on deaf ears. Finally, Veritas slammed her staff down on the table and bellowed at the top of her lungs.

**_“I’VE HAD ENOUGH!”_ **

At her cry, everyone in the room startled, then fell silent. Veritas’ bowed her head, breathing heavily as she wrestled with the turmoil inside of her. Finally, she looked up again, her eyes blazing with intense fury, yet glistening with what they swore were tears.

“I’ve petitioned with you all for this long because I _know_ there’s something down there. But it’s obvious now that for some reason or another, you’re all hiding it from me.”

The other chancellors looked at her with a myriad of expressions — ranging from shock to plain outrage. The only one not making an audible fuss was Regulus. He just watched silently with a look of disappointment.

The smallest chancellor glared around at everyone, her voice low and trembling, yet sharp as a razor blade. “I’ve had enough of you and all of your _reasons_ telling me that I can’t do this.” She turned pointedly towards every member, who could only respond with stunned silence. “I am going down there, no matter what any of you may say otherwise. And none of you, I repeat, _none of you_ , are stopping me. Understand?”

With that, Veritas turned and stormed out of the room, her footsteps echoing hollowly as the doors hissed shut behind her. The other six androids watched after the young woman, shock and hints of concern lining their faces.

But to the android who walked out on them now, none of that mattered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas strode down the hallway, aiming straight towards her laboratory.

_‘There’s no way there’s nothing down there. Whatever there is, they’re hiding it from me!’_

The android soon broke into a steady jog, her pounding footsteps resounding off of the walls.

_‘I have to go down there and investigate myself! There is something down there. I know it!’_

She soon arrived at the laboratory, breathing from the strain. As the doors opened, her eyes darted around, looking for her friend.

“Where’d Aerith go? I need to get down to Earth as soon as possible!”

Veritas marched briskly through the room, her mind spinning. A few of her senior aides glanced at her worriedly as she passed by them, but knew better than to disturb her when she was in this state.

Finally, Veritas found Aerith in the very back of the lab, hunched over some data reports. Breathing deeply to calm herself, the former stepped in.

“Aerith?”

The other android looked up from the stack of reports and smiled at the sight of the chancellor. “Veritas. I see that you’ve returned.”

Veritas nodded, letting out a small smile.

“How was the meeting?” Aerith tilted her head as Veritas sighed. “Same as normal, I assume?”

The latter shook her head, the smile fading from her face. “Listen. I need you to ready my flight unit. I’m going down to Earth.”

Aerith arched an eyebrow. “You know that’s very well against the council rules.”

Veritas clenched her fists, her eyes steely with determination. “I very well know that. But there is something down there I need to investigate. I think the council is hiding something.”

The chancellor’s assistant thought for a few seconds, then slowly nodded. “Alright. I’ll do as you wish.”

Veritas let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Aerith. That…that means the world to me.”

Aerith nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome, Veritas.”

The chancellor gave her friend a quick smile in return before turning and heading out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Returning to the main area, Veritas once again glanced around, before walking towards a gathering of terminals on the far side of the room. There, she hoped to find the ancient maps of her destination.

_‘Hopefully these maps may give me a clue as to where exactly in the desert region this facility is…’_

Logging into a machine, she began hunting for the maps of the surrounding area.

_‘A large industrial complex, near a commercial district — promising…’_

Veritas began transferring the files to portable storage, satisfied that these maps would have what she needed. She was three-quarters into the download, when she heard someone behind her.

“Chancellor?”

Veritas jumped and whirled around, startled. Behind her stood one of her aides.

“Lady Aerith has asked me to tell you that your flight unit is waiting in the hangar.”

The young woman nodded. “Thank you.”

The aide saluted her before walking away. Veritas turned and walked off in the direction of the hangar, staff in hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Within the wide, open space, hundreds of flight units lay at rest, waiting for an android to climb in and soar off into space.

Turning back toward the entrance, Veritas spied Aerith frantically pleading with an unseen figure beyond the doorway.

 _‘Who is she talking to?’_ Veritas narrowed her eyes, but forced herself to continue toward her means to the surface.

She walked over to the very end of the hangar, where a tiny silver flight unit was waiting for her. It was sleeker in design than the conventional flight units, perfect for a small android like her. The young woman stood in front of it, studying the mechanical suit. Finally, she climbed in, letting it lock into place around her. Turning, Veritas heard the whine of its turrets coming to life as she piloted the flight unit out into the yawning abyss beyond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She flew amongst the sea of stars, looking down at the Earth.

_‘It’s time.’_

Falling into a nosedive, Veritas swooped down into the planet’s atmosphere, squeezing her eyes shut as the red-hot light of reentry temporarily blinded her. When she dared to open her eyes again, the young woman found herself amidst white clouds. She pushed down further, and soon emerged from the clouds above, flying over the sparkling blue sea. The light mesmerized her, and for a few seconds, she forgot where she was headed.

_‘The vastness of the oceans never fails to amaze me.’_

Shaking herself off, Veritas guided her mind back towards the directive at hand.

_‘The facility is in the desert. I have to pass over the city ruins to get there.’_

She flew in the sky, passing over rusted metal frameworks and overgrown ruins of concrete buildings. Soon, the landscape shifted from red, to green, and finally to gold as she found herself in the boiling heat of the desert region.

_‘It has to be somewhere around here…’_

The young woman continued to fly, despite the dazzling sunlight reflecting off of the sand. Finally, she approached a large, rusty building, its shadow in stark contrast with the desert’s brightness.

_‘Here we are.’_

She drew in and landed on the soft desert sand. As she disembarked, her flight unit folded itself up automatically and flew off into the sky again, back towards the lunar base. Veritas looked up towards the sky, watching it soar higher and higher, until it vanished into the silvery-white sunlight. Then, she turned back towards the entrance of the massive building, slowly drawing her staff.

_‘Let’s see what this place has in store for me.’_

With that, Veritas stepped into the abandoned facility.


	11. Sidequest — Matching T's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sidequest of N[0] One Left Behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving the sidequest story into the main story to give it more exposure.
> 
> This takes place en-route to the forest kingdom.
> 
> In an effort to make this seem more like a game, we are placing in these sidequests, which are canon but don't do much besides add characterization.
> 
> Nothing super important will happen in them (that would be the main story) but they add a lot of flavor so we're hoping you guys enjoy them and like the format we're using.

9S, 2B and A2 were crossing the bridge from the city ruins into the commercial facility.

9S turned to the ladies after a few moment of silence.

“So, what do you two think? Did we earn enough of a break after all that?”

2B turned to him, a shadow of annoyance crossing her face. “The machines from the forest could attack at any moment. Do you  _really_ think now is the time for this?”

“Well… Anemone  _did_ say we could leave whenever we were ready,” 9S sheepishly replied. “How long would this really take?”

A2 tossed her head lightly. “Honestly? He’s not wrong. Now that the city is secure thanks to Jackass we should be free to do as we please for a while before we attempt to attack the Forest Kingdom. Besides,” she smirked, “it will finally make him shut up about it.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to me-”

“A2 is right. 9S, this serves as nothing more than a distraction from the mission." 2B paused, tilting her head. “If we get it done now, it will cease impeding mission performance.” A hint of a smile ghosted across her face.

9S gaped at them. “So you’re both alright with it?”

“Just get it done so we can get going, alright?” A2 responded.

9S’ eyes widened with glee. “Alright! Let’s see what we can find!” Before either could respond, he took off running into the ancient superstore leaving them behind.

A2 looked over to 2B incredulously. “Is he always like this?”

2B smiled “Worse.”

A2 groaned and shook her head as the pair followed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S was giddy with excitement.

_Alright, a gift for 2B. Maybe I should get something for A2 to make up for trying to kill her? Hmm…_

He ran around the large structure, amazed at how expansive it was. He had passed through the facility before but hadn’t had the opportunity to go through it in such a carefree way. Over the years it seemed like the elements and animals had scattered the products around the store, away from their proper sections.

He was having a tough time finding things, actually.

“Pod, activate the Scanning program to locate any articles of clothing in the area.”

153 perked up at 9S’ voice. “Affirmative.”

In an instant, her scanning module worked its magic and guided 9S to a large box sitting in the middle of the floor.

_Alright! And in original packaging too!_

9S ripped open the box to reveal several bags of clothing, all shapes and sizes.

_Ok, T-shirt, T-shirt…_

He rifled through the clothing, searching for the apparel he was looking for.

_Wow…I wonder how humans managed to sift through all these choices._

After a bout of searching, pausing briefly to look over some of the more interesting pieces of clothing, 9S eventually managed to extract the T-shirts.

All three of them.

_Oh, c’mon. Only three?_

He frowned.

_Alright well…which of these would 2B and A2 like?_

The first shirt was very simple in design, a solid white tee with a large pink heart in the center.

The second was similar to the first, however it was black instead and the heart was was replaced with…

_Emil’s head?_

_Weird. He must have gotten bored over the years…_ 9S thought to himself.

The final shirt, to his surprise, was entirely white, with no design at all.

_Really? This is it?_

9S frowned to himself.

_Oh well… Hopefully they’ll like these._

With the T-shirts in hand, he ran back to the entrance where he’d left 2B and A2.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and A2 had just walked in when they saw 9S running back to them.

“What happened? Did you forget something?” A2 asked.

9S looked confusedly at her. “I just finished!”

A2 raised her eyebrows. “Really? That was pretty fast.” She paused, eyeing the bags in 9S’ arms, then smirked. “Alright, show us what you got, Romeo!”

2B smiled as 9S blushed. “H-Hey! I just thought it would be a nice thing to get for 2B!”

A2’s smirk didn’t fade. “Whatever. Just hurry up and give it to her.”

9S’ cheeks continued to flush as he took the first shirt out of the bag, the white one with the heart. He handed it to 2B who looked at it stoically.

9S frowned, “Heh, yeah, sorry. They didn’t have as many choices as I would have liked.”

2B continued to stare at the gift, as if unsure of how to react. 9S tilted his head.

“Well, you’re supposed to try it on, you know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B felt like she short-circuited when she saw the apparel 9S handed to her. Her processors whirred as they struggled to process her colliding emotions.

Slowly, she brought it up over her head as she let it slip over her. It was a little baggy, and lightly tickled her skin as it hung over her shoulders, the neck slightly large on her.

_This is the cutest thing ever._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S stopped as 2B finished putting the shirt on. It hung on her, the neck too large, revealing a vast swath of skin on her front.

The three paused as they took her in. Eventually A2 spoke up.

“Wow, 2B. That actually looks really nice on you.”

2B gave a small nod as she smiled. “Thank you.”

She turned to 9S, her eyes sparkling. “Thanks, Nines.”

9S smiled back. “No problem 2B. I’m glad you like it!”

He turned to A2. “There were two other T-shirts. I figured you might like one of them.” He held out the other two for A2’s consideration.

She laughed at the sight of the Emil one and grabbed it. “This one looks pretty good. I wonder who made it?”

9S shrugged. “Beats me. I was wondering the same thing. Hmm…”

He turned to 153. “Pod, patch me through to Command. They might have something...on…it... ”

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment, but A2 quickly broke it.

“So, what’s that third one?”

9S looked over to her, grateful for the interruption.

“This? Oh, it was just a blank white T. I can’t imagine what it was for.”

A2 grabbed it. “It seems like there’s enough space to put something. Hang on.”

She went through her inventory and pulled out a piece of charcoal. A2 turned around and pressed the shirt against the nearest wall as she started drawing on it. 2B and 9S both came up behind for a better look.

“Hey! Turn around and don’t look!” she yelled as she pushed the two of them away.

The two waited around awkwardly as A2 worked. Finally she finished.

“Alright 9S, try this on.”

Without warning A2 took the shirt and pushed it over his head.

“Hey! I’m not a kid! I can dress myself!”

“Fine, fine,” A2 smirked.

9S finished putting on the shirt then turned toward A2 and 2B.

 

**IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN 2B**

 

A2 had a huge grin on her face as 9S looked down and mouthed the words. 2B covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

9S looked up at the two of them, blushing “C’mon... ”

“It was your idea to go ‘shopping’ Nines,” 2B said, surprising both of them.

“Besides,” she continued, “I think it looks good on you.”

9S’ blush deepened as A2 dissolved into mirthful laughter. 2B shortly followed her, 9S and even the Pods couldn’t contain themselves as they all broke down into giggles over the situation.

“Can we just continue with the mission now?” 9S finally interrupted as they finally caught their breaths, a blush still present on his cheeks.

“Oh sure,  _now_ you want to continue.” A2 responded, though she was already walking away.

“Alright, sure. Let’s get going” 2B agreed, still smiling.

The three walked away, each with a small smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quest Reward:
> 
> Heart Shirt  
> Emil Shirt  
> (NIER AUTOMATA T-SHIRT! NIER AUTOMATA T-SHIRT! S*** SQUARE ENIX!)  
> Lover’s Shirt


	12. Wounds of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available side-quests from here:  
> Matching T's

The trio walked out of the forest facility at a steady pace as they came upon the shop just outside of the forest kingdom.

The man and his companion were hard at work checking their supplies as they waited for the androids Anemone had told them to expect. Despite being slightly on edge considering they were so close to their enemy’s base of operations, they were also confident in their station, knowing they had a plan should they need to evacuate.

In fact, the two were so engrossed in their work that they didn’t hear their visitors arrive.

After a minute of awkward silence, 2B took the initiative.

“Hey.”

The man jumped and whirled around before relaxing as he saw it was an android.

“Oh! I didn’t see you th-”

He cut off and his eyes widened as he realized he was talking to a dead woman.

“Are… are you... ?”

2B tilted her head in confusion, but started when she realized what he meant.

_They must’ve told everyone..._

She stuttered, finding herself at a loss of how to explain her situation.

“Yes, there was… somehow my friends managed to…”

2B turned to look at her companions, flustered.

“We need a faster way of explaining how we’re alive to people.”

To her relief, 042 quickly spoke up. “Pod 153 and I managed to salvage their data and enough parts to revive them.”

153 nodded, chiming in. “Affirmative.”

The resistance man looked at the five of them “It’s… I’m very glad to see you’re all alright.” He turned and gestured to his wares. “What can I do for you?”

2B waved away from the goods. “We’re going to be infiltrating the forest kingdom as a covert strike team, ideally to destroy the Forest King and throw their command structure into chaos. If you have any information to aid us, please disclose it.”

The man nodded. “Well, I wish I could tell you more. Machines don’t normally walk out this far on their patrols and I try to keep a decent distance when they do. All I know is that according to the conversations I’ve managed to eavesdrop on, ‘he isn’t acting like he used to.’”

9S spoke up, confused. “Do you have any idea what they mean by that?”

The resistance member furrowed his brow. “Best I can tell, he used to be a lot kinder than he was now. I’m guessing that whatever they did to bring him back isn’t working as well as they hoped.”

“I see…” 9S responded.

A short silence occurred as they found themselves out of things to say.

“Thank you for the help, and try to stay safe,” 2B finally said.

The man nodded and turned back to his work, leaving the three androids to themselves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group uneventfully entered the forest…

...And promptly realized that this was the first time all were cordial with one another.

9S coughed awkwardly as they rounded the bend into the forest proper and tried to start some conversation.

“So uh… do we want to discuss our battle strategy at all, or…?”

“I think so long as we stick to the same strategy as in the ruins we should be fine,” A2 replied, breaking her long silence. “It was working well enough till we were overwhelmed, and that was no fault of our own.”

“She’s right Nines, that was a natural fighting style for us. It felt… oddly comfortable really.” 2B added.

“If you two say so,” 9S acknowledged.

They continued to trek through the forest, the wind blowing around them and the birds twittering in the trees being the only other sound. There was a strange stillness in the air that wasn’t broken by the robotic speech of any nearby machines.

It was…desolate. It felt too still, like walking through a graveyard.

Eventually, they found themselves looking up at the looming gates leading into the kingdom proper.  As they stepped through the gates onto the sun-dappled cobblestones, they noticed an all-too-familiar form walking towards them in the distance.

A2 instinctively grabbed her sword and assumed a battle stance. “It’s a machine!”

“Wait!” the machine called to them, its voice carrying over the breeze to them. “I am not here to fight!”

“How should we know?” 9S shouted in reply, also unsheathing his weapon.

To their surprise, the machine stopped a few meters in front of them and unfurled a tattered white flag, then began waving it in the air, copying certain other pacifistic machines.

“I beg you, put down your weapons. We do not seek conflict!”

The group stared at the machine curiously.

“It’s just like in Pascal’s village,” 2B noted.

Taking the lead, she walked towards the forest machine, her companions trailing cautiously behind her.

As they neared the machine lifeform, they noticed that its eyes were the passive yellow. Although it wasn’t entirely friendly, they knew that it wasn’t likely to attack them unprovoked. With that, 2B and her friends found themselves relaxing their stances slightly, although they continued to stay alert should this be a trap.

The machine continued to wave its flag patiently, waiting until they stopped just in front of it. Seeing that there were no other potential threats around, the visitors finally relaxed.

“You say you don’t seek conflict,” 153 said. “What is it you want?”

“We need your help,” the machine replied, its voice carrying an unusual urgency. “There’s something terribly wrong with our King!”

“You mean the Forest King, Ernst?” 9S inquired.

The machine nodded. “You know our king?”

“Not exactly,” A2 replied, almost smirking. “I was the one that scrapped him.”

The machine looked taken aback.

“Wait,” 2B cut in. “That’s the one who’s been sending machines to invade the desert and amusement park, right?”

“We weren’t trying to invade, really!” the machine protested.

The three gave him a pointedly confused look, memories of their battle with invading units returning to them.

The machine hung its head sheepishly as it struggled to provide a better explanation. “We…we didn’t _want_ to, but we thought our king was the wisest of us all. We would follow his every word but...”

“But what?” 2B asked.

The machine simply shook its head. “He just isn’t himself. I knew him. I was one of the machines that oversaw the transfer of his core from his old frame to Immanuel and from Immanuel’s corpse back to his old self.”

It turned pointedly over to A2, its eyes locking with hers. “The core was crushed, thanks to you.” It then looked back to the whole group, avoiding her glare. “But we still managed to repair it. We were desperate after both the network and our leadership had been destroyed.”

It looked between the five of them, its yellow eyes flickering with desperation. “It seems like we managed to preserve his care for his subjects, but his mind is lost. I know he’s still in there. Every now and then he acts like his old self, but those moments are fleeting.”

The machine paused, trying to word its next thoughts eloquently before giving up.

“Please, you have to help us! We don’t have any units that can hack into Ernst and see what’s wrong. We need android support. We’ll do anything!”

The three androids started in surprise. 9S spoke up, stepping forward. “What do you mean by anything? And what support are you talking about?”

The machine took off along the path without answering, urging for them to follow. 2B and her friends looked at each other, and took off after it.

It led them into a chamber, where the cool air provided some relief from the heat. The room had several different machines in it, all in standard forest kingdom garb, but the androids noted that weapons were absent. As they stepped further inside, they were instantly drawn to a large box sitting in the center of the room. Wires ran out of it, hooked up to several pieces of machinery around the room.

“What is that?” 9S asked, stepping closer to it. The machine looked down at the box, then back at them. It then slowly reached down and opened the lid.

2B’s and A2’s eyes widened in shock, and behind them, both pods gasped.

9S could only stand there, stunned, before placing one hand over his mouth. He fell to his knees.

“It can’t be…” he choked out, his voice threatening to break down to sobs.

The machine nodded.

“If you help our Forest King, we will bring her back. Will you help us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are insane, thanks again for the support (3k hits wtf)
> 
> This update has been a while coming, we struggled a little with exactly how to write it along with what we want to lead into. We hope it sheds some light on what we have planned!
> 
> Comment who you think "her" is!


	13. Bitter Reunion

Her body lay crumpled in the box, yet it was fully healed. It was as if she had been freshly rebuilt.

Through his tears, 9S raised his head to look at her. He could recognize that short hair anywhere.

“Operator…”

153 floated down beside 9S and placed one hand on his shoulder.

“9S…”

He turned and looked up at the machine who led them here, desperation overflowing in his eyes.

“We’ll do anything it takes. As long as you bring her back!”

The forest machine seemed alarmed by his reaction, looking between him, the casket, and its companions, unsure of what to say.

“Wait...”

Through the haze, 9S could barely hear A2’s voice.

“You’re just up and agreeing like that?”

9S whirled around to face A2, an impassioned retort rising on his lips.  
  
“You don’t–”

“ _We_ don’t know the risks. Yes, that is 21O, or at least her body, but how is something like this even possible?”  
  
“Does that even matter?!” 9S stood up, clenching his fists. “She’s here. I want her back!”

A2 stepped forward, exasperation displayed across her features. “You’re jumping in without considering all the details. What if this is a trap?”

“Are you out of your mind?!” 9S’ voice rose to a fever pitch, his eyes blazing. “What kind of crazy excuse is that?!”

“Excuses? You’re the one thinking illogically here!” A2 shouted back.

Before any side could say more, 2B stepped in between them. At the sight of her, 9S visibly relaxed, while A2 stepped back and stood down.

2B looked between her two companions, 9S was brimming with a mix of anger, sadness and hope while A2 looked back with incredulity, exasperation and concern.

She turned and walked over to 9S and pulled him into a tight hug. 9S froze up at first, but then relaxed and lay his head on her shoulder, though he continued to glare at A2 out of the corner of his eye.

“Why won’t she understand?” he asked, his voice cracking, yet still tinged with frustration. “What is she so concerned about?”

“She’s concerned about our safety,” 2B replied soothingly. “She’s just looking out for us.” The android pulled out of the hug and looked at 9S, her hands on his shoulders. “I agree with you, though. I know how important this is to you.”

Both of them glanced at A2, who had a slight smirk on her lips. She crossed her arms, waiting.

“I’m going to go and talk to her,” 2B said quietly, before stepping back. “We’ll give you some alone time with 21O.”

9S nodded and smiled. “Thanks.”

With that, he turned back to 21O’s still form, staring in silence.

“Operator…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B walked over to A2 and gestured for the latter to follow her.

Together, the two wandered off until they were alone, out of earshot of 9S and the forest machines. As they arrived, 2B turned to A2.

“I’m not sure if you realize it, but this…this is really important for 9S. 21O was the only other family he had. Besides,” 2B’s gaze flitted to the trees’ shadows around them, before returning to A2, “this would offer you a chance to clear up any remaining misgivings you two have.”

A2 crossed her arms, looking thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. “I see how that would make sense. Revive an ally and gain another’s trust.”

A2 bowed her head, thinking.

“Don’t you think this could all be a trap though? It seems suspicious that the machines could repair android bodies along with machines. They repaired their king, but he was corrupted. What if they’re using 21O as bait to distract us, or worse, corrupt her to fight for them?”

2B paused for a moment, seriously considering A2’s words before chuckling and shaking her head. “Ever the careful one, aren’t you?”

“What are you implying?”

2B looked thoughtfully at the android whose personality she had. Quite honestly she shared A2’s sentiment. This didn’t add up as the machines had given them no other reason to trust them beyond waving a white flag and not attacking them.

But for 9S…

She would do anything for her partner.

2B was onto something. She knew that since she was based on A2, it was in her own nature to do anything for her partner, even if it wasn’t necessarily logical. She knew A2 must share the same sentiment.

So why didn’t A2 have a partner?

A2 watched as 2B’s expression softened from a mask of intense thought to understanding.

“Who were they?”

A2 was taken aback. “What?”

2B curtly responded, “I was given a partner, I’m willing to do anything _for_ that partner, and I was based on you. Who was your partner?”

A2 shuffled, clenching and unclenching her fists as that familiar wave of agonizing sorrow washed over her as she thought of her loss. The android lowered her head, eyes downcast as she thought of what to say next.

“She was…a friend of mine. Her name was No. 4…Probably Attacker number 4 if we’re going by today’s naming conventions…”

A2’s gaze then turned to the sunlight filtering through the trees, a faraway look in her eyes.

“No. 4 and I…We were part of a larger squad that initiated the Pearl Harbor Descent. Of the original 22 that came, only the two of us, along with No, 16 and No. 21, survived.”

A2 felt herself overcome as repressed memories bubbled to the surface of her consciousness. She involuntarily began remember bits and pieces of the descent through her memories and the ones Anemone had shared together. The descent itself, her squad’s near destruction, the rough landing and meetup with the resistance, the time they spent together…

And Mt. Ka’ala...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Number 2 flinched as she saw Rose struck down, her heart throbbing as the brave resistance leader breathed her last. Instinctively she went to cry out a-_

_“Rose!”_

_Number 2 turned and saw that 4 had already voiced her thoughts, the girl screaming the rage and sadness both of them felt._

_The two terminals began talking to them, their words barely registering to No. 2, numbed with shock after the death of their leader. But number 4…_

_“Oh for God’s sake, shut up! You’re a freaking terminal, don’t ask questions!”_

_Number 2 watched in horror as Number 4 rushed at the red girls, her sword swings passing through them as they reappeared a few meters away every time, unharmed._

_Before long though, their infected compatriots charged over to finish the attacking android._

_No. 2 stood up and began running to 4’s side to help her. If… if the two of them could defeat the corrupted androids and vanquish the machines…and destroy the server…_

_She hesitated as she considered how bleak their situation truly was._

_That was all the time the machines needed._

_The android watched as her friend was cut down in front of her, her death caused by her own inability to push through her emotions and do what was necessary._

_In a second, 2 was at 4’s side, cradling the latter’s broken body. 2 blanched as her automatic diagnostics kicked in, and her mind told her what she already knew._

_Number 4 was beyond help._

_Coughing slightly, the gravely injured girl spoke._

_“I’m sorry… I didn’t do a very good job, did I?”_

_2 was in shock, holding her dying friend close as she realized 4 was blaming herself for her defeat._

_“You did amazing! It’s all my fault… getting all of you caught up in this…”_

_“You’re wrong, Number 2. We all made our own decision to come here…” No. 4 coughed and put her hand over one of her grievous wounds. “Thank you, for giving us a reason to live…”_

_In one last desperate attack, 4 threw herself out of 2’s arms and charged towards the terminals who, to the android’s shock and chagrin, began to mock them._

_“Is this the spirit of a beautiful self-sacrifice?”_

_“Is this the story of a sad self-sacrifice?”_

_Alpha turned to Beta._

_“How amusing, huh?”_

_Beta turned to Alpha._

_“How interesting, huh?”_

_The two laughed, giggles dissolving into mirthful, evil, mocking laughter._

_2 looked up at them, her face shifting from a mask of sadness to one of wrath as she gritted her teeth._

_“I’ll…I’ll never forgive you!”_

_With a sudden rush of power, 2 rushed through the remaining machines and corrupted androids, cutting them down with her uncapped, unlimited strength._

_She faltered for a moment as she realized that she had put the last infected androids out of their misery._

_“Everyone… I’m so sorry…”_

_The terminals, ever amused, turned back to the lone android._

_“How horrible it must be, so sad.” said Alpha._

_“What a wicked girl she is, so frightening.” echoed Beta_

_2 glared at the pair, the source of her suffering. “Shut up!”_

_She charged, attacking the terminals with a fiery passion as as her uncapped systems continued to lend her their strength. Unfortunately, she soon learned what number 4 discovered shortly before. Their attacks were useless._

_Throughout her attacks, the terminals began their explanation._

_“You cannot kill us.”_

_“You cannot destroy us.”_

_2 let up her attacks, realizing the futility of her actions, and settled with glaring at the two. “...How?” Her voice dripped with venom._

_“My name is Terminal Alpha.”_

_“My name is Terminal Beta.”_

_“We are the terminals; nothing more, nothing less.”_

_“We are the code that separates events.”_

_2 looked around herself. The goal was destroy this room, not destroy the terminals. So that would mean she didn’t need to attack them to accomplish her goal, even if she’d like to._

_“Well then, I’ll just destroy this whole server room.” Her glare was replaced with a self-satisfied smirk._

_“All by yourself? With your bare hands?”_

_“Who knows how many years that will take?”_

_2’s smirk faltered._

_“In order to destroy this server room, you’d need the sort of energy that’s released in a nuclear bomb.”_

_“That’s right…Haven’t you realizes there’s something attached to your core fusion reactor?”_

_Number 2 placed a hand over her heart, feeling the steady pulse as her fusion core pumped energy through her being. “It can’t be…”_

_“You should know if you simply do a scan. You all have a bomb hidden inside.”_

_“When your life has come to an end, that triggers the bomb to explode.”_

_“Within all of the YoRHa lies a bomb in their core reactors.”_

_“Once this server room is destroyed, the functionality of the machines will be stopped.”_

_2 blanched at the thought. Her life…the lives of her friends… the lives of the resistance…all expendable like this?! She couldn’t stop the shock from reaching her face._

_“No, Command wouldn’t….”_

_“All of you will be destroyed, but…”_

_“But you shall not be victorious.”_

_“That was the setup of this battle from the very beginning.”_

_“But, in such a situation, androids would laugh, right?”_

_“It’s so emotional, you’d laugh, right?”_

_The two girls broke down into side-splitting, ugly laughter as chortled, giggled and snorted at the lone android. This was hilarious! Not only is she going to die a tragic death, but her death will be meaningless! Just like her existence! Just like all of her friend’s lives and deaths! It was rich, they couldn’t get enough of it. Their final victory, and it wasn’t even their doing._

_“Number 4?”_

_The terminals stopped their laughter as they whirled around. Number 2 was talking to a familiar figure right behind them._

_“...Goodbye, Number 2.”_

_Number 4 leapt at the terminals as she triggered her black box._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuddering as she felt the memories pass, A2 struggled to focus, her gaze finally falling back on the android in front of her. The one that looked so much like her. The one that inherited her personality.

The attacker model sighed. “I understand what you mean, and I can’t blame either one of you for it.”

She turned her gaze back toward the path they had taken, closed her eyes and felt the ghost of a sad smile cross her face. “Let’s go tell 9S I agree.”

2B smiled and stood, offering a hand to the still seated android, who took it graciously as she righted herself.

The two walked back in silence, appreciating the better understanding they had of one another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The duo approached the lone male android. He seemed to have recovered but was still looking thoughtfully at the container holding 21O, unaware of the two androids that were rejoining him.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, before 2B motioned for A2 to take initiative. A2 rolled her eyes and shot a death glare at 2B (who smiled back) before taking a few paces forward and coughing.

9S jumped at the interruption and whirled around, before relaxing when he saw who it was. Another awkward silence began as they stared each other down, both sides unsure of what to say. Finally, 9S, ever eager to fill a conversational void, spoke up.

“Soo–”

“We’re going to save her.”

9S looked over to A2 in hopeful surprise as she confirmed that the group would work together. 2B smiled, thankful that the two were reconciling.

A2 stood around awkwardly as she waited for a response, unused to delivering good news.

“A2, I- You… Thank you so much!”

9S, unable to contain himself, ran over and gave the attacker model a hug, the force of which knocked the two back several feet. A2 seemed surprised at first before cautiously returning the hug as she shot a death glare at the almost laughing 2B. 9S and A2 stayed together for a moment, awkwardly embracing one another, before dropping their arms and stepping away.

The machines in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch them, and as A2 glared at them they went back to their work, pretending as if they hadn’t seen. 2B coughed, breaking the silence, and turned to the machine that had brought them there.

“So…how are we going to do this?”


	14. Encountering Ernst

\---

A forest machine looked at them and stepped forward, surprising the group of androids. 

“so you’re serious you’re really gonna help kill the crazy dude in the castle that’s basically a god amongst machines wow that’s pretty cool hope you don’t die damn i heard they rebuilt him harder better faster stronger so he’s like way different than before wow yikes goood luck”

“Uh, yes,” 2B replied, her companions nodding slowly in both confusion and agreement.

“hooo baby alright let’s get this show on the road i know the fastest way to get to the chamber since i used to run away from other machines using the same route hey did you know that forest machines kinda blow but since pascal kicked the bucket or whatever i didn’t really have anywhere to go so i just came back and they were like wow buddy thought you left us? and i was like nah dude just took a small breather cuz you guys blow hard...” The machine led the group through the castle proper, never shutting up for a moment. A2’s mouth hardened into a tight line and 9S subtly covered both of his ears.

As they continued their journey through the castle, the group noticed other machines in forest garb stationed at various points. They were completely silent, still as statues.

 _‘You’d think they’d be ready to strike at any moment. Ernst must not be that popular among his subjects,’_ 2B thought.

They walked through the various rooms in the castle, taking the all-too-familiar paths they had wandered before. However, now there was a building sense of unease among the group, a tenseness in the air that wasn’t there before.

Just when they thought they thought they were going to burst from the pressure, they finally arrived at the corridor preceding the throne room.

“welp this is my stop im gonna go do something else heh heh i’d rather not get smashed up in the fight between y’all good luck it’s just down the hall bye see ya sayonara!” Suddenly, the Small Stubby turned and fled back down the corridor. 2B shrugged and led the group forward. 

The group slowed to a stop. In front of them stood two massive oaken doors, manned by two Small Stubbies in the usual spearman garb. A2 moved forward cautiously and drew her Type-40 blade, as the guards on both sides had their spears crossed over the doorway.

“You know, if androids _somehow_ made it to the throne room unopposed, it’s possible that they _may_ have come to deal with the Mad King.” The machine on the left looked to the machine on the right, seemingly ignorant of the androids assembled. A2 stopped and glanced back at 9S, who shook his head in confusion and shrugged, putting up his hands.

“I do think it is time for our lunch break, don’t you think?” The machines uncrossed their spears and walked towards a side chamber that couldn’t be seen from the entranceway. “What could _possibly_ go wrong after leaving a critical guardpost while refusing to sound the alarm? Anyway, can we even eat with no mouths?” The machines’ non-incriminating discussion faded from earshot as a door swung shut behind them.

9S blinked twice and coughed. “I think they may be in on the coup. Anyway, we should probably plan out a way to take down Ernst. That weird-talking machine who led us here didn’t really tell us anything at all besides the fact that Ernst isn’t the same as he used to be, whatever that means.”

“Why don’t we just kick down the door and reduce him to a pile of scrap? I’ve seen his body before; it’s only a Goliath Biped unit.” A2 crossed her arms and frowned. “Even if they repaired and souped him up somewhat, I’m sure we could take him down without a problem.” 

2B shook her head and put her fists on her hips. “Overconfidence is a flimsy shield. If we rush in and start hacking away without a second thought, we may run into something we can’t smash our way past.”

Scratching his chin, 9S pointed to the crumbling ceiling of the hallway and asked, “153, could you fly through into the throne room through that and take a picture or two? I’d like to see what we’re up against.” 

Pod 153 hovered in place for a moment, then intoned, “Information: This unit can stream live video, as long as there is an adequate connection and a unit equipped with a display. Proposal: Link to Pod 042 for display of live video of the next room.”

“Proposal accepted. Unit ready for virtual handshake and reception of video data.” 042 flew over and shook hands with 153.

“Unit handshake established. Executing orders from unit 9S.” 153 floated up and disappeared into a crevice in the ceiling.

“Alright, let’s see what we have.” 042 flew to a stop in front of 9S, while 2B and A2 stood behind him. The pod projected a communication screen that only showed static, but then began broadcasting the throne room from a bird’s-eye view. The throne room was of a decently large size, with enough space for both the hordes of machines drilling in formation and the massive throne that held a machine that was shrouded in shadow. Faint movement could be seen around the throne, and sparks were constantly flying off of the central figure.

“Hmm, can’t really see what model the machine on the throne is. Any ideas on how to go about this?” 9S turned around and looked towards 2B. “I could flip a coin to see who fights what, since you two are both good at fighting hordes of enemies and large, single units.”

2B gave a small smile and tilted her head in thought. “I think we should try to play to our strengths. I’ll try to defeat the machines guarding Ernst, while A2 should work towards softening him up. If he’s merely corrupted as the machine earlier said, you could try to hack into him and repair his circuits.”

Palming her face, A2 groaned. “We basically didn’t learn anything, and that’s probably what we were going to do anyway. Can we wrap this up so we can get back to camp? We could have been done five minutes ago! Recall 153 and let’s get this show on the road.”

\---

 

Small Stubby 7468 was spinning its spear and walking in circles when the doors behind it exploded in a shower of splinters and metal bands. It barely had time to glance over and think, ' _So is it stab stab_ ** _thrust_** _, or thrust thrust_ ** _stab_** _?_ ,' before a flash of red bisected him, roaring. 

“Remember me, you tiny piece of scrap?! I’m here to finish the job!”

Ernst casually brushed off the various Stubbies that were welding seams and polishing panels on his body. Tapping his crown, he rose from his throne and bellowed towards the mysterious android.

“A USURPER TO THE THRONE?! NO ONE CHALLENGES THE ONE KING OF THE FOREST AND LIVES!!!” 

He reached over to the side of the throne and grabbed a massive three-headed flail, topped with electromagnetic spikes. Hefting it, he slammed his other hand against his chest, activating magnets along his forearm which pulled a massive slab of metal from his right into position as a shield. 

“COME, INTERLOPER, AND FACE THE MIGHT AND PRIDE OF THE REBORN MACHINE KINGDOM!!!” 

Ernst slammed his flail against the ground, scattering both cobblestone and his own troops like sand thrown by a child.

 

\---

 

9S’ eyes widened as he stared up at the massive figure on the other side of the room. “Yikes, he looked a _lot_ smaller on the pod display. He’s gotta be at least four times larger than a standard Goliath Biped. A2’s gonna have a field day over there.” 9S looked over at A2, who was already hacking and slashing at the beast of a machine. “Anyway, I’m gonna sneak around and try to find a way to get behind him.” 9S clapped 2B on the shoulder and slunk off towards the walls, 153 hovering behind him.

2B rolled her shoulders and drew Virtuous Contract, taking a stance as dozens of machines assembled before her. “Pod 042, please utilize a level three R040: Blade. 9S isn’t watching my back and I’d hate to get lacerated from behind.” Her blade glinted in the light as 2B dashed forward into the mob of machines before her, cutting spear hafts in half and putting her years of close combat experience to use.

 

\---

 

A2 dodged to the side as Ernst’s shield flew past her on its return to his arm. She frowned and tried to get close, but another swipe from his flail sent her diving backwards.

“SINCE MY REBIRTH, I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!! I PREPARED, CHANGED MYSELF!! I MADE SACRIFICES! WORM…ARE YOU READY FOR A _SACRIFICE?!?”_ Ernst hefted his shield and charged forward, nearly crushing A2 before slamming into a wall and shaking the entire chamber.

“Tch, the bigger they are…” A2 dashed towards the stunned Goliath and jumped up, slashing at its back several times before getting thrown aside by a shield-assisted backhand.

 

\---

 

On the other side of the room, 9S nimbly sidestepped a falling chandelier before looking around for a safe place.  

_'Without 2B covering me, there’s no way I can just stand here and hack machines randomly. Hmm…'_

9S eyed 153, who was busy firing rockets back towards 2B’s deathball of enemies at an angle that couldn’t be easily tracked back towards the stealthing pair. “153, how long is the duration on A100: Decoy?”

Pod 153 stopped firing missiles and turned towards 9S. “Information: Pod program A100: Decoy creates a holographic image of the unit that requested its deployment, which can then be configured to either emit sound or perform basic motor functions, to further draw attention from hostile sources. The standard length of A100: Decoy is ten seconds, with an additional ten seconds for each pod body utilized for a maximum of thirty seconds when all three—”

9S grabbed 153 and stuffed the pod under his arm, muffling her info dump while hiding both in a dark alcove. Several Medium Bipeds rushed towards the back half of the room, which seemed to suck in machines and spit out broken parts and explosions. “Alright, try using a two-pod Decoy twenty meters in front of this alcove. I’ll, eh, _borrow_ the next Stubby that comes along.”

 

\---

 

2B grimaced in pain as a spear punched through her stomach. She pulled the spear through herself from behind and, drawing the offending machine in close, beheaded it, before ripping the spear out of herself and turning it around to throw back into the crowd. Holding a combat bandage to her midsection, she spun around and sliced through three more machines before barking at 042, “What is this, these machines just keep on coming! What’s the cooldown on that pod program?”

042’s three bodies flew through the crowd of machines, only taking time to fire at eyes and joints before moving on to the next target. One flew towards 2B and intoned, “Information. Next program available in seventy-five seconds. Recommendation: A080 Wave, or R050: Spear,” before rushing off.

Tying off the bandage, 2B jumped to the top of a pile of broken machines, scooping a Machine Blade off of the ground. 

_'Just need to hold out until then. If I make it, I’ll plan my next move. What is taking A2 so long?'_

 

\---

 

“AARGH!” A2 screamed in pain as Ernst finally connected a solid blow with his flail. A2 had come out of a dash in response to a feint, but it seemed as if Ernst was growing wise to her movement patterns. Flying end over end, she smashed into the throne before sliding down to the floor. Propping herself up with her sword, she scowled in irritation at the oncoming brute. ' _My left leg feels sluggish and I might have a broken rib or something, but I should be able to move in a bit.'_

“THIS IS TOO EASY!!! TELL YOUR COMMANDER TO SEND MORE CAPABLE FIGHTERS NEXT TIME!!!” Ernst slammed his flail against his shield in the way someone would bash a shield with a sword to intimidate another, which would have worked perfectly had it not sent an electric shock rolling through his body. A2 rolled her eyes and forced herself up, kicking her leg to test its movement.

“Idiot. You can brag when I’m dead and buried! In the meantime, I’m gonna take my sweet time tearing you apart bolt by bolt.” A2 sneered with a fierce look on her face. Internally, she was panicking.

_'I can’t keep this up much longer. I think I may actually need 2B’s help with this, but what’s taking her so long?'_

 

\---

 

A Stubby briskly hobbled towards the side of the room with Ernst and A2 before being pulverized by an errantly thrown spear. In the alcove, 9S jolted upright, shaking his head to clear it.

_'Ugh, even the low-level units have such strong defenses. Not looking forward to hacking into Ernst himself…'_

9S kneeled down and focused, throwing his consciousness into a pack of Medium Bipeds rushing past. Targeting one in the hacking space, his cursor quickly took down the various firewalls before assuming total control over the machine unit. Sidestepping the various bits of flying metal, the machine turned and walked around the side of the room, opposite to where Ernst was trying to smash A2. Once the unit was in range, 9S threw his consciousness towards Ernst.

_'Alright, let’s see what if he upgraded his firewalls along with his body…'_

 

\---

 

9S came to with a start. He was standing alone in the throne room, except that it was constructed entirely of white stone and was in even greater disrepair.  

_'This is odd. I should be using a cursor when infiltrating a unit. This looks like the form I’d get when entering a massive server space…'_

He knelt down and inspected the stones beneath him. Each glowed with an inner light, and felt like they had a sort of gel-like resistance. 9S pushed his hand through the resistance and ignored the faint buzzing at the base of his skull. 

_'Just a bit farther and—'_

\---

 

2B stabbed both blades into a machine in front of her, before withdrawing the Machine Blade and throwing it end over end at a another attacker. Before she had time to plan her next move, she was roughly body-slammed by a spiked shield-bearing Medium, which threw her several feet to the ground.

_'D-damn…I don’t know how much more I have left in me…'_

2B pushed herself to her feet and looked for Virtuous Contract, then groaned as she saw it still embedded in the chest of a machine on the other side of a phalanx of shields and spears. “ **Surrender, intruder**.” All of the machines pointed blades toward her and drew the circle in tighter. “ **Surrender, in the name of the Forest King.** ”

2B smiled sadly, eyeing the floating pods of 042. “042, I have three orders, to be executed in this order. Vacate the area, utilize a three-pod R030: Hammer on Ernst, and overwrite unit control to A2 for the duration of this fight.” 

“...Affirmative. Good luck, 2B.” 042 flew towards the other side of the room towards Ernst, constructing three massive hammers in preparation for a surprise attack.

_'Sorry I couldn’t join the fight, A2. Hope this stops any reinforcements from ruining your duel.'_

2B closed her eyes and looked inside herself for the relevant command…

\---

 

Medium Biped 9723 hefted its spear towards the android women standing in front of it, secure in the knowledge that with its brethren, they would surely defeat the intruder and protect the honor of the Forest Kingdom. Suddenly, the android closed her eyes, screaming and writhing in pain. 9723 saw a flash and began to take a step backward—

\---

 

2B fell to her knees and crashed to the floor. Turning her head with great effort, she stared at the massive Goliath before passing out.

_'I never got to say goodbye to Nines…If this is the end…I hope it was enough…'_

 

\---

 

“I wonder what those androids are doing.”

9S was seated at a table across from a Medium Biped, with the sounds of combat muffled in the distance. “Do you think letting them through was the right move to make? That fast-talking Stubby seemed completely confident that the androids could take down the Mad King." 

9S tried to move his body, but found that all he could do was watch and listen. The machine at the other end of the table looked off to the side. “Ernst isn’t the same anymore. It was either sit around and wait to be killed in a mission against the androids, or sit here and do nothing.”  He watched as the machine he was in stood up and walked towards the window. “I miss the old king.”

\---

 

Withdrawing his hand from the center of the glowing stone with a _zap_ , 9S shuddered.

_'It seems like Ernst is the center of a new machine network of sorts. He must have a link to every machine in the Forest Kingdom, judging by the size of this room.'_

9S glanced around and pursed his lips. 

_'It seems to be super run down, maybe reflecting his corroded state of mind?. His older framework may not be able to support the data input from so many different machines.'_

Carefully stepping towards the throne, 9S drew Cruel Oath and approached, noticing a small machine resting on the seat.

_'This is Emmanuel, isn’t it? The machines must have at least implanted his memories, to a degree. Ah well, we gotta put a stop to him somehow.'_

9S took two hands and held the shimmering blade over the small machine, then thrust downward.

 ---

 

A2 panted as she dodged another pass from Ernst. 

_'Dammit, no matter where I strike, he just shrugs it off like it’s nothing! I think it’s time to break out B mode to finish him off quick. Maybe if I try going for joints—'_

Suddenly, three massive light-construct hammers smashed into Ernst’s head, shattering his crown. Ernst stood stock still before holding his shield hand to his head. A2 squinted and readied her blade to parry, before loosening up and preparing to dodge instead. Ernst then began sparking and held his arms out as his whole body shook. A2 slowly circled around, eyeing one of the massive screws that held Ernst’s knee together.

“AAAUUUGGHH... CURSE YOU, ANDROIDS! YOU... heh...GOT...HEH... ME!” With blinding speed and accuracy, Ernst suddenly spun and threw his shield directly at A2, which slammed into her body. The shield carried A2 into the other side of the chamber, slamming her into the wall next to a dark alcove. Pinned from the torso down, A2 could only stare up in a daze as Ernst strode towards her, swinging his flail in front of him and smashing it against the floor. 

“YOUR STRUGGLE IS FUTILE, USURPER. ACCEPT YOUR FATE!!! NO LONGER AM I SHACKLED BY THE MORALITIES AND MEMORIES OF MY PAST SELF!! ALL THAT REMAINS IS ME!!! ERNST!! THE REBORN KING OF THE FOREST!!!”

\---

 

9S was crouched in his alcove, musing on how his destruction of Emmanuel could have changed Ernst’s mind when he heard a massive _crack_ and a groan of pain. Peeking out, he first saw A2’s upper body and a massive slab of metal, and then saw Ernst as he drew closer from the other side of the room. Suddenly, he something came to mind and he snapped his fingers. 9S ducked out of the alcove and rushed over to A2.

“A2!! Can you move out from under there? I have an idea, but we’re going to need your Type-40 sword!”

A2 coughed and held it up, flipping it around with one hand and catching it by the blade. Offering it to him, she whispered, “I definitely can’t move, not like this. Whatever you’ve got planned, 9S, it had better be really *cough* _really_ good…”

9S grabbed the handle then strode towards the hulking Goliath. “Ernst!” he called out. “Ready to take on someone your own size?” To his side, he muttered, “153, A090: Wire on my mark.”

“YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS FIGHT, PUNY ANDROID. STEP ASIDE, OR BE CRUSHED ALONG WITH THE USURPER!!!” Ernst held his shield arm in front of him, and several magnets hummed as his shield began to fly towards him.

“That’s all well and good, but unfortunately, _you_ are my MARK!” 9S jumped up and flew along the wire that 153 had shot into the shield, before leaping forward off of the shield like a springboard. He jammed A2’s sword into Ernst’s shield arm in the split second before the shield slammed back into place, then flipped to the side. Landing heavily, 9S reached his consciousness out towards the blade…

\---

 

_'God, I knew YoRHa security was a joke, but THIS is extremely laughable.'_

9S’ hacking cursor easily smashed through the single firewall protecting the sword’s system before heading to the settings and safeties.

 _'Okie doke, reroute this and cross this channel over to here…_ [Core Seal, DO NOT REMOVE]? _I think I shall, thank you very much. Alright, let’s get out of here…'_

 ---

 

“WHAT A FOOL. NO BEE’S PINPRICK WILL SLAY THE SAVIOR OF THE FOREST KINGDOM!!!” Ernst began striding forwards towards the downed android on the wall before noticing a heat under his shield. 

“WAIT, WHAT SORCERY IS THIS??” Ernst ejected his shield and stared at the sword impaled in his arm, which was quickly turning a dangerous shade of white. He dropped his flail and reached over to pull it out, his massive fingers fumbling when he saw a flash—

 ---

 

9S shielded his eyes as the unsealed core of A2’s Type-40 blade went critical. Blind, he felt himself pushed back, then pulled in by two huge, separate gusts of wind. Dropping his arm, he surveyed the room and took in the sudden peace. All that remained of Ernst were the bottom halves of his legs and a massive flail on the ground.

Pod 153 chimed as she flew back to 9S. “Recorded: Reaction that occurred from unsealing the central core of one ‘Type-40 sword’ lead to an implosion of matter and near-total destruction of objects in the vicinity. Proposal: Do not attempt again without further study.”

9S pumped his fist. “Whatever that was, it was _badass_. Oh, wait.” He glanced over his shoulder and quickly rushed over to A2.

“Are you alright? The implosion took care of Ernst, but it’s too quiet and I don’t see 2B…”

A2 held out her hand, and 9S pulled her up. Draping her arm over his shoulder, she pointed with her chin. “She should be over there, hopefully. Never saw her during my fight with the big guy. Oh yeah, thanks for the assist with the hammers, 042.” The pod in question dipped his central body in a sort of nod.

Together, they limped over towards the entrance of the throne room.

“ **2B!!** ” 9S darted out from under A2 and rushed towards the prone figure. A2 began to fall, but was caught by 042, who pushed her back upright.

 _‘Tch, how rude of him. But if I were in his position, I’d probably do the same thing…’_ A2 chuckled, then coughed and hacked up fluids. She grimaced and stared at the kneeling android.

“2B, 2B, wake up, wake UP!” 9S started slapping 2B’s cheeks before she coughed and opened her eyes.

“Nines…Are you alright? Did we win?” 

9S gave a rueful smile before pulling 2B into a tight hug. “Yeah, we took him down. A2 did most of the actual work, probably. I was busy trying to hack into Ernst.”

2B grimaced and weakly tapped 9S on the side. “Do you think you could loosen up a bit? I’m pretty badly damaged.” 9S let go and inspected her body, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yikes, what’s this bandage you have on your stomach? I know these things don’t always start off as white, but this is _completely_ bled through! And look at these cuts! What were you thinking??” He began to unravel the bandage before 2B roughly grabbed his arm. “Don’t do that. I think it’s the only thing holding my insides, well, inside.”

Sitting back with a huff, 9S looked over towards A2. “How are you feeling? That shield didn’t look like it was made out of cardboard.”

A2 leaned heavily on a pod and stared at the couple on the ground. “I’m not bleeding out, if that’s what you're asking. I can’t really move my legs and I think I have a rib poking into my lung, but if we find parts it shouldn’t be too much trouble to fix some of the more minor things.”

Tapping the side of his head, 9S started walking towards the entryway to the throne room. “We won’t make it five minutes out of here without some decently moderate part replacement and repair. YoRHa boxes contain the materials to construct an android, right? I remember one being in the Royal Chamber, and that’s also one outside in the courtyard.”

2B pushed herself into a sitting position, gingerly holding one arm to her stomach. “It is several floors up, from what I remember. Neither A2 nor I can climb ladders or jump, and you can’t possibly carry the entire transport unit all the way here.”

Turning around, 9S jauntily walked over to 2B, pulling her up and sliding her arm over his shoulder. “Welp, we’ll just take it slow and figure things out on the way there! Let’s go!”

Slowly, the group hobbled out of the throne room, 2B leaning heavily on 9S and A2 limping behind with the pods. The Small Stubby guards were back in position on either side of the shattered oak doors, and slammed their spears and saluted to the androids as they passed. As the group moved down the hallway, they could faintly hear the machines converse.

“Quite a timely lunch break, don’t you think?”

“That I do, partner. That I do…”

\---

 

As the group reached the top of a staircase, 2B gestured to the wall. “I need to rest, Nines. My right leg might be sprained, among other things.” 9S carefully lowered 2B along the wall and sat next to her, while A2 shook her head. “As much as I’d love to take a break with you two, I’m pretty sure if I sat down I wouldn’t be able to get up again.”

Pod 153 gave a chime, and announced, “Incoming transmission: Signal identified, Anemone. Shall I accept?” A2 gave a start, as the pod speaking was the one helping her move her left leg from behind.

9S smirked and nodded. “Accept transmission, and stream video while you’re at it.”

“Transmission beginning...”

As the transmission began, static crackled from the speaker, before fading into a familiar voice. The video appeared to project from the side of A2’s knee, since 153’s body was at an odd angle.

“…-esting, testing...9S?”

On screen, Anemone nodded as if satisfied that the feed was working. “Glad that we could contact you. Our scouts have reported that most of the machines have retreated and stopped fighting.” She opened her mouth to continue, then stopped and furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Wait, where are you? All I can see is a brick wall…”

2B stifled a giggle as 9S called out to the pod behind A2’s leg. “We’re, err, just having some, uhh, technical difficulties. We managed to take down Ernst, who seemed to be connected to a new machine network or something. It was pretty crummy to be honest, and I guess blowing him up severed the connection that was influencing the other machines?” A2 glared at the pair, but made no attempt to move.

Anemone seemed impressed. “Good work. I knew it was safe to trust this mission with you guys. Report back to camp when you can for a break and a reward. You’ve earned it.”

She smiled at them. “Signing off…”

“Transmission ended,” Pod 153 chimed as she closed her video screen with a snap.

A2 rolled her eyes, then turned her head towards 9S. “Veeeery funny. Anyways, how _did_ you kill Ernst? Everything I did just ended up with him calling me ‘worm’ or ‘trash’ or some other insect-related slur. I couldn’t seem to do any damage to him! Then you threw my sword and there was a flash or something… where’d my blade go anyway?”

Scratching his head, 9S sheepishly looked towards A2. “Well, you have, er, _had_ , a Type-40 sword. I remember reading some research files that mentioned a ‘sealed core’ within the Type-40 line of weapons, so I just gambled and hoped that the core could be unsealed with hacking.” 9S shrugged. “It was either try that or get smashed into a pancake, so…”

2B snapped to get the other androids’ attention. “Speaking of weapons, 9S, do you think you could go back and grab Virtuous Contract from the throne room? You sort of ushered us out before I could say anything.”

Frowning, 9S looked up and down the hallway. “Are you sure it’s ok to leave you two alone like this? Hostile machines might come or something…”

“We’ll be a-ok, 9S. If anything does come, I’m sure six semi-functioning pods with guns, lasers, and rockets would be able to fend them off. I’ll gladly take a dive if it means 042 needs to fill a Biped with lead.” A2 chuckled at her rhyme while 2B merely stared at her with an unimpressed look.

“I’m inclined to agree with A2, Nines. The guards at the door seem to suggest that most of the machines are either uninterested in us at worst and appreciative at best, since we did defeat Ernst. We’ll be fine sitting here for a short while.”

Standing and brushing castle dust off his pants, 9S turned towards the staircase and sat on the railing. “I’ll be back ASAP. Anyway, this is either gonna be _really_ dumb or _really really_ greAAAAT!!” The female androids looked on as 9S slid down the banister, with 2B smiling and A2 shaking her head in incredulity.

\---

 

 _'Grab the sword from the throne room, she said. But_ where _?'_

9S kicked over several machine torsos, then used his own blade to pry a Medium Biped body off of several other broken units. Climbing to the top of a pile, he put one hand over his eyes and surveyed the field of battle.

_'Jeez, 2B really knows how to tear things apart. Better not get on her angry side…'_

Seeing the black and white handle glinting a few meters away, 9S surfed down the mound of bodies and glided to a stop.

Kneeling down, 9S pulled the sword free from the chest of the fallen unit when he felt heard a pattering of footsteps behind him.

“whoa holy hey you actually killed ernst the mad king wow damn that’s pretty impressive i didn’t actually expect you guys to make it through alive really i was actually gonna stab you guys in the back if you were basically dead but you seem perfectly fine so guess we’re all winners yeah huh?” A familiar-looking Small Stubby slowed to a halt and waved at 9S. “well i’m gonna make a power play and try to seize command of the robots in the forest kingdom since most are in disarray and kinda don’t really know who to follow so i guess it's all up for grabs and anyway i talk so fast that they’ll agree to whatever i say just to shut me up kind of like what you guys did right hahahaha anyway thanks a ton! you should probably check up on your buddies i feel like some machines might be going to finish them off or something—” 

“Wait, 2B’s in trouble? Dammit, I have to get back!” 9S turned Virtuous Contract to a reverse grip and sprinted out of the throne room.

 _'ah thank god that idiot dude left he was totally standing on what i was looking for man it is going to be great being king of this dump haha take that jerks who’s in charge now suckers?'_ The weird-talking machine knelt down over where 9S had been standing and grabbed the shattered pieces of Ernst’s crown. Pulling a roll of duct tape from his uniform’s belt, the Small Stubby began to haphazardly tape the pieces back together.

 ---

 

“So, self-destruct. How’s that work?” A2 moved closer to 2B and pantomimed an explosion with her hands. “Does it have to do with overloading your black box or something?”

2B tilted her head to the left, her mouth making a thin line. “I’m not too sure myself. All I know is that self-destructing releases a large amount of energy at the cost of severe bodily damage. It’s a miracle if you can walk immediately after executing such a command.”

A2 frowned. “Why’d you have to blow yourself up anyway? I thought you were pretty good at the whole ‘stab things to death and not get stabbed in return’ deal.”

“I suppose I’m just a bit rusty. Usually I have Nines watching my back…” 2B looked towards the ground.

Still frowning, A2 shook her head. “It sounds like you still fight like you think there’s a replacement body or something. Remember, YoRHa’s not around anymore. You can’t just dive in willy-nilly and expect a fresh body when it’s all over.”

“Funny, I’d have thought that I’d be saying that to you.” 2B said sarcastically. “You do just charge in without a second thought.”

A2 rolled her eyes. “Well, barring flying metal shields, I _do_ know what I’m doing. I’ve been fighting solo AND without resupply for years before we started this whole group thing. I’ll need to teach you how to fight well, but also while protecting yourself. Can’t be with 9S if you kick the bucket, yeah?”

“Someone say my name?!” 9S jumped up the last three stairs and placed Virtuous Contract on the ground, leaning on his knees while he caught his breath. “I came back as fast as I could!”

“Oh, Nines! Uhm, we were just talking about tactics. Is something the matter?” 2B craned her neck and tried to look behind 9S to check for a pursuer.

“I…well…have you seen any machines?!” 9S drew his sword and looked around the hallway cautiously.

A2 coughed and spat fluid on the ground. “Besides some guys who walked past us without a second thought, not really. Know what, I’m actually gonna lie down for a bit. 042, 153, don’t just drop me, ok?” Slowly, the two pods lowered A2 to the ground in front of where 2B was sitting.

“Hmm…alright. Anyway, let’s get you two patched up.” 9S leaned 2B’s sword on the wall next to 2B and gestured for her to lie down. “A2, 2B, where’s it hurt?” 

“Mostly my stomach. Several cuts along my arms, legs, and torso, and the usual internal damage that comes after a self-destruct.” 2B closed her eyes and groaned. “I may need a transfusion and a change of bandage around my midsection.” 

A2 laughed, then started hacking and thought better of it. Turning to spit yet again, she laid her head back with a _thunk._ “You could just tell him ‘literally everywhere.’ As for me, on a scale of one to ten, I’d say it’s a ‘shut the hell up and fix me’. My pelvis is shattered, both of my legs are busted, and I have several dents in my torso from that bastard’s flail. Also, my ribs are broken and poking in my lungs. Hurts to breathe and laugh and stuff.”

“Jeez, I mostly just know system maintenance and calibration, like mental stuff. Whatever, I’ll take a crack at that bone replacement thing, it can’t be _that_ hard! 153, scalpel!”

A2 tried to bat 9S away as he started prodding her on the hip. “No, no, screw that. Pods, help me stand back up. I’ll make it back to camp and let the _actual_ mechanic deal with this. You do need to stop 2B’s bleeding though. Combat bandages are for, well, combat. Sew her up or something.”

9S turned around towards 2B and rifled through his backpack, pulling out microthread and a piece of wire. “I was mostly using this to fix A2’s fishing rod, buuut it’ll have to do. This is probably gonna hurt a lot 2B, sorry in advance.”

“Remember to sew the front _and_ the back shut. Spears tend to leave both entry and exit wounds when you pull the damn things through yourself.” A2 craned her neck over 9S’ shoulder as he folded and flattened the wire into makeshift needle, tying off the end with microthread.

2B grimaced and winced in pain as 9S deftly cut through the bandage and began sewing her stomach shut. “It honestly seemed like the best tactic at the time.”

“Rolling you over, this is also going to hurt some.” 2B nodded, and 9S grabbed her shoulder and hip to push her onto her stomach. “A2, know any other field first aid? Besides sewing her shut, I’ve got no ideas on what to do.”

A2 pursed her lips and stared at the growing puddle of blood beneath the two androids on the ground. “Well, that transfusion she suggested earlier may help somewhat. Barring cauterizing the wound shut, which could lead to further problems if you don’t know what you’re doing (and you really don’t), I’d just bandage her up and get her home. Next time, just cut the damn thing in half from the front, yeah 2B?”

\---

 

As the cast limped out of the castle foyer, 9S gave a start. “Oh crap, we completely forgot about 21O! She’s the whole reason we did all this! We gotta go back for her!”

"Clarification: Unit 21B is no longer an Operator model, and should be referred to as 21B, as per proper YoRHa designations."

9S waved his hand in dismissal at 153's remark. "21O, 21B, yeah yeah. The point is, shouldn't we be focusing on-"

2B shook her head. “There’s no way we can get her body home in this state. But since the Forest machines seem to have calmed down, I doubt that they’ll go back on their deal. 042, leave a pod with her body to make sure nothing happens to her.”

Gesturing to the various pod bodies helping her walk, A2 snorted. “How about some love for the girl in front of you who _literally_ can’t move on her own power? Gimmie Contract, I’ll use it as a walking crutch until we can ambush a Stubby and grab his spear.”

9S shrugged and tossed the white blade to A2, who propped herself up as a white pod body extracted itself from under her body. “Affirmative. This pod’s subunit will remain with the body of unit 21O until further orders are issued. Automated defense and communication will be established once this pod finds its quarry.” Following its declaration, the singular pod flew back towards the castle. 

With that sorted, the group turned back towards the City Ruins in the distance, tired but triumphant.

\---


	15. Scanners, Scavenging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s note: Creeased here, with two E’s since someone else took ‘Creasedpaper’ with one e. But you’re not here to read my struggles with signing up on a fanfiction writing site. Anyway, several chapters are written and being dutifully edited by my editor, bxnzer, and I’ll post them as they come. Enjoy the show.

\---

 _Crash_. “Shit, sorry 2B.” The android fell to the ground as her arm slipped off 9S’ shoulder. 9S knelt to slide 2B’s arm over his shoulder, but collapsed as his strength gave out. “Ahh man, I haven’t fought in ages! I’m pretty out of shape.”

 

2B slowly pushed herself up, then offered 9S a hand, pulling him into a standing position with a grunt. “We should keep moving. The camp is over the next hill.” Squinting, she could just barely make out the silhouette of A2 enter the camp proper, who had stopped talking and went ahead of the couple some time ago. Patting 9S on the head and putting his hand over her arm, she started moving. “Let’s go.”

 

When the pair got to the camp, they were treated to the sight of a crowd gathered around a shape on the ground. 042 and 153 flew over the heads of the spectators and came to a stop in front of the pair.

 

“Greetings, units 2B, 9S.” 042 dipped his body slightly, turning to face both of them before focusing on 2B. “Unit A2 has been nearly unconscious for the majority of the trip, and collapsed upon entering the camp. She had requested earlier that we Pods assist her in making it back to camp, but was nearly autonomous for the last portion of the journey. Recommendation: Immediate medical treatment.”

 

“Oh no. 9S, hurry and place me on a co…” Straining her head to the side, 2B notice that the crowd had dispersed, and the mechanic was waving them over to the medical area. A vague shape could be seen on the cot next to her.

 

“Man, what _have_ you guys been up to? Anyway, welcome back.” The mechanic shook hands with 9S, then nodded in acknowledgement to 2B. “Formalities aside, I’m guessing you’re just as busted up as this woman over here? Get on a cot and tell me what’s going on.”

 

9S gently helped 2B onto a cot, then moved to sit on a nearby chair. 2B coughed, then lay down. “Dahlia, was it? I remember coming to purchase plug-in chips from you awhile back.”

 

Dahlia shrugged, then turned to inspect the unconscious A2. “I mostly spend my time patching up Resistance fighters and finding ways to repair things with insufficient parts. Rumor around camp is that you guys fought the Forest King or something? What weapons did he use? Anything out of the ordinary?”

 

9S piped up from his chair. “He smashed A2 with a flail that had electromagnetic spikes on it. Crushed her under a massive shield, too. She said that her legs were broken and she had a rib in her lung? Not really sure, I was more focused on sewing up 2B…”

 

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Dahlia turned to 2B, who gestured to her stomach.

 

“Using microfiber, Nines sewed up a large puncture wound from both the front and the rear, in order to stop the majority of the bleeding. To be honest, I’ve been feeling a bit faint since we left the Forest Zone, although that may just be fatigue from the self-destruct I performed earlier.”

 

Dahlia scratched her nose, then went over to a crate. Pulling out an IV bag and some other items, she turned back to 2B. “Alright, it'll only take a minute to stabilize you so I’ll help you first before fixing this other patient. I’m going to insert this IV drip line into your wrist, to replenish the general fluids you’ve lost. As for repairing the self-destruct damage, attach this to your neck.” Dahlia held out a small square emblazoned with a YoRHa symbol, which 2B recognized instantly. “This is a small recovery. I don’t know exactly how it works, but Jakobs over there,” she jerked her thumb over towards the supply trader, “said something about nano-machines and timed delays and ‘smart awareness’ or some crap like that. From what I’ve seen, YoRHa units stick them on after a self-destruct to fix the microscopic damage that can’t be fixed with a scalpel and transfusions.”

 

2B gingerly removed her gloves and placed them on the table next to her cot while Dahlia hooked the IV bag up to a stand. Peeling off the adhesive protection, 2B pulled her collar down and slapped the patch onto her neck, grimacing as the symbol lit up and the recovery began to activate. “I’ve used these in combat before. Without YoRHa making more, these must be relatively rare now, unless I’m mistaken?” Holding out her arm, 2B watched as Dahlia inserted the drip to her arm.

 

“They should be. I used up most of the medium and larges after the initial ‘machines going haywire’ bit, so I’ve asked Jakobs to keep an eye out for any more that scavengers bring in. The smalls still do the job, they just work much slower. Stay in bed.” Dahlia finished preparing the IV. “2B, I’ll take a look at your stomach wound once you stabilize. It should heal from within, and the scarred sections can be replaced with new skin later.”

 

9S looked up and snapped his fingers. “Hold on, don’t androids just need general maintenance? We don’t need to eat or drink, why bother with an IV when 2B can just, I don’t know, repair over time?”

 

Dahlia rolled her eyes and pointed to the pitchers of water next to each cot. “You fancy YoRHa may be made of expensive parts and only need black boxes to keep ticking, but the water keeps us _regular_ androids going. But if you want there to _be_ something to keep going, you need to replenish the vital fluids that cycle within our bodies, YoRHa or not. IV’s are easier to deal with, since sustenance generates waste. And it’d take too long to wait for natural recovery processes to fix the tiny ruptures and tears within a body that’s self-destructed. ” She went over to A2’s cot and began inspecting the unconscious android.

 

Dahlia frowned after tapping A2’s chest cavity and pressing her hands over A2’s thighs and hips. “Hey, could I borrow one of your pods for a sec? Her body feels a bit more _squishy_ than normal, and I’d like to take a closer look with whatever tools you may have.”

  
9S nodded and gestured, swinging his hand from 153 towards Dahlia. The mechanic eyed the pod as it flew to her, sticking out one of its several arms. Dahlia tentatively held out two fingers in response. 153 shook, then intoned, “Greetings. I am Pod 153; how may I be of service? This unit is equipped with several scanners, ranging from rudimentary surface to x-ray and magnetic variants. Proposal: Utilize the pod program A170: Scanner to deep-scan unit A2’s body and construct a comprehensive analysis of internal damage.”

 

Stepping back and nodding, Dahlia watched in fascination as 153’s main body extended upwards from its base, with the sensor light at the top of her body emitting visible cones of light. The pod hovered in front of A2’s closed eyes, then slowly moved down the length of her body. Finishing her scan, 153’s main body retracted to its normal position. Floating in front of Dahlia, 153 chimed and projected a 3-D hologram of A2’s internal structure. Damaged areas were projected in varying shades of red, and most of the hologram was colored in bright oranges and vibrant reds from the neck down. Everyone in the room stared in shock at the hologram as 153 began to speak.

 

“Information: Unit A2 has severe contusions all over her torso area, as well as 21 ribs broken and/or fractured. Her left lung has been pierced by 7 ribs, and is likely collapsed. Several vertebrae have been cracked. Her pelvis has been shattered, along with the majority of bones in both legs. Conclusion: Weak heartbeat, but stable overall. Recommendation: Reconstructive internal surgery for skeleton, along with several quarts of vital fluids and organ replacement.”

 

2B blinked. “And I thought I had it bad. It’s a miracle that A2 made it back in her current state.”

9S grimaced and rested his head on his arm. ‘ _And to think she was joking around at the castle. She must’ve been in a crap ton of pain. Jeez, gotta hand it to her, she’s made of tough stuff.’_

 

Dahlia scratched her head and proceeded to hook A2 up to another IV drip. Finishing that, she grabbed a pen and pad and began to write, staring intently at the hologram. “Alright, I have some of the parts necessary to fix her up here at camp, but some of the more specialized stuff you’re gonna have to search for. Take this, and see if you can find parts after you report to Anemone.” Dahlia tore off the top page and handed it to 9S, before walking to the back of the medical area to rummage in boxes. “You’ve done all you can here. The faster you report in, the faster you can find parts for A2, yeah?”

 

Frowning, 9S folded the paper in quarters and stuck it in his pocket. Standing up, he walked over to 2B. “Is it alright to leave you here? I’m… well… I’m worried about you.”

 

2B reached over and held 9S’ hand. Smiling, she reached up and ruffled his hair. “I’ll be fine. All I need is rest. We did a good job, Nines. I’ll join you when we’ve recovered. Focus on helping A2 for now.” 2B turned 9S around and gently pushed him towards the camp proper. Looking over, she stared at A2’s unmoving form with concern.

\---

 

Pushing aside the curtain divider, 9S turned and briskly walked towards the command desk. Anemone was surrounded by several aides, so 9S slowed a stop and waited for them to disperse. Eventually, she smiled and nodded.

 

“Welcome back, 9S. Please, give me debrief on what happened in the Forest Kingdom.” Anemone sat behind the desk and pulled out a tablet to take notes on, gesturing for 9S to take the seat opposite of her.

 

9S sat in the chair and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward as he discussed what had transpired in depth.

\---

 

“. . . and then I hacked A2’s sword and it explo-sorry, imploded.” 9S shook his head slightly. “Pretty good for a first try, if I do say so myself.”

 

“So technically, A2’s sword took down Ernst? That means she’ll get the lion’s share of the reward. You and 2B will receive a cut as well, but if you find it lacking, you’ll have to take it up with her. Where is she, anyway?” Anemone scratched her head in confusion and looked behind 9S towards the medical area.

 

“Hey wait, that’s not fair! I did the final blow and everything!” 9S stabbed the table with his index finger and stared at Anemone with mock anger.

 

Anemone shrugged and held up her hands. “When we track bounty kills, the majority of the reward goes to the _owner_ of the weapon that dealt the final blow, regardless of who actually _killed_ the target. It keeps things simple. Take it up with A2, and complain that she let you use her sword for it.”

 

9S grumbled and sat back in his chair. “My sword doesn’t have a dangerous sealed core. Hmmph.”

 

153 flew over to Anemone and flashed her signal light. “Information: Unit 9S has neglected to state the extent of the injuries sustained by units A2 and 2B. Request: Pair tablet for quick airdrop of information.” Anemone lifted her tablet and tapped the corner against 153’s body, then looked intensely at the screen as two medical readouts loaded and scrolled by.

 

 _‘2B. Self destruct, stomach wound, nothing too serious from my experience. A2. Shattered pelvis, shattered femurs, shattered ribs, shattered everything from the waist down, more or less…holy crap.’_ Placing her tablet back on the table, Anemone palmed her face. _‘Oh Number 2, didn’t know you were one to get banged up this badly.’_

 

“Something up?” 9S snapped his fingers, bringing Anemone out of her thoughts.

“No, just thinking. So Ernst crushed her with his flail or something similar?”

“Nah. From what I could see, A2 was dodging pretty well most of the time. He only directly nailed her one time, and that was with the shield.” 9S held a large imaginary box in front of his face. “Anyway, the mechanic told me to go out and find some parts for her.”

 

Anemone drummed her fingers on the table. “If Dahlia gave you a list of parts, that means she needs something to repair A2 that isn’t in her stocks or in Jakobs’ inventory. Well, you’re technically unemployed at the moment, so you can take this free time to scour the local access points for parts. Obviously, you won’t be paid for the scavenging, but any information about local access points can be negotiated with the Intel Corps for a reward. You could also sell off excess parts to the supply trader.” Pointing to her right, she drew 9S’ attention to the jukebox area. “4S is by the bounty board. Two Scanners would surely do the job faster than just one. Also, I’ll foot the bill for whatever repairs A2 and 2B need, _this time_. Dismissed.”

 

9S stood up and bowed his head slightly. Pushing in his chair, he walked over to the rest area.

\---

 

Kneeling in front of the jukebox, the other Scanner paid no attention to 9S as he approached.

 

“Ahem.” 9S coughed, with no response from the still android. 9S furrowed his brow, then walked around the benches and tapped 4S on the shoulder. “Dude, you there?”

 

4S started, then unfolded his legs and stood up. “Ah, 9S! Apologies, I was deep in thought.” 4S offered his hand to 9S. When 9S moved to shake, 4S clasped his forearm and pulled him close, thumping him on the back. “Well met, brother.”

 

9S extracted himself from 4S’ embrace and rubbed the back of his head.

_‘Man, it’s like staring at a mirror, except he’s got black hair and still has his YoRHa visor on.’_

 

“Nice to see you too, 4S. But brother? That’s… odd.” 9S frowned slightly as 4S put his hands in his pockets and smiled wryly.

 

“As far as I know, we are the last two Scanners on active duty. We are both former YoRHa and perform the same function, so would that not make us related in some way? If you’re uncomfortable with such familiar relations, I can call you ‘Nines,’ which is in no way at all any more familiar.”

 

9S’ smile was humorless. “Ha ha. Stick with 9S. Erm, Anemone mentioned a bounty board or something? I wasn’t really listening.”

 

Waving a palm at a large board near the jukebox, 4S pointed first at the corkboard side, then at the digital side. “Missions, or known colloquially as bounties, are ranked from lowest to highest on a D to S basis. Payout and rewards are usually in G’s, but may be different depending on the bounty’s specifics. On the left we have written requests. These are usually lower-tier missions that involve camp tasks, like setting up radio relays, scavenging parts, scouting machine movements, etcetera. On the right we have digital requests that come in from other Resistance camps or other factions. These are usually dangerous, distant, or some combination of the two. The Forest King bounty was up here on the left until recently, and I think it was a tentative A+ ranking.”

 

9S put his hand to his chin and tilted his head to the side in thought. “Other factions? Other camps? How often missions come in from other places? I’ve mostly operated in this area, so I wouldn’t know.”

 

4S shrugged. “The majority of the network for this camp has been down for awhile.” Pointing to the board again, he brought 9S’ attention to the massive amount of work pinned with paper on the left compared to the blank mission boxes on the right-side digital screens. “We do get emergency broadcasts from time to time, but seeing as this particular camp is quite far from the other front lines, there hasn’t been much coming in. Plus, since the machine network fragmented, there haven’t been any orders for large-scale android operations. I would assume most groups are busy dealing with their own problems locally.”

 

“Sooo… how much _was_ the bounty for Ernst? We were just in the area when we got the call from Anemone, so we didn’t actually see the bounty.” 9S glanced over the corkboard, quickly glancing over one notice to the next.

 

4S grabbed a pencil and paper from a nearby table and scribbled for several seconds. Holding up the paper, he handed it to 9S before placing the pencil back on the table.

 

 _‘Dang, 4S has some pretty neat handwriting. Ok, so this says nine six zero zero zero zero zerozerozerozer- HOW many G’s was he worth? Holy crap!’_ 9S looked up in amazement. “Just curious and totally unrelated, but what’s a ‘lion’s share’?”

 

“I’d say it’s about sixty-five to eighty percent of a bounty’s total payout, depending on the target and difficulty. Why do you ask?”

 

9S pursed his lips and huffed. “Err, no reason. Anyway, let’s get this show on the road. I need your help with something outside of camp.”

 

Nodding, 4S strode out towards the camp proper. “I need to retrieve my equipment. Meet me on the island outside of camp, in the center of the pond.”

\---

 

9S impatiently tapped his foot, crossing and uncrossing his arms as he stared angrily towards the camp entrance. _‘Where IS that slacker?? It’s been at LEAST fifteen minutes!’_

 

“Sorry I’m late, I forgot exactly what machine corpse my lance was still stuck in.” 9S drew his sword and whirled around, as 4S’ voice had come from behind him.

 

Carefully pushing the sword away from his face with one finger, 4S gave a smirk. “You should be more aware of your surroundings. I’ve been approaching for at least two minutes. I even skipped a stone from the other side of the pond towards you, but you weren’t paying attention.”

 

9S glared at 153. “What’s the deal, 153? Why didn’t you alert me that he was coming?”

 

“Information: No orders to search for unit 4S were issued, nor were any threats detected in the immediate vicinity.” 9S snorted and sheathed his sword.

 

Rifling through his left pocket, 9S pulled out a half-folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it once, he glanced over it. “Alright, to fix A2 we need to find bread, eggs, milk… wait a sec.” Tossing the paper aside and ignoring 4S’ inquisitive head tilt, he checked his right pocket and took out a smaller piece of paper. Unfolding it four times, 9S nodded. “ _Alright,_ so to fix A2, Dahlia needs a Mark-IV pelvis, several vertebrae, raw bonemold, intestinal lining, something I can’t pronounce…”

 

4S walked over and looked at the list, scratching his chin. He pointed to one of the harder to read scrawlings. “I believe that one says ‘talocrural region set,’ which is more commonly known as the bones and tendons that make up the ankle joint. Dahlia requests two of them.”

 

The two Scanners studied the list and discussed the various body parts required, then turned towards the city.

 

“So, access points. I’ve used them in the past to get around, but how do they like, actually _work?_ ” 9S glanced over at 4S as the pair began walking in a random direction.

 

“Access points contain the raw parts to manufacture many YoRHa model androids from scratch, as long as the devices to perform such assembly are intact. They also contain systems that can transmit consciousness between other access points and the Bunker.” 4S pointed to a side alley, leading 9S away from a stray group of machines. Lowering his voice, he continued. “But since the Bunker has stopped transmitting, the majority of access points I’ve seen have either shorted out or succumbed to machine assaults. We may have to search several before we find the parts Dahlia requires to repair A2.”

\---

 

Panting, 9S steadied himself on his knees while 4S peered around a corner. 4S turned back towards the resting Scanner and motioned him forward. “We should be in the clear. I’m not seeing any hostiles for the next few streets. We ran past the last group, and none were turned in our direction.”

 

4S slowly crept out from the alleyway, with 9S carefully following behind. They cautiously approached a vending machine-looking box, checking over their shoulders for possible machine ambushes.

 

“Do you think this one is operational?” 4S gestured with his Type-3 lance towards the access point, slowly looking around the surrounding rooftops.

 

“Watch my back, I’m gonna check.” 9S placed one hand on the blank interface and closed his eyes…

 

_9S’ hacking cursor floated in empty space. Searching for nearby connections, he only saw 4S’ heavily fortified mind and the wisps of several machines in side streets. ‘No dice here. Better go back…’_

 

9S opened his eyes and saw 4S standing over the smoking husk of a Small Stubby, his spear protruding from the machine’s torso. “Welcome back, 9S. I would have gotten your attention, but this was only a minor nuisance. How is the access point?”

 

Shaking his head, 9S unsheathed his blade and lined it up with a slit on the side of the box. Understanding, 4S pulled his spear out from the Stubby and dashed to the other side of the box, grounding his spear and extending a blade from his wrist gauntlet. Jamming the short blade into the box’s slit on his side, 4S nodded.

 

“One, two, THREE!” Together, the two androids put weight behind their respective weapons and pried off the access point’s vending machine facade, which fell to the ground with a large _crash_. 4S retracted his wrist blade and turned towards the street while 9S quickly rifled through the access point’s materials.

 

Pulling out several parts and stuffing them into his backpack, 9S called out towards 4S. “We’re good, this one had some of the tendons we need. Let’s move on to the next one.”

 

4S rolled his shoulders and quickly sprinted for a destroyed bus, mantling over it to reach the roof of a nearby two story building. “Hurry up, 9S! We may not be as fortunate to work undisturbed next time!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 9S mumbled as he pulled himself onto the roof, his eyes on 4S, who had already leapt across to the next rooftop.

\---

 

Pulling his blade from the chest of a Medium Biped, 9S side-stepped as a fist crashed into the wall above where he had just been standing. Preparing to slash, he jerked backwards as 4S’ spear pinned the offending machine to the wall, before extracting itself and flying off to penetrate several machines to the right. Scanning the street while dodging Small Flyer bullets, 9S pointed and 153 responded by firing rockets towards the Flyers. Locating 4S, 9S ran forward while jabbing at machines to keep them at bay.

 

9S leaped to the side and tries to focus on entering the hacking state, but had to twist as 4S’ spear burst threw the chest of a Biped next to 9S. Extending his wrist blade, 4S deftly plucked his spear out of the air as it flew towards him. Turning it around, he threw it towards 9S, who dived towards the floor. “What the HELL dude?!”

 

Tackling a Small Stubby, 4S repeatedly stabbed it in the eyes before plunging his arm deep into its chest. Destroying the machine’s core, 4S stood and brushed his legs off. He raised his arm and pointed, before flicking his fingers backwards. 9S turned and saw the spear fly backwards out of a machine that had been about to crush him with an overhead double hamemrfist. As the machine crashed to the ground, 9S angrily strode towards 4S. “Thanks I _guess_ , but _please_ give me a warning next time?”

 

4S stabbed the butt of his spear into the ground and flattened lips into a thin line. “I wouldn’t have had to do that if you had been paying more attention to your surroundings. Let’s banter more once we finish inspecting the access point.” The black-haired Scanner briskly walked past 9S towards the box the machines had been attacking before the two Scanners had appeared.

 

9S scowled and followed 4S to the vending machine, already resigned to prying it open. None of the access points they had checked so far had been active.

\---

 

“Well, that should be everything on Dahlia’s list.” 4S slid a pelvis-sized parcel into his backpack and scratched his head. “We should head back to camp as soon as possible.” 9S nodded, and fell in step with the other Scanner as they walked along the cracked pavement.

 

“How are you doing that? The whole spear thing, I mean. It’s more advanced than just teleporting a weapon back with the NFCS.” 9S traced the air with his finger. “I feel like I’ve done something similar in the past, but at the same time not really.”

 

4S chuckled, then tossed his spear into the air. 9S watched in fascination as the spear followed where 4S’ finger pointed, moving deftly from side to side and performing complex spins at the black-haired Scanner’s command. “You may have utilized the Near Field Combat System with other weapons to recall them and do basic attacks, but over the years I’ve worked on a way to direct the lance wherever I wish. It’s taxing and requires some patience, but it’s likely that you could do even better with training. You _are_ a more advanced model than me, after all.”

 

Puzzled, 9S tried to look past the visor into 4S’ eyes. “But why bother? You could just hang back and hack the machines.”

 

“Not all of us are graced with pod support, 9S.” 4S gestured towards 153, who had been hovering slightly behind 9S’ shoulder. 4S flexed his fist outwards and extended his wrist blade, then snapped it back, hiding it from sight. “As such, I’ve had to figure out other ways to neutralize threats both close and far.”

 

9S kicked a rock on the sidewalk and stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing at his sword floating behind him. “What do you mean, ‘other ways?’ Something you aren’t telling me?”

 

“Nothing that’s relevant at this time. Come on, let’s get back to camp.” 4S dashed forward and began sprinting down the street.

 

 _‘I wonder how many years of experience this guy has under his belt. He LOOKS like me, but that’s about where the similarities end…I wonder what other tricks he has up his sleeves, besides that blade.’_ 9S shrugged, then starting jogging down the street, sneezing and squinting against the dust trail left by 4S.

\---


	16. Recovery, Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't have closure, make your own. Here's some more content.
> 
> Also, comments make us happy. Leave some, would you kindly?

\---

The two Scanners began to enter the camp together, but 9S turned to look back at 4S inquisitively, as the older Scanner had stopped moving and begun to mess with the strap on his backpack.

 

“Here, take these parts to the mechanic. I’m going to turn in a bounty.” 4S carefully held out the strap of his backpack, which 9S took and slung over his shoulder.

 

“What bounty? All we’ve been doing is cracking open access points and looking for parts.”

 

4S shrugged. “Remember the bounty board? One of the posted missions was a C- rank, which asked for a general reconnaissance and inventory check of the various access points around the city. I’ll negotiate with Mali for a raise, since a C mission barely pays out enough to cover the expenses of one day of operation, and there were two of us.”

Blinking, 9S shook his head. “And here I thought _you_ were helping _me._ Who’s Mali?”

 

“Mali is the head of the Intelligence Corps for this Resistance camp. He posts and processes most of the missions that are on the left side of the bounty board. We’ll split whatever reward I receive 50/50. Come find me by the jukebox when you’re finished delivering the parts to Dahlia.” 4S ambled off towards the camp’s supply area, whistling a familiar tune that 9S couldn’t quite place.

\---

 

9S walked through the open curtain to the medical area. Glancing around, he noticed that several cots had been occupied while he was away. Several of the occupants looked up towards him as he entered, but then resumed what they had been doing before. Dahlia was sitting next to A2’s cot, her back turned towards the entrance.

 

“Yo Dahlia, got those parts you asked for.”

 

The mechanic wiped the sweat from her face with her forearm and swiveled her chair to face 9S. “Ah, perfect. Put them on the rolling table next to me.” Dahlia vaguely waved a scalpel-bearing hand towards her left, then spun back towards A2. “I’m doing some basic stuff right now, like replacing her ribs and prepping her for more intensive surgery. Her heartbeat hasn’t changed at all even though all of this is pretty painful, so she must be in a self-induced coma. I’m quite impressed, most androids would have woken up and been screaming in pain within the first five minutes. With these parts, I’ll be done fixing A2 in a couple of hours, maybe half a day.”

 

Carefully placing both backpacks on the table, 9S crossed his arms and looked towards 2B’s cot, which had the privacy curtains drawn shut. “Uhh, how’s 2B? Is she… she alright?”

 

Dahlia nodded distractedly while sharpening her scalpel blade. “She fell asleep waiting for you some time earlier. Recoveries usually make the user sleepy after use, since they artificially increase metabolism for a short time and force the body to work harder than usual. You can see her, but I wouldn’t recommend waking her up. She needs rest.”

 

9S quickly strode over to 2B’s cot and pulled back the privacy curtain. As expected, 2B was asleep on the cot, breathing in and out with a steady rhythm. 9S looked over her with an attentive eye and saw that most of the cuts on her arms and legs had been healed, showing bare skin through the holes in her uniform where there had previously been bloody lacerations. Her stomach bandage had also been changed, with only the faintest hint of red on white being a welcome change from the bloody-black bandage 9S had last seen before.

 

 _‘Thank God she’s alright. She looks so peaceful. Almost like an angel…’_ 9S reached out a hand to stroke 2B’s face.

 

“I can see why you’re infatuated with her. She is quite attractive.” Someone whispered and tapped 9S on the shoulder. “But then again, the facial structure of most B models are based on the same template. Her curves are quite pronounced for a B model, however...”

 

“Gahh! It’s not like that!” 9S shouted and spun around in surprise, then cringed as the various other occupants of the medical area glared and shushed him with varying intensities. Seeing 4S smirking before him, 9S roughly grabbed him by the both arms and forcibly marched him out of the medical area.

\---

 

“What the hell was that?” 9S spun 4S around and glared at him.  
  
4S held out a slip of paper that had a thumbtack hole at the top. “I came to find you in order to update the status of our bounty. Mali says no payment will be rendered until we provide a detailed map of the city with access points marked, _and_ inventories written next to them to boot. He’s quite obsessive about details.”

 

Angrily grinding his teeth, 9S clenched both fists. _‘God, this guy really knows how to kill a moment.’_ Breathing in deeply, he exhaled with a _whoosh_. “Ok, ok. So find a map, and we’ll write in the coords or something.”

 

Leading 9S to the jukebox area, 4S grabbed a large sheet of scrap paper and several pens, then sat down at a table. “Unfortunately, Mali did not have any spare maps. I made sure to ask. One of his assistants had decided to use them to make ‘the world’s best papier mâché Monster-Type machine,’ which obviously displeased him to no end. I saw it myself, and it looked more like a demented lizard than anything else. Although, it is worth mentioning that it was several meters long, which is quite impressive. But I digress. Take a seat, I’ll be done shortly.”

 

Pulling out a chair and placing it backwards in front of the board, 9S sat down and stared at the paper slips and began reading. _‘Kill order, several rampaging Small Stubbies, B-. Reconnaissance, sewers extending from the Flooded City towards the Amusement Park, D+. Escort, supply caravan from Forest Zone to main camp, C~B. Lost, small tabby cat, S++. Is this what life is like for regular members of the Resistance?’_

 

Growing bored with the board, 9S stood up and walked to stand behind 4S. Leaning forward and squinting at the intricate drawing, 9S tapped the the center of the left hand side. “The access point should be on this street, not on the one next to it. And there should be a vehicle blocking off the route to this street. Also, the sinkhole begins _here,_  not _there_.”

 

“Ah, you’re completely correct. My memory must not be what it used to be. Here, take this pencil and circle the places where they should be. I’ll ink it in after I finish drawing the rest of the city.” 4S handed a pencil to 9S and scooted over, giving room for the white-haired Scanner to draw on the map. Together, the two quickly sketched out the remainder of the city ruins from a bird's-eye view, then numbered off the access points and wrote down their contents on a separate sheet of paper.

 

“Well, that was tedious.” 4S capped his pen and stood up, rolling up the map and securing it with a metal clip. “Come, let’s turn this in. I’d like to purchase some supplies before I head out for the Desert Zone.”

 

4S led 9S around Anemone’s desk towards the camp storage area, climbing up a ladder and nodding at the camp manager. Passing through the gate, the pair dropped down into the courtyard. Faintly, the sounds of a music box could be heard from above.

 

“Where’s the info office?” 9S visually searched the area, only seeing identical doors and random Resistance members milling about.

 

“This one.” 4S approached a door opposite the storage room and pulled it open slightly.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘THE FORGOTTEN HAVE BEEN DODGING MY CALLS?!’ HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET A SCOUTING PARTY TO THEM IF WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!?! IF THEY CAN’T REPLY TO A SIMPLE GODDAM-” 9S covered his ears as a deep voice boomed from inside the room. Several papers and pencils flew out of the crack between the doorway and the frame before 4S frowned and shut the door with a _clack_. Immediately, the audio assault ceased.

 

“Something must have set Mali off after I left. He’s brilliant, but has less-than-adequate control over his anger. Thankfully, the room has the highest quality soundproofing, to preserve the sanity of those around.” Several of the androids in the courtyard looked at the information office’s door as if annoyed, but with a resignation that signified that it was a frequent occurrence.

“I’ll deal with this. One moment, please.” 4S breathed in as if to steel himself, then quickly opened the door and slid through.

“GET THEM ON THE HORN RIGHT NOW. I’LL GIVE THOSE TWO A PIECE OF MY MIND, THOSE DAMN TW-”

 

9S turned back towards the androids in the courtyard and shrugged apologetically.

 

Several minutes later, 4S dodged out of the Intel room and spun around, shutting the door behind him. He slid down the door into a sitting position, panting. “That was…more intense than I thought.” Mopping sweat from his brow, 4S stood up and pulled a pencil out of his arm. Turning his head to inspect shallow puncture wound, he tossed the pencil aside and approached 9S.

 

“So, how’d it go?”

 

4S pulled a paper airplane out of his hair and rifled through his pockets. “In between him throwing all manner of office supplies at his assistants, I managed to negotiate double the reward for the bounty, since this particular job was long overdue. Before I fell on a pencil, I managed to cite the risk of active machines in the city and degrading infrastructure as reasons to increase our pay. Here, I’ll wire you the G's on your credit chip.”

 

Blinking, 9S shook his head. “A what? I’ve mostly been carrying them around in my backpack. Is there a digital transaction system that no one told me about?”

 

4S pointed towards a terminal in the courtyard. “Why carry around rusty bolts and screws when you can just deposit them to a card? Come, let’s check to see if you have an account.”

\---

 

9S rubbed his wrist and glared at the black-haired Scanner. “Next time a terminal prompts me for a ‘bio-signature,’ let me know if it’s going to stab into my arm and draw blood?”

“Well, you have your credit chip now. And you’ve had quite the nest egg gathering interest! At least you can buy copious amounts of supplies without carrying around pounds and pounds of G’s.”

4S held out a small metal card. 9S produced his own, freshly printed from the terminal. Tapping the cards together and producing a spark, 9S brought his card close and watched as the digital readout of his account summary increased. Very slightly.

\---

 

“But you _do_ hack things, right? We’re Scanners, it’s kind of in our job description.” 9S and 4S were seated in the jukebox area, waiting for news on A2’s surgery and 2B’s recovery. They had been discussing tactics for several minutes, and the topic had swung back towards 4S’ eccentric fighting style.

 

“I do, but not in the way that you understand hacking. Allow me to show you.” 4S held a palm up towards the center of camp. 9S got up and followed 4S, who led 9S onto the grassy patch. The black-haired veteran walked away a few paces, then turned and smiled, raising his arms to the sides. “This demonstration will only take a moment. Try and neutralize me through hacking.”

 

Shrugging, 9S threw his consciousness out towards 4S…

 

_9S’ hacking cursor ground to a halt. In front of him was a massive wall of defenses, which sat idle but occasionally sparked. ‘I can detect 4S’ core behind all these firewalls, but what’s the big idea?’ 9S’ hacking cursor began blasting away rapidly at the blocks, one by one. Several cylinders shot bullets towards the cursor, but 9S easily dodged the rain of bullets. ‘Walls and walls and walls of defenses. This is stupid, I’ll be through in no tim-’_

 

“Nice try.”

 

9S came back to reality with a start. Blinking at the sky, he looked to the left, eyeing the sideways supply trader working on the ground, who stared back and waved. _‘Wait, sideways??’_ 9S swiveled his head and realized he was on the ground, with 4S pinning him there with a knee on his sternum. One of 4S’ fists clenched 9S’ shirt, while the other pointed 4S’ wrist blade towards his neck.

 

_‘What the hell? When did he get here?!’_

 

4S retracted his blade and stood up, offering his hand to 9S, who grasped it and pulled himself up. Tapping his visor, 4S smiled faintly. “I spend most of my time in the hacking space drawing in machines, then defending against their attacks. This distracts them slightly in reality, so I can disable them with my lance or wrist blade while they’re trying to push through my defenses with brute force.”

 

9S frowned for the umpteenth time that day. “But how can you move while hacking?”

 

Crossing his arms, 4S pointed towards 9S. “For an advanced Scanner such as yourself, hacking may feel instantaneous. But for any 6S unit or below, hacking takes both more time and more effort.” Moving forward, he clapped 9S on the shoulder. “You need to learn how to hack and move at the same time. Perhaps I’ll teach you how to compartmentalize your thoughts so you can operate in the hacking space while also moving your body in reality. It’s quite an ability when used right, and you’ll surely surpass me if you learn it.”

 

“Is that what you were doing when we met earlier today? Meditating or something?” 9S shook his head in incredulity and crossed his arms, mirroring 4S.

 

“That’s not too far off of what I usually do. The process involves visualizing both my body and my hacking cursor, and controlling both at the same time. I usually delegate most of my processing power to moving my actual body, since defense can be more easily automated. Higher numbered Scanner models tend to attack and rush their way through firewalls as opposed to hacking slowly, so what I do may not work perfectly for you. I’d start by practicing having a calm mind during combat. If your concentration breaks even for a moment, you’ll get a double feedback from having your hacking cursor self-destruct while snapping back to reality.” 4S unlinked his arms and rubbed the base of his neck. “It is not a fun experience.”

 

“Your defenses weren’t that strong, to be honest.”

 

4S nodded in affirmation. “I did only need to buy a few seconds to close the gap between us. If you have know what I was going to do, you would likely have decided on an alternate method to neutralize my defenses. I’m sure this tactic only really works on the first time, but that’s usually sufficient when dealing with machines. Please, don’t try to hack me again. My head hurts just from that brief encounter.”

 

“I think I’d rather learn the NFCS weapon-flying trick first. That seems more up my alley.” 9S smirked and drew his sword, flourishing it before throwing it into the air, where it vanished and re-appeared in the floating sheath behind his back.

 

4S shrugged. “Your bladework is already exquisite in comparison to mine. If you think 9S models are poor melee combatants, you’d hate to be stuck with a fourth generation processor. I spend most of my time in combat trying not to get turned into an android fillet. Normally, I stand on a roof and send my lance in to do most of the work, and finish off whatever can’t move with my wrist blade.”

 

“I’ll take any advantage I can get. I’m sorta tired of not contributing to fights as much as I should be. A2 and 2B usually dash in and turn machines into scrap by the dozens, while all I can do is hack a few machines and turn them against each other…”

 

4S shook his head in surprise and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a communicator, he slid it open and stared intently at the screen. Snapping his communicator shut and turning towards the camp entrance, 4S turned his head and smiled over his shoulder. “I’ll teach you some other time. It appears a certain Jackass requires the help of a Scanner to assist with _‘injecting’_ some code into a rogue Goliath. I’ll see you around.” Throwing an arm up, 4S strode out of the camp.

 

9S stepped back as a Type-3 lance flew out of the jukebox area and out of the camp after 4S. _‘Showoff. He’s gonna eviscerate someone someday if he's not careful. I guess I’ll take a nap and wait for them to recover.’_ 9S walked to the room he shared with 2B and pushed open the door.

 

 _‘Home, sweet home. I guess.’_ Clapping once to turn on the light, 9S deactivated his NFCS and tossed his sword to the side. Sitting on his bed, he unlaced his boots and looked forlornly at 2B’s bed. 9S punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and laid down with a _whump_.

_‘Do I set a sleep timer for a set amount of hours? Nah, I’ll just get up when I get up…”_

“Night, 153.” 9S clapped twice to turn off the lights.

“Goodnight, 9S.”

\---

 

9S groggily blinked in the darkness. Trying to move, he found himself trapped in a warm embrace. Struggling, he tried to throw off whatever was holding him tightly.

 

“It’s just me, Nines.” 2B murmured as she pulled him closer.

 

9S stopped resisting and nuzzled into 2B’s body. “Your uhh, bed is over there.”

 

2B rested her chin on 9S’ head. “You looked cold. Go back to sleep.”

 

Gazing around the room and failing to find the signature signal lights of the pods, 9S smiled and closed his eyes. He listened to the steady breathing of the one holding him tight and let it lull him to sleep…

\---

 

When he came to again, 9S was alone in his bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he saw 2B wearing a spare Resistant uniform, seated at the table in their room. Lacing his boots and getting up, 9S walked over to 2B. Yawning, he leaned over and looked at the table. “Morning, 2B. When did you get out of the medical area?”

 

2B was repairing uniform up with a sewing kit and spare pieces of velvet and silk. She turned and smiled warmly at 9S. “Dahlia gave me a clean bill of health several hours ago. After removing your, erm, _questionable_ needlework, she said she’d have someone deliver a compress that should regenerate the skin on my stomach and back.” Pulling a needle and thread through two pieces of cloth, 2B held up her dress and nodded, satisfied with her work.

 

“Oh come on, I could have done that myself!” 9S reached towards the sewing kit, but 2B playfully pushed him away.

 

“You’re a great Scanner Nines, but again, _questionable_ sewing skills.” Standing up from the desk, 2B picked her dress and a grabbed a spare leotard from the closet. Walking behind the privacy curtain in the corner, she called towards 9S. “Nines, could you get my boots and a pair of stockings? They should be by the door.”

 

9S moved to grab the requested items, then put handed them off to 2B, who held a waiting hand through the slit in the curtains. “When’d you get a Resistance uniform? We don’t have any in the closet in this room… come to think of it, it’s completely empty except for like, two t-shirts, an ironing board, and an iron.”

 

9S heard some ruffling and moved to catch the Resistance uniform that was dropped from the side of the curtain. “It was delivered earlier in the morning, along with the compress.”

 

 _‘Wait if her dress was damaged and she didn’t get a uniform until later in the day then that means last night in my bed she was-’_ 9S blushed and shook his head rapidly.

 

2B threw the curtain aside and stepped out, raising one arm above her head and stretching intensely. “Mmm, pants don’t really seem to be my thing. Alright Nines, let’s go to the medical area and check up on-”

 

Suddenly, the door crashed open from a strong kick, and A2 strode into the room. “Sup, slackers? Guess who’s got a new pelvis and can walk and kick ass again?! 9S, get over here! Ah, 2B! How’s it going??” A2 dashed forward and grabbed 9S in a headlock, ruffling his hair with her fist.

 

“Gahh, quit it A2! I get it, I get it! I missed you too!”

 

“-A2.” 2B unfroze and lowered her arm. Walking to the pair of androids, she pulled 9S out of A2’s grip and placed him to the side. She gave A2 a warm hug. “Glad to see you’re alright.”

 

A2 clasped 2B in return, tightening her own embrace until 2B’s smile devolved into a grimace as her breath ran low. “Dude, do you know _how_ much better it feels to not have every bone below the waist down broken? All I could think on the way home was ‘Ernst is a bastard’ and ‘I hate large metal slab-shields. Pretty sure that mantra was what kept me going.” Noticing the other android’s discomfort, A2 released her embrace and put both arms on 2B’s shoulders.

 

“Now that we’re all a-ok, could we go out and-” 9S piped up before A2 released 2B and began punching rapidly at the air, performing a spin kick and narrowly missing 9S’ face.

 

“Go out and have a training bout, yeah? Me and 2B can finally move like normal again, and I wanna see what she’s _got_. Plus, you need some lessons, am I right or am I right?” A2 wriggled her eyebrows at 2B, who smiled and rolled her shoulders.

 

“Sure, I could go for some physical exercise. I heard from some other androids in the medical area that they’ve turned the old supply room into a sparring room of sorts, after Jackass blew up all the crates and containers with improvised explosives. We’ll be back later, Nines.” 2B followed A2 out of the room.

 

“-pick up 21O.” 9S finished, speaking to an empty room. He pursed his lips and frowned. “153, are you there?”

The pod in question pushed open the closet door and flew out, dipping its body in acknowledgement. “Greetings, 9S. Request: How may I be of service?”

 

“Open a line to whatever body 042’s got in the Forest Castle. I want to check up on something.”

\---

 

A2 pushed open the door to the former supply room, striding confidently towards the back corner. 2B pulled the door closed, then surveyed the room. Several Resistance members were occupied with their own activities, lifting weights and practicing close-quarters combat. None paid attention to her until A2 called over from the ring.

 

“Ay 2B, get over here! This’ll be perfect!” A2 grabbed the top of the rope divider and somersaulted into the ring, which was bordered on three sides by rope, with a wall making up the final side. 2B sighed and quickly walked towards the ring, ignoring the stares from the other androids in the room.

 

“So, do you want to review basic forms, practice grapples, or…?” 2B swung her arms at her sides to loosen up, while A2 smiled with a glint in her eye.

 

“Machines won’t go easy, and neither will I. We’ll spar until one of us gives up.” Holding both fists in front of her face, A2 motioned with her head. “Come at me, 2B!”

\---

 

2B dashed forward and swung a fist toward A2’s chest, but the long-haired combat model swayed to the side and smacked 2B in the chest with a palm strike, sending her staggering back. Coughing, 2B retreated and began circling, looking for a weak spot in A2’s defenses.

 

“Nice try, princess. If it didn’t work the first two times, it won’t work on the third. Try something else-”

 

Mid-sentence, 2B ran to the wall and dashed along it, pushing off and directing a flying kick at A2’s head. A2 dove to the side in surprise with a grunt. As 2B landed, she spun around and roundhouse kicked at her opponent.

 

“Well, TwO-BOOF” A2 began to speak, but was cut short as 2B’s heel connected solidly with her chest.

 

“Don’t call me that.” 2B suddenly stopped and growled, punching the wall and leaving a sizeable dent in the metal.

 

“What? ‘Two-bwoof?’ Or something like, I dunno, ‘Toobs?’” A2 dusted her chest off and smiled hesitantly, wary of 2B’s sudden anger.

 

“I SAID, don’t call me that!!” 2B leaped forward and tackled A2, pinning her to the ground and punching rapidly at her face. A2 grimaced and blocked several swings, then let one connect with her head in order to grab 2B’s arm and throw her to the side.

 

Staggering upright, A2 held her head and wobbled. 2B slowly rose to her feet, her head tilted downward.

 

 _‘Yikes, guess I hit a nerve. Is she blinking back… are those tears?’_ A2 slowly rose her fists and tried to see past 2B’s fringe of hair into her eyes. “What’s your problem with the name ‘Toobs-”

 

With a wordless roar, 2B sprung towards A2, putting all of her strength into a haymaker that probably would have disconnected the long-haired android’s head if it had connected. A2 rose her eyebrows, but easily read through the attack and caught 2B’s arm, swinging her sideways into the wall with a solid _cr-_

\---

 

_-ack. 2B collapsed weakly to the floor and stared upward at the ceiling, blinking in the harsh white light emanating from the overhead lamps._

 

_“Garbage. Actual garbage.”_

 

_2B felt a savage kick connect with her stomach, and she rolled onto her side and coughed. 2B spat blood onto the floor on the Bunker training room. Sitting upright, she glared through her visor at 11B, her combat instructor._

 

_“You’re supposed to be a B model like the rest of us. How are you SO pathetic?”_

 

_11B and 2B were in the center of a ring of other B models. The assignment was to practice basic grapples and throws, but 11B had been particularly rough with her treatment of 2B, giving the newbie less time to respond and deriding her actions and shortcomings at every turn._

 

_“I’ve only been on a handful of mission so far. Give me time to learn-”_

 

_11B sneered. “That’s a terrible excuse. You can’t even properly execute a reverse-grab counter! ALL B models should be able to do this! Are you defective or something, Toobs?”_

 

_2B angrily shook her head at the derisive nickname and rose unsteadily to her feet. ‘There’s no way I can tell them that I’m actually an E model… I need to maintain my cover for my missions with 9… with…’ 2B turned to the side and dove out of the circle, dry-heaving and retching at the memory of her first execution of 9S, with blood gushing out in waves and waves and waves as the light faded from his eyes and he grasped desperately his neck, a look of pure panic and betrayal on his face…_

 

_“God, you’re as pathetic as your nickname. Toobs. Twooo-Beeee. What a joke, how did you ever get a serial number lower than mine?! 22B, 64B! Take her place and go through Exercise Set 14 for me...”_

 

_Sitting against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest, 2B ripped off her visor and hid her face in her knees, trying to stifle her sobs. ‘How much longer can I keep this up? I’m sorry Nines, I’m so, so sorry…”_

\---

 

 _-ash._ 2B slid down the wall and stopped moving, leaving an android-sized hole in the metal wall that overshadowed the first fist-dent she had left earlier.

 

“C’mon, Toobs, get up and-” A2 began to taunt the short-haired android, but stopped as 2B tiredly held up one hand.

 

“Don’t. Please, just…don’t.” 2B’s voice broke.

 

A2 slowly walked to the wall and sat next to her, pulling her close by the shoulder. “You, erm, want to talk about it?”

 

Wiping her eyes with one of her gloved arms, 2B shook her head.

“That _nickname,”_ 2B spat out the word with venom, “brings back memories of…unpleasant times. Hiding my identity as an E model, lying to my fellow comrades, having to kill Nines over and over and over and ove-” She stopped talking and began to weep softly.

 

Pulling 2B’s head into her own chest, A2 awkwardly patted her on the head. “Hey, hey. It’s alright now. It’s just you, me, and 9… Nines. We’re safer than we’ve ever been. The war is over, we’re at peace. Let the past stay in the past, yeah?”

 

2B sniffled and nodded. “Sorry. I...didn’t mean to lose my composure like that.” She straightened up, dusting her skirt off. Wiping her eyes, she missed A2’s hand swinging upwards for aid in standing.

 

A2 pushed herself up with a grunt. “I know you have some...complicated history with 9S, but if you ever need to unload just come talk to me, yeah? I’ve got your back, don’t forget that.”

 

2B closed her eyes and inhaled shakily. One her breath had leveled out, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards A2, setting her face. “I’ll keep that in mind, A2. Let’s… let’s set an actual goal for training next time. We shouldn’t keep Nines waiting any longer. And please, don’t mention this to him.”

\---

 

 _Shhhhhng. Shnnnng._ 9S turned his blade lengthwise in front of himself, inspecting the edge against the light. Unsatisfied, he pulled the whetstone over the blade several more times.

_Shhhhng. Shhh-_

 

9S stopped as the door to the room suddenly swung open. Turning, he saw 2B and A2 awkwardly stand in the doorframe before quietly walking in. 2B sat on her bed and looked at the floor, while A2 leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, her eyes locked on 2B.

 

_‘Odd. A2 doesn’t have any of the energy she had before she left. 2B’s acting weird too…’_

9S placed his sword and whetstone to the side and turned towards the two androids. “You two erm…get it out of your systems?”

 

A2 jerkily nodded once while 2B continued to stare at the floor.

 

“Well uh, I think it’s about time to retrieve 21O. 042 says that her body hasn’t been moved yet, but I don’t know how much longer that’ll be the case. I’d like to move out as soon as possible.” 9S slowly stood up and grabbed his sword. “I’ll…wait outside. Come when you guys are ready.” The door closed behind him with a _snap_ , with 153 sliding through at the last moment.

 

“You aight?” A2’s voice was filled with concern.

 

“...you need a weapon. Nines destroyed your Type-40 Blade, correct?” 2B abruptly rose and grabbed her sword from the bedside. “We’ll be by the camp entrance. Arm yourself, then come.” 2B ripped the door open, then briskly walked through. The door closed behind her with a _slam_.

\---

 

A2 sighed and went to grab the door handle, which was little more than a mangled chunk of metal. ‘ _I’d better grab that short sword from my apartment. I’ll find a replacement primary later.’_ Grunting, A2 pulled the door handle off and stuck her fingers into the knobset of the door, pushing aside the latch with two fingers. Grabbing the door by its side, she stepped out and shut the door. Pulling the handle off from the other side, A2 pushed the latch shut in the same fashion. Suddenly, she heard Dahlia’s voice from the medical tent.

 

“Lover’s quarrel?” A2 turned around, catching sight of the waving mechanic. “Saw 9S practically run out of camp, with 2B close behind. What’s up?”

 

“Just some misunderstandings, that’s all.” A2 called over her shoulder to the mechanic as she walked up the staircase. _‘This is mostly between them. They’ll probably sort it out, 9S just has to not be a dunce and figure out that something’s wrong. Also, note to self: do NOT use the name Toobs.’_

 

A2 walked to the front of her apartment, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. She stopped in front of her room, then lifted the mat and picked up the door key. Spinning the keyring around her finger, A2 couldn’t help but smile slightly as she recalled her conversation with Anemone when she had initially asked for a room.

\---

 

_“What do you mean, I have to pay RENT?!”_

 

_The two androids were seated at the central command table during one of the slower hours of the day._

 

_Anemone shrugged, spinning a pen around with her left hand. “Times are tough, No. 2. We have to bring in funds somehow.”_

 

_“So take a cut out of every mission that’s run for all I care! How come I didn’t have to pay when I was rooming in 2B’s place?” A2’s voice was indignant, and she leaned toward Anemone with her elbows on the table._

 

_The Resistance leader sighed. “You know, we did consider something like that when we first set up. But most of the camp preferred getting a full payment and paying high rental and service fees, as opposed to taking reduced rewards and having room and board paid for. Old world records mentioned something similar in the idea of ‘taxes,’ but soon after we were back to fighting machines and I was too busy to re-negotiate with the union.” Anemone dropped her pen. “I can’t believe we even HAVE a union. The things people take time to care about…_

 

_Besides, you were basically borrowing 2B’s room. Now that she’s back along with 9S, I’d assume it’d be a bit...cramped in there, even if you did share a bed.” Anemone’s voice was slightly muffled as she reached down to pick up her writing utensil._

 

_A2 huffed and sat back in her chair. “Fine, I guess that makes sense. How much is it?”_

 

_Anemone picked up a tablet and tapped the screen several times. Sliding it across the table towards A2, she smirked. “Don’t be so eager. You’re not gonna like it.”_

 

_“Seventwozerozerozerozerozerozeroze-,” A2 squinted at the miniscule numbers, taking in the seemingly endless line of digits. “For a MONTH?! What is this crap?” A2 looked up from the tablet screen, her face aghast._

 

_“The standard going rate for a basic Resistance apartment. You’ll get a bedroll, a table, and three spare light bulbs free of charge, as well as authorization on your credit chip to use the purified water dispenser.” Anemone pulled a metal card from a printer on the desk behind her and flicked it towards A2. “You won’t have to pay for the first three weeks, but try not to have your account go into the negatives?”_

 

_A2 rolled her eyes and caught the card. “Oh really, is that all? Otherwise, I’m gonna go tear apart machines for scrap to sell. A lot of machines. Your rental fees are basically robbery.”_

 

_“Actually, I do have a gift for you. You probably won’t use it, but you could use some decor for your room.” Anemone patted a plain wooden box on the table that A2 hadn’t noticed previously. She carefully handed it to A2, who unclasped the latch and looked inside._

 

_A2 blinked as a shining silver blade reflected light back towards her. The blade was roughly the length of A2’s forearm, and looked wide enough to both attack and block effectively. The pommel stone was a glimmering ruby that was help with what appeared to be dragon claws wrought from silver, while the crossguard was decorated with gold leaves and a shield embossed with an ornate rose flower._

 

_Anemone shifted uncomfortably. “I was going through some old boxes and I found this. It… it was Rose’s.”_

 

_Closing the box carefully, A2 nodded. The two sat in silence for several moments before A2 coughed. “Um, thanks. This… this means a lot to me.”_

 

_Noticing several aides hovering on the edge of the pavilion, Anemone tossed a keyring towards A2 and smiled with a hint of sadness. “I have no clue where she got it and I don’t know if she ever used it, but I hope it’ll save your life one day. Anyway, I’ve gotta do commander stuff now. Diiiis-missed.”_

\---

 

Unlocking and entering her room, A2 clapped on the light and strode past the bedroll on the ground, which had a t-shirt bearing Emil’s face folded on it as a makeshift pillow. Coming to a stop in front of the table, A2 glanced over the barren walls before inspecting the box before her. She unclasped the box and carefully took out the shortsword.

 

Swinging it and testing its balance, A2 flipped the blade up and caught it by the handle. _‘Ornate, yet practical. I’ll make you proud, Rose.’_

 

Clapping off the light, A2 locked the door and threw the key under the mat, then vaulted over the wall and fell from the second story to the floor. Landing with a grunt, she placed the blade behind her hip with her NFCS and sprinted out of camp.

\---


	17. Words, Weapons, Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? If I were reading this story myself, I'd be pleasantly surprised.

\---

2B slowly approached the central island, where she saw 9S skipping rocks across the water. Stopping at the shoreline, she knelt down and picked up a palm-sized stone before walking across to 9S. Tapping him on the shoulder, 2B waited until 9S turned around before pressing her stone into his hand.

“That was fast. You ready to go?” 9S grasped the stone between his index finger and thumb, then pulled back his arm and hurled the stone towards the water. It bounced off the surface of the pond twice, then sank.

 

2B bent and picked up another stone, then flicked her wrist, releasing the rock. “Let’s wait… let’s wait here until A2 is ready.” After watching the rock dance across the water fifteen times, 2B grew bored and turned towards camp. “Nines… do you enjoy my company?” Her voice held the slightest tone of sadness.

 

Mid-windup, 9S paused and looked back incredulously towards 2B. “What kind of a question is that? Of course I do! This a trick question or something?”

 

“I… never mind. A2 is coming.”

 

The android in question ran out of camp and sped down the slope, jumping clear over the waterway. A2 landed with a _thump_ and rolled to dissipate her impact. Straightening up, she clapped once. “Alright, we’re burning daylight. Let’s go get 9S’ Operator buddy and see what her deal is.”

 

9S frowned. “We can’t ‘burn daylight.’ The sun doesn’t set in this hemisphere.”

 

“Whatever. It’s just a figure of speech, and here I thought you wanted to get things rolling?”

 

2B pointed to the left. “Let’s take the route around the sinkhole. I overheard that the Resistance patrols have cleared most of the City Ruins, but have mostly stayed away from the crater, due to several powerful machines.”

 

Dashing off the island, 9S splashed across to the other side. He spun and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting towards the two androids on the island. “When we get back, let’s check the bounty board! We could probably make some G’s if we cleared it out!”

 

“…What’s a bounty board?” 2B began to move forward before A2 grabbed her arm. Pulling her close, A2 whispered in 2B’s ear.

 

“Hey, I’m just gonna be like I normally am. I’ll give you guys some space, but let me know when you’ve sorted out…whatever’s troubling you. Alright?”

 

2B stared at the sky, taking in the grey clouds, then noded. “Understood. Let’s go.”

 

_‘It looks like rain…’_

\---

 

Carefully stepping through the destroyed rolling gate, the ensemble left the shopping mall and began walking towards the entrance to the Forest Zone.

 

9S wiped his arm on his brow and squinted in the fading light. “I don’t understand how this jungle can be so close to the city, but have such a different climate. Pods, got an answer for me?”

 

042 turned towards 153, and the two stared at each other for several seconds. 042 then flashed his signal light. “Information: With the destruction of the intelligence databanks on the Bunker server, we Pods no longer have access to the knowledge we previously had. While some miscellaneous information is stored locally on these units, the requested climate graphs and weather pattern charts are not available.”

 

153 flashed her signal light. “Request: If units 9S, 2B, or A2 locate any written documents or unprotected digital access points, please direct these pod units to them. Intent: Rebuild our knowledge banks organically.”

 

9S distractedly waved his hand back towards the Resistance camp. “There’s some partial books and readable paper scraps in the boxes in our room. Those Old World archives could help, and I’ll see if I can get you two time alone with the camp’s terminal system.”

 

“…Clarification: Those documents were scanned and logged upon initial acquisition. The request was for _new_ materials. An opportunity to copy and log the Resistance's network, however, would not be unwelcome.”

 

A2 pointed towards the supply outpost manned by two Resistance members. “You guys go ahead. I’m gonna ask if they have any decent weapons or something.” The long-haired android quickly strode out to the outpost, and immediately began animatedly chatting with the androids on staff.

 

“Let’s go, 2B.” 9S started moving forward, then slowed and looked backwards. “2B?”

 

The woman in question shook her head as if clearing it, then strode to match her partner’s stride. “My apologies. When we have a moment, I need to discuss something with you…”

\---

 

2B and 9S walked out from between two rock faces and approached the cliff overlooking a waterfall. In the distance, the Forest Castle’s outline could vaguely be seen, framed by several massive trees. The stark grey clouds created a strong contrast with the greenery of the forest, which stretched on for several miles.

 

9S whistled and put his hands on his hips. “Damn, this view _always_ takes my breath away.” He winked at 2B. “Buuut not nearly as much as you do. 153, snap a pic for me?”

 

2B smiled shyly to herself, then blinked hard as she saw a flash and heard a _click_. 153 turned away from 2B’s face, then _clicked_ towards the view that expanded in front of the androids and pods. “Operation complete: Labeling two visual snapshots as ‘2B - Smile1.png’ and ‘Forest Zone - WaterfallView2.png’ and saving to flash storage.”

 

“Wait, view two? What’s the first one from?”

 

042 flashed his light and intoned from above 2B’s shoulder. “Information. On our shared server, we Pods have stored several visual snapshots of moments we have deemed important. However, the picture in question was provided by the female android who requested we locate the locations of three areas and match them to corresponding pictures; the Desert Zone oasis, the Amusement Park gate, and a waterfall in the Forest Zone.”

 

“Ah, that. I hope she’s doing ok.” Satisfied, 9S jumped off the waterfall’s ledge to the ground below, grabbing onto 153’s arm to float down safely. 2B followed suit, and the two moved to the bank of the river flowing from the waterfall. The pair sat down to rest, with 9S dropping to sit cross legged while 2B carefully folded her dress and sat with her legs to the side. The two stared at the castle from the new angle and listened to the river rush by.

 

“I think this is what makes life worth living.” 9S suddenly spoke up. He kept his head forward but glanced over towards 2B, who was absently plucking grass while staring at the cloudy sky.

 

She turned towards him with an inquisitive look. “That was vague. What do you mean, exactly?”

 

9S reached over and gathered up the grass blades 2B had pulled, and began plaiting them without looking. “I’m fine, you’re fine, A2’s mooostly fine, we’re on our way to pick up 21O, we’re not being sent out daily to risk life and limb for a pointless war with a pointless reason…we’re living the life _we_ want to live. The future is _ours_.” 9S passed the grass braid to 2B, who inspected it with a small smile. “Sitting here with you is pretty great, too. If anything’s troubling you, you can just tell me. You’ve been off your game since you came back with A2 from the training room.”

 

Placing the braid behind her ear, 2B looked out towards the castle in the distance. “I guess you’re right. Sorry, it’s just that sometimes my past comes back when I least expect it.”

 

The river burbled as the two androids sat in comfortable silence.

 

“...2B?? 9S?? Where the hell are you guys?!” Faintly, A2’s voice resonated from above the waterfall.

 

9S facepalmed. _‘Ah right, we didn’t decide on a meeting place or anything.’_

Standing up, he called out towards the cliffside. “We’re down here! Just follow! The sound! Of my voice!”

 

A white-haired head peeked over the side of the cliff, and smiled. “Finally found you two! Thought y’all had run off to do… ahem. Anyway, I’m coming down!”

 

“We could just send up a pod to assist-”

2B watched as A2 mantled over the edge of the cliff, then yelped as she missed a platform and began to free-fall. Drawing her sword, the flailing figure slammed it into the rock wall. With a ear-splitting _scrreeeech_ , A2 slid down the cliff somewhat more slowly and landed heavily in the river.

 

Shaking her legs in a futile attempt to dry then, A2 approached the pair on the shorebank. “All those guys had were like, extra ammo and throwing knives, which they mostly got from the supplier at camp. Soo if they didn’t have weapons, that Jakobs guy probably doesn’t either. They also had an updated weather forecast, and it’s supposed to storm pretty hard later today.” A2 squinted towards the overcast sky. “We should find somewhere to stay dry.”

 

9S pointed toward the castle, then flicked his hand downward and to the right. “There’s a cave with a Lunar Tear near the canyon. That should do the trick.”

 

Re-assembled, the cast began moving with 9S in the lead. 2B held out her hand and watched as several raindrops turned her white glove into grey.

\---

 

“Jeez, that storm picked up _real_ quick.” A2 muttered as she tried to squeeze water out of her hair.

 

The androids were seated inside of a cave around a fire, which 2B had wisely brought dry logs along for. They had just cleared the initial downpour of water, but a surge from the river had crashed over 9S and A2 just as they entered the cave.

 

9S tousled his hair and sneezed. “Welp, we won’t be able to go outside in this weather.” All of the androids flinched, as thunder clapped outside and a faint flash filled the cavern. “Some rumor passed around the Scanners back in the day said androids just _happen_ to get struck by lightning more often than should be normal.”

 

2B frowned slightly and pulled 9S closer. “I’d rather we didn’t try to verify that rumor. Let’s stay here for now.”

 

“Mmm, well I can’t rest with you two talking on and on like this.” A2 stood and stretched both arms behind her back. Winking at 2B, she walked towards the back of the cave. “I’m gonna take a nap over here. Wake me when it clears up and we’re good to go.” She laid down on her back and placed her shortsword to the side, covering her eyes with one arm.

 

The fire crackled as 9S threw another branch into its heart. His eyes traced the embers that rose towards the cave’s ceiling, and he leaned into 2B. “You…mentioned something about your past earlier.”

 

2B slowly nodded, her face clouded in thought. “Back when we were… first assigned to each other, I didn’t have too much experience in the field.” She stared into the mesmerizing flames for a few seconds, then continued. “Most E models handle battlefield disposal, such as preventing disabled YoRHa from being captured by the enemy. Mercy killing, mostly.” She took 9S’ hand and laced her fingers into his. “Nines, you remember the E model we met in the city ruins?”

 

He squeezed her hand. “Yeah, you were sorta jealous of her for some reason.”

 

“She was unstable. She wiped her own memories over the grief of killing her friend…I get that. Most E models that have to commit assassinations don’t want to live with those memories. But I couldn’t do that. I wanted to remember our treasured times, and protect you.” 2B turned her torso and hugged 9S tightly. “I guess I was a bit envious for a moment… but you probably know all of this. You’re sharp.”

 

“So, was it something I did? Something I said?” 9S tried to look at 2B’s face, but couldn’t since it was over his shoulder.

 

2B released him and propped herself against the wall. “No, nothing like that. When I had combat training on the Bunker with the other B models, the instructor was…particularly harsh with me. It might have been on the Commander’s orders, her own anger, or some other contrivance. But the point is she was cruel, moreso with me than anyone else.” The short-haired android smiled ruefully. “Her advice _probably_ saved the lives of the B models who learned from her, but she didn’t part with her wisdom easily.”

 

9S put an arm on his knee and leaned his head on his fist. “And A2 somehow…brought those memories back?”

 

“Toobs. A nickname the instructor called me whenever I screwed up. A bastardization of my designation, Two-Be. 11B used to use it all the time and, well, you get the idea. During our spar, A2 said something close and I just…lost my calm.”

 

The white-haired youth lightly punched 2B on the shoulder. “11B was your instructor, huh? Well, she ended up trying to desert, so I guess she wasn’t as in control as she seemed. If that name brings back bad memories for you, I’ll make sure not to use it.”

 

2B smiled widely, the first genuine expression of happiness since her bout with A2. “Thanks, Nines. I feel a bit better, if not content. I guess A2 was right, I really did just need to talk it out with someone.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, 2B saw A2’s uncovered mouth smile, and the hand on the arm covering her eyes give a thumbs-up. A2 rolled over towards the cave wall.

 

The storm continued outside, but with less intensity than before.

\---

 

“Shi-” 9S slipped as he stepped into a puddle covering a cobblestone.

 

2B reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. “Careful. We wouldn’t want to bring back two people.”

 

The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining down, reflecting light off the various puddles in the castle courtyard.

 

Righting himself and planting his feet, 9S scratched his head and pointed. “042’s body here said that the machines had moved 21O to a side room, off of the royal chamber. We should hurry.” The group moved briskly through the halls, nodding as machine guards saluted when they passed.

 

Eventually, the former YoRHa reached a closed wooden door guarded by a Small Stubby. The machine looked uncomfortably at the 042 pod hovering nearby, with its gatling gun function extended towards its head. The pod body lightly tapped the Stubby and it jumped, unlocking the door and waving the androids inside.

 

“So should we try to wake her up here, or wait until we take her back to camp?” 9S walked towards the bed in the center of the room, which was the only furniture present.

 

“If we could revive 21O here, it would be safer for everyone. The machines may have booby-trapped her body, and we wouldn’t want to trigger anything in the medical bay near other injured.” 2B moved to the room’s window and looked outside.

 

“While you do that, I’m gonna pay a visit to the weaponsmith here, if he’s still around.” A2 tapped the short sword on her hip, then shrugged. “This’ll probably do the job fine, but I’d rather use something I’m more comfortable with. Be right back.” The veteran walked out of the room, casually swinging the door closed behind her.

 

9S leaned next to the bed and motioned towards 153. “Use Scanner to do the thing you did for A2 on 21O, please. The machines said her body was intact, but I’d like to be sure before I start hacking into her.”

\---

 

A2 dashed through the halls, running up stairs 4 at a time and vaulting over machines that were in her way.

 

_‘Man, it’s good to have company, but they walk so SLOW.’_

 

Not remembering the route, A2 used a combination of listening intently for the ring of metal on metal and interrogating machines by pinning them to walls and brandishing her sword in front of their faces.

 

Eventually, A2 reached a broken balcony, which led to Masamune’s forge on the other side.

 

_‘Crap, last time I had a pod to hover across. Well, here goes nothing…’_

 

A2 took a deep breath, then ran forward and leaped at the last possible moment. Flailing through the air, she grabbed the ledge with two hands, but gasped as the stone under one hand broke away, falling towards the ground several stories below. A2 quickly reached up and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up. Striding to the box blocking the entrance, she flexed her arms before grabbing the metal struts, sliding the box back with several grunts. She jumped onto the box and dropped down, then walked into the forge.

\---

 

The samurai-looking machine brought his hammer down on a bar of red-hot metal, then stuck it into a barrel of oil and dusted off his palms. “Ah, A2. I wondered when you would visit me again.”

 

A2 wiped her forehead in the heat of the small room then strode to the counter, placing her palms on top. “Sup, Masamune. I need a weapon.”

 

Masamune motioned towards the blade on her waist. “And yet, you already have one. May I?” A2 shrugged and placed the blade on the counter.

 

The machine deftly picked up the blade and spun it, showing far more dexterity than what a machine should have regularly possessed. He grabbed the sword by both ends and bent it slightly, then tapped the center of the blade. Raising it over his head, he brought it down on a pile of metal bars. Pulling the blade from the bar it had stuck in, Masamune turned the blade towards the fire and inspected the edge with his finger.

 

“This is exquisite craftsmanship, but it is neither mine, nor my master’s. The metal is treated similarly to methods I have read about that originate from the Kingdom of Night or the Twilight Zone, but the work was not done by a machine.” He motioned towards A2, drawing her eyes towards the faint, irregular hammer patterns in the blade. “A machine weaponsmith would have perfect precision and form. This blade could be a relic from the Old World, but the materials it is composed of are far too new for that. I therefore conclude that this weapon was crafted by an android smith in a distant land.” He handed the blade to A2, who sheathed it and frowned.

 

“Even so, it doesn’t match my fighting style that well. Got anything a bit, I dunno, longer?” A2 scanned the walls, noticing that most of the weapon racks were bare. _‘I wonder where Rose got this sword then, if it’s not from around here…’_

 

If a machine could frown, Masamune surely would have. “I haven’t been selling many weapons recently. The other machines took most of my merchandise without my consent. While I’m not pleased with that, they _do_ have to come back and pay for repairs, and most are quite sheepish while doing so.” The smith produced a key from somewhere and knelt down, unlocking a trapdoor behind the counter. “But for you, one of the saviors of the Forest Kingdom, I do.”

 

Masamune lifted a long box from the trapdoor and placed it on the counter. Lifting off the cover, the machine turned the box and presented its contents towards A2. Pulling aside the cloth wraps, she looked at the weapon with interest. Inside was a long black spear, with a blade that was detached from the pole, held in place with some sort of magnetism. A YoRHa symbol decorated the spear’s shaft, and the weapon hummed as if filled with electrical power.

 

The android tapped her chin with her fingers and whistled. “Now _that_ , that is something right up my alley. Lemme take a look.” The smith nodded, and A2 picked up the Type-40 Lance from the box and stepped back. Spinning the weapon around, A2 slashed and feinted at an imaginary enemy before Masamune gestured towards a set of armor on the wall. Shrugging, A2 stabbed straight through the breastpiece, sticking the blade of the weapon in the wall behind the armor stand.

 

“Aw, shit. My bad.” A2 pulled the spear back, but only retrieved the pole of the lance. Masamune pushed up the counter and walked towards A2, pointing towards the spear.

 

“I found this weapon while I was out searching for rare metals to forge a special weapon commission. The front was buried deep in the chest of a Goliath, and the back was snapped in half and jammed in the Goliath’s eye socket. While I was repairing it, I noticed several possibilities that the weapon could have. Allow me to demonstrate.” A2 handed the spear shaft to Masamune, still confused as to why the blade had detached after her assault on the armorstand.

 

"This allows the blade to be fired, and then retrieved. You must have pressed it by accident.” Masamune pointed the tipless spear towards the armor and clicked a button, and the blade flew back to its original position. “The weapon can still be used as a bludgeon, but it is recommended that the lance be used for its original purpose. Moving on.”

 

The smith grasped the spear near the center, and twisted the haft, separating the spear into two sections. “I originally found the lance like this. While it may have been snapped off in battle, it was quite an easy task to create a way to separate the two ends on purpose.” The machine spun his arms in a circle, brandishing the two separate ends. “With this, you can dual-wield the haft as a small staff and the speartip as a blade.” Twisting them back together, he passed the intact spear back to A2.

 

“And the last function is unknown to me. Press the symbol on the shaft.”

 

A2 carefully held the spear at arms length, then thumbed the YoRHa symbol. The lance flashed, and blue electricity arced around and between the blade and the shaft. “Whoa. That’s pretty cool.”

 

The smith shrugged and scratched his head. “I hypothesized that the sealed core within the weapon held some sort of ulterior function, but I myself am unable to trigger it.  It’s possible that only an android with YoRHa designation can activate the seal, possibly to prevent battlefield capture from being too useful.” Masamune walked back behind the counter and turned back towards his forge. Working the bellows, he waved towards the door. “That is all I have to show you. We are done here.”

 

A2 logged the weapon in her NFCS and placed it behind her back, where it floated securely in a ring of white light. “I…don’t need to pay? What’s the catch?”

 

Mid-hammer swing, the smith looked towards A2 and tilted his head. “If the situation arises, use that weapon and kill the next mad monarch that appears in the Forest Kingdom. Besides that, visit me sometime. Not many machines can move the box outside, and those that can are usually only here on business.”

\---

 

“Don’t blow this one up, alright 9S?” A2 opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

A2 looked towards the bed and saw 9S pressing several screens on 042’s pod bodies while directing153 to scan certain areas. Seeing 2B leaning on the window, A2 walked over. 2B scooted to the side and made room for the long-haired android to look out the window.

 

“While doing his initial scan, Nines suddenly saw something and called both pods to him. He’s been working nonstop since you left and hasn’t really responded to any questions I’ve asked. I hope nothing’s wrong.” 2B saw the spear on A2’s back and nodded appreciatively. “A Type-40 Lance, the latest YoRHa model. Quality choice, but where did you find one? I heard only the Commander’s guards were allowed to wield these.”

 

A2 shrugged and leaned forward, placing both elbows on the windowsill. “Masamune said he found it stuck in some Goliath's head or something. I used to use a Type-3 Lance, but I had to ditch that after it, erm…”

 

A2 shook her head at the memory of one of her previous encounters with 2B and 9S, remembering how she had snapped it and driven both ends simultaneously into the heads of her pursuers-

 

2B smirked, remembering the same encounter. “Let’s just say it broke in battle. But you used to have a blade, correct?”

_'I wasn’t prepared at all for that battle. A2 is truly a combat master, I have much to learn from her.’_

 

“I’ve used spears, I’ve used fists, I’ve used blades. It was mostly scavenging whatever wasn’t broken from the last YoRHa hit squad. I do prefer spears though. Lots of range, and you can block and attack in the same motion.” Turning, A2 sat on the windowsill and drummed her legs on the wall. “It was tough living on my own without resupply.”

 

2B smiled and put her hand on A2’s shoulder. “Well, you have us now. I’ll watch your back, whenever Nines isn’t running off into trouble.”

 

The android in question suddenly groaned and flopped backwards onto the ground, scattering pod bodies and drawing the attention of the two women. “What the hell, this doesn’t make sense! 21O should be totally fine and able to reboot! I’ve checked her motor functions, I’ve checked her memory banks, I’ve even checked her fuel filter, everything! There’s no logic virus, there’s no damage inside or outside, I just don’t get it!”

 

153 turned towards the androids on the window and displayed a hologram, which showed a completely white skeleton. “Information: There is no physical damage to unit 21O’s body. No physical aberrations are preventing a system reboot.”

042’s three bodies projected various screens showing 21O’s vital signs, with the largest being a steady heartbeat contrasted with zero brain activity. “Information: There is no damage to unit 21O’s mental faculties, yet she has failed to respond to any stimuli. Observation: This is most unusual.”

 

“Well, what haven’t you tried? Surely, there must be _something_.” 2B’s face filled with concern, and the two moved from the window to the other side of the bed.

 

“Uhh, well, it’s a longshot, but I could take a look at her black box. But normally if that’s damaged, then there shouldn’t be any signals whatsoever. 21O isn’t responding, but I can hack into her, which shouldn’t be the case if her box is busted.” 9S reached towards the still android’s box compartment and held out his hand, ready to catch the box when it fell out.

 

“Ok, gotta hack into her access subroutines to open that slot. And…”

 

Suddenly, a panel slid open and a black rectangle fell out. The group stared in confusion as another rectangle slid out, resulting in 9S holding two halves of a cube. One of the halves glowed with the soft light of a properly functioning black box, while the other was silent and dark.

 

“That…this is new.” 9S held the two shapes in front of his face, and tried to press them together to no avail. “I have a sudden urge to glue these together, but I’m sure that that wouldn’t do anything. What could do this?”

 

A2 tapped 21O above the access panel and grimaced. “The machines repaired the damage to her skin, but when I was, erm, _neutralizing_ 21O to stop her from killing you, I stabbed her right around here. I guess Virtuous Contract is sharper than I thought.”

 

Gingerly sliding the two halves back into the compartment, 9S closed his eyes and shut the panel. Sitting down against the bed, he rubbed the side of his head with his fist. “I’m honestly at a loss. I thought she was just in a coma or something to prevent to machines from getting info out of her, but this is _way_ beyond any maintenance tricks I know.”

 

2B knelt down in front of 9S and held his hands in her own. “Well, her black box halves looked intact, right? Let’s take 21O to Dahlia. She may know something we don't about the black boxes.”

 

Standing up, 9S nodded. “Ok, ok. I’ll ask 4S about black boxes when we get back, as well.”

 

“Man, this is kinda my fault huh. Sorry 9S, didn’t think this would happen. Maaaybe I should have just cut off her hea-” Seeing 2B’s angry expression and head shake, A2 closed her mouth with a click. Shrugging, she reached down and carefully picked up the motionless B model in a bridal carry. “We can keep her bod- let her rest in my room. You guys are low on space anyway.”

 

The cast somberly filed out of the room, leaving only an empty bed and sunbeams coming through the window.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends all of the currently written material. Until our team finishes reworking the introductory arc and drafting what comes next, expect more or less silence from us. If you have an Ao3 account, make sure to bookmark the story so you'll receive email updates when we start the ball rolling again. And if you don't, well, you did read 15 chapters on the site, so why not make an account and hang out?
> 
> Anyway, be seeing you around.  
> -C


	18. Sidequest — A Revealing Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward, sidequests will be on the same fic as the regular story. Expect c0d3s1ing3r's Matching T's to appear somewhere near the intro arc when we finish re-ordering the story.

\---

 _‘A squat grey building of only thirty-four stories. Over the main entrance the words… Community, Identity, Stability. The enormous room on the ground floor faced north towards the nor-’_ **_RAPRAPRAP_**

 

2B put the tattered book down with a sigh and looked towards the door. _‘I wonder who it is. Nines said he wouldn’t be back from his courier mission for awhile, and no one else the key. Oh right, the door is broken.’_

 

“It’s unlocked!” Reaching over from her bed, 2B quickly grasped her sword and prepared to leap away, lest she be caught in a surprise attack.

 

2B flinched as the door flew open with a crash, revealing the leg attached to the long-haired woman who had kicked the door open. “Heyo, 2B! You’re not up to anything super important right now, right?” A2 strode inside and casually pushed the door closed with the back of her hand. 2B relaxed, smiling as she put her sword down and sat back on the bed.

 

“Not in particular, just trying to do some light reading. These books that Nines has been collecting to rebuild the pod’s database are in, well, pretty poor condition. It’s tough to make heads or tails of a story when every other paragraph is missing.”

 

A2 rolled her eyes and snorted. “Pfft, don’t need to know the plot of "50,000 Miles Under the Ocean" or whatever to stab a machine in the chest. Anyway, onto more interesting things. I was out, erm, _obtaining_ supplies for Jakobs when I came across this little gem that just made me think, ‘Oh yeah this _totally_ belongs on 2B.’ Here, check it out!”

 

She tossed the bag she had been carrying over to 2B, who caught it and tilted her head. Peering into the bag’s opening, the short-haired android could only see something made of pale blue fabric, along with several ribbons of black satin.

 

“Uhm, what is this?” Reaching into the bag, 2B pulled out a relatively revealing piece of clothing, inspecting it with both hands before folding it and placing it to the side.

 

Wiggling her eyebrows, A2 darted over to the bed and pulled 2B up, playfully pushing her towards the room’s changing area while trying to maneuver 2B out of her dress. “Like I said, something that just _screams_ 2B! C’mon, c’mon! Get outta that boring ol’ uniform and try what’s in the bag on!”

 

“Hey, quit that! You’ll tear the fabric! I’ll do it mysel-ow!” 2B struggled against the long-haired android’s grip but was caught by surprise when A2 suddenly pushed her into the privacy curtain, where 2B banged her head against the wall. In her daze, she felt something soft land on her head, which obscured her vision as it covered her eyes.

 

A2’s voice floated from beyond the curtain. “Take your time! There’s a pair of heels, but I’m gonna place those by the curtain instead of chucking them over like I did with the panties!”

 

 _‘Pantie- She can’t be serious.’_ 2B pulled the clothes off her head and eyed the skimpy outfit in distaste, then looked down at her own relatively demure dress in comparison. _‘A2 has me trapped in here, and who knows what’ll happen if I refuse? I’ll play along for now, but she’s_ definitely _going to pay.’_

 

_\---_

 

A2 impatiently tapped her foot against the floor and coughed. “Hurry up 2B, putting on one and a half pieces of clothing doesn’t take THAT long!”

 

“That’s rich, coming from the woman who wears essentially nothing!” The changing android’s voice projected indignantly from the changing area, but A2 only tossed her hair with one hand and smirked.

 

“Like I give a damn about what others think about _my_ outfit. A single piece of cloth covering my stomach is _more_ than enough to be at least somewhat decent. Aww, you look cuuuute!”

 

A2 nodded in approval as 2B threw aside the curtain with a _swish_. After examining 2B’s new look and completely red face, A2 frowned slightly as she realized that there was…a bit more skin exposed than she expected. “Do a twirl for me, 2B. I wanna see the back.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Grinding her teeth, 2B balled her fists and quickly stepped into the heels before retreating back into the changing area.

 

Throwing a pair of gloves and sleeves to 2B, A2 shook her head and began to walk towards the door. “Stay right there. I’m gonna go grab something from Dahlia.”

 

“Hold on for just a momen-” _Clack_.

 

2B growled and surveyed the room. _‘I can’t be seen in an outfit like this! If anyone else comes in, my reputation will be ruined! What was A2 thinking?!’_

\----

 

“Okie doke 2B, I got the stuff…2B?” A2 surveyed the empty room in confusion. She jumped as a voice emanated from the closed closet.

 

“Close the door.”

 

Forcing the door shut with her shoulder, A2 watched as the closet door slid open. The short-haired woman slowly slunk out and crossed her arms over her chest. “What now?”

 

Smiling, A2 held up a roll of medical bandages. “Someone somewhere once said something about the appeal of asymmetrical balance or some other hoity-toity fashion theory bullshit like that. So, let’s wrap you up!”

 

“Wait wait wai-” 2B futily held up her hands in defense before A2 pounced with the spirit of a woman possessed.

\---

 

“Come on 2B, at least see what you look like from the back! I didn’t use up most of Dahlia’s medical tape for nothing!”

 

“...No.”

 

“The mirror is like, two steps to your left!”

 

“I refuse. Don’t you dare touch me.”

 

“Fine, I’ll help you out, jeez.”

 

“That mirror is firmly attached to the wal-” **CRUNCH.**

 

“Tch, piece of cake. Don’t make me move your head for you!”

 

2B sighed and turned her head, moving her body slightly to view her outfit from all angles. She rubbed her left arm and leg, which had been skillfully wrapped by the long-haired android to add some sort of cover (even if it wasn’t in any important places). She pulled at the outfit’s thin trim and fingered the lace criss-crosses on the bottom article of clothing, gazing at her figure in the reflection with a critical eye.

 

 _‘I’ll admit, this outfit does show off curves nicely, if not anything else. Regardless, I’d better change out of this as soon as I can-’_ Suddenly, she heard a _thump._

\---

 

“Man, we gotta get this door handle replaced. A2, are you in here? Thought I heard your voice. Anyway, that last package you had me pick up was sorta questionable, are you a closet pervert or somethin-”

 

9S forced the door to the apartment open, then stood perplexed at the scene before him. A2 was sheepishly smiling while holding up a mirror that appeared to have been ripped out of its stand, and 2B was completely flushed with a mortified expression on her face. Confused, 9S panned his view towards the mirror then down, taking in 2B’s outfit, or lack thereof-

 

His hand fell open, and the supplies he had been carrying fell to the ground with a _thump._

\---

Quest Reward: 1x ‘Revealing Outfit’


	19. Black Box Blues

\---

 

“Sorry about the mess. It’s tough to keep things tidy, what with all of my three possessions. Someone get the light?”

 

A2 knelt down and placed 21O’s body on her bedroll, blinking as someone clapped the light on. Standing up, she leaned against the only other furniture in the room and pursed her lips. “So what now?”

 

“I’m going to go around camp and see if I can find anything, or anyone, that could help us with the black box problem. But I’ll call over Dahlia as well, so stay here Nines.” 2B placed a hand on 9S’ head and ruffled his hair, smiling. “We’ll figure this out together, alright? 042, with me, please. I may need help accessing a terminal.”

 

As the short-haired android and silver pod left the room, 9S sat down next to the bedroll with a huff. The Scanner opened 21O’s box panel and took out the two rectangles, carefully placing them on the ground. He put his head between his legs and sighed deeply. “A2, can you keep a secret?”

 

Blinking and frowning, A2 glanced towards the closed door and window before staring intently at 9S. “This can’t be good if you waited until 2B left to tell me. It has to do with 21O’s black box, doesn’t it?”

 

Rubbing his temples, 9S nodded in confirmation. “These boxes shouldn’t be able to survive damage like this. I have a dozen theories as to why 21O’s did, each one more stupid than the last. Virtuous Contract may have been super sharp, maybe her conversion from model O to B jacked up her box, maybe she’s actually a machine, or something something. There just _isn’t_ a logical explanation as to how her black box survived! These things are supposed to be able to detonate with the force of a nuclear bomb! If anyone at camp can find an easy way to fix it, I’ll eat my visor. But I’ll bet that we’re gonna have to jump through a crapton of hoops to fix her up, if we even can. I’m feeling like this is a delayed machine trap, if anything.”

 

A2 reached over and punched 9S lightly on the shoulder. “Hey man, you’re worrying too much. Just remember the whole point of this. We’re gonna bring your Operator buddy back, no matter what it takes. Hell, I’d go to the ends of the Earth for you and 2B by this point…” The veteran looked away. “You guys are all I’ve got.”

\---

 

Furtively looking around, 2B waited for the Resistence android ahead of her to finish using the camp terminal that she was in line for. “042, how long will it take for you to copy the entirety of the Resistance network?”

 

Under 2B’s dress, 042 quietly spoke from next to her leg. “Analysis: Unknown. The network may be large and heavily fortified, or equivalent size to several small music files. Request: Secure as much time as possible for this unit to make a usable copy of the Resistance archive.”

 

2B approached the terminal and began typing randomly, ignoring the repeated [Login Failed] prompts and holding her breath as 042 buzzed and inserted an arm into the terminal’s data transfer port.

 

“Having trouble?”

 

2B whirled around and blocked the screen with her body as another Resistance member smiled and pointed towards the terminal. “You need to use your credit chip to log in, remember?”

 

“Uhm, yes, my credit chip. I’ll, erm-” The terminal dinged behind her and 2B shook her head in surprise as she saw that the screen now displayed her own account in the main tab, while dozens of other windows opened and closed in the background.

 

The Resistance member shrugged. “Sometimes it takes awhile. But would you mind speeding things up? I gotta pay my rent, otherwise Anemone’s loan sharks are gonna be all over my ass.” He rubbed his neck and grimaced.

 

2B slowly nodded and turned back towards the screen, holding her hands over the keyboard and pretending to type as 042 quickly broke firewalls and moved through file trees. “I’ll be finished…” A text box with a clipart of 042’s pod body appeared in the lower left hand corner, with a digital readout that was counting down. “In about three minutes. One moment, please.”

 

“Didn’t know transferring G’s took that long. You must have a bunch, huh? That reminds me, you’re that YoRHa chick right? Took down Ernst and all that? Thought you died.”

 

2B gulped as she saw 042 access a server titled [Jackass’ Private Correspondence: Do NOT Read on Penalty of DEATH!!! hahajk] and she nodded jerkily. “Uh huh, that’s me. But A2 did most of the actual work-” **DING!**

 

Jumping at the sudden sound, 2B watched as a receipt printed out from the terminal’s slot. The screen had returned to its original login page, but the font had changed to a slightly smaller, more fancy variant, a side effect from 042’s hacking. 2B ripped out the receipt and scooted away from the terminal, hiding the pod under her dress.

 

“Oh, you’re done. Thank God.” The Resistance member stepped around 2B and inserted his card into the slot, while 2B noticed that the line behind the terminal had swelled to a dozen or so androids, all of whom were glaring at 2B.

 

Walking past with a sheepish look and a wave, 2B kept her hand to the side of her dress as she speed-walked back to A2’s room, pinning 042 in place. She whispered to the side while keeping her eyes forward. “Find anything usable?”

 

042 gently hummed. “Processing: The Resistance logs are larger than expected. 76% of the data obtained has been transmitted to Pod 153 and our shared server, but it seems that there is little to nothing about black boxes stored on the Resistence servers.”

 

“Damn. I suspect that a hack of that magnitude is grounds for a court martial. Time to bring Dahlia to A2’s room…what was the receipt for, anyway?”

 

“Information: Units 2B and 9S should withdraw funds from their checkings accounts and transfer them to savings more often, in order to maximize profits.”

 

2B looked at the crumpled receipt in her hand and blinked in surprise. _‘My goodness. We have HOW much money?’_

\---

 

Dahlia picked up the two halves of 21O’s black box and stared wide-eyed.

 

“Yeap, this is beyond my caliber. Sorry 9S, but I don’t mess around with YoRHa tech too much. I’m a mechanic, not a geometry wizard. If she had a broken collarbone or a shattered sternum, I’d be all for it, but this...”

 

The mechanic had been working on 21O for several minutes, prepared to give the unconscious android a clean bill of health until 9S showed her the damaged black box.

 

“I knew it was a long shot, but damn, that’s depressing. Thanks Dahlia, but I guess we’re basically screwed…” 9S dejectedly leaned against the table’s leg with a glum look on his face.

 

Dahlia stood up and pulled out a communicator. “Hey hold on kiddo, I said this was out of _my_ caliber, but I didn’t say I was finished. Gimmie a sec.” She punched in a number and held up a finger, stalling 2B’s question and leaving the silver-haired woman with an open mouth.

 

“Is it rude to talk while someone else is on the phone? I have a feeling like it woul-OW!” Dahlia smacked A2 on the head with her free hand, silencing the long-haired android.

 

“Shush, it’s ringing…hello? Ah, my favorite Scanner! Hey, remember that one facility…oh, it’s a bad time? Goliath Kamikaze units? Hmm, just read my text when you’re done then, yeah?” Dahlia lowered her comm from her ear and turned it sideways, typing rapidly before slipping it back into her pocket. “4S mentioned something about black boxes the last time we sat around and did E-drug together, but I kinda forgot until just now sooo yeah. Hopefully he survives to read my text.”

 

“...mechanics are allowed to take E-drug?” 2B shook her head in disapproval. “That just doesn’t seem right to me.”

 

“Well, it’s not like they’re on duty 24/7. I used to know an H model who would...ahem. Never mind.” A2 began to speak with a smile on her face, but then stopped as her expression saddened. An awkward silence hung in the air until Dahlia’s phone chimed. She pulled it out with a flourish.

 

“Looks like 4S found the coords of a defunct YoRHa black box manufacturing plant somewhere out in the desert. You guys may be able to find something that’ll help you stick that lady’s black box back together. He says there’s either a ton of machines or none at all, and I’m not sure is the worse option to be honest. Here, anyone got a comm I can forward this text to?”

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec. I think mine still has battery.” A2 reached into the table’s drawer and pulled out her own comm, which had a thick layer of dust on top of it. Blowing it off, she tossed the comm to Dahlia, who flipped it open and typed on both devices.

 

Handing the comm back, Dahlia nodded and began walking towards the door. “Well, that takes up my lunch break. Good luck you guys!”

 

2B frowned. “Dahlia said she was always on break, since the sun never sets. Odd.”

 

9S stood and brushed off his pants. “Whatever. Guess we should head out, then.” He pocketed both halves of 21O’s cube before clapping to shut off the light.

 

The two women nodded in sync, and the trio walked out of A2’s apartment, leaving only sunlight filtering through the window and a motionless body on a bedroll.

\---


	20. Facility Findings

\---

 

“...But we’ve been here before.” 9S pointed towards the sealed pair of doors that protruded from the desert hillside and frowned. “A machine said ‘You’re not ready to go inside yet, blah blah blah,’ and blew himself up.”

 

A2 shaded her communicator’s screen with her hand and squinted in the sunlight.

“I’m pretty sure that these are the right coords, unless Dahlia screwed up typing them in. But if they were reversed, we’d be drowning at the bottom of the ocean.”

 

The former YoRHa were standing outside of a desert village swallowed in sand, having been lead there by a combination of using the Pod’s internal GPS and following the sun’s shadows to stumble through the dunes.

 

Shrugging, 2B walked to the door and pressed the elevator call button. After several seconds, 9S coughed and ambled forward, poking at the call button multiple times with increasing speed and frustration.

 

“Quit it Nines, you might break it. If it didn’t work on the first press, it won’t work on the thirty-third.” 2B hoisted 9S up by the armpits and dropped him to the side. “Regardless, we do need to find a way in.”

 

9S reached into his backpack and took out a screwdriver, inspecting the call button panel with interest. “Maybe there’s some sort of advanced interface behind this innocuous button! Lemme try something.” Deftly unscrewing the panel, 9S began gutting the panel’s innards and twisting wires together while 2B watched with detached interest. A2 huffed and turned towards the desert, and began to heave her lance into the dunes out of boredom.

 

After several javelin throws, she turned and stood next to 2B, crossing her arms. “You done yet? I have a feeling I’d wear out my shoulder joint before you finish whatever you’re doing.”

 

There was a spark and a _bang_ , and 9S recoiled as smoke emanated from the panel. “Whoops. Guess that red wire shouldn’t have been crossed with…ahem. Anyway yeah no, it was just a button. I’ve got nothing.”

 

2B stroked her chin and tilted her head in thought. “Perhaps we could secure some explosives from Jackass or one of the camp traders, or disassemble the door in its entirety? Oh, maybe we could-”

 

“Move outta the way. This’ll be faster.” A2 barged past the other two androids and drew her short sword, jamming it into the crack between the doors. With a grunt, she pushed the sword up and then down, cutting through whatever locking mechanism held the doors shut. Extracting her sword, she grabbed the left side doorway and motioned with her head towards 2B. “Yo, lend me a hand. The door is probably still sealed from the sides and unfortunately, there’s only one of me.”

 

2B quickly moved to the other door and pushed her fingers into the doorway, preparing to pull back on the metal frame. “On three, after one-two-three, or..?”

 

“Three!!” A2 immediately began pulling with all of her strength, catching 2B by surprise. After a bit of struggling on both sides, 2B’s door was wrenched from its frame and she stumbled backwards, accidentally bashing A2 and sending the long-haired android flying backwards into the sand.

 

“Yaaah!”

 

“Oh, shoot! Sorry about that A2, are you alright?” 2B dropped the door with a _clatter_ and rushed over to the pair of legs sticking out of the dune. Fishing around for an arm, 2B pulled A2 from the sand while 9S doubled over in the background, holding his stomach while laughing uproariously.

 

“...I hate metal slabs. Whatever, door’s open now right?” A2 stood up and shook the sand from her hair, wiping her eyes while moving towards the entrance. Glancing inside, she noticed that the elevator wasn’t at the top and the shaft was shrouded in darkness. A2 kneed 9S on the bottom, who gasped for air and straightened up.

 

“HahahaOW! Ahem. Oh, no elevator? Alright, A2 hold me by the leg upside down—actually no that’s a horrible idea. 2B, hold my shirt. I’m gonna look inside. 153, could you turn on your lamp and fly down as far as you can, rotating slowly?”

 

9S leaned into the elevator shaft while 2B held onto the back of his shirt collar, shaking her head as A2 pantomimed pushing 9S in.

 

“Ok, it goes preeeetty far down, but it looks like there’s a ladder on the side. Now I’m not saying we should just jump down, but we should just jump down.”

 

2B let go of 9S and shook her head again. “Wait, it’s safer to climb down the lad-” In the split second that 9S was free, he had bolted into the shaft and jumped, grabbing onto the pod body that had floated back up.

 

A2 snickered and motioned for 2B to follow. “Is he usually this reckless?”

 

“Nines does tend to make rash decisions when he gets really excited or driven. He’s been a bit unstable since he heard about 21O, which makes sense since he keeps getting hope, then denial over and over again. The best thing would be to resolve this as quickly as possible.” 2B gracefully stepped forward and hopped into the shaft, extending one arm to grab onto 042 as she disappeared from view.

 

A2 clicked her tongue and scratched her head. _‘Great, I don’t have a pod to use. Climbing down is way too damn slow, hmmm…’_ Eyeing the cables that supported the elevator, the long-haired woman smiled and leaped forwards.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas stepped into the abandoned facility, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Pulling out her staff, she released a pale violet light that illuminated a circle of light around her.

 

_‘Hmm…This place has been abandoned for a much longer time than I thought it would be.’_

 

Holding her staff up so the light would reach a wider radius, the young woman cautiously made her way through the darkened hallways, looking around in wonder at the thick layers of dust that had accumulated over time.

 

_‘I hope there’s still a way to reactivate this place…’_

 

Stepping over broken computer parts scattered across the floor, she continued to make her way towards the central area, checking her GPS every now and then to ensure she was on the right track.

 

Eventually, Veritas found herself in a large circular room with various large computers and lights ringing the room.

 

_‘So this must be the central area.’_

 

Her eyes roamed the room until they fell on a switch on the wall. Walking over to it, she flipped it on before turning as a few lights flickered to life. The lights were dim, but at least she could see. Switching off her staff, she slowly stepped up to one of the massive machines, reaching out with one gloved hand to wipe off the thick layer of dust on the console.

 

“This place really needs a cleanup…” Veritas jumped slightly, startled by the sound of her own voice echoing in the room. She shook her head to clear her mind, then brushed off another swath of dust with her hand, coughing as it wafted throughout the room. ‘ _Gods! How long has this facility been abandoned for?’_

 

Shaking herself off again, Veritas went to work, wiping down all the computers. When she was finally finished, her robes and gloves, not to mention her face, were covered with a thick layer of dust quite similar to the ones that had covered the terminals before.

 

“Alright, that’s done. Now to reboot these computers, if they even have enough power to work anyway.”

 

Veritas stepped up to a terminal and pressed the power button. After a few seconds of silence, she jumped as she heard the whir of the computer’s engine coming to life, before her attention was caught once again by the screen flickering on.

 

“Ok, so this one still works. What about the others?”

 

Turning, the small android went to another terminal, and to her amazement, it booted up as well.

 

“So these terminals _do_ still work after all this time.”

 

With that in mind, Veritas went to reboot each of the others computers around the room. Finally, she returned to the center of the room surrounded by ten flickering terminal screens.

 

“That’s all done…all I need to do now is search for the master power switch.”

 

She glanced quickly around the room before starting her search.

 

“It has to be around here somewhere…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S tried to see past 153’s pod light deeper into the corridor, but even the bright cone of light wasn’t enough to dispel the darkness. “I wonder if I could make a torch or something…no sticks or machine oil around though. Maybe some coal would work just as well…” He jumped as he heard a pair of heels click behind him, which turned out to be 2B stepping out from the elevator.

 

“I hate to state the obvious, but it’s quite dark. Should we head back for flashlights or flares? I’d even be willing to wear a YoRHa visor, what with the built in night vision...thoughts, 042?” 2B motioned towards the aforementioned pod, who also had an active lamp.

 

“Analysis: The light provided by two pods should be sufficient to explore this facility, as unit 4S has provided intel that the area is clear of hostiles. Proposal: Move forwards cautiously, and hold hands to avoid losing one another.”

 

9S quickly grabbed 2B’s hand and squeezed, winking at the pod floating beside her. “Oh yup, wouldn’t want to be separated.” The pod dipped in acknowledgement, slightly throwing off the focus of the light. Both androids suddenly jumped as they heard a massive _crash_ from the elevator shaft and a large amount of cursing. A cone of light turned back towards the doorway and A2 stumbled out, holding her hands out and wincing in pain.

 

“Goddamn freaking…I got cable burn on BOTH of my palms! No one told me I’d be sliding for over two minutes!” Motioning towards 9S, she quickly walked to the pair. “Got any medical anythings to help with this? I can’t hold weapons when I can basically see the bones of my hands!”

 

Grimacing, 9S pulled a roll of bandages from his backpack and unrolled it, moving towards A2’s outstretched hands. “Sorry, I just knew it was sorta deep. Let’s get you patched up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After circling the room for what felt like the hundredth time, Veritas was ready to scream.

 

“Where is that damned switch?!”

 

Growling in frustration, she curled her hand into a fist and bashed it against a wall.

 

“Aaagh!”

 

Then, she noticed something right by her hand, peeking out behind one of the computers. It was covered with an even thicker layer of dust thanks to its position on the wall. Reaching out, she touched it delicately, brushing off the dust, which triggered another fit of coughing.

 

Once the coughing had finally subsided, she turned and looked at the object again.

 

“Another switch…?”

 

She reached over and flipped it on. Suddenly, there was a loud _boom_ as something nearby exploded in a massive shower of sparks. Veritas cried out and ducked behind the terminal, waiting until the shaking subsided.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Peeking out from behind the terminal, Veritas’ eyes were instantly drawn to a smoking wreck near the door. Drawing herself out, she walked over to it, staring down at the shattered glass and smoldering metal. Smoke stung her eyes, making them water, and the acrid smell wafted to her in waves.

 

“Looks like that blew out one of the machines. I wonder why it caused such a massive power surge…”

 

Then, she heard something else whir to life all around her. Veritas looked around, confused.

 

“What is that?”

 

Then, a realization hit her.

 

“That must’ve been the master switch!”

 

_‘But why was it hiding behind a terminal?’_

 

Veritas returned to the main terminal, pulling out a flash drive and plugging it in, before staring at the screen.

 

“Time to get to work…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“These terminals would be super helpful if there was like, power.” 9S sadly prodded a keyboard before going back to scanning the stacks of papers on the table in front of him. The group was seated in a circle of light, as the two pods were floating overhead above the table in the otherwise darkened room.

 

The group had been going room to room, pulling documents whenever they saw them and looking for any mentions of black boxes. Some rooms were labs with vats containing unidentifiable shapes long spoiled, some were weapons testing areas with pristine targets and empty weapon racks, while others were office spaces completely barren with clean tables and empty bookshelves. However, they had eventually come upon a large library of sorts, which still housed various documents and computers.

 

A2 peered into the stifling darkness and frowned, before skimming a report titled _[Ruminations on the Rotmulaag: A Study on Words of Power]_ before tossing it to the ground and reaching for another. “I’m not liking this. Why does this room still have stuff when almost every other room was empty?”

 

Carrying another stack of reports to the central table, 2B carefully placed them down before sitting and pulling one from the top. “Hmm, _[The Combined Works of Asano Inio and their Influences on the 21st Century]_. Were the people in charge of this facility actually doing any research related to useful things?” She reclined back and started reading, flipping through pages a bit faster than A2, but slower than 9S.

 

“The plaque next to the door said ‘General Knowledge Repository.’ I guess general is pretty generous? Just keep looking. Ooo, _[Kazuhira Miller’s Guide to the Perfect Hamburger]_? Maybe I’ll read that later.” 9S dropped the book onto the growing pile next to him before grabbing another report. 2B stopped and looked up warily, eyeing the tall stack of documents 9S had deemed ‘interesting, but doesn’t pertain to black boxes.’

 

A2 threw a clipboard containing _[Wes’ Notes on the Thirty-Six Stratagems]_ into the darkness where it landed with a _clatter._ “Screw this, I’m going for the power. We’ll never finish at this rate, and this darkness is pissing me off.” She strode to the wall and blindly felt around, looking for a switch.

 

9S chuckled before putting on putting another book on his ‘interest’ pile. “Yeah, like that’ll do anythin- GAH!”

 

The androids were blinded as A2 threw a switch with a _BOOM_ and harsh fluorescent bulbs winked into life, with some of them exploding and showering down sparks from the ceiling.

 

2B rubbed her eyes and brushed shattered glass out of her hair. “Power’s on, nice work. 042, see if you can activate those terminals?”

 

“Some of the bulb’s inside stuff got in my nose, gross.” Sneezing, A2 frowned. “Oh what, these shelves have labels? I’ll head to the B’s, be right back.”

 

“Alrighty, time to ditch paper and ink and move into the 125th century.” 9S swiveled in his chair and began typing on the terminal before stopping. “Wait a minute, I’m a Scanner! I hope this thingy has a wireless connection…”

 

\---

 

_‘Ah man, this system is archaic. No firewalls or defenses, that’s good. Whoever was in charge probably wasn’t worried about outsiders accessing their stuff. Alrighty, let’s see…”_

 

_9S’ hacking cursor lazily floated along, quickly jabbing into data clusters and copying information before moving on._

 

_‘Maybe I’ll have the pods copy the whole network. It looks like most of it is turned on already...weird. Power wasn’t back for this room until A2 flipped a switch…oh shit, there’s another active connection on the site? Wait, that means someone else is here!”_

 

_9S’s hacking cursor quickly deconstructed as he pulled out of the network._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas studied the terminal screen intently, trying to figure out what to do.

 

_‘Now how do I log in?’_

 

She sat down and began typing at the keyboard. After a few combinations, the screen changed, and a message flashed up indicating a successful login. The android nodded in satisfaction as she began perusing the various files on the network.

 

“Let’s see…where are these files?”

 

Veritas clicked on a folder, and was greeted with a wide variety of applications and folders, all labelled with obscure names.

 

The woman groaned and sat back in her chair with a huff. _‘This is going to take a much longer time than I thought.’_

 

She began navigating through the various directories, being careful to trace her path so she wouldn’t get lost in the maze. Finally, she came upon an encrypted folder buried deep in many layers of folders.

 

_‘What’s this?’_

 

The folder’s name only consisted of five ‘X’s, and as far as she could tell, it seemed to be encrypted.

 

“This has to be it…right?”

 

Veritas clicked on the folder, and a window popped up asking for a password.

 

 _‘A password? So they hide it under so at least fifty directories,_ **_and_ ** _ask for a password when you finally get to it? Sounds about right.’_

 

The young woman began entering various combinations in a vain attempt to figure out the correct one. However, she quickly grew frustrated and gave up.

 

“I don’t have time for this!”

 

Veritas grabbed the folder and transferred it directly to the flash drive. A bar appeared on the terminal screen, showing its progress.

 

“Alright. Now that’s done…”

 

Navigating back out of the folders, the android soon found herself back at where she started. Curious, she began browsing around the rest of the network.

 

_‘What else is there?’_

 

A few minutes of browsing later, she came upon an application labeled “Defense Systems”.

 

_‘It seems these have been deactivated along with everything else when the facility shut down. I wonder if they still work?’_

 

With that thought, Veritas loaded the defense system network, staring quizzically as she was confronted with a map of the whole area.

 

“This place is much larger than I thought it would be…”

 

She clicked hesitantly on a button and watched as a whole portion of the map lit up, turning a bright green. A message lit up on the screen: **[Defense system successfully activated.]**

 

“That one works. I might as well turn them on for the whole facility, then.”

 

Veritas clicked through every room in the facility, watching as the map slowly turned from blue to green. Soon, the whole facility’s defense systems were activated.

 

“Defense systems are in good order. Now let’s get back these files…”

 

She glanced at the progress bar, and found to her annoyance that it was only at 35%.

 

_‘There must be a lot of very big files in there…’_

 

Veritas turned to look at another window when something on the map caught her eye.

 

“Huh?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 tossed a stack of research reports onto the table and nodded in satisfaction. “These all have _something_ to do with black boxes. Take a look if you want, but I’m about up to here,” she held her hand high above her head, “with reading. Wasn’t my favorite thing ever, isn’t my favorite thing now.”

 

“I’ll ask Nines to take a look, once he’s done hacking. To be honest, I’d rather just do a task for someone else and have them tell me the important information directly. Reading is so much slower.” 2B stood up and organized the messy stack before sitting down and glancing at the still Scanner.

 

“Have you ever had the urge to draw on his face while he’s doing his thing?” A2 grabbed a pen off of a nearby desk and flipped it around her thumb before flicking it towards 2B’s head.

 

2B shook her head and caught the pen out of the air, spinning it around her index and middle fingers before placing it gently on the table. “Nines’ hacking is usually much faster. He must be taking some time to carefully go over everything he’s researching.”

 

The youth in question suddenly jolted upright. “Guys, I wasn’t really paying attention to anything, but I don’t think we’re alone in the facility. There’s an active terminal in the central area and there may be automated defenses deeper inside.”

 

A2 facepalmed while 2B tilted her head in worry. “That’s worrying, only Dahlia and 4S should even know about this place. Maybe it’s just a glitch in the system?”

 

“We’d better hurry the hell up then. 9S, read all of this crap on the table instead of going back into the computers. I’ll guard the door.” A2 hefted her lance and used it to bar the door, drawing her short sword and taking a stance.

 

9S cracked his knuckles with a smile and starting poring over the assembled papers before him, rapidly turning pages and reading so fast his eyes became a blur.

 

“ _[Black Boxes and Machine Cores, Report No. 12]_. _[Black Boxes: On the Construction of_ Mahō no Aitemu _]_. _[Black Boxes: Harvesting Alien Parts, Field Study 24]_. _[Baked, Broiled, and Fried - Cookin On 3 Burners’ Album Tracklist]_ -”

 

“Ignore that one, grabbed the wrong book.” A2’s voice came from the door’s direction, and 9S tossed the book over his shoulder.

 

“Here we go. It says that the final product that went into sealing black boxes together was…ew. What the hell?” 9S stuck his tongue out in disgust, and 2B moved to read over his shoulder.

 

“‘The organic spheres within the bodies of aliens have stabilizing properties when introduced to the hybridized machine cores (dubbed ‘black boxes’) preventing them from reaching critical temperatures when when under stress...obtained by extracting them from the bodies of aliens...chemical formula derived from something something…’” 2B shook her head in confusion. “What’s this all mean?”

 

9S scratched his head and put the report down. “It looks like if we take an alien body part and squeeze it, we can glue 21O’s black box back together without damaging it. Or something?” He read a few more pages and nodded, jabbing a particular section. “Some pseudo-cores were synthesized at this very plant! They should still be in cold storage!”

 

“Alien sphere thingy? I had to grab one of those for Pascal, he used it to fix some busted up machine cores. But we sorta can’t go back into the alien ship in the crater, so we probably have to check the facility.” A2 extracted her lance from the door’s handles and walked back to the table.

 

“We don’t have a map, so I’ll have to risk another intrusion into the facility’s network. I’ll be as quick as possible, but get ready to move.” 9S placed his hand on the terminal and closed his eyes.

 

2B shrugged and reached up to finger the hilt of her sword. “What’s the worst that could happe-”

 

9S’ eyes snapped open as a blaring klaxon exploded to life as the lights suddenly went red.

 

“SHIT, THEY FIGURED OUT WHERE WE ARE! BUT I KNOW WHERE TO GO, SO LET’S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”

 

A2 kicked down the door and dove outwards, but ducked back inside as a hail of bullets whizzed by. Shouting over the klaxon, she grabbed a chair from inside the room and hurled it outwards where it connected to something with a _crash_. “WE GOT COMPANY! 9S, DO WE GO LEFT OR RIGHT?!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas turned towards the map of the facility again and gasped as a room turned bright red. A warning flashed on the screen. **[Intruders detected.]**

 

“What the—?!”

 

She stared in shock. Never had she imagined that there was someone else in the facility with her.

 

“Who…who’s there?!”

 

She looked around the room frantically. _‘This isn’t good. If someone else finds out I’m here…’_

 

Without thinking, Veritas reached out and slammed down on one of the keys. Instantly, the roar of klaxons filled the air and red light flooded the room, startling her.

 

“Aaaarrrgh!”

 

She jumped and looked around, then gasped again as multitudes of box-shaped robots suddenly activated, swarming out all over the facility.

 

“What in all hells is this?!”

  
Glancing back at the screen, she noticed that a group of messages flashing on the screen. **[Sentinels activated.]**

 

“Sentinels…?”

 

Then, she noticed that the robots were heading towards the red area on the map…as well as the exits!

 

“I have to get out of here!”

 

Veritas snatched her staff and ejected the flash drive, ignoring the fact that its download progress just barely hit 50%.

 

“Anything is better than nothing!”

 

Pulling the flash drive out of the terminal, she shoved it into her robe pocket as she bolted out of the room, clutching her staff tightly to her as it began to spark.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the distance, sirens continued to wail as the group ventured deeper into the facility. Meanwhile, 9S had led the group down several service alleys towards what he claimed would be a manufacturing plant. However, the androids had been ambushed several times by floating shapes that engaged them from long-range.

 

2B flicked oil off of her sword and crushed a cuboid body under her heel. “What are these things? They’re somewhat similar to pods, but they only shoot bullets. Keep in mind I’m not complaining about dodging rockets, but still.”

 

042 retracted his gatling barrel and turned towards 2B. “Information: These constructs are known as ‘Sentinels’ and were the precursor model to the current Pod line of support weapons. The design philosophy was towards specialization, and these ‘Dethcube’ models excelled at overwhelming enemies with attrition tactics. Opinion: The Pod line of models are far superior and combine multiple roles as opposed to being what are colloquially known as ‘one-trick ponies.’”

 

153 turned down and disintegrated a Dethcube with her laser before turning back towards 9S. “Request: Exterminate these outdated prototypes. Opinion: They are a disgrace and a stain on the proud history of the Pod line of support weapons.”

 

A2 shouldered her lance and glanced around a corner, ducking back as a laser grazed her hair. “Jeez, the pods sure are yappy today. Moving along, whatever just shot at me was static, since I tried to move past the corner a few times and the laser always comes from the same direction. How close are we?”

 

“Err, it should be around the corner. That corner. Crap.” Squinting in the red lights, 9S drew boxes in the air with his hands before nodding. “Yeah, it’s around that corner. But if there’s a laser turret or something, how are we going to deal with it? Pods can only shoot at things in their line of sight, and we’ll get fried if we try to get close.”

 

“I’ve got an idea. 2B, dash to the other side on three. Like, _on_ three. 9S, get ready to pull me back.”

 

2B nodded and placed her hands on the ground, taking a sprinter’s pose.

 

“One, two, _three!!”_

 

2B dashed forward to the other side of the corridor, narrowly avoiding getting vaporized by a red-hot laser. A2 rolled out a split second after and pointed her lance into the darkness, clicking a button and firing the lance’s speartip towards the laser’s origin. 9S quickly hauled A2 back behind cover and the three androids waited, panting.

 

2B tilted her sword towards the corner and looked in the reflection down the hallway. “I think we’re good, I see some smoke and the glint of something metal.”

 

“I’d better not lose my hand. Here goes…” A2 stuck her hand out and waved it, bracing for a laser to detach it from her body. Feeling nothing, she stuck her head out and carefully crept down the corridor. “We’re good. 9S, hack this door, we gotta get outta here ASAP.”

The Scanner walked to the door and jiggled the handle. “It’s locked, and I can’t hack something that’s just metal.”

 

Clicking her lance to retrieve the speartip, A2 turned and simply kicked the door off of its hinges. “There, unlocked. Grab that orb thingy and let’s go.”

 

9S dashed inside while the two women waited outside. Several tense minutes later, he emerged and held up a blackish-green orb with a smile. “I had to try like, three different dispensers and break a few levers trying to start generators, but a small cooling unit had one intact sphere! Anyway, let’s hurry up and get out of here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After pounding blindly through the hallways in a panic, Veritas finally burst outside into the blinding desert sun. She stumbled forward a few steps before tripping and collapsing face-first in the sand, too exhausted to move.

 

“Urgh…”

 

She lay there for a few seconds, panting as the sun’s heat beat down on her. Once she had recovered, the android pushed herself to her feet, slowly backing up until she reached a shady alcove in one of the walls. Then, she startled as she remembered the data, reaching down instinctively into her pocket to ensure the flash drive was there.

 

_‘It’s still there, thank god. That was too close…’_

 

Then, she heard something beep.

 

“What now?”

 

She lifted up a device, observing a flashing light. Activating it, she was confronted with a map of the facility, with what looked like a group of surveillance cameras.

 

_‘These must be from the Sentinels I activated earlier.’_

 

Then, a movement caught her eye. Looking at that screen, she saw a young man running. He turned and shouted something, waving his arms frantically. He was accompanied by a robot that was not unlike the ones she was looking through now.

 

“Who is this young man? And is that a Pod?”

 

Then, two women came into view. One had short hair and a headband, while one had much longer hair reaching down to her waist. The three conversed agitatedly as another robot floated next to them.  
  
“Who are these people and why are they here?”

 

Then, the five took off out of view. Veritas flipped back to the map and her eyes widened in shock.

 

“They’re coming out this way?!”

 

She quickly turned off the device and readied her staff, assuming a battle stance.

 

“Whoever they are, I have to be ready for them.”

 

Veritas took a deep breath and clenched her weapon tighter, releasing all tension from her body.

 

“I can’t let them know about me or the data. If there's any chance that they know I was here, they have to go.”

 

She focused her eyes on the door, her staff burning hot in her hands.

\---


	21. Desert Storm

The group bolted out of the facility, shielding their eyes as they stepped into the bright sunlight. They stopped to catch their breaths, looking at each other before laughing out loud in relief. 

“We did it!” 9S’ voice trembled with joy. “We actually did it!”

Suddenly, a high-pitched cry rang through the air, startling the group.

“What was that?”

They turned towards the sound to notice bolts of violet electricity crackling out towards them.

“Look out!”  9S threw his hands over his face in panic, ducking towards the ground

042 and 153 flew up and managed to block just in time, placing up their projectile shields. The lightning slammed into the combined shields with a sharp _crackle_ and a blinding flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes once again.

As the unexpected brightness faded, everyone looked around in confusion.

“Where’d that come from?!” 2B’s eyes scanned the desert wildly, straining to spot their assailant through the harsh sun.

Then, A2 pointed at something a little ways away from them. “There!” 

2B and 9S looked towards where A2 was pointing to see a young brown-haired woman wearing a purple robe peeking out from behind a wall. As she lowered her weapon, the trio stared in both curiosity and surprise.

“Who is that?” 9S frowned and studied the visitor curiously. “She definitely doesn’t look like someone from around here.”

He stepped forward to greet the mysterious android, only for her to draw back, holding her pole in a defensive position. He swore there were pinpoints of violet light gathering at its head, unless it was a trick of the quavering heat.

“What is she holding?” 2B eyed the weapon their attacker was wielding curiously. It was roughly as long as a spear, yet she sensed it was something else entirely.

042 flew closer to scan it. “Analysis: That weapon is an electromagnetic staff. It is made from a steel alloy, and is equipped with a magical core that allows it to emit electrical attacks.”

Then, they heard the girl’s voice, low and quiet above the desert wind.

“Who are you?”

She was so quiet that they struggled to hear her, yet they could practically feel the steel edge, sharp as a blade.

“Why are you here?”

Without lowering her staff, the stranger slowly moved towards them, sparks hissing and popping in the air.

“Come again?” 9S shouted over to her, confusion evident in his voice. “We didn’t hear you!”

The girl didn’t break her gaze as she continued to walk towards them, her voice remaining measured and calm. “I saw you through the Sentinels. You were the ones in the facility with me.” She stopped walking and tilted her head, a hint of curiosity creeping in. “Why are you here? What are you looking for?”

“Statement: That is _none_ of your business.” The group was startled as the woman suddenly dodged to the side. Upon hearing the distinctive _clack_ of a retracting Pod barrel, 2B realized that 042 had shot a bullet on his own volition towards the mysterious woman. 

The android looked up in surprise at him. “And why do _you_ of all things care so much? You’re only a Pod. You’re supposed to be incapable of —”

“Statement: I repeat, this is none of your business.” 042 clenched his fists as he readied another attack. “Stand aside, or you shall face the consequences."

“Pod!” 042 stopped speaking as he heard 2B’s voice rise above his. “That’s enough.”

042 turned back towards the group and tilted his head in confusion, then flew back to her. To everyone’s surprise and relief, 2B reached out and gently pet her Pod, murmuring soothing words to him. Even A2 couldn’t help but smile at the display of affection.

Yet as 042 returned to 2B’s side, the air was already arcing with power as their opponent charged, staff raised high. Swinging it in a wide arc, she hurled a jagged blade of lightning, catching them off guard. A2 shrugged it off surprisingly quickly, facing the enemy with glowering eyes.

“If you really want a fight, you’ve got one!” A2 drew her lance and rushed in before anyone could stop her. As she moved in to strike, the smaller android aimed and fired a second bolt right at her chest. A2 deftly rolled out of the way, landing near another wall as 2B and 9S looked on.

042 turned to observe their target more clearly. “Analysis: Close-range combat is not recommended for this target due to the range of her attacks. Proposal: Utilize Pod support units, which are equipped with long-range attack capabilities.”

With this said, he nodded at 153, who joined him as they both now flew in front of 2B and 9S. Together, they squarely faced their opponent, who only replied by glaring at them.

“Looks like you’re not going down without a fight, are you?” The woman hissed as her staff glowed hotly, creating electrical currents that rippled all around her. 

Ignoring her, 042 immediately began firing, gatling rounds splitting the air, while 153 fired missiles in an attempt to push their target back. To everyone’s surprise, as the projectiles neared her, they lost their shape and dematerialized, finally splashing harmlessly in front of her. The girl slashed the air in a circle around her head, causing a much larger wave to roar towards them.

“Duck!” 2B fell to the ground and rolled. 9S and A2 followed, dropping down as the wave of electricity whizzed harmlessly past them, slamming into the wall behind them. 

“What kind of technology is this?” 9S looked up, wincing as a few straggling arcs of electricity painfully crackled overhead.

“Analysis: This target is equipped with technology that can nullify fire from Pod support units.” 153 stopped firing to turn to the three androids, and 9S thought he could hear an edge of annoyance in her voice as she continued. “Conclusion: Physical combat seems to be the only way to reliably defeat this target.” 

042 also ceased firing and the two Pods fell back as their target charged them again, thrusting at them with her staff as if it was a spear. 042 and 153 simultaneously switched to the Blade program, all six bodies rotating around the trio in a ring of hard light blades. The androids stood up, weapons in hand, before crying out in surprise as the air around them suddenly flashed violet. In an instant, all six Pods stopped moving, then fell to the ground.

“Pod!” 2B and 9S knelt down and picked up 042 and 153, respectively, cradling their small bodies in their hands. Meanwhile, A2 looked up as the enemy leapt high into the air, staff poised to strike. Raising her lance, A2 parried the strike, pushing the girl flying back in the air.

“I’ve had enough of this,” A2’s voice carried an annoyed tone as she landed, then stepped out of the ring of Pod bodies. “Let’s hope you don’t break easily.” She assumed a battle stance, the point of her lance glinting in the shimmering heat.

The girl stood up in turn, holding her staff at the ready. “I could say the same to you.”

A2 gasped in mock rage. “You don’t say!”

The girl’s reply was calm and focused. “Perhaps. Although I admit I haven’t seen the likes of you around before. Let’s see what you’re made of.”

A2 took off running across the sand, roaring as she aimed her spear at the other android’s chest. Her opponent smoothly leapt back, causing A2 to miss her attack and trip, falling into the sand.

“Damn!” A2 jumped to her feet, spinning around as she felt hot pinpricks at her back. There was a blur of purple, and A2 found herself locking weapons with the girl, who was struggling to hold on.

“Heh. You really think you can win like this?” With a grunt, A2 threw her weight forward, knocking their opponent off her feet and causing her to slide across the sand.

The girl regained her footing and shook her head. “Perhaps not yet.” She glanced around to notice that the other two androids weren’t there. “What’s taking your friends so long?”

Quelling the annoyance inside of her, A2 grinned in response. “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and 9S were kneeling on the ground with their Pods, cradling them in their hands.

“042! 153! Are you alright?” The androids’ voices were heavy with concern as they eyed their friends’ unmoving bodies.

“W-warning: These pod units have sustained some major structural damage.” 042 carefully removed a fried-out arm and dropped it to the ground before continuing, his voice breaking imperceptibly. “Continued combat i-is highly recommended against.”

2B and 9S shared a worried glance. “This isn’t good. Our friends are down…”

“Pr-posal: Neutr-rralize the enemy as s-soon as pos-sible.” From below them, 153’s normally steady voice strained, somewhat more garbled than normal, but 9S was still able to make out her words.

9S hesitated for a second, then nodded resolutely. “Right.” He and 2B moved all six Pod bodies into the shade of an alcove, making them comfortable. “You guys rest. We’ll go take her out.”

The two stood up and turned back towards the field, where A2 was fighting their enemy in earnest.

“Looks like she’s having a hard time.” 2B eyed A2 worriedly. She turned to 9S and nodded. “Nines. You see if you can hack into her. I’ll join A2 to take her out from the outside.”

9S nodded and glared straight at the purple-clad android. “I’m on it!”

The two sprinted out into the desert heat to join the fray.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B drew her katana as she charged across the sand, roaring.

“I’m coming to help!”

The long-haired android glanced back at 2B and deftly dodged a strike. “Thanks for the assist!”

Together the two circled their opponent, hemming her in as they thrust and slashed. The girl proved to be quite agile, deftly weaving in and out of their strikes. However, they managed to gain an edge on her, overwhelming the girl with the ferocity of their attacks. Soon, she began to falter.

“Keep it up!” A2 jumped and spun out of the way of a staff thrust. “We should be able to bring her down soon enough!” 

“Right!” 2B glanced across the field to 9S, who had his eyes closed in concentration. There was a sharp cry from behind her, and 2B whipped her head around to see the android stumble, clutching her head. “Looks like she must’ve been hacked into.”

“Let’s keep going then!” A2 thrust outward with her spear, pushing their target back. “At this pace, we’ll be done in no time!”

With that said, the two surged forward again, forcing their opponent back yet further. 2B gritted her teeth, struggling to focus through the intense heat. 

_‘Come on, Nines. We’re depending on you now…’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As 2B split off to help out A2, 9S focused his sights on the purple-clad woman.

_'This woman is an android. So hacking her shouldn’t be any different from any old machine.'_

He reached out with his consciousness, searching for her.

_'…There!'_

Seizing on, the scanner threw his consciousness into his opponent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S found himself in a vast maze of walls.  
_  
_ _‘Whoa. I've never seen anything like this before.’_

His hacking cursor floated in a circular room, with entrances branching out in all directions.  
  
_'With all of this…where do I even start?'_

All he saw around him was pure white, and it was difficult for him to tell where one part ended and another began.

_‘Might as well pick a path and start. Hopefully it’ll lead me somewhere.’_

9S picked an entrance began maneuvering through the maze, his hacking cursor winding through passages and corridors. As he did, he began to feel like the labyrinth was expanding, reaching further and further out all around him. A familiarity gnawed at him. Something he couldn’t quite recall…  
  
_'I've never seen such a complex network in any singular machine before, much less an android.’_

Then, a jolt of realization hit him. 

 _‘This is just like the machine network! But why such a complex network in an_ **_android_** _?'_  
  
Rounding a corner, 9S found himself in an open space. He thought he noticed a faint glow of golden light, and a gentle heat.  
  
_‘Hm?’_  
  
Following the source, he eventually reached an even wider circular space, where the light and heat was strongest.

_‘This has to be her core…’_

9S peered deeper into the light, even though it nearly blinded him. Within it, he thought he could make out the black and gold figure of a girl, curled up as if in sleep. She had tattered robes draped around her, fragments of cloth floating so that they seemed to form wings on her back.

_‘What’s this? This definitely doesn’t look familiar…’_

He stared at the figure, mesmerized. This android was definitely not conventional in any way.

_‘Is that supposed to be her…soul?!’_

The young scanner shook himself off, drawing himself back into focus. He had a job to do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A2 grunted as she landed a strike, sending their enemy stumbling back. Besides her, 2B frowned and furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Isn’t it strange that someone so small is this well suited for combat? I’ve never seen anyone this agile, not even when in YoRHa.”

A2 shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, she is smaller than the rest of us. Way smaller than any conventional android, that’s for sure.”

2B turned and studied their opponent, who was currently on one knee in the sand. Indeed, both androids clearly towered over the girl, even when standing. “No wonder she tires out so quickly. It mustn’t be easily carrying such a heavy staff when you’re that small.”

A2 simply nodded and moved forward, intending to strike. However, the girl reacted quickly, firing in an attempt to stave them off. A2 instinctively jumped out of the way, but 2B didn’t seem to notice in time.

“Watch out! It’s coming right at you!” The long-haired android turned and charged back towards her companion, plowing into 2B and knocking them both into the ground as the blast whizzed overhead, splashing into the wall.

“Whoa! Thanks for the save.” 2B shook her head and smiled sheepishly as they untangled themselves, pulling each other to their feet. Turning back, they noticed that 9S hadn’t moved from his previous position.

“What’s taking him so long?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S’ hacking cursor floated idly as he gazed at the light in front of him.

_‘All I have to do is destroy this thing, and I’m done!_

But as he shot at it, a painful jolt arced through his body, and he seized up.

_‘Aagh!’_

The interface glitched, flickering in and out. When it fell back into focus, he found himself in a small, dark square room.

_‘What the heck was that?’_

Then, 9S startled as the walls began to close around his hacking cursor. They were going to crush it!

_‘Oh crap! I have to find an exit!’_

Frantically maneuvering around, 9S charged towards an open path, moving as fast as he could.

_‘Come on, come on…!’_

He pushed on faster, getting closer and closer, and finally managed to burst out just as the walls slammed shut behind him.

_‘Whew…That was too close!’_

He looked around the darkened hallway, confused as where to go next.

_‘I have to get back to the core…but how do I get there from here?’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and A2 turned in surprise as they heard a grunt from behind them. The smaller android had stood up, using her staff as a cane. She held it in a vice-like grip in front of her, her head hung in exhaustion.

“So…it’s done?” 2B glanced back towards 9S, who clearly seemed to be straining.

Then, she heard a growl and whirled around again.

“…Or not.” The short-haired android gulped and raised her sword, watching intently.

The girl slowly raised her head and turned to her opponents, her green eyes blazing. With a sweeping motion, she charged with all her might, landing a sharp kick in 2B’s groin and sending the short-haired android back.

“Agh!”

2B stumbled back across the sand, but quickly regained her balance. Suddenly, she felt a knife sharp pain from her legs.

“What the—?!”

Looking down, 2B found herself staring at many holographic spears that had burst up from the sand around her.

_‘That’s…!’_

She glanced up at her opponent, who had her left hand raised.

“Pod programs?!” 2B stared in disbelief. “How can this be?”

The woman leapt high into the air, and they could see the head of her staff glowing. A2 began backing up. “Take cover! I think that’s a Wave program incoming!”

2B turned towards 9S, barely having enough time to yell “Look out!” before she heard a _boom_ as the smaller android landed back on the ground, slamming her staff into the sand with all of her might. A shockwave rippled out in an expanding ring around the their adversary’s body, hitting each of the three androids and knocking them back.

“Ungh!” 

2B grunted as the full force of the wave slammed into her, and she felt herself flying through the air. When she finally landed, 2B found herself lying prone on the ground. She tried to pull herself up, only to fall back down on one knee.

“How in the world is this happening?!”

Behind her, A2 cursed as she found herself against a stone wall.  
  
“This damn android…She’s insane as all hell!”

2B and A2 looked up, watching in horror as their opponent advanced on 9S, who was lying helplessly on his back. 

“We have to get over to him!” A2 tried to get up, but cried out as pain seared through her limbs, forcing her down.

“Aaargh! No one told me that we’d be facing someone like this!”

The two androids watched helplessly as the woman stood in front of 9S, staff pointed right as his face.

Then, something behind them began to whir.

“Th-this is _not_ over.”

They turned to see 153 slowly floating into the air, the Pod’s gaze trained on 9S.

“153?! What are you — ”

Before they could finish, 153 was flying across the sand as fast as her injured body would let her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S startled as he noticed spidery fingers of purple light creeping up all around him.

_‘Uh oh…’_

The light surrounded his cursor fully, hissing and popping. 9S felt a strange tingling feeling in his body, and his eyes widened.

 _‘This isn’t good. I have to get out of here —’_  
  
Before he could finish his thought, he heard a shout. Suddenly, something slammed into him full force, knocking him out of the hacking space and sending him flying.

"Oof!"  
  
9S slid across the sand, falling flat on his back. He looked up to see the woman lower her staff at him, green eyes glaring into his. Glancing around him, he saw A2 slumped near a wall, while 2B had fallen to one knee in the sand. Both androids were breathing heavily, struggling to even raise their heads.  
  
_'Gods…she's this strong?!'_  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. To his astonishment, 153 flew over in front of the scanner, looking right up at the head of their opponent's staff.

“P-proposal: Attack directly, and this unit will support you.”  
  
"153! What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" 9S shouted to her, straining to make his voice heard above the humming of electricity. 

153 clenched her fists, her struggling voice defiant. “…Information: This unit will no longer allow that hos-stile to injure unit 9S any longer.”

9S stared at his Pod, stunned.  
  
"153…"  
  
The black Pod turned to face their opponent again, reaching out and grabbing the staff with her hands as her voice took on a more resolute tone.  
  
“Declaration: You will no longer hurt them.”

She began pushing back with all her might, in an attempt to change her opponent's aim. Stunned by the sudden force, the girl faltered, sliding across the sand. However, the android managed to push back, slowly regaining her aim.  
  
Then, the head of the staff began to spark. 153 cried out in pain, but continued pushing, even as the electricity intensified. Behind her, she could barely register 9S pleading for her to stop.

_‘I can’t let her attack them anymore, much less 9S!’_

The staff crackled louder, filling her audio processors with a myriad of popping sounds and white noise that slowly drowned out everything else. Flashes of violet lightning dazzled her, forcing the Pod to turn her visual processor away from the glare lest it blind her completely.

“This unit will protect 2B, 9S, and A2. No matter the circumstances.”

153 thought she could hear someone screaming. Agony coursed through her body, and she slowly began to feel herself slipping away…

Then, she heard a whir behind her, followed by an enraged bellow and the sound of something hurtling towards her.

_“Declaration: This unit will support you!”_

_‘Huh?!’_

This was promptly followed by a cracking sound as 042 slammed one fist into the staff with all his might.

“Query: Pod 042? What are you doing?”

The gray Pod turned to 153, locking his gaze with hers.

“This unit, too, will protect our family. No matter what.”

They both turned back to their enemy, and began pushing with all their might.

“We will defeat you. Together.”

The two Pods intoned simultaneously as their combined strength began to push the woman down into the sand.

All the androids could do was stare, mouths agape in shock. A2 shook her head and blinked.

“They’re…they’re protecting us…” 

In front of them, the woman pushed back, struggling with all of her might. 042 and 153 threw all their weight into their effort, and they began to hear the sound of the woman sliding.

_‘Just…a little…more…!’_

Suddenly, they felt an large drop in resistance. 

“Warning: The opponent may be preparing to push back.” 042 raised his body in a defensive position, warning 153 as he did so. They could see their opponent seemingly winding up for the strike.

They looked up as sparks began to fly even more, electricity dancing dangerously across the head of the staff.

“Proposal: Protect units 2B, 9S, and A2 at all costs.” 153 raised her arms to erect the projectile barrier once more. However, to her surprise, the barrier flickered weakly, then faded.

_‘What?’_

The young woman raised her staff high, its petals unfurling to reveal a violet crystalline core, which burned with such an intensity that everything else became washed with angry purple light.

_‘Oh no…’_

Around them, 042 and 153 heard the shouts of the androids as they desperately tried to get the Pods to evade. However, all other sounds were drowned out by what could only be described as an inhuman roar.

Then, everything faded into white.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _‘Urgh…’_  

153’s visual processor slowly faded into focus, and she found herself staring into the silvery-white light of the sun.

_‘I…I’m still alive…’_

Slowly, the Pod attempted to regain her bearings, pushing herself up into the air. Besides her, 042 also floated up, though he was struggling to retain his balance. They noticed that the woman they had battled just minutes before was nowhere to be seen.

_‘Where did she go, I wonder?’_

A few seconds later, they heard a grunt from them as 9S awoke.

153 looked at 042, then slowly turned to face the scanner.

“Good morning, 9S.” She noticed that his eyes seemed to glisten with tears.

"Pod…" 

153 tilted her boxy head.

“Query: Are you alright, 9S?” She held out her hand, offering to help him up. 

Instead, the Pod was stunned as she found herself pulled into a tight embrace. She could feel the scanner’s body shaking with quiet sobs, and she felt a sort of sorrow blooming inside of her.

“9S…”

From above her she could hear 9S’ reply, his voice muffled and breaking.

“I’m so glad you’re okay…”

153’s voice wavered as the struggled to process a new wave of emotion that began to resound in her processer.

“…Opinion: I am as well, 9S.”

The two held each other for a moment longer, each appreciating the other’s presence. Finally, 9S let his Pod go, and she helped him to his feet. Turning, they noticed 2B, A2, and 042 sharing their own embrace.

“042’s okay too, it seems,” 9S commented quietly. He turned to 153 with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much.”

153 dipped her body in a nod, her voice filled with warmth as she intoned. “I’ll always be with you, 9S. Always.”

The pair walked over to their companions as they also stood up, and they all embraced.

“What are we going to do? That android’s a little scary with all that lightning. I wouldn’t say I’m _shocked_ …but I am pretty sure she will.”

The five all laughed and shared a relieved smile, before turning to look out into the glimmering heat. Somehow, they couldn’t help but feel something gnawing at them. Something didn’t feel right.

“Who _is_ she, I wonder?” 9S spoke aloud everyone’s thoughts, mulling over the preceding battle. “She’s definitely a weird android, that’s for sure.”

2B shook her head and sighed. “I wouldn’t think about it too much.” She turned, looking into the rising dunes, before something caught her eye. “There’s something in the sand.”

She walked over to a glimmering point of light, which revealed itself to be a flash drive of sorts as she got closer. The battler knelt down and delicately picked up the object. “What’s this?”

9S peered over her shoulder to get a better look at what she was holding. “Seems like a flash drive of sorts. That crazy lady must’ve dropped it during our fight.” 

2B tilted her head quizzically. “Do you think this will be important?”

“Why else do you think she would be carrying it around? It’s gotta have important stuff in it!” 9S gestured towards the flash drive enthusiastically. “I think it’ll be worth taking with us.”

2B nodded and handed the drive to the scanner, who placed it in his pocket. As they rejoined the others, her gaze turned towards the horizon.

“I think it’s time we go back. 21O is waiting for us.”

At that statement, everyone brightened up. Even the Pods did a little dance, spinning excitedly in the air.

“Come on! Let’s go!” 9S was already running off in the direction of the resistance camp, shouting in elation as 042 and 153 followed close behind.

“Hey! Wait up!” 2B called after him, then turned to A2. “Let’s go.”

The two shared a smile before running to catch up with their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, Creased here. We’ve decided to start a Tumblr exclusively for the fic, which should allow people to ask us questions and send feedback that doesn't directly relate to any specific chapter. We’ll be posting regular updates there, as well as any character reference sheets, threorywrites, and other interesting tidbits. Drop by and give us a shout, submit fanart (if y'all think we deserve any), and let us know what you think!  
> https://no1leftbehind.tumblr.com/


	22. Reprisal

_‘I wanted so badly to destroy them.’_

_‘The moment I saw them, something in me flared. A primal desire to smash them all to pieces.’_

_‘The arrogant Pods, who thought they could challenge me.’_

_‘The foolish androids, who thought they could defeat me.’_

 

_‘These wretched automatons…who deserve to be destroyed.’_

 

_‘Who are they?’_

 

_‘We battled, our spirits blazing as hot as the desert heat itself.’_

_‘I looked into their eyes, and my desire to kill strengthened.’_

 

_‘They were unlike anything I had ever encountered.’_

 

_‘They desired something.’_

_‘They were confident, if not overly so.’_

_‘They thought they could win.’_

_‘Only if they tried just a little harder.’_

_‘Only if they pushed just a little more.’_

 

_‘Why did they struggle?’_

 

_‘I came so close to defeating them. So close.’_

_‘But then that black Pod came in the way. She pushed back, telling me that I won’t hurt them anymore.’_

_‘Silly, foolish machine. What makes you think you can change anything?’_

 

_‘Then, the gray one joined her. He mentioned something about family.’_

_‘He’s a fool too. He doesn’t know the meaning of family.’_

_‘They’re…they’re just jabbering. Imitating humans, when they’re not.’_

_‘These are machines. Not human, like I am.’_

 

_‘And yet in their voices, I heard resolution.’_

_‘That they’d protect each other, no matter what.’_

 

_‘They thought that somehow, they could protect their world.’_

 

_‘Why?’_

_‘What made them think they could protect their androids...their ‘_ **_family’_** _?’_

_‘…What made them so confident that they could succeed?’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas’ eyes fluttered open. Grunting, she moved her head despite the pain, and looked around.

“Where am I?”

All around her she saw the cold gray of steel. She found herself lying on a bed, and she could hear the low humming of an engine.

_‘Am I…on a ship?’_

The young woman allowed herself to stretch out on the bed, taking her time to come to her bearings. As she finally sat up again, a voice startled her out of her reverie.

“Chancellor. You’re awake.”

Turning towards the voice, Veritas found herself face to face with a scout.

“Where am I?” She looked around the ship incredulously. “How’d I get here?”

“We found you unconscious in the desert,” the scout replied, his voice carrying what Veritas swore was a hint of concern. He continued, “We were sent to retrieve you after you went missing. Direct orders from the Council, ma’am.”

“The Council sent you, did they?” Veritas shook her head. “I assume then you were sent to monitor me as well?”

“N-no, not…” The scout faltered as the young woman shot daggers at him, then sighed. “Yes. Chancellor Regulus ordered a group of scouts to monitor you after you abruptly left the council meeting earlier. He wanted to make sure…to make sure you weren’t getting hurt too badly down there.”

“I’m assuming the other members agreed with this?” Veritas crossed her arms, then spat bitterly, “One of the very few times they agree on _anything_ , as far as I’ve seen.”

The scout hung his head wearily. “To admit…they do care about you. They…they just don’t want one of their own getting hurt, you know?”

The woman in front of him grunted and sighed. “If _you_ say so. In my opinion, they were doing nothing but holding up progress for their own convenience.”

Veritas turned away, then stopped suddenly.

_‘The flash drive!’_

She reached down to her pocket…

…Only to find it empty.

_‘It’s gone?!’_

Shock rose up, numbing Veritas’ thought processors temporarily. Then, she remembered.

_‘The battle in the desert…’_

She sat there, mentally berating herself for her stupidity. The scout looked at her, concerned.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?”

Veritas shook her head, her mind racing. She glanced out the window, as golds and blues rushed by, then turned back to the scout.

“How long was I out for?”

The scout thought for a moment, then replied, “You had been out for approximately five hours when we found you, ma’am.”

_‘It’s too late. Those bastard androids definitely have it by now…’_

She shook her head to clear the panic, before turning back to the scout. “It’s nothing.”

Sighing to herself, Veritas climbed out of the bed and walked over to one of the windows, peering through at what was now a sea of stars amidst an inky black sky.

_‘This was one hell of a spectacular failure.’_

She closed her eyes, clenching her fists and longing for the cool weight of her staff. The young woman fought every urge to scream at the top of lungs and pummel everything in sight.

_‘I…’_

She opened her eyes and placed one hand against the glass, feeling tears prickle her eyes.

_‘These bastards…they’re going to pay!’_

Veritas continued to gaze out at the stars.

_‘The Council’s going to be upset, of course. “We told you it was unsafe down there.” Screw what those fools think!’_

She pushed herself back, finally pressing herself back against the wall, and was surprised by a warmth as a few tears slipped free down her face.

_‘There has to be another way.’_

Veritas spent the rest of the journey in silence, eyes gazing emptily at the stars beyond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they arrived back at the moonbase, Veritas shook herself out of her vegetative state, her mind turning.

_‘I need to find a way to get that drive back as soon as possible. That information would be devastating in the wrong hands.’_

As she disembarked from the ship, Veritas glanced around, half expecting Regulus’ bulking figure waiting for her at the entrance. However, there was no one else in the hangar except for those who had arrived back on the ship. With that, she gave a quick nod to the scouts and headed out of the hangar, walking the familiar path back to her lab.

As she the doors hissed open and she stepped in, all chatter fell into silence as her aides stopped their work and turned to her. Their faces carried a mix of concern and pity, which only served to incense her already chaotic emotions further.

“I’m alright, everyone.”

She surprised herself with how hollow her voice sounded, and found herself gripped with a headache. _‘I need to go rest. Being knocked out in a desert for hours doesn’t do you any good, that’s for sure.’_

Seeing no response from anyone, she shook her head and spoke again, steadying her gaze. “Everyone, I’m fine. Please resume your work.”

Taking a deep breath, Veritas walked through the laboratory, not bothering to glance at anyone around her. She was too tired to care.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally arriving in her room, Veritas collapsed on her bed and stretched out her aching muscles, exhausted.

_‘After today…I really need some rest.’_

She soon fell into a deep sleep, too drained to think about anything else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_5 hours later…_

 

“…eritas?”

“Veritas?”

The young woman awoke to hear someone calling her name. Irritated, she turned away from the sound.

“I’m trying to sleep right now. Can it wait?”

“No, Chancellor. The council is requesting you meet with them immediately.”

Veritas slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “The Council?”

She looked towards the door to see Aerith waiting in the entry.

“Yes.” Aerith stepped in through the doorframe. “I believe it’s about your recent expedition to the desert.”

Veritas sighed and shook her head, then stood up. “Just as I was getting some sleep, too.” She grumbled to herself as she reached for her staff. “Tell them that I’ll be right out, but don’t expect this to go their way.”

“I…what?” Aerith tilted her head quizzically. “Could you elaborate?”

“It’s nothing!” Veritas snapped suddenly. She recoiled slightly at her friend’s startled reaction. “Just…just tell them I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright.” Aerith nodded as Veritas stepped out into the hallway. “And…Chancellor?”

“What?”

“…Good luck out there.”

“Thanks for the sentiment. But I don’t think luck will be on my side this time.”

With these words, Veritas vanished into the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When she arrived at the council room, she wasn’t surprised to see them already there, as usual. What she _was_ surprised to see, however, was that as soon as she stepped in, everyone simultaneously stood up and turned to her. Instinctively, Veritas raised her staff in a defensive position, eyes glinting.

“Miss Veritas, no need for that.” Regulus’ voice rumbled from the doorway, but the chancellor ignored him, fixing her steely gaze on every member in the room. Not a single android wavered.

Finally, the standoff was broken by Ordos.

“I see that everyone has gathered.”

Veritas gripped her staff tighter, not realizing she was quivering.

Prudentia tilted her head as she stared at the smaller android. “What are you doing? We haven’t even started the meeting and you already look incensed.”

“Prudentia.” Animus turned to quiet her, then turned back to Veritas. “This is about your expedition to the desert, as you may recall Aerith telling you.”

The other council members nodded in agreement. But before he could continue, Veritas cut him off through clenched teeth, eyes blazing.

“I very well know that. Now cut to the chase already, before I lose my patience!”

The council blinked, startled by her reaction. Then Corporis lashed out, just as frustrated as Veritas was.

“Can’t you see you nearly got yourself killed down there?! We found you unconscious and had to —”

 _“I very well know that!”_ Veritas roared as she took a step forward, unable to hide her turmoil any longer. “What’s the point of calling me here? If all you’re going to do is stand around and lecture me about how _irresponsible_ I was, I don’t want to hear it!”

“The point is,” Aequitas cut through, balling her fists, “your actions have _consequences_. Have you stopped to think about that?”

Veritas glared at Aequitas. “Of course I have —”

“It’s not fair to us that we all have to sit here and suffer through _your_ bullcrap while you’re running around in some abandoned building looking for some stupid junk data!” The latter shouted above Veritas, finally silencing the purple-clad android. “You’re wasting all of _our_ time and resources on _your_ worthless missions. None of this is worth it!”

Veritas glared hotly at Aequitas, but found herself unable to think of a reply. From the doorway, Regulus spoke.

“Indeed. We are in agreement that Mistress Veritas has violated the rules of the council, and in doing so, has endangered herself.”

Prudentia sighed and rubbed her temple. “Can’t you see that you’re wasting all of our time even here?”

“You’re the ones who called me to this meeting in the first place. Don’t you dare talk about time _you all decided to waste!_ ” Veritas snapped.

“My point is,” Prudentia shot back, “if you didn’t decide to go on that crazy mission in the first place, none of us would have to be here!”

From the far side of the room, Ordos nodded. “Agreed.”

Veritas sighed, slowly lowering her staff. Her arms ached from the strain of holding it up, and she had a throbbing headache. Although she didn’t want to admit it, it was clear to all she had been beaten.

After a silence, Prudentia slowly spoke.

“As we have told you, your actions carry consequences. With this in mind, we again remind you that we as a council have strongly disapproved of your expedition from the start. Our view thus far has not changed.”

Corporis nodded approvingly at Prudentia, then turned to Veritas. “Should you further continue to reject our words and act on your own impulses, we will take action. Is that understood?”

Veritas slowly raised her head and again raked everyone with her gaze. She did not respond.

“Chancellor?” Aequitas called out, trying to get Veritas’ attention. Everyone stood in silence, another tense standoff imminent.

Finally, the tension was broken by a sharp click. The others startled, watching silently as Veritas abruptly turned and strode out of the room.


	23. Operator's Outlook

\---

_She floated alone in a vast void, illuminated only by white comets that flew by with irregular frequency._

  


_Turning around, she saw a reflection of herself and raised an arm, with her mirror doing the same. But when they touched hands, they shattered into nothingness, strangely leaving her feeling more complete._

  


_Still screens of black and white. A white-haired boy, a black-clad woman. Reporting in about…what’s the word…operations. Alphabetizing. Setting mementos aside for the future, or were they for the present?_

  
  


_A feeling of heat, and a blue orb growing larger against a backdrop of stars. Moving around as if in a dream, large toys dancing with dolls clothed in black. Then only snippets of memory, overlaid by an angry red haze._

  


_The young boy with white hair, seen through a gauntlet of spinning blades. Confusion, regret, a pain at the base of her neck, then a sharper pain in her side. Then nothingness._

  


_She felt herself being pulled, stitched, sewn back together, but something was…missing. Something was wrong. Her shattered self, lost along with something precious to her._

  


_As always, she once again came upon a great monolith whose blackness stood out, even against the starless sky. Occasionally, half of the structure would glow with a soft white light that would pulse at it moved upward, before abruptly stopping midway up._

  


_‘Maybe…this time.’_

  
  


_She reached forward and placed her hand against the monolith-_

 

\---

…

 

…

 

…

 

[Booting System…]

 

[Commencing Systems Check]

 

[Memory Unit: Green]

 

[Initializing Tactics Log]

 

[Loading Geographic Data]

 

[Vitals: Green]

 

[Remaining MP: 30%]

 

[Black Box Temperature: Normal]

 

[Black Box Internal Pressure: ERROR. Anomaly in Black Box structure detected, cancelling bootup and returning to idle state]

 

[IFFCancledFCSCancelledPodConnectionCancelledDBUSetupCancelledInertiaControlSystemStartupHalted…]

 

[System Boot Failed]

\---

 

_She sighed as the monolith pulsed once before returning to a dead state, as it had all the times before._

  


_She let go, floating back into nothingness, closing her eyes as waves of weariness collapsed on her once again._

  


_Endless ocean, endless dreams._

\---

 

“Hurry the hell up 9S, you’ve been staring at her for ages! Just put the damn box in!!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to check a few things before-hey!”

 

“Gimmie that. Now, let the master surgeon take a crack at opening the panel by force-”

 

“No stopstopstop! Don’t force it, damnit! 2B, do something!”

 

 _Crash._ “OWW!”

 

“A2, let go of the box. Nines, stop stalling and open the panel. We’re doing this _now_ , no more arguing or messing around.”

\---

 

_She was blinded as the monolith flashed, a soft white light expanding outwards from all facets before leaving behind a strong glow, illuminating the air around her. A steady hum coincided with a feeling of warmth that radiated from her core._

  
  


_‘Something...something is...!’_

  
  


_For the final time, she placed her hand against the monolith, closing her eyes and hoping, that just this once-_

\---

…

 

…

 

…

 

[Booting System…]

 

[Commencing Systems Check]

 

[Memory Unit: Green]

 

[Initializing Tactics Log]

 

[Loading Geographic Data]

 

[Vitals: Green]

 

[Remaining MP: 28%]

 

[Black Box Temperature: Normal]

 

[Black Box Internal Pressure…]

 

[…Normal]

 

[Activating IFF]

 

[Activating FCS]

 

[Launching DBU Setup]

 

[Activating Inertia Control System]

 

[Activating Environmental Sensors]

 

_“ZZZZZ—think she can hear us? Think she’s awake?”_

 

_“Stop poking her face, Nines. That’s rude.”_

 

[Equipment Authentication: Error. No equipment registered to this unit found in the vicinity. Continuing boot process]

 

[Equipment Status: Irrelevant. Continuing boot process]

 

_“She has weapons? Don’t remember those during the fight.”_

 

_“Ah crap, what if she remembers that you stabbed her and flips out? Quick, we gotta hold her down-”_

 

_“That’s also rude, Nines. If anything happens, A2 and I will be able to restrain her. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that though.”_

 

 _“You mean,_ **_you’ll_ ** _restrain her._ **_I_ ** _need to tell Anemone that there’s gonna be another YoRHa running around now. She’s gonna looove this.”_

 

[Combat Preparations Complete. Booting Systems…]

\---

 

“Good morning, 21B.”

 

“Mmmph.”

 

The android blinked hard and tried to sit up from the bedroll, but reeled and collapsed back as vertigo made the room spin before her eyes.

 

“Holy CRAP she moved! 21O!! You’re alive!!!”

 

“9...9S? Where…what’s going on-OOMPH!” The dazed Operator tried to get her bearings before the Scanner's tackle and bear hug squeezed all of the air from her lungs, and she futilely tried to look past his hair towards the other occupant in the room.

 

A familiar woman wearing a dress— _2B?_ —smiled wryly and rubbed the back of her neck. “So as far as I know, she was an operator before she got a B model conversion to fight in the war, correct? So, how should we refer to her as?”

 

“21 Bee-Oh. Or Oh-Bee? Ooo, maybe Bo, or Ohb? No wait maybe-” 9S absentmindedly rattled off a list of names, spouting off ideas to an audience that was only half listening.

 

 _‘What would be best? I’m no longer an Operator, but I don’t_ **_feel_ ** _like a B model...hmm. Oxygen rate at 44% and declining fast, I need to get 9S off of me as soon as possible.’_

 

“9S...please...gahh...” The former YoRHa wheezed and resigned herself to pinching 9S on a certain spot near his neck, causing him to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She leaned back and tried to catch her breath, rubbing her ribs and grimacing.

 

2B stared in shock before quickly drawing her sword, but hesitated as the woman held up a hand before slowly standing up and dusting off her legs. Saluting with her left palm over her chest, the woman leaned down and rapped 9S on the forehead. “My apologies, 9S would have rendered me unconscious if I hadn’t disabled his control over his limbs, in order to release his embrace. It is temporary, and he should get up in a few moments.”

 

The woman awkwardly tapped 9S with her heel as 2B held her blade directly at the re-awakened android’s throat.

 

“If you’ve hurt Nines in any way-”

 

The scanner’s voice emanated weakly from the floor, and he energetically pushed himself back up.“I’m good, I’m good. Jeez Operator that hurt, where’d you learn something like that?” He held up his arms and hugged tightly as the woman moved closer, burying his face in her stomach. “I missed you. Like, a lot. Actually more than a lot.”

 

The Operator smiled warmly and put a hand under 9S’ chin. “It feels like I only saw you yesterday, but I’m glad to see you as well. No visors? I never really noticed just how blue your eyes are…but I digress. I suppose I’ll simply go by ‘21.’ That should cut down on confusion, yes?”

 

2B sheathed her blade and stared at 21 cautiously. “Are you feeling alright, 21? No…homicidal tendencies towards your comrades?”

 

“I believe I’m functioning perfectly well, why would I-”

 

9S snapped his fingers in thought. “It sounds like 21’s got memory loss or something. Maybe we should bring her up to speed? Logic virus isn’t the healthiest thing to contract and I don’t know of anyone who’s survived an advanced case, so maybe we should take things step by step.”

 

21 paled and slowly backed away from the two androids. “Logic virus? I…wait…” She held her head as it began to throb, as corrupted and repressed memories tried to reconstruct themselves and push through safety barriers in her mind.

 

Leaning her sword against the table and crossing her arms, 2B frowned and stared at the ceiling in reminiscence. “Based on what Nines told me, it all started when he saw me from a bridge with A2…”

\---

 

“...Well then.”

 

9S sighed and scratched his head. “So to sum up, you were dead but now you’re not, A2 killed you but now she’s our friend, and YoRHa is basically gone. Any questions?”

 

Straightening up from a kneeling position, 21 grimaced and rubbed her chest. “How _exactly_ did you repair my black box? You were somewhat generous with the exact details regarding that.”

 

“Uhh, used some of this.” 9S slid open the table’s drawer and retrieved a blackish-green orb, which he tossed over to 21. As she inquisitively inspected it, 9S continued with his explanation.

 

“So your black box was cut in half, yeah? We couldn’t find a way to make it stick together but some files in that desert facility mentioned that alien bio-goo or…whatever…would be able meld it together using…something about bonds and molecular handshakes? I don’t really understand it myself, to be completely honest. The point is, I dribbled some on your box and it stuck together and flashed with light, so I’m not complaining.”

 

21 blinked hard and eyed the half-empty orb, which had a strip of tape blocking a small hole on the surface of the sphere. “Well, I hope your improvised solution holds up. I’ve seen what I assume to be as close to what’s referred to as ‘the other side’ and quite frankly, I’d rather not see it again.”

 

“Don’t be foolish. There’s nothing besides emptiness.” 2B scoffed at the former operator, who raised an eyebrow in response.

 

“Is there, now? I wouldn’t describe my experience as ‘emptiness,’ per say. Then again, my black box was severely damaged while you two were simply shut down upon dying. Perhaps it could be a safety sub-space for consciousness storage, a boot routine error, or something else entirely.” 21 held a hand to her lips before shaking her head in resignation. “I’d like to try simulating that again, but I wouldn’t wish that hell upon anyone else. Moving along to more practical topics, what will my living situation be?

 

“You…what?” 2B had prepared to continue arguing over the condition of existence, but 21’s question had thrown her for a loop. “Erm, our room only has two beds…”

 

“I know! You can have the spare, and 2B and I will share-OW!” 9S piped up from the side before 2B _thwacked_ him lightly, resulting in a small smile from 21.

 

“Surely I’ll figure out a soluti-oh?” 21 began to reply before a _rap_ on wood interrupted her train of thought.

 

The door swung open, and two unfamiliar women briskly walked into the room. A long-haired android awkwardly approached 21 and slowly offered her hand.

“Hi, I’m A2. Sorry about, you know, killing you and all.” Briskly shaking the stunned android’s hand, A2 walked to the table and leaned against it, staring out the window and avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the room.

 

A black-haired, hooded woman with eyes worn from time sighed in exasperation and approached 21 with a sad smile. “Cordial as always, eh Number 2? Greetings, my name is Anemone, and this is my camp, my soldiers, and my little corner of the Resistance. From what I understand, you’re a former Operator from the YoRHa unit, correct?”

 

“While I also served as a Battle unit for some time, that would be correct. 21, at your service.” The android in question saluted and bowed at the waist. “Before I ask about deployments or workflows, would I be able to secure lodging in this camp for the duration of my stay?”

 

A2 coughed. “You’ll be ah, rooming with me. It’ll cut down on the rent, for both of us.” She pointed towards the door. “I left your bedroll outside, unless you want to swap sleep shifts or something?”

 

“No, a spare is perfectly fine. How much is…” 21 began to ask before A2 violently shook her head and eyed Anemone. “Never mind. Thank you for the hospitality, A2.”

 

A2 grinned impishly. “Hey, after what I did it’s the least I could do.” The veteran gauged 21’s expression to see her reception towards her macabre humor, but couldn’t see the Operator’s face from her angle. _‘Aw crap, I hope that wasn’t too much. Wouldn’t want to sleep in the same room with someone holding a grudge…’_ Thankfully, 21 turned towards her and gave an amused smiled, which visibly relaxed A2’s shoulders.

 

Anemone nodded in affirmation. “Now that that’s settled, I’d like a full debrief from you two.” She pointed towards 2B and 9S. “21, I’ll have someone bring you when I’m ready to discuss details with you. Until then, sit tight.” The Resistance commander turned around and flicked her hand towards the door, filing out with the two named androids behind her. After the door shut with a _clack_ , the two remaining women stood awkwardly as silence descended upon the nearly-empty room.

 

“…sorry about that. Like, really.” A2 scratched the side of her nose sheepishly while looking sideways at 21. “9S wasn’t really doing his job, err, doing a good job of staying alive so I had to just, ya know, step in? Promise to 2B n’ all that.”

 

21 pulled her lips back into a thin line. “I understand completely, but if you’re going to kill me again, please make sure you have a valid reason.”

 

A2 blinked twice.

 

“…I was kidding. That was a joke. You tell those, right?” 21 smiled wryly. “Honestly, I have no qualms about you ending my life in that situation. I was infected by a logic virus and there were no other options available. No hard feelings.” 21 moved to the doorway and heaved the bedroll inside. “Where should I put this?”

 

“Uhh, anywhere is fine. I’m basically never in this room, so just not directly on top of my stuff?” A2 swung an arm vaguely over the unfurnished room. “I’d drag in something to decorate the place with but honestly, I’ve never really had a place to myself like this so I’m not sure what to put.”

 

21 held a hand to her chin in thought. “Based on what 9S and 2B told me, there’s little chance I’ll be able to salvage anything from my quarters in the Bunker. I’ll see what I can scrounge up from the camp once I get adjusted to life around here.” She shrugged. “Anyhow, the pair told me a great deal of the events that transpired but not too much about their thoughts. What’s your take on the current situation?” She kneeled down and began to spread the bedroll on the other side of the room from A2’s claimed corner.

 

A2 rubbed her neck. “Well, we’re not in active war with the machines and there aren’t hit squads breathing down my back anymore, so I guess that’s a plus. Anemone is running me ragged, which sucks, but I completely understand.” She grinned sardonically. “We elite YoRHa are in pretty short supply nowadays… ” Her words hung in the air for a moment, revealing the Attacker’s familiarity with her comrade’s deaths. “But moving along, you’re taking being alive pretty well. Shouldn’t you be more, I dunno, _excited_ to not be dead? To see 9S again?”

 

A2 frowned and peered at 21’s face, gauging the Operator’s expression as her movements slowed to a stop.

 

Moving her head to the side and covering her face with her hair, 21 paused for some time before replying slowly. “I’m satisfied, I suppose. Being…whatever I was…wasn’t more than a sleepless dream. There was no sense of time, or space, or place. I existed, but at the same time I didn’t. The duality was…peaceful, in a sense. But now that I’m alive, it seems like it’s business as usual.” 21 sighed and fluffed her pillow before sitting on her bedroll. “They used to say, ‘the more things change, the more they stay the same.’ I’m simply grateful to have a chance to see what comes next in life.”

 

A2 smirked before flopping onto her bedroll and clapping off the lights. “Between you and me, I think things will be just fine. The best Attacker, Battle, Scanner, and Operator types this world’s ever seen…we can take on _anything_ this world throws at us. Ah well, that’s tomorrow’s problems. Wake me up when Anemone’s messenger comes, yeah?”

\---  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a tumblr. We'll post updates there occasionally. But make sure to check out https://no1leftbehind.tumblr.com/ for a pretty important notice regarding the fic moving forward.


	24. A New Deputy

Veritas growled and pounded her keyboard as another error message popped up on her screen. Slamming the laptop shut, she pulled out the connection cable and flung it behind the desk.  _ ‘This doesn’t make sense! I should have access to the highest clearance, but my login simply doesn’t work!’ _

Groaning in frustration and pushing off from her desk, the android rolled her chair to a separate bank of computers and absentmindedly read over the data gathered by her department in the past few weeks.

_ ‘Biochemical research working at sub-optimal efficiency, should probably request some additional aides in that division…scrap delivery is three days late? Not my problem, better forward that to Acquisitions…The H unit in the basement tried to escape  _ **_again_ ** _?! Why hasn’t anyone read my memo to make it fully autonomous down there?’ _

The head of science tried to focus, but her eyes kept being drawn back to the discrete laptop placed near the back of her office. She frowned and rolled her chair back, fishing around behind the desk for the cable and securely logging into the network. Opening all her folders, she glanced over the grainy photographs, manufacturing specifications, and detailed reports that summarized everything she had access to regarding Project YoRHa. 

_ ‘Maybe I should actually follow up on projects I sign off on. Who knows where Project Zenith ended up going?’ _

Veritas frowned harder as she skimmed over information involving naming systems, black boxes, secret satellites, and other details that hadn’t been proposed in her original plan.  _ ‘All I did with black boxes was try to find a way to simulate a human soul. Who is this ‘Zinnia’?’  _ Eyeing the blinking login screen, Veritas tried to input her username and password again to no avail. 

_ ‘Where in the world  _ **_did_ ** _ that flash drive go? My job would be done if only I hadn’t dropped it!’  _ She gritted her teeth as images of the battle flashed through her mind, then shook her head and tried to re-focus.  _ ‘If I wasn’t stuck at this damn login screen, I could’ve used Ordos’ personal server in the communications department without them noticing my intrusion. The other council members are already angry enough at me as it is.’ _

Scrolling through an outdated list of deployed units, the diminutive android groaned as she compared it to schematics for body types and limb lengths.  _ ‘There’s no way I’ll be able to figure out who those desert YoRHa were — ’ _

“Veritas? Are you here?”

Veritas whipped her laptop shut and spun around as she heard her office door open with a  _ whoosh _ . As she saw who was standing in the doorway, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, it’s just you, Aerith. I’m just looking into some things regarding the old projects I had worked on before.” She popped the laptop back open and turned back towards the desk.

The green-garbed assistant strode over to Veritas and reached past her, tapping the laptop and frowning in confusion. “Veritas, this says you’ve failed your login over seventy-six times. You  _ do  _ know you have caps-lock on, right?” Disabling the function and logging in, Aerith passed the laptop back to Veritas and stooped next to the chair with her hands on her knees. 

“I…I didn’t notice that at all. Thanks for the help, but what are you doing here? I thought we were going to go for drinks in a few cycles, not right now.” Veritas eyed the folder in Aerith’s hand and weighed it against her friend’s worried expression.

Unclipping her access badge and tossing both folder and badge onto a nearby table, Aerith sighed. Leaning on a desk, she looked away from Veritas, staring at the opposite wall. “I’ve been promoted. It looks like I’ll be sub-head of the communications department…which is on the other side of the facility from here.”

Veritas blinked in shock as her friend’s words reached her. 

_ They…what?’ _

Faintly, she heard Aerith laugh dryly as the latter pursed her lips. “I’ll be tied up with learning how to tackle my new post, so I won’t be able to come around the Science wing too often…”

Veritas clenched her fists, rage rising in her.

_ ‘Those dirty bastards! If they can’t punish me directly, they’re cowardly enough to go after my friend…’ _

She was shaken out of her infuriated thoughts when she realized that Aerith was still talking. “…So I thought I’d come around to drop off my keycard and introduce my replacement. He’s waiting outside for us.”

Veritas looked up at Aerith again, not bothering to quell the rising tide of emotion. “Wait, how is this even possible? Not only did the Council essentially exile you, they already sent a spy to watch me without my permission?!” The chancellor’s eyes darted around the room frantically. “Give me my staff. I’m gonna destroy that bastard — ” Veritas jumped up before Aerith laughed and shook her head.     

“Relax, Veritas. The ‘promotion’ only moved me out of this department. No one was inserted specifically to take the job. The next person in line was overdue for a raise anyway.”

The two looked at each other, before Veritas sighed wearily. “If you say so.”

Aerith nodded and gestured towards the hallway. “Here, let’s just grab a drink with him.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas crossed her arms and looked across the table, eyeing the boring-looking, black-suited android who tilted his head with a smile. 

“Salutations, ma’am. I’m Brutus, and it looks like I’ll be serving as your second-in command for the time being.” Sipping from a glass of heavy water, the black-haired male pushed up his glasses and frowned. “But what do you mean, ‘I’ve never seen you in my life, what are you up to, you dastardly fiend?’ I’ve been working in your department since it was established…” 

Aerith smiled and swirled her martini before downing the entire drink with a contented  _ sigh _ . “Really, Veritas, you should leave your office some time and socialize with your staff. I  _ always _ send you the dates for the mixers.” Waving another service Pod over, Aerith pushed some hair behind her ear before smiling impishly. “Inter-office relationships are highly favorable, surveys say and studies find. At least, until they fall apart…”

“I have more important things to worry about, Aerith. I don’t have time to be tied up in this  _ dating _ business! Everything I’ve got has to go towards achieving my goal!” Veritas angrily drank from her mug of cider before slamming it against the table, resulting in a chuckle from Aerith and a  _ tsk _ from Brutus.

“And how  _ is _ the revival of humanity going along? I used to work under Aerith, so most of what you pushed onto her ended up being delegated to me. Chancellor, you  _ are _ aware that there is essentially zero chance — ” He cut off his speech and flicked his head to the side, easily dodging the ceramic thrown by the petite android. 

Glaring daggers and grabbing another mug from a nearby Pod, Veritas drank deeply and locked eyes with the bespectacled android sitting across from her. “Listen to me. If you’re going to work under me like you say you are, I don’t want any doubts hanging in the air. I  _ am _ going to succeed, no matter what the Council, or anyone for the matter, says-”

Brutus held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. “Alright ma’am, I get it. But if you would take a look at the latest satisfaction surveys from your departm — ” Once again, the black-haired male stopped talking as Aerith flicked a stir stick towards his head, where it bounced off with a  _ boink _ . “…Never mind. Moving along, Aerith said you had a problem that I could assist with?”

“What makes you think I can trust you?” Veritas eyed the glass that Brutus held in his hand and shook her head in distaste. “Besides, heavy water is possibly the  _ worst _ thing you could be drinking, ever.”

Brutus took another miniscule sip and shrugged. “The taste agrees with me. What more is there to say?”

Aerith tapped the table to draw Veritas’ attention. “Brutus mainly worked as an in-between with the other departments and several… _ organizations _ …that the Illuminati has ties to on Earth. To be totally honest, he’s perfectly capable and will be just as much help as I would be. I think you should at  _ least _ give him a chance, if nothing else.”

Pulling out a communicator and sliding his finger on the screen, Brutus tilted the device towards Veritas and winked. “It doesn’t matter how little you know, I’ll work around what you give me and deliver results. I have some reliable contractors on speed dial, if you need results now. I’m nothing if not efficient.”

Veritas huffed and stuck a hand into her purple overcoat, fishing out a leather-bound notebook and opening it with one hand. “Two females. One with long, white hair and a spear, another with a white bob and a sword. She had a dress. A brat a bit…taller…than me, also with white hair and a sword. They all wear black, and they were around the desert, last I checked.” Closing the notebook with a  _ snap _ , the head of science smirked before frowning at the sound of rapid tapping. “Not sure what you can do to help me, but since you say you’re so capable, you’ll…Are you even  _ listening  _ to me?”

“…females, white hair, just going to describe them as ‘medium height.’ YoRHa shouldn’t be known down on Earth so I’ll just vaguely mention the uniforms…there’s quite a few deserts, but I’ll cross-reference that with your approximate pickup location…and here.” Brutus finished typing and handed the communicator to Aerith, who nodded and slid the device towards Veritas.

Veritas squinted at the device’s small text and read out loud. “Open contract regarding the capture of three android units, alive. Units consist of (1) female, medium height with long, white hair; (1) female, medium height with short, white hair, wearing a black dress; (1) male, short height, wearing black. Units should be located in the Kingdom of Day, near the attached coordinates. Upon capture, await further instructions.” She scratched the back of her head. “I  _ guess _ this is enough, but who exactly is this going to?”

Pulling his lips back into a mysterious smile, Brutus simply leaned over the table and plucked the communicator from Veritas’ hands. “Let’s just say I know a few people who could use some extra funds. With your permission, I’ll send this bounty out right now?”

“…Fine. To be honest, I personally don’t think this will work.” Veritas drained another mug and tossed it to the side before quickly standing up. “I’ll print you an access badge. It’ll be waiting in your mailbox.” Turning on her heel, the undersized scientist briskly left the common area, drawing stares from the other Illuminati staff in the room.

Aerith shrugged and put her vacant cocktail glass on the table, carefully pushing it to line up against the other sixteen glasses. “Well, that didn’t go as poorly as I expected.”

“I, personally, cannot wait to work for her. I guess I’ll just do what I can with the leeway she gives me.” Finally finishing his single glass of heavy water, Brutus carefully pulled a coaster out of his pocket before placing the glass on top. Fishing around in his pocket for a sweet, he unwrapped a butterscotch and popped it into his mouth. “Hopefully my contacts in the Forgotten can have this matter wrapped up quickly. Veritas is right, there are more important things to worry about…”

_ ‘But humanity is not one of them.’ _


	25. Concerning Changes

\---

**_BANG._ **

 

21 bolted upright and clutched at her chest, her pulse pounding in her ears as she shakily gulped down breaths of air. Quickly glancing over the bare room, she searched in the dark for something, _anything_ that could be used as a weapon-

 

“You alright 21? Sorry about the door, can’t really open it when I don’t have free hands.” A bemused voice emanated from the darkness along with a soft _whump_ before the former Operator was simultaneously deafened by a clap and the room’s light blinking into existence.

 

“I…I just need a minute.” 21 rubbed her eyes and felt her forehead, shaking her head in surprise at the beads of sweat that glinted on her hand while her body trembled. _‘Androids don’t sweat, at least involuntarily. What’s been going on with me recently?’_

 

A2’s expression clouded with concern as she rifled through the brown paper bags she had dropped on the floor earlier. “9S told me to tell you to come to some outing event. Again. Do you plan on being a shut-in forever? There isn’t even anything to watch in this room, so what excuse are you going to use this time?”

 

“Would you accept ‘I require some more time for recuperation?’” 21 extricated herself from her twisted bedroll and went to the table, which now decorated the room with a water jug and two cups that she had asked A2 to purchase several weeks ago. Out of the corner of her vision, she eyed the sheet of paper that held a tally mark for each day she’d been alive, or at least, since she’d re-awakened.

 

The Operator jumped as A2 briskly walked over and swiped the paper with one hand, reading it with a mixture of awe and distaste while muttering to herself. “Four sets of full tallies and another scratch. That’s what, three weeks? You need to get OUT of this room. The way things are going, you may as well have stayed dea-” The long-haired woman shook her head. “No, that’s pretty rude of me. Listen 21, you need to start _going out_ and _living_. Ya know, go fishing. Smell the flowers. Stab a machine or two.”

 

“Well, I’m not…I suppose you’re right. What does 9S have planned this time?”

 

A2 walked back to the bags and rummaged around before throwing a black article of clothing towards 21. “Gathering data and analyzing the differences between the A, B, and O models or something. He was running around with 4S grabbing metal I-beams and floating them out of camp. 9S was babbling nonstop and 4S looked pretty annoyed, at least from what I could see from his facial expression. Here, got this for you.”

 

“Well, this is a surprise.” Pulling her hair up, 21 slid on the Operator veil before pulling out a single lock of hair from under the band. “Where did you even _find_ this?”

 

A2 materialized her lance and grabbed her short sword from the table before tossing both weapons behind herself, where they floated into position within rings of white light. “Was visiting the Desert Zone’s oasis after a mission when I saw a former YoRHa with supply crates. Traded some volt-proof salve and filler metal for some Powerup Parts to give to the pods, and the dude threw in the veil for free. He said it has some extra functions? I thought of you, since former Operator and all that.”

 

“There’s a built-in microphone and some optical projectors for when Operators can’t get to a monitor. It’s useless without a tablet, though. Did you happen to pick up anything that could substitute as a weapon? I still don’t have one, and I have a feeling 9S is going to try something…unorthodox in his data collection.”

 

Shrugging and walking out the door, A2 called over her shoulder towards the room. “Dunno, grabbed a lot of random crap while salvaging. What’s yours is mine, just don’t touch the booze. Might need that to bribe someone. Anyway, we’ll be in the field by the busted-up Engels unit. I’d better see you there!”

 

21 inspected the bags’ contents before pulling out a pack of thin metal rods. _‘Even these would puncture a machine’s armor, if thrown with enough force. I’ll file these to a point later.’_ She frowned and tried to log the items into her NFCS. _‘...odd. It’s not working. I’ll figure this out later.’_

 

Sliding the packs into her suit’s waistband, 21 gingerly pressed on the light’s control and carefully closed the door.

\---

 

_‘…what’s with this mess?’_

 

The former Operator frowned as she eyed the various metal structures that dotted the otherwise pristine field. Among a track, pull-up bars, and a table, there were also several target dummies created—oddly enough—out of metal beams twisted and folded into shape. In fact, there were various metal bars that looked as if they had been levitated or thrown into the air, based on how they protruded from the ground at odd angles.

 

“21! You made it! It feels as if I haven’t seen you in ages!” 9S dropped his hand and rushed over to embrace the former Operator, seemingly unfazed by the massive _CRASH_ that sounded behind him as a bundle of metal bars fell to the ground.

 

21 grimaced and eyed 2B in the background, who shook her head and started tossing I-beams to A2, who casually threw them into a somewhat orderly pile. “It’s good to see you, 9S. What, ahh, what do you have in mind for us today?”

 

“Well, I was chatting with 4S about the differences between the 9 and 4 Scanner variants, and I thought it would be really fun (at least for me) to see how the A, B, and B/O models stacked up against each other! You guys are gonna do stuff like physical endurance, reflex speed, problem-solving skills, all kinds of stuff that’ll push both your brain and body! So me and 4S took a bunch of I-beams from the camp and started floating them around and then…”

 

A2 and 2B walked over as 9S continued to monologue about the day’s plans. A2 rolled her eyes and smirked, while 2B smiled and nodded approvingly at 21’s presence outside of the room.

 

“…so I sent 4S to draw aggro from the machines that are usually in this area—he seemed pretty annoyed at me anyway for dragging him away from his meditation—so he _should_ be able to get us a clear area for as long as we need. So, any questions?”

 

21 grimaced and rubbed the back of her head, eyeing the wide smile on the Scanner’s face. “No, not really. What’s going to happen first?”

 

“Math test! Oh shoot, forgot pencils. Lemme find some graphite real quick…” 9S dashed back towards camp, 153 gently bobbing along behind him.

 

Jumping at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, 21 turned and relaxed as she saw 2B’s concerned face. “Listen 21, this exercise is mostly pointless and Nines would have the data he wants if he bothered to check what the Pods salvaged from the Resistance network. This is mostly for you, to be completely honest. You’ve been shut in for awhile, and A2 and I thought this would be a good way for you to get back into the groove of things. And it would be nice to let Nines enjoy himself. He’s been pretty down since you haven’t left the room after waking up.”

 

“I just hope that things go smoothly. I’ve noticed that things have been…off with my body’s functions. I don’t think I’m completely recovered, and I’ve been a bit scared to over-exert myself…” 21 eyed the I-beams sticking out of the ground.

 

A2 punched 21 on the shoulder and grinned lazily. “If you think you need to stop, just say so. We’ll come up with an excuse or something. Oh, he’s back with the pencils. Goddammit, I hate math…”

\---

 

9S flourished his arms and shouted at the top of his lungs at the seated women, whose expressions ranged from amusement to neutrality to skepticism. “Welcome to 9S’ Comprehensive Recheck Android Program (or, CRAP for short)! The first trial: solve a booklet of semi-complex math equations I dug out of an Old World textbook! I’ve done the problems myself and they should be _mostly_ doable without a calculator, but you might need scratch paper. I personally did it all in my head, buuut I’m just that good so yeah. Any questions?”

 

“Yeah, several. First off, what the hell? I don’t need to know algebra to smash a machine!” A2 rifled through the test in front of her and blanched at the problems. “‘A 6 foot tall man is walking at a constant rate of 3 feet per second along one side of a 30 foot wide road straight towards a burnt out street lamp. On the other side of the road, directly across from the unlit lamp, is an 18 foot tall street lamp which is burning brightly and providing the only light. At what rate is the length of the man’s shadow decreasing when he is exactly 40 feet from the burnt out lamp?’ What the f-”

 

2B shrugged and spun a pencil around her index and middle fingers. “Related rates? You just need to know area formulas for those…not looking forward to these application problems though. There’s more letters than numbers in these equations…never mind, the _entire_ equation is variables. Do we get a graphing calculator?”

 

“These shouldn’t be too difficult. When do we start?” 21 looked over towards 2B and A2, the former of which was nervously tapping a pencil against her head and the latter who looked ready to break the table and leave the event.

 

“Right now! You have 4 hours, no cheating or else…something bad that’s a punishment! Go go go!”

\---

 

9S quickly flipped through the test booklets and jotted down notes in a spiral notebook with a pen. _‘Maybe making the vector calculus application problem 26 parts may have been a bit too much.’_ The Scanner grimaced as he looked the the various pages that A2 had messily scribbled calculations over. _‘Man, I can barely follow her work! Well, that’s everything graded. Let’s see…”_

9S straightened the papers and eyed the androids in the nearby field, who were stretching and chatting just out of earshot. _‘21 finished first and barely used up any scratch paper, as expected from an Operator. Looks like she hasn’t lost any of her mental faculties, although she did stop working and seemed to blank out at some points…odd. 2B managed to finish after getting into a steady pace, although she used several unorthodox methods to reach some answers. Plus she didn’t bother simplifying ANYTHING, which explains this 3 page long derivative which…oh. It’s technically correct. And A2…yikes. I’m pretty sure she started cheating off of 2B at some point since her work doesn’t match her answer- oh nope, it’s just not ordered in the slightest. What’s the work for 76b doing on the page labeled 32a?! Whatever. Time for the next evaluation.’_

\---

 

“So for this bit, just run.”

 

“Sounds too good to be true. What’s the catch?”

 

“Run back  _and_  forth. I found this CD in a chest awhile back. Want me to read the description?”

 

“It couldn’t hurt. Let us hear it, Nines.

 

“ _The ----------- ----- Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.”_

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“Nonono that’s just what the CD sleeve says, relax A2! We haven’t started yet!”

\---

 

21 gasped and collapsed onto the grass, drawing looks of concern from A2 and 2B, who were only slightly winded.

 

“Hey gal, you alrigh-” _Whump_ . “Ah shit.” A2 tried to pat 21 on the shoulder but lost her balance and crashed onto the ground next to the veiled android. “My ankle is _definitely_ busted.”

 

Putting her hands on her hips and panting while staring into the sky, 2B gave the Scanner a sideways look. “Nines, what was the point of that? Running back and forth to the sound of a ‘beep’ for several hours was not only a waste of time, but collected no data. Black Boxes essentially a source of limitless energy, so why even have us do that?”

“Hmm? 4S taught me how to manipulate objects with NFCS without logging them as weapons, but it's a tad bit tiring. Besides, after watching y’all behead those machine mockups I realized there wasn’t much I could do to accurately measure the capacities of different android types. Honestly, I’m sorta out of ideas and I just wanted to nap. So y’all can either dodge I-beams again or spar. What sounds interesting?”

 

21 wiped her forehead off and tiredly rolled into a sitting position. “Whatever ends this event soonest.” She shook her head as she remembered how 9S had nearly impaled her when her strength gave out earlier, which would have turned her into an android kebab if A2 hadn’t rammed her out of the way while 2B dashed forward and punched the beam to the side. Earlier, she had narrowly avoided being perforated by Pod fire during an obstacle course when she had momentarily lost control of her limbs.

 

_‘Everything hurts and the sky is spinning. Something is very, VERY wrong.’_

 

9S shrugged and thrust a hand towards the stack of I-beams, deftly moving several of them into a makeshift ring. “Sure, sure. 2B, 21, you two are up first.”

 

\---

 

21 eyed the B model across from her, gritting her teeth at the throbbing in her temples as 2B raised her arms above her head and lazily stretched.

 

_‘This pounding headache…it’s almost as if…if _…_ wait, what was I thinking of?” _

 

Dimly, the former Operator heard 9S go over basic sparring rules before noticing that he was addressing her directly-

 

“21? You ready?”

 

_‘2B must’ve interpreted my swaying as a head nod…oh, she’s coming towards me?’_

 

The former Operator blinked as lights appeared in her field of vision while her body unconsciously dodged the jabs and kicks that 2B sent her way. 21 automatically countered while attempting to hit 2B’s pressure points, vaguely noticing that her vision was beginning to tunnel.

 

“Yo 9S, 21 isn’t looking too hot. Like, not in the physically attractive way, but like she’s swaying like a-

 

Whatever phrase A2 was going to use to conclude the sentence sounded as if it was coming from underwater and was lost to 21 as she blacked out and crashed to the ground.

\---

 

[Combat Preparations Complete. Booting Systems…]

 

“Good morning 21-”

 

“Yeah yeah 153, we all know the drill. 21, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up? What’s the cube root of 67834? Wait, that doesn’t have one. Uhh…”

 

“Give her time, 9S. 21, was it? Are you feeling…alright? If not that, at least stable?”

 

21 slowly blinked at stared at the awning above her head. “...where am I? Weren’t we on the field doing…something to do with…ow.” She closed her eyes as her head began to pound.

 

“Information: Unit 21 passed out due to multiple errors in their processing code, as well as drastic exceedance of safe Black Box operational temperatures. Displaying crash report…” 153 floated down to 21’s eye level, and the former Operator cracked open an eye and read the dozens of errors that were displayed before her.

 

 _‘Guess I’m NOT 100% fixed.’_ 21 flopped her head back on her pillow. A snap and the new voice grabbed her attention and drew 21 out of her daze. She eyed the pink-haired, unfamiliar figure who handed a paper to 9S, who briskly left the area.

 

“Howdy 21, I’m Dahlia. It seems like I only meet YoRHa once they’re busted up…anyway, I’m the camp medic.”

 

21 tried to sit up but gasped as a line of pain shot through her side. “What…what happened to me?”

 

“To summarize, 9S’ shoddy solution to fixing your Black Box…wasn’t really the best way to do things. It _technically_ works, but ahh, how do I explain this? All of that physical exercise pushed it over the limit, which send you into an emergency shut-down state.”

 

“So, I can’t run or perform ANY strenuous physical activities anymore?”

 

Dahlia pursed her lips and consulted a clipboard. “I didn’t say that. You can still run and jump and lift things several times your body weight, but you shouldn’t charge into a clump of machines and expect to walk out perfectly fine. I HIGHLY discourage fighting unless absolutely necessary. If you avoid open combat, you shouldn’t have any problems. Eventually, your body will learn to synergize, or at least cope with your damaged Black Box—at least I _think_ —but you should probably take it easy.”

 

“I suppose I could always go back to clerical work.” 21 sighed and rubbed her forehead. “There should be something I’d be useful for…”

 

Eyeing the pack of metal needles on the bedside table, Dahlia clicked her tongue. “YoRHa bodies are still a level above a regular android, mind you. I know some contacts who could use-”

 

The mechanic abruptly stopped talking as several androids passed by the entrance to the medical pavilion. Leaning in close, she continued with a hushed tone. “You didn’t hear this from me, but there’s a unit that ah, specializes in, erm, ‘cleaning house.’ Not like the E models, since the Resistance has had problems waaay before YoRHa was a thing. Sometimes a certain person in charge needs minds changed or mouths silenced…besides, I heard of what you did to 9S and how you fought 2B.” 21 shook her head and opened her mouth, but Dahlia held a finger to her lips.

 

“I don’t know and don’t _want_ to know where you learned disabling nodes, but those techniques are highly restricted and classified among androids on Earth. We’re here to fight machines, not each other…anyway, I’ll have someone get in touch. Besides that, sign up with Mali in the Information department or whatever it’s called. Mixing clean and dirty G’s should throw off any questions from your roommate, yeah? Just remember, we’re the good guys.”

 

21 slowly nodded as Dahlia winked and scribbled something on a paper before wrapping the former Operator’s hand around the pack of needles and the paper before she moved away towards another occupied bed.

 

_‘I suppose it doesn’t matter where you go, there’s always a problem in the shadows that needs cleaning up…”_

 

She carefully scanned the surrounding area and finding that no one was around, slowly unfolded the paper and read the mechanic’s flowery script.

 

_ > Have you Forgotten? _

\---

 

**_THWACK._ **

 

“And a good morning to you too, 21.”

 

The long-haired android stood back up and wrenched a throwing needle out of the doorframe, which would have penetrated her eye had she not ducked and sidestepped upon entering. A2 raised an eye at her shared room, which had been neatly sectioned off in half with a curtain. Half of the room was sparsely furnished with a bedroll and a table, while the other half now contained a desk, several computers and monitors, and a small workbench besides a closet with a padlock.

 

“Welcome back, A2. A normal salutation is probably necessary, so I’ll ask, where have you been?” The former Operator absentmindedly spoke while continuing to type on two keyboards at once.

 

“Uhh, long-term scouting mission? I’ve been away for like, two weeks. What’s with the needle?” A2 slowly approached 21, ready to draw her short sword if necessary. _‘She threw that on instinct. Something’s…off about 21.’_

 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, force of habit. I’ve been practicing my aim. Metal rods are both cheap and readily available, and since my pay from organizing files and creating times tables isn’t enough to afford a decent weapon, I’ll have to make do.” 21 gestured towards the room. “Hope you don’t mind that I’ve brought some more things into the room. I’ve made a contact who should be able to acquire most furnishings or other living amenities, so you’d only need ask.”

 

A2 nodded slowly. “Uh huh. Well, glad to see you’re being productive again. What’re you working on now?”

 

“This flash drive that 9S gave me runs on an operating system that I’ve never seen before. It has _some_ similarities to the OS we used at the Bunker, but the code is ancient, for lack of a better term. I’ve been considering between writing a program to decrypt it by force or create a compatible OS from scratch, but I’m not too sure which is the best option. 9S says whatever on this drive is important to moving forward, but I have no clue what that means.”

 

Shaking her head, A2 moved to her side of the room and placed her sword on the table. De-materializing her lance, she lay down on her bedroll and stretched. “Well, I’m going to rest. The lights still clap off right?”

\---

 

Thousands of miles away, an android looked out the window towards an eternal sunset that flooded an ashen valley with hues of pink and gold. On the horizon, mysterious silhouettes the size of mountains moved and blended in with the fading light, casting shadows that stretched for miles. The android yawned before turning back to the bank of computers before her, her attention drawn by a pleasant chime.

 

_‘An open contract? All the way in…wow. The Kingdom of Day. That’s pretty far.’_

 

Checking a list of deployed units, she pursed her lips and tapped a profile, bringing it to the main monitor.

 

_‘He won’t like this, if he’s even ALIVE by this point. Well, we can’t disappoint our clients…’_

\---

 


	26. Log I: First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates over the past few months, but our writing team has been getting adjusted to some major changes in our lives. Once a few weeks have passed, we should be back on track and regular updates should be coming. We hope you all enjoy what we have in store.

_“You won’t do it. You never had the nerve. Don’t you understand?! This was for the good of us all, the good of the F-” As if in slow motion, he looked down the sights and pulled the trigger, watching as the hammer fell and fire spat from the barrel, producing a loud-_

 

**_Vrrm, Vrrm._ **

 

The android groaned as a buzz pulled him out of his sleep and back into consciousness. He blindly grasped for the table next to his cot, missed twice, then over-stretched and crashed to the floor, spreading sand everywhere.

 

‘ _Damnit, I’ve only been here a few days and this grit is already all over the place..._ ’

He laid on the floor and thought about going back to sleep, but decided against it as his communicator buzzed again. Pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the android reached above himself to grab the communicator, flipping it open as he brought it up to his face.

 

_‘I thought this thing was on silent, it hasn’t rung in ages…’_

 

[ **Welcome, Jaqson. You have:** Three **new** messages. Seventy-six **unread** messages. One **saved** message.]

 

Jax thumbed to the {New Mail} tab, squinting as the light of the screen clashed with the darkness of the room and burned his retinas.

 

[ _Sender: Automated Bot._ Reminder to all units, remember to clear your mail on a regular basis and change passwords regularl-]

 

> Delete.

 

[ _Sender: Communications._ Hey Jax, I was going over the recent jobs and this one seems right up your alley. No, literally. We don’t have anyone else in the area. Take a look? Also, how’s that forward camp coming along? Mail me pics! Your upload plan is unlimited, and we could use the extra intel! -D]

 

_‘That’s odd, who needs work done out here, at the end of the world?’_

 

[ _Sender: Operations, FWD >Communications. _ Notice to all recipients: an S class bounty has been received and sent to all eligible operatives. The bounty is as follows… Open contract regarding the capture of three android units, alive. Units consist of (1) female, medium height with long, white hair; (1) female, medium height with short, white hair, wearing a black dress; (1) male, short height, wearing black. Units should be located in the Kingdom of Day, near the attached coordinates. Upon capture, await further instructions. Payment will consist of-]

 

Jax glanced down at the reward, snorted, and flipped his comm closed. _‘A non-lethal triple capture with a price tag like that? Someone’s both very, very rich and very, very desperate.’_

 

Standing up, Jax walked over to a pile of discarded gear and started pulling pieces on at random. Shrugging on a flak jacket and zipping it carelessly, he sat down in front of the workbench and stared at the the headpiece that he had given up on cleaning yesterday. The ensemble had several features; a blacked out visor, a side-mounted camera, and a rebreather that could be connected to a canteen for easy water consumption, all without taking the facemask off.

 

The android picked up the headpiece with both hands and stared into the visor for several minutes, before slowly turning it around and sliding it on with a _click_. Reaching a hand up to the side near the camera, he pressed a button to power up the visor. He tried to swipe for his trenchcoat on the nearby coat rack from his seat, but resigned himself to actually standing up and walking to it, whistling all the while.

 

Crossing his arms in front of the mirror, Jax stared at the masked figure that gazed back coldly towards him, with a glowing blue visor preventing any attempts to gauge his eyes and face for an expression. Walking towards several crates on the floor, the android grabbed a bundle of combat knives and placed them within several pockets of his coat. Grabbing his tanto off of the workbench, Jax pushed it into the sheath mounted on the waist of the coat while grabbing a lever-action shotgun and attaching it to the magnets on his coat’s left shoulder.

 

 _“_ Non-lethal means no exploding darts, last time I checked,” Jax mused to himself as he eyed the crossbow hanging off the side of the workbench. Crouching in front of a crate marked [Munitions], he cut the straps, signed his name on the placard with a flourish, then dug around inside, pulling out a bundle of regular bolts and several EMP bolts. Checking the energy packs on the EMP bolts and finding them satisfactory, the mercenary stored the bolts in quivers attached to the hips of his coat and shut the crate.

 

Jax walked over to the window and threw the curtains wide, blinking as his visor adjusted to prevent the sun’s rays from blinding him. Pulling a curtain down and throwing it over the workbench to protect it from additional sand, Jax lifted the crossbow off its hook and threw the sling over his right shoulder. Grabbing a satchel with supplies, he walked over to the door and signed out on the clipboard hanging on the wall. Leaving the room, he stared out from the balcony into the endless sea of sand, before shutting the door and walking off in search of the City Ruins.

\---

 

“Shitshit _shit_ .” _Crack,_ **_BOOM!_ **

 

Jax dove sideways into a dune as another black-and-red striped unit jumped towards him. Blinded as sand covered his mask, he fired in the general direction of the screaming, cylindrical machine. Wiping away sand with one arm, he covered his neck with the other as shrapnel flew in all directions. Slipping his crossbow into his hand while spinning his shotgun around to chamber a new round, Jax fired a bolt the chest of a sword-wielding Biped, staggering it until its head was remodeled by a shotgun slug.

 

_‘I hate the desert. I hate these mechs. Who thought strapping explosives to a pair of legs was a good idea?”_

 

The android drew back the string on his crossbow and slung it onto his back, then pushed open the shotgun’s lever. Jax pulled more ammo from his satchel, reloading while carefully scanning the area around him for movement. Groaning, he saw another pack of desert machines crest the dune behind him, and he shut his gun with a _snap._

 

Sighting something rising from the ocean of sand, Jax rose a hand to his helmet and pressed a button, zooming in his camera. The digital readout on his visor showed several stairs that led to the top of an arch, with a square vending machine resting in the shade next to the formation.

 

 _‘Crap, I should have brought more ammo. If I can make it there undetected, I can take down these mechs with my crossbow from longer range and grab the bolts later…'_ Shrugging, the android started sprinting towards the formation in the distance, tripping and cursing as his boots dug deeply into the soft silt.

\---

 

Climbing the stairs to the top and panting, Jax rested his hands on his knees slowly caught his breath. Pressing a canteen to his mask and drinking, he turned towards the approaching mechs and pulled out his crossbow, laying down and fiddling with the red-dot sight as he saw several approaching machines.

 

“Hail, stranger. Would you be friend, or foe?” Jax froze as he felt something sharp press into the back of his neck, while an old-fashioned metal spear floated intimidatingly in front of his face.

 

The prone android slowly lowered his crossbow and placed his hands on the ground, palms down. “Well you haven’t skewered me yet, so I’m gonna roll the dice and say friend? But those mechs are getting closer and I’d _reeeaaally_ hate to get blown up after coming all this way.”

 

Jax felt the pressure on his nape lessen, and stared in shock as the spear spun in place and flew towards the closest machine. He pushed himself up and turned, then lowered his head when he didn’t see anyone his height. A black-haired, blindfolded youth before him smiled, then reached to the side and grabbed the spear from the air. Bowing deeply, the boy straightened up, then turned the spear around and threw it like a javelin over Jax’s shoulder, who flinched but otherwise remained stationary.

 

“I’ll assume you’re an android under all that armor? If that’s the case, introductions can wait. Please, resume what you were doing. I will support you.”

 

Shrugging, Jax laid down and resumed his sniping position. Pulling several extra bolts from his duster quivers, he jammed them into the surface of the platform and began firing his crossbow into the approaching machines with deadly accuracy. Some stumbled as their limbs were pinned to the dirt beneath the sand, while others exploded as bolts slammed into vital areas or cores. The mysterious youth’s spear continuously swept around, swiping out legs and smashing through torsos.

 

Eventually, the flood of machines petered off. Jax pulled his shotgun out, walked to the bottom of the steps, and held the barrel directly against the last machine's head.

 

“An...droid...Kill. Kil-” _BANG._

 

Watching from the top of the stairs, the black-clad youth exhaled as Jax ambled back up. “So dramatic. Regardless, formal salutations are in order, yes? I am 4S, former scanner for YoRHa.” The named android held out his hand.

 

Jax reached past and clasped the youth’s forearm, who nodded in surprise at the unusual greeting. “Jax. Unaffiliated merc, I suppose.” He released his handshake and stuck his hands in his pockets. “YoRHa, hmm? Sounds pretty fancy. That outfit isn’t very camouflaged, so I’m guessing it’s the uniform? Also, do you have…vision issues or something? ”

 

Tilting his head to the side, 4S smirked. “I could say the same to you, hiding your face under a mask. This visor can be seen out of, but not into, similarly to yours. It also has several useful functions, like night vision and…” He trailed off as he noticed that Jax seemed to be staring over his shoulder, into the desert. “You searching for something in particular?”

 

“Yeah, I’m looking for the city? I’m new in this area, and I’ve only staked out around the apartment complex over there.” Jax pulled a hand from his pocket and waved it vaguely towards the left. “I’m supposed to find some people.”

 

4S’s smile faded, and he held out his hand. His spear flew through the air and landed in his palm, and the boy rested the spear on his shoulder. “If your intentions are malicious, I will not help you. The only other androids around are people I care about.”

 

Jax held his hands up. “Not gonna kill anyone, if that’s what you’re asking. Just need to ask some people some questions.”

 

4S stared into Jax’s blue visor for several seconds, tapping his spear shaft on the ground. “When you find the Resistance Camp, which I assume you’re looking for, talk to the woman at the largest desk. You won’t be able to miss it. I highly discourage any hostile actions, as the guards are significantly more armed than you appear to be.”

 

“...‘appear’ being the key word in that sentence. Relax, I’m not interested in causing trouble for any major players in the area. So, can you help me or not? Otherwise, I’m just gonna grab my bolts and go.” Jax jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

 

Shrugging, 4S reached into his backpack and pulled out a pad and a pen. Kneeling down, he gestured for Jax to do the same. “You have a compass, I assume? North is this way, so if you follow this oil pipeline towards the canyon wall…”

\---

 

Jax scratched the back of his helmet. 4S’ map had taken him into the city as promised, but the scanner hadn’t mentioned a tent with two androids directly outside of the Desert Zone. Grimacing, he tried to briskly walk past before a loud voice called him over.

 

“Hey, nice getup! Wanna buy some E-drug?” Jax stopped mid-stride, then slowly pivoted on one leg towards the speaker with one leg still sticking out. A hooded android woman with a shock of black hair waved him over. Hefting his crossbow sling and preparing to reach for his shotgun, Jax carefully approached the tent.

 

“Not interested, whatever that stuff is. But if you have any info I could use, I’d be willing to trade.”

 

The woman smiled. “The moose in the city are fierce, but the boar are even moreso.”

 

Jax rubbed the side of his helmet. “Ever heard of a horse? It’s like a moose, but with no horns.”

 

The woman laughed. “Ridiculous. Clearly, you haven’t seen the Medium Quadrupeds. If they weren't machines, people would have tried to ride them instead of the animals!”

 

“Ever get mauled by a night stalker? Part coyote, part rattlesnake, with venom that’ll rot your limbs off within hours to boot. Trust me, I’d know.” Jax countered, slapping his upper thigh.

 

“Did you ever hear of the Monster Type? Someone in camp said it looks like a dinosaur from ages past.”

 

“A dinosaur? Sure you aren’t talking about me?”

 

“You’re a riot. Anyway, I’m Jackass.” The woman held her arm out to shake.

“Jax.” Clasping her forearm, Jax looked towards the city. “Know anywhere I could get a solid vantage point without getting shot to pieces or torn to bits by those moose things you mentioned? I’m searching for something.”

 

Jackass frowned and crossed her arms, placing her head on her palm. “If you can fly, sure, any of the buildings will do. Otherwise I’d just run around and try not to get squashed. You could try asking one of the camp patrols if you see them.”

 

Shrugging, Jax started moving away from the tent. “I think I’m good. Thanks for the info, Jack.”

 

“It’s JackASS! Get it right!”

 

Shaking his head, Jax smirked under his helmet. _‘Horse mechs, a dude with a number and a letter for a name, a lady who ACTUALLY goes by the name of Jackass? This place is wild…’_

\---

 

_‘This looks good. Better find a way inside…’_

 

Jax stared up at the skyscraper, marvelling at the fact that it towered above the surrounding buildings (if only by a few stories). He carefully crept around its perimeter, keeping still as several machines passed by.

 

_‘Odd. Earlier, I was dodging android patrols. I guess neither the mechs nor the androids have taken full control of this sector, which shouldn’t be a problem for either side if they actually gave a damn…’_

 

Failing to find anything except ground-level windows too narrow to wiggle through, Jax pulled a length of rope out of his satchel and tied it to the back of a bolt. Loading the bolt into his crossbow, he fired it up towards the roof of the building. Once the rope has stopped unspooling, he lightly tugged down on it to check if it was secure. Satisfied, he began dropped his satchel against the wall and started climbing hand-over-hand up the rope.

 

Jax made it about 8 feet up before he suddenly felt the rope slacken. “Oh shi-”

\---

 

The android laid on the ground spread-eagle, looking sideways at a bolt with a rope on the ground. Laying his head back with a _thump_ , Jax closed his eyes. A crossbow user's manual appeared in his mind's eye, and a particular section warning about shooting rope-attached bolts straight up seemed to highlight and sharpen into focus.

 

_'Right. Bolts going up lose momentum and the rope is heavy or some crap, so overcompensate by...something something shoot it harder.'_

 

Pushing himself up and thumping his back, Jax pulled the string back into the crossbow’s latch, then turned the knob on the side of the wheel to build up additional tension. Rolling the rope into a neater shape, he reloaded the crossbow and pointed it towards the lip of the roof.

 

_‘This had better not be a ‘third time’s the charm’ sort of thing. Don’t think my back can take another one of those falls…’_

 

_Twang……clack._

 

Jax pulled down on the rope extremely hard and sighed. Slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and checking that he hadn’t dropped anything during his fall, he slowly climbed back up the rope.

 

Mantling over the ledge, Jax surveyed the top of the building. Turning in all directions, he took in the massive sinkhole to his right, a large pavilion across a canyon to his left, and a treeline pointing to what looked like a fantasy castle in the distance.

 

_‘Find three androids, the bounty said. Capture them alive, it said. Not like I had anything better to do… but why’s this city so damn BIG?”_

 

Jax sat down and pulled his EMP bolts out of his duster’s quiver. Carefully laying them on the rooftop, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a high-powered scope, along with a laser sight. Inspecting his crossbow, he extended the limbs and lengthened the flight track before removing the red-dot optic and replacing it with the long-range setup.

 

_‘They’ll probably see the laser dot, but it’s best to make sure I hit a non-vital part of a body. EMP bolts can still crack skulls, and I can’t zero my crossbow without leaving suspicious bolts sticking in the sidewalks around me…’_

 

Satisfied, Jax shook his canteen before kneeling against the waist-high ledge of the roof. He extended the bipod on his crossbow and placed it on the ledge, staring through the scope towards the city proper.

 

_‘Hmm, wonder if I brought enough water for a stakeout.’_

\---


	27. Just Junk

\---

 

“…so if we partition the section that wasn’t fully copied, would we be able to at least _transfer_ the rest of what’s on the drive?” 9S held a foreign-looking data stick towards the room’s light, turning it over and inspecting it with a keen eye for any notable markings.

 

“I’ve already tried running several variations of that, but whenever I try to mount a virtual drive and load in the information, the system always—”

 

**_BZZT-FSHHUMP_ **

 

“—crashes.” 21 sighed and rolled her chair towards the offending terminal, deftly pulling out a smoking hard drive and tossing it onto a growing pile of similarly-destroyed hardware.

 

9S grimaced and tucked the device into his pocket, patting it securely. “I’m glad we decided to make copies of this thing _before_ starting to work.”

 

The two androids had been trying to decode, with little success, the information on the memory stick 9S had snatched from the mysterious women in the desert several weeks ago.

 

“Maybe we’re not approaching this in the right direction. So far we’ve tried copying the files, executing them as an application, playing them as a video, just about every function that this old hardware can manage.” 21 pursed her lips and spun a throwing needle in one hand while typing with another. “Maybe it’s not a software problem, but a hardware problem?”

 

9S nodded slowly. “That’s…entirely possible. We have no clue who that girl in the desert was, besides the fact that she had clothing we’d never seen before and could use lightning or something. She could be from anywhere! So if these Resistance terminals aren’t doing the trick, maybe we could try salvaged YoRHa tech, or even some Old World devices or…?”

 

“Unfortunately, there isn’t much YoRHa hardware around besides us androids, and plugging in a mystery device that has already fried several dozen devices into your head would probably not be the smartest course of action.” 21 peered at 153 out of the corner of her eye. “Do you think we could…”

 

9S blanched and shook his head violently. “Hell no! We can’t risk frying 153 over this uncooperative piece of junk! I’m going to head out and see if that desert trader has anything-”

 

“Information: This unit is most likely capable of analyzing what information is on the device in your left pants pocket.” 153 swooped down and quickly extracted the data stick from 9S’ clothing article, causing him yelp in protest. Hovering over to a spare monitor, 153 stuck a hand into a socket before turning back towards 9S. “Proposal: Unit 9S should hack into this unit to monitor the decryption in real time.” 153 opened a port on her body and plugged in the drive.

 

9S wrung his hair with both hands and bolted for a chair. “Holy CRAP this is a terrible idea! 21, hold down the fort!” Not even waiting to sit down fully, the Scanner closed his eyes and slumped over, nearly falling out as he leaned past the chair’s armrest.

 

“I…alright then.” 21 sighed and heaved 9S into a more stable position. Reclining in her own seat, she turned her eyes towards the monitor and waited.

\---

 

9S blinked hard and looked down at his body, raising and examining his hand before taking in the endless pillars of code that surrounded him with a soft white light.

 

_‘It’s like Ernst again, I only get a body when there’s a massive server space. Never knew Pods were this sophisticated…’_

“Request: Please wait while a virtual workspace is created for your convenience.”

 

Looking around as the area reconstructed itself, 9S slowly sat down in a chair the appeared out of thin air under him, while a desk and monitor appeared before him. A glowing avatar of 153 appeared next to the monitor, dipping in acknowledgement towards 9S.

 

“Information: The inserted data device has been fully analyzed and copied to this unit’s repositories. The physical device itself is very similar to first-generation YoRHa data transfer devices, but bears several improvements, ranging from increased capacity to faster read/write speed.”

 

9S frowned and examined the monitor, which displayed two devices side-by-side with lines connecting similarities, with information about both devices listed. “It’s almost as if someone took the original design and just…kept working with it over time. But YoRHa itself never saw the need to improve, so who _did?”_

 

153 chimed to get 9S’ attention. “Information: Much of the data on the drive is partially corrupt, which is likely due to an incomplete transfer. As a result, most of the data is unreadable in its entirety, which would normally cause problems for older hardware, such as the types possessed by the Resistance. However, this unit has more than enough processing power to both read and copy data before it degrades.”

 

The lights in the virtual world dimmed and 9S heard a powerful _vrrrmmm_ as 153 focused all of her energy towards reading the data. In the air before him, dozens of windows opened and scrolled through before falling apart, but not before each one was copied and moved to the side. Eventually, 9S heard a pleasant _ding_ and the lighting returned to normal, with the monitor displaying dozens of pages of data.

 

“Whoa, great work 153! Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here…” 9S leaned forward and tapped the screen, quickly scanning the various windows and analyzing the information. “Login handles, useless without the original network. Interoffice correspondence, might have some interesting tidbits but nothing immediately important. Some mentions of weapons projects—damn, corrupted to hell, all that’s left are the project codenames. 153, what’s the most common phrase that appears in all of this data?”

 

“Analysis: The two subjects that appear most frequently in the extracted data are ‘Aliens’ and ‘The Junkheap.’ Query: Which would you like to review?”

 

9S leaned his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. “Well, the Aliens are all sorta dead so there’s no point in exploring that stuff right now. What’s the Junkheap?”

 

“Information: ‘The Junkheap’ appears to be a defunct military installation, with ties to both androids and machines. Several partial data files detail experimental weapon shipments and research, but the files are incomplete. Suggestion: Unit 9S should locate and investigate this area.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. Let’s see what 21 thinks of the whole deal.”

\---

 

“I think that sounds like a perfectly reasonable plan. I do wonder whether Anemone will give the clearance for you to go, however.”

 

9S jerked awake and stared at 21 in confusion. “How did you—”

 

She gestured towards the monitor and 153, who was busy pulling removing the burned-out memory stick from her body. “153 broadcast what you saw on the monitor, along with full audio. If you don’t mind, I’ll compile the results and prepare a report for Anemone.”

 

“Well, I was just going to go and ask her myself but uhh, that sounds good too. Why bother though?” 9S stood up and dusted off his shorts, walking over to inspect 153’s body for any physical damage.

 

21 shrugged and began to type on a blank word processor. “Do you think the Commander was satisfied with the brisk answers you gave before rushing off to the next assignment? I spent a lot of time summarizing your operational findings and making it presentable.” 21 made a shooing motion as 9S peeked over her shoulder at the screen. “Go, inform 2B and A2 about this development. I’ll contact you through 153 when everything is ready."

\---

 

“Come in, the door is broke—ahem, open.”

 

2B slid a bookmark into her novel and placed it to the side before standing from her bed. She heard a _crunch_ , and 9S poked his head through the gap between the door and the frame. “Jeez, we _really_ gotta call someone to fix this. Heyo 2B, have you seen A2 around? Important news n’ all that.”

 

“I haven’t Nines, last I heard she was running another mission for Anemone. What’s going on?”

 

9S seemed to shrug before motioning for 2B to follow. “We managed to get something useful off of the data stick. There’s a location called the Junkheap or something, and it might be a good place to start looking for answers!”

 

“You’re talking about the girl from the Desert, right? While there isn’t much we’re missing out on here, I do think a change of scenery could help. Should we ask Anemone for permission to leave?”

 

“Mmhm, 21’s already made a summary of the data. We just gotta ask and Anemone will definitely give us the okay!"

\---

 

“…intriguing, but highly disturbing. Where did you _find_ this information?” Anemone flipped the last page of the report closed and gingerly passed it back to 9S.

 

“We, erm, fought some girl in the Desert and she dropped a memory drive. At least, I _think_ she dropped it. She sorta vanished in a flash of light so we didn’t…see where she went…” 9S awkwardly scratched his head while 2B coughed and avoided Anemone’s piercing gaze.

 

“And neither of you thought it would be important to _tell_ me about this?!”

 

“Well, A2 was there too—”

 

Both 9S and 2B flinched as Anemone slammed her hands on the table. “That’s no excuse! Unfortunately, the Resistance operates a tad bit differently than YoRHa and it’s limitless resources did! If there’s a mystery target running around who not only couldn’t be taken down by three top-of-the-line YoRHa androids, but based on what you’re saying, can ALSO use teleportation, I would have started routine camp sweeps and increased patrols!” Anemone snapped towards a nearby aide, who dashed to the table and took a note that Anemone had frenziedly scribbled. “And just when I thought we’d have an incident-free week. First you come back from the dead, then bring another dead YoRHa, then revive her? What's next, blowing up the moon?” She sighed in exasperation.

 

2B raised her hand to get Anemone’s attention. “Ma’am, I’d like to request a leave of absence for me, Nines, and A2.”

 

“My first instinct is to say ‘no,’ but your ideas are _usually_ well thought out, unlike a certain Scanner’s. What’s your reasoning, 2B?”

 

“Well, this mysterious assailant probably knows the faces of us former YoRHa, so if they were to appear in camp and recognize us, we would place those in the camp at a disadvantage, as they are not related to our previous encounter. So if we were to all be, well, somewhere else, it could possibly—” 2B stopped as Anemone held up a palm.

 

“And if you were out in the wilderness on route to this Junkheap, you can guarantee that there’d be no trouble out there either? Tch, that’s too much to ask.” Anemone frowned and jabbed her tablet. “I’ll see what information Mali and the Intel Department has on this ‘Junkheap’ place. Your report didn’t mention any coordinates. Until then, it would be a waste to have you running around with no destination in mind, or even worse, to have you two sitting around twiddling your thumbs. Rendezvous with A2 by the Flooded City access point and help her with a clean-up operation by the coast. Come back in one piece, and then we’ll talk. Dismissed!”

\---

 


	28. Log II: Rooftop Rumble

\---

“So when we get back to camp, just tell Anemone that you’re bored with all these machine clear-out missions or whatever. Don’t you want to find out who that girl works for? Oof!” 9S, who had been facing A2 and walking backwards, tripped over a rock and nearly fell until 153 dipped down and grabbed him by the shirt cuff.

 

A2 yawned and rolled her neck, blinking in the harsh sunlight of the City Ruins. “Well, I mean I guess. This Junkheap place…I’ve traveled around quite a bit but haven’t really focused specifically on exploring, since I was too busy watching my back. Haven’t been there myself, but it shouldn’t be a problem for you and 2B, since you guys have Pods.”

 

2B mantled up to the crater lip and looked back down at A2 in confusion. “Not planning on coming, A2? We could use the extra blade, and the trip could provide us with some interesting answers.”

 

“I’m not 100% sure on whether I’d go, to be honest. Things get…complicated once you start sticking your nose in a place it doesn’t belong.” A2 bounded up the cliff face and stabbed her shortsword into the wall, holding down a hand to 9S. “Besides, I'm keeping an eye on 21, just in case. Here 9S, grab my hand.”

 

9S shrugged before jumping up and grasping A2’s hand. “What’re you gonna do, _throw_ me up the cliff fa-AAHHHH!”

 

\---

Jax shook his head violently, both to pull himself out of a trance and to dislodge the pigeon that had landed on his helmet. Scanning over the city, he drank from his canteen while looking absentmindedly through the scope with one eye.

 

 _‘Mechs, mechs, moose, android patrol, android patrol, boar, android patrol wearing black, moose holdonwaitamoment-’_ Jax choked and spat out water, slapping the seal-release button on his mask. Heaving and draining the water from the inside of his helmet, he quickly locked it back into position before re-aligning his crossbow and peering through the scope at the street beneath him.

 

_‘Three androids wearing black, two female, one male. Yep, fits the bounty description. Hmm, that kid looks kinda like that dude from the desert. That’s weird… whatever. Showtime.’_

 

\---

 

A2 frowned, then pointed towards 2B’s chest. “Yo 2B, did you get blood on your dress or something? And why’s it moving?”

 

“Huh? No, I made sure to ca- _ummph_ ” 2B began to answer, but then dropped like a puppet that had it's strings cut as a shaft of metal crashed into her chest, causing her entire body so spark with electricity. She collapsed to the ground as A2 and 9S stared in shock.

 

 **“2B!!”** 9S ran forward, causing something that had been aimed for him to miss, where it shattered against the pavement.

 

A2 heard a faint _twang_ and twisted to the side as another bolt flew past her face. “042, Shield above 9S and 2B, NOW!” She dove to the side and took cover behind a car, scanning the nearby rooftops for their mysterious assailant.

 

“Shit, what _is_ this thing? Gah!” 9S knelt over 2B’s seizing body and tried to pull out the bolt in her chest, but had to shrink back as it shocked him when he grabbed it. Another bolt clattered against the shield, sparking and temporarily disrupting a small patch before being pushed aside.

 

153 deployed a Shield while 042 quickly floated towards A2. “Proposal: Unit A2 should neutralize the sniper on the building across from us. Information: We Pods will continue to alternate the use R070: M Shield to protect units 2B and 9S, but will be unable to assist with your task.”

 

“Can’t even buy me time, huh?” A2 ducked as another bolt clattered past. “Whatever, I’ll make my own. Keep them safe, yeah?”

 

A2 scanned the rooftops carefully while waiting for the next bolt to whizz by. Once she spotted a head of a figure on the building slightly to her left, she spun her lance like a javelin and heaved it, then dashed towards the building. During her run, something smashed against her dash-wave, but A2 paid it no mind. Taking cover at the side at the building, she turned and ran up its face with such speed that she created craters wherever she stepped.

~~~

 

_‘Alright, got one but that shield is getting in the way. Gotta wait for it to go down so I can calculate the recharge time…’_

 

Jax pulled back the crossbow’s string with a grunt and loaded another bolt. _‘Wish these EMP tips weren’t so fragile. I’d be able to hit the one hiding behind the car easily with a standard or explosive bolt…’_  

 

Pulling the trigger, Jax held the crossbow back as the bolt’s forward momentum pulled the bow along with it. He began to load another bolt when he saw the long-haired android peek out from behind the car.

 

_“Finally. About time she wait HOLYSHIT-’_

 

Jax fell backwards as a black spear flew through the air towards his face, causing him to involuntarily fire his crossbow in the woman’s general direction. He landed on the ground and scooted away from the ledge, snapping his crossbow back into mid-range settings.

 

_‘Ugh, all my EMP bolts are over by the roof’s edge. If she’s coming to take me out, I’ll have to play this smart…’_

 

Jax pulled out a regular bolt and loaded it into his crossbow, pointing it at the edge of the roof.

~~~

 

A2 threw herself onto the roof and held out her hand to recall her lance. Staring forward, she assumed a ready stance and took in the figure standing before her. Frowning as she glanced at the grey coat and blue visor, A2 realized that the figure was holding a strange weapon, which was pointed directly at her.

 

“Howdy. I’d like to ask you some questions about…ahem. Are you, erm, not wearing clothes or something? Would you mind covering up?”

 

A2 brandished her lance towards the cloaked figure. “Shut up. You’ll pay for whatever you did to 2B. Once you can’t move anymore, I’m gonna ask _you_ some questions-” The figure shrugged and fired a bolt towards her mid-sentence, then tilted his helmet in shock as A2 dashed forwards and vaporized the bolt.

 

“Let me finish, idiot. I assume you’re a guy under that cloak, based on your voice?” A2 spun her lance and held it ready, widening her stance in preparation to dodge in any direction.

 

The android—probably, A2 assumed—carefully lowered his weapon to the ground and tapped it with his foot, sliding it towards the wall behind him. He drew his a knife from his back and slowly strode forward.

~~~

 

_‘So she can just…shrug off my bolts like that? Not gonna go toe-to-toe with a crossbow, that'd be bad. Time to get up close and personal, inside of the range of her spear…and that’s not clothing. That’s…her skin?! Sort of?? This place is weird...’_

 

“For the record, it’s a trenchcoat. And yeah, I’m a guy. Seriously, what makes you think you can take me on and _win?”_ Jax suddenly leapt forward and used his tanto to knock aside the woman’s spear thrust, pulling the shaft of her spear away from her. Bashing one of her hands with the pommel of his tanto and swiping the tanto’s blade along the spear haft to force her other hand off, Jax ripped it from her grasp and jumped back. Throwing the spear off of the building, he smirked under his mask.

 

“I’ve been at this a lot longer, I’d bet. Just surrender and… oh that is some _actual_ bullshit.” The woman smiled and held her hand out, and her spear _somehow_ appeared within it once more.

 

Jax reached up for his shotgun, but realized that it was empty and all of the ammo for it was in the satchel at the base of the building. He frowned and lowered his hand, grabbing a combat knife from his coat instead.

 

“Nice try. Can’t separate me from my lance when NFCS is a thing!!” The woman quickly moved forward and jabbed at Jax, who desperately blocked with both blades, losing ground as she drove him across the rooftop. Taking a moment between spear thrusts, Jax danced backwards and flicked his combat knife towards the woman, where it sank into her shoulder with a wet _squelch_. She hopped back and and held a hand to her wound.

 

“First blood to me? Nice moves, by the way. Love to spend some time with you under…different circumstances, if you’d be up for that?” Jax tapped the his chin with his tanto. _‘Crap, I barely managed to catch her by surprise. Barely any reaction to pain and clearly a close-range specialist. Time to start thinking of ways I can get out this ALIVE as opposed to filling this damn bounty…’_

~~~

 

A2 looked at the masked figure in bewilderment, then pulled the knife out and threw it towards him. “Are you seriously _FLIRTING_ with me right now? Forget knocking you out, I’m gonna break every single one of your limbs and take my sweet time beating answers out of you!”

 

He made a big deal of side-stepping A2’s throw before visibly shivering. “Ooh, scary. Still, doubt you’ll ever get to do that, and that _does_ sound like a good interrogation tactic for me to try out. Maybe on you?” The helmet tilted towards A2 in a motion that would have substituted for a wink.

 

Unscrewing her lance into two halves, A2 frowned. “You disgust me. I’m gonna make you eat those words.” She dove towards the android, rapidly swinging both shaft and blade in succession towards his head. He blocked and deflected, using both long dagger and combat knife to foil A2’s assault.

 

“Huh, that’s new. Here, lemme just-”

 

A2 scored what seemed to be a direct hit on the stranger’s arm, but he took the moment to slip past A2’s guard and deftly disarm her left hand, dropping his short knife and trading it for the spear haft. Using it as a club, he drove the length of metal into A2’s stomach. As the breath left her with a _whoosh_ , he knocked the lance front from her other hand and roughly kicked her back. He threw the blade over the edge of the roof and dropped the shaft, pulling yet another knife from his coat. “Let’s wrap this up, I’ve got two more androids to zap and bag. Come at me-”

 

A2 caught her breath and drew her short sword from her hip. Surprising her opponent, she spun and slashed at his arm, cutting him deeply and causing him to drop his fresh combat knife. Locking blades with the strange man, she growled as the blue visor stared back expressionlessly. “Alright, you masked bastard, this is the part where you fall down and-

~~~

 

“-bleeeeed to death? Yeah, heard that one a thousand times already. You’d think it’d be a big joke by now, with how it’s so overused?” Jax stared into the blue eyes of the woman in front of him, gritting his teeth and trying not to reveal the quaver in his voice.

 

_‘I am going to bleed out at this rate. Shit, this hurts…’_

 

“Anyway, we can chat later when-” The long-haired android suddenly slammed her head into Jax’s helmet and he stepped back on reflex, slipping on the spear shaft he had dropped earlier.

 

_‘Oh crap!’_

 

The woman instantly pounced and knocked him over, twisting his arm behind his back and pinning him to the ground. Once Jax was on his stomach, she wrenched his shotgun off his back and pointed it towards his head.

 

“Guess I’ve got the upper hand now, buddy. Now, let’s begin with question one. Who are you?” Jax could hear the sneer in her voice. Slowly, he reached with his free hand into his coat’s quiver for a crossbow bolt.

 

“You know, it’d be more threatening if the gun you were pointing at me was actually, like you know, loaded.”

 

From his angle on the ground, Jax saw her blink twice, before tapping the barrel against his helmet. “I know how guns work. You’re bluffing.”

 

Jax attempted to shrug. “Well, do you know how _this_ one works? Guessing you don’t know where the safety is, just try pulling the trigg-” _Click_.

 

_‘Holy shit. She would have killed me right then and there. Coming to this place was a HUGE mistake.’_

 

“Well shit, you weren’t kidding when you said it was empty. Anyway, back to plan A. You still haven’t answered my question.” The woman bashed the shotgun against Jax’s helmet before tossing it to the side and applying more force on Jax’s arm.

 

“Ow, damn! Lighten up lady! I’m just someone who’ll be forgotten anyway, so-OW!” Jax began to give the standard non-answer captured units were supposed to say, but winced in pain and stopped as the android twisted his arm, cracking the joint slightly.

 

“What kind of garbage answer is that? I want a name! Something like-YOWCH!” Quickly, Jax forced his arm against her grip and broke his own elbow, twisting around and stabbing the woman in the foot with a bolt and pinning it to the ground. He took the opportunity to slither out from her grip towards his dropped weapons.

 

Jax quickly scooped up his tanto and sheathed it before grabbing his shotgun and running towards the edge of the rooftop. _‘Shit, it only took one misstep and she nearly took me out. This hurts pretty bad, I think it’s time to fold ‘em. Running out of steam anyway_ —a _nd blood, judging by the dizziness.’_

 

He awkwardly reached behind his coat and unhooked two grenades from his belt, a flashbang and an instant smoke. Jax saw the woman pull out the bolt, and he loosened the pins on both grenades, holding both levers tightly and hiding the grenades behind his back.

~~~

A2 reached down and ripped the bolt out from her foot, ignoring the line of pain that raced up her leg. She looked up as her opponent began speaking.

 

“Yeah, just call me Yowch. That basically sums up my life. Anyway, as a parting gesture of the goodwill you’ve shown me during our time together, I’ve got a present for you.” He tossed something high in the air, which A2’s eye couldn’t help but track.

 

 **_BANG-POP!_ ** _Fssshhhhh…_

 

A2 cried out as she was blinded, and threw her sword forward randomly. Blinking and snapping her hand next to her ear, she stumbled around in a daze and rubbed her eyes until her vision cleared. Looking toward where her opponent had been standing, all A2 saw was a massive cloud of white phosphorus.

 

“Son of a…” A2 ran forward and waved her hand, coughing and trying to clear the smoke that obscured her vision. Giving up, she backed out and and stood ready for ‘Yowch’ to reappear, holding the bolt in a reverse grip in preparation to fight. Once the smoke dissipated, she gasped at the sight of an empty roof. Running forward, she noticed that the bolt shooter, long knife, and gun were missing from the ground. She knelt and picked up her shortsword, which was in the center of a sizable pool of blood.

 

_‘I don’t have time to search for this guy. Better go back and help out 2B…’_

 

Shaking her head, A2 slammed her fist on the roof’s ledge. She flipped over the side, digging her sword into the wall to slow her descent. She landed hard and rolled forward, straightening up and recalling both halves of her lance. She quickly rushed towards the shimmering Pod shield at the other side of the street.

 

“9S! How’s 2B?” A2 effortlessly walked through the shield, which was designed to only stop projectile attacks.

 

The android youth sighed, and motioned towards the still body. “Eventually, the shaft ran out of energy and she stopped seizing. But she hasn’t woken up yet, and isn’t responding to any basic revival methods.” 9S sadly poked 2B’s cheek. “We’d better take her back to camp. Let’s head to your room and find a way to help her recover without Dahlia’s help, otherwise Anemone won’t give us clearance to leave…what the hell happened up there?”

 

A2 stooped and picked up 2B with both arms. “I drove that guy away, I think. Some weirdo with a blue mask…we’d better be on our guard from now on.”

 

The group quickly made their way back towards the Resistance Camp, carefully scanning the rooftops for any potential hostiles.

~~~

 

“-got a present for you.” Jax threw the flashbang above his head, and dropped the smoke grenade behind his back onto the ground.

 

_Bang-pop._

 

The helmet filtered out the majority of the disorienting effects, with the visor blocking the flash and the mask filtering out the smoke. He quickly knelt to pick up his crossbow, but felt a white-hot line of pain across his back as a thrown blade cut deeply into his coat.

 

Grimacing, Jax grabbed onto the rope and threw himself over the edge of the roof, fast-roping down and landing with a hard crash. He grabbed his satchel and took out a blood-staunching pill, ripping off his mask and swallowing it before jamming his mask back into place.

 

_‘Hope I don’t bleed out. I’m getting the hell out of here…”_

\---

 

“Gahh, my ribs…”

 

Kicking open the door to his outpost, Jax fell inside and collapsed. Pulling out his tanto with his good arm, he used the back end of blade to push the door closed. The android shrugged off his crossbow, satchel, and trenchcoat before unsealing his mask and placing it to the side, nearly passing out from the effort.

 

_‘Bandages, water, a sling for my arm, staple gun, more water, what else, what else…’_

 

Jax staggered over to a crate marked [Medical] and signed the sloppiest signature he’d ever written in his life before clumsily cutting the straps with his tanto. Rifling inside, he pulled out a compress and a box of recovery sticks.

 

Placing the compress to his back and holding it in place against the wall, he opened the box and shook out two sticks. The first he broke into quarters and swallowed, grimacing at the bitter taste. Reaching into the medical crate and pulling out an arm sling, he fished a lighter from his pocket and stuck the second stick in his mouth, lighting it.

 

_‘Bleehg. This stuff NEVER tastes like cherry when you eat it.”_

 

Breathing in deeply and feeling the familiar crawl into his lungs as the nano-machine laced smoke began to work, Jax tilted his head onto the wall. He absentmindedly watched as the cuts on his torso began to close, unsure if it was happening as quickly as he thought or if his sense of time had been dulled. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and waited for his body to heal.

\---

 

Some time later, Jax felt around his back to check to progress of the compress. Inspecting his hand and finding no new blood, he slowly stood up and and placed the remains of the exhausted recovery stick in a wastebin. Pulling his arm out of the sling, he cracked the joint, rolling and flexing his arm before walking to the doorway and signing in, checking the clock on his comm’s closed case to adjust for his recovery time. Flopping onto the workbench chair, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open, opening the text client to send out an update for the mission.

 

[ _Sender: Jaqson_ to _Communications_. Hey, thanks but no thanks regarding that tip you forwarded to me. I’m forfeiting this bounty but I’ll send some intel to help whoever else tried to take this one, if anyone does.

 

  * They travel together as a unit.
  * They have some sort of shielding ability that creates a large dome, which negates EMP and standard crossbow bolts. It can’t seem to move, thankfully. Seems to have no time limit.
  * At least one of them can create a field around themselves that destroys standard crossbow bolts.
  * At least one of them can throw and recall weapons at will. It appears to take some concentration, however.
  * At least one can communicate, but showed no interest in a peaceful resolution to conflict.



 

With all that, I did meet some other android in the nearby desert that looked pretty similar to the white-haired youth. He mentioned a YoRHa, whatever that is. Should definitely look that up. Also, the long-haired target mentioned a ‘Two B,’ which may be the name of the short-haired target? Only speculation on my part, though.]

 

_‘Anyone who tangles with those black-clad androids is not gonna have a good time.’_

 

Jax closed his comm and tossed it onto the cot, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

 

_‘I wonder how long I can sit here before I need to get up for water…’_

\---

 


	29. Interlude: Separating Stories

\---

“So what are we gonna do?” 9S nervously pushed the door shut as far as it would go before giving it a solid kick. He glanced towards the bed, where A2 had deposited 2B before rushing out. “Can you move your legs yet?”

 

Frowning and clenching her hands, 2B shook her head. “I can _feel_ them now, but they aren’t really responding. But since I can move my upper torso and arms now, it shouldn’t be too long before I’m back to normal.”

 

Both androids flinched as the door flew open with a _wrench_ , revealing A2, 042, and 153 in the doorway. “Hey you two, Anemone wants at least one of you to debrief with her. She didn’t count the Pods because they’re not _technically_ under her command. Huh, that’s sorta odd now that I think about it…anyway, you good 2B?”

 

She shrugged. “It would be a bit suspicious if I had to be propped up. It’d be best if you went, Nines.”

\---

 

“...wasn’t this whole idea hers?”

 

“Shut _up,_ A2.” _Smack._

 

Anemone raised an eyebrow and eyed the two androids walking towards the command pavilion, casually putting aside 4S’ combat report and topographical sketches of the desert.

 

“If you actually had any strength, that might’ve hurt…ahem.” A2 rubbed her arm and approached the desk. “Reporting in, for the second time today. I’ve brought either 9S or 2B, like you asked.”

 

 _‘Hmm, they’re both avoiding my eyes.’_ Anemone tilted her head inquisitively. “I specifically requested both of them. 9S, where’s 2B?”

 

“She, erm, got heatstroke.”

 

“...heatstroke.”

 

“Yup!”

 

Anemone slowly closed her eyes and massaged her temples. _‘Does 9S seriously expect me to believe-”_

 

“Information: Unit 2B has succumbed to a rare case of over-exertion, due to a combination of heavy combat and dehydration. She has been given a sufficient amount of water and is recovering in the first-floor apartment. Assertion: There is no need to worry.” 153 chimed from above 9S’ shoulder, causing him to briefly look at the Pod in confusion before enthusiastically nodding in agreement.

 

 _‘They’re lying. But why would they need to?’_ Anemone sighed and gestured towards a stack of papers to her left. “Alright, we’ll just go with that. I’ve ordered the Intel Department to find maps and calculate the optimal route to this Junkheap place, so there should be minimal conflict with machines while you’re within the range of our patrols. But once you’re past what we have mapped out, you’re on your own.” She pointed at A2. “You said you weren’t interested in going?”

 

A2 shrugged. “I may as well stick around in case something really big shows up. Better to have an emergency option than none at all, right?”

 

“I still have reservations with you using B-Mode, so I’ll work on finding you a suitable partner while the Pods are away. 9S, you fully understand that the loss of two elite units and their support weaponry is a great disadvantage to this camp, correct?”

 

9S scratched the back of his head before slowly reaching for the maps on the table. “We’ll come back in one piece. What could go wrong?”

 

\---

 


	30. Go tell it on the Mountain (of Junk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival...

 9S blinked at the sunlight in his eyes. “How long was I out?”  
Glancing around, he spied 2B crouched down, resting on her haunches and giggling.  
“What’s so funny?”  
She jumped at the sound of his voice and scooped something up from the ground before quickly turning to face him.  
“Nothing!”  
9S made a face that 2B was all too familiar with. One that betrayed his disbelief and asked the unspoken question—“Really?”  
He narrowed his eyes and wore a half-smirk, half-frown. “Come on, 2B. What have you got there?”  
2B’s body language suddenly changed. She shrank in on herself, shoulders shrugged and her knees pressed together defensively. She looked to the side, pursing her lips in a self-conscious pout. Her cheeks flushed and brow furrowed as her voice came out as barely a whisper. “You’ll laugh...”  
9S raised an eyebrow.  
“You mean like you were just a moment ago?”  
2B scowled, but then shrank back again.  
“No. I mean you will laugh at _me_.”

9S took a step back, raising his hands and waving them emphatically. “Hey, wait a minute! I’m not making fun of you!” His words came out more panicky than he would have liked.  
She looked up at him still frowning. “You promise? I—I am still getting used to being able to express myself around you...”  
She exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she wore a calm expression. She walked over and slowly held out her cupped hands. In them was a small tan lizard, with beady eyes, glinting like chips of obsidian. It’s tiny grey tongue darted in and out as it watched the Scanner, unblinking.

His curiosity getting the better of him and he leaned in, studying it intently.  
The small creature mimicked his movements and flicked its tongue out at him.  
9S became acutely aware that 2B was grinning from ear to ear.  
“His tongue is funny and it moves so fast.” 9S looked up just in time to see her demonstrating with her own tongue and began giggling.

The Pods, who had been patrolling nearby, floated over and greeted their charges cheerfully.

“Salutations: Good morning, units 2B and 9S...”

“Statement: I trust that Unit 9S was successful in his self-diagnostics.”

2B gently set the reptile down and smiled as it scurried away.

“There were no abnormalities in my scans. I am good to go.”

153 made a nodding motion and continued. “Proposal: We should then resume our travels. Our scans indicate a valley on the other side of this pass. The mountain where the ‘Junkheap’ is supposedly located should be at the opposite end of the depression. The satellite scans this unit referenced are just over a few thousand years old, and it is highly likely the topography has changed due to several recorded seismic events.”

9S made a face. “ _Just_ over a few thousand? Was there seriously nothing more _recent_ available?”

“Negative: the satellite that was in geosynchronous orbit at the time ceased operation and was not replaced, as the area was no longer of any interest.” 153 voice neither indicated whether she hadn’t detected or was simply ignoring the Scanner’s irony laden tone.

“Yeah, yeah. Lets just get moving before my joints seize up.”

~~~~

The pass was silent, save for an arid wind and the footfalls of the two androids. 9S glanced over toward 2B, his thoughts on her unexpected show of meekness and humor.

  
_‘Was it just my imagination?’_  
2B stopped walking as if she had heard his thoughts, her shoulders slumped resignedly and she turned toward him. “What’s on your mind, Nines?”

  
“Um, 2B. I uh. Well, what I mean to say...”  
The taller android adjusted her pace and fell back to walk alongside the Scanner.

  
He smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed his head nervously. “You never used to show that much, well, emotion...”

  
2B looked downcast, her hair obscuring her eyes. “I see. Did it bother you?”

  
There was something in her voice that wrenched at his heart. “No! 2B! Of course not. I’m sorry I brought it up!”

  
2B glanced over and he could see fresh tears in her eyes. Before he could stammer out more apologies, she spoke. “I couldn’t show you that side before.” 9S could feel his breath catch in his throat. “YoRHa is gone now, and we are free for the first time in our lives. Free to be ourselves.”

  
As 2B continued, he could only manage to nod in silence. “At first I was unsure if it was safe to truly open up. But then again, I was also afraid of what you would think. _You_ were never afraid to be yourself, Nines. I envied you.”

  
The Scanner found his voice and looked up at his companion as if seeing her for the first time. “You envied me? You were always so calm, collected and in control. You were the one constantly saving me from my impulsive behavior. I was constantly getting myself into trouble, always forcing you into situations that you should have never had to deal with. Why in the world would you envy _that_?”

  
2B leaned in suddenly and whispered in his ear. “Because no matter what else happened, you were always _you_. It comforted me.”

  
He choked back a small lump in his throat and hugged her. “You _are_ free to be yourself, too, you know. I’m glad you felt ready to share that side of yourself with me.”  
She smiled and tousled his hair affectionately. “Thank you, Nines.”  
  
~~~~

The four travelers, at last, made it out of the rocky pass and stood at the precipice of the valley below. 9S groaned. “Great. More sand.”

  
The valley stretched out before them, dry and inhospitable, and the only things that broke the monotony of the scenery were the mountain at the far end and an ancient steel bridge of sorts that ran straight to it.

  
Pod 153 floated forward a short way and began scanning their surroundings. “Observation: The ancient satellite images indicated a river once flowed through the region. It is impossible to determine without more detailed scans when it’s path diverted...”

A strange noise caught their attention and they all looked up to see a machine with an old captain’s hat peering down at them from over the side of a large hovering skiff.  
The two androids instinctively reached for their weapons—until the stranger started cackling at them. “Har har har. No need to get violent now. I were just waiting to see if ye dunderheads were fixing to wake, Ol Attila!”  
“Excuse me? Ol _Attila_? What is that?”

  
The machine squinted with one eye at the Scanner and went into fit of what could only be described as belly laughs. “Har har har har! Ye dunnae _know_ , and yet yer prancing about without a single care! Har har har har har!!”

  
“Bah! Let’s just go! This guy obviously has a screw loose!” And just like that the laughter stopped, once again grabbing their attention.

  
“Anchor yerself, ye chittering dust rat! Go any further and _telling_ ye what Ol Attila be, will prove as pointless as pushing water up a rope!”  
Looking up at the raving machine, 9S failed to notice the large rock in his path and kicked it with his foot. “Son of a...!”

  
The poor scanner began tumbling down the side, building up a small land slide of loose rocks and dusty soil. “Ow! Darn it! 2B, help!”

  
Without a word she dove into action, bolting after him, meanwhile the machine started cursing up a storm and swung the skiff around, bearing down on them as the Pods assisted 2B.

  
“@&$#ing, bloody pus gut in everloving hell! Ye damn fools!”  
To the Scanner, it seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally fell flat on his face at the bottom. He had a moment of weightlessness as 2B pulled him to his feet, he irately spat sand from his mouth and dusted the tiny granules from his hair.   
“I _hate_ sand, mmf!”

  
2B clasped him tight, pressing his head to her chest as she silently stroked his back.  
“Um. 2B...?”

  
The sound of the skiff hanging overhead, cut short any small talk, and two lines dropped down unceremoniously to the ground next to them.  
“Climb aboard, quickly! Afore it be too late!!”

  
2B grasped her friend firmly around the waist and began shimmying up a line just as the sand began to shake and boil. There was an ear agonizing scraping sound and the very air felt electric. 

’ _Something very bad is happening.’_

  
The stout machine heaved with all his might, helping the androids over the side and onto the skiff. He made a clanky dash to the helm, throwing the controls forward as the skiff lurched into the air with the Pods tailing just behind. Small boulders bounced and danced upon the roiling sands and an unearthly rumble drown out all other sound.

  
2B shouted out at the wild machine despite the noise. “What’s happening!?”

  
Whether he heard her or not was unclear, but he pointed toward the ground below and frantically began altering his course. There was a sudden, unnerving moment of silence.

  
“The beast be about to breach! Hang on for dear life!”  
Without any further warning, the machine pulled back a lever and the engines cut out, sending them into a rapid descent. 2B screamed angrily. “What the hell are you.....”

  
A cacophony of sound, more felt than heard, seemed to mute the world itself. Looking over the side, the androids saw something pulled straight out of a nightmare. A mountain of sand and stone rose up from off the starboard side and then erupted into a pillar of dust and debris—rocketing almost a kilometer into the air. From out of the geyser of earth, rose a terrible and monstrous machine. It had a massive mouth with three rows of drill-like teeth, much like a titanic shark. It’s fiery crimson eyes like miniature stars—seven on each side of its head. It’s segmented body covered in heavy ebon plates, and tremendous “fins” adorned it like those of some sort of hellish scorpion-fish.

  
It sailed over the skiff in ponderous, slow-motion flight, before it arched back downward, into the valley floor, which rapidly drew in to meet them as they plummeted.

  
As soon as there was some head room, the captain thrust hard on the lever and the skiff lurched sickeningly skyward once again. It was all they could do to hang on and 2B felt the chill of terror in her gut as she looked around frantically for the pods.  
“Of all the @$&#%*#ed soggy-‘eaded.....”

2B, hotly lashed out at the ranting machine. “Just shut up! What happened to my friends? The two smaller robots!? You left them behind!”

“The Ferry-Blue be _my_ vessel! Shut up _yerself_ , or I’ll be tossing ye over like an anemic flounder! Yer friends be fine, the towin’ winch got’em!”

2B looked behind her and noticed the Pods stuck to the surface of some sort of magnetic pad attached to a thick steel cable. But before she could issue an apology the feisty captain began barking out more instructions.

  
“Strap the boyfriend and yerself into a seat and keep yer tongue stowed. Ol’ Attila be pulling ‘round again, to give chase. If’n Baha can make it to them iron arches over there, we’ll be safe.”

It was as she was complying with the demands that she noticed that 9S, had lost consciousness.

_’What happened? I was certain I had shielded him from the impact.’_

She shook her head and refocused on getting him into a seat and the harness secure. Only when she was satisfied did she do the same for herself— taking one last glance back at the Pods. She shuddered as Attila let out a thunderous roar and the scraping sound rose to a terrifying octave.

  
_‘Was this how it was going to end? After everything they had endured getting here? All their pain and suffering would be made pointless?’_ She felt despair gripping at her heart and choked out a sobbing utterance from her tightening throat.

“I’m so sorry, Nines...”

9S suddenly came to, wearing a look of confusion and discomfort on his face.  
“I can’t hack it. The thing has a signal dampener and an un-freaking-believable gauntlet of firewalls. I have never seen anything like it! I feel so useless!”

Hearing 9S lament like that, stirred something in 2B. “Nines. Don’t say that.”   
He peered at her with such a look of failure, that it almost made her crumble into dust. “Never say that again!”

The Scanner’s eyes widened in surprise at the fire in 2B’s usually cool blue gaze.

  
“Well...I...”

“I need you to be strong right now, Nines! Please...” He was dumbstruck.  
 _’What could be going on in her head right now? She looks like she is about to cry or something. She couldn’t possibly be that scared....could she?’_  
Before he could ponder that any further, the machine piloting the skiff let out an uproarious cheer. “Haaaaaaaarraaaaaahhh! Not today, ye thundering behemoth!”

9S looked up as the ancient steel girders passed overhead, casting their shadow over the skiff and its occupants. “We made it?” He glanced back over to 2B but saw her expression had become more sedate—and noticing his eyes on her, she met his gaze and gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Looks like we did.”

She _seemed_ calm, but the nagging specter of worry still lined her brow. He would have to talk to her about it when they were alone again. He’d never seen her like that before and it worried him.

  
~~~

  
The androids hopped down from Baha’s skiff, once it had touched down at the foot of the mountain. They carefully extricated their Pod companions from the grip of the magnetic winch. 042 was the first to speak.  
“Observation: That was truly a strange experience. My systems had power and yet I was unable to move or speak. The sensation was, to coin a human term—tingly.”

  
Giving his small body a shake, he continued. “Conjecture: Perhaps the phenomenon is similar to what humans once referred to as ‘sleeping limbs’.”  
9S carefully checked 153 for signs of damage.   
“Are you alright, 153?”

  
“Affirmative: This Unit has incurred no lasting detrimental effects. But I am concerned for Units 9S and 2B. My sensors indicate elevated levels of stress. I recommend routine maintenance be performed at the earliest…”

  
The Pod’s dialogue was interrupted by the voice of the strange skiff captain.  
“Har har har. That were a close one! Sorry for the rough first impression, I be Baha. I am going to take a stab and say ye folks are looking for the mountain settlement. It were my intentions to offer ye a lift there. It be unsafe to make the trip on foot, as ye just found out…”

  
The odd machine blinked at the companions, who stood silently waiting for him to finish. “Har har har. Baha donnae get many opportunities to chat. Apologies.”  
2B smiled awkwardly and offered him a small bow of gratitude. “We appreciate what you did. Thank you, Baha.”

  
He squinted and looked almost flattered by the words.  
“At any rate. If’n ye follow the iron rails up the mountain, ye will eventually reach the settlement. Good voyage to ye.” And with that, he clanked his way to the skiff’s controls and took flight.

  
9S looked at 2B and made a face. “What an oddball.”   
His comment elicited a small snort from her, but she was quick to regain her composure.  
“Nines. Rude. He saved our lives back there.”

  
The Scanner simply groaned and took hold of one of her hands. “Yeah...I know.”  
He led her to a large rock and gestured to take a seat. “153 is right, you know. I should perform maintenance on us both before we continue.”

  
2B smiled warmly and gave him a nod. “Ok.”

  
~~~


	31. As Above...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The androids reach the settlement Baha spoke of and learn the story of the Mountain God...

The four travelled the mountain path, catching glimpses of a great ruined silo.  
9S pondered on the skiff machine’s words.  
“Hey, 2B. What do you suppose he meant by ‘settlement’? You don’t think that there is actually anyone living up here, do you?

  
The other android glanced at her companion.  
“I don’t see why not. What purpose would it serve for Baha to lie about that?”

  
The Scanner seemed unconvinced.  
“Yeah, I see your point but how would they have gotten here, with that monster guarding the way?”

  
2B let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.  
“Same way we did, I would imagine. Besides, there’s no telling how long the valley has been uncrossable.”

9S rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, again, fairpoint.”

  
Pod 153 interrupted their exchange.  
“Alert: We are approaching the coordinates of Junkheap.”

  
The Scanner perked up and he began dashing ahead.  
“Hurry up, 2B! We are nearly there!”

  
2B shouted after him but to no avail, for he had already rounded the corner.  
“Hey!?”

  
_‘Oh, Nines. Here we go again.’_

~~~

Before them lay Junk Heap, an ancient vestige of humanities military might. But contrary to its original purpose, what met their eyes was something far more tranquil. A shanty town had sprung forth from the ruins, and a large statue dominated the scene, constructed from pipes and scrap metal. There were androids, old ones, the likes of which hadn’t seen active service in hundreds of years. Many machines milled about as well, a lot of which were scarcely recognizable as belonging to the same race that YoRHa was established to fight.

  
9S stood in awe, taking in the sights and the sheer number of people living there.  
“I would have never imagined...wait, they aren’t fighting!”

  
2B walked up beside him and completely forgot to admonish the curious Scanner for running off.  
“Yeah, it reminds me of Pascal’s village, but this is on a whole other scale.”

  
They both turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. An oddly dressed pair of androids were accompanying a machine wearing a robe and a heavy stone block upon its head. The machine opened his arms in greetings and spoke in a rudimentary style of synthesized voice.  
“As above—so below travelers! This is the holy city of the Mountain God. Here we give thanks and reverence to He who banished war from our hearts, and freed us from our shackles!”

  
Both 2B and 9S looked at each other in confusion.  
“Mountain God?”

  
The robed machine turned to point toward the great statue sitting within the ruined silo.  
“Yes, the Great One whose image we fashioned from the debris left by his ascension into the stars. It now guards the entrance into the underworld, so that none of his faithful need fear falling into it!”

  
He turned back to the visitors.  
“Please, allow me to tell you the story, and then I will answer any questions you may have.”

  
Pod 042 spoke up before the others could interject.  
“Affirmative: Tell us your story. It may assist us in ascertaining the location of our goal.”

  
The robed machine clapped his hands in satisfaction.  
“Very good!”

~~~

_“Long ago, in an age when both Men and Shadows roamed beneath the same sky.  
The Great One dwelt here with His treasured friend, in peace and safety. But it came to pass that a Man would journey to this place—he who would destroy the world. He came, in search of a key that would grant him entrance into the court of the Shadow King. For you see, the King had stolen the most precious of flowers from the Destroyer. Filled with fury over the loss, his eyes were blind to the beauty of this world and his heart filled with vengeance.”_

_  
“The Destroyer slew the Great One’s companion and though His heart was pure, He was no match for the Destroyers might! The Destroyer cast the Great One into the depths of the Underworld. There He dwelt, with only the memories of His friend to keep Him.”_

_“Much time passed, and the world changed. No longer did Man and Shadow walk the Earth. The Great One Himself changed, the memory of His friend ignited a spark within Him. He scaled upward, climbing from the depths of the underworld. He met other lost souls as He sojourned and took their burdens upon Himself. Higher and higher He climbed as more and more souls awoke and leant Him their strength. Then at last, the Great One emerged, breaking free of the underworld—a new being.”_

_“He had become a god, powerful and wise. He soared over the Earth below, surveying all that lay beneath His Mighty form. He witnessed the armies, left behind by Monster and Man, fighting in endless conflict. He spoke out to them, and filled their minds with reason, and their hearts with peace. They laid down their weapons of war and watched in reverence as the Mountain God ascended to the stars. They journeyed here to this place, the site of His rise to Godhood and here founded His most holy of cities.”  
_

_“In remembrance of He who awoke us, we wear the Stone of Burden upon our heads. It is to remind us of the weight of the Mountain and souls trapped in the underworld. We tell the tale, so that others may know the Great One and His wisdom. And we welcome all who come here, so that they too shall know His divine peace! As above—So below.”_

~~~

The four companions shared a moment of bewilderment at the story. 9S looked around at the settlers, all of whom wore robes and a heavy stone atop their heads.  
“Um....2B, this place...”

  
Pod 042 intervened before the Scanner had the chance to offend the three standing before them.  
“Statement: These units thank you for sharing your tale with us. We come here looking for relics of the past—objects from the time of Men.”

  
The priestly machine bobbed his head in understanding.  
“You are free to look for what you seek here, so longs as you do so in peace and bring no evil about by your actions.”

  
The priest turned from the four and walked away, but one of the two androids who had accompanied him stayed behind and looked at them curiously.

  
9S frowned and shifted uncomfortably.  
“Um. We aren’t here to take up religion. Sorry.”

  
The hooded android let out a timid laugh.  
“Not all who dwell here see the Great One as a deity. But we respect our brothers and sisters who wish to revere him as such.”

The Scanner exhaled audibly.  
“Thank goodness. The last bunch of machines 2B met who practiced religion tried to kill her to make her like a god!”

  
2B shot him a glance.  
“Not so loud, Nines.”

  
The robed android again laughed.  
“Never fear, violence is forbidden in this place. As long as you are a guest here, no harm will come to you. Let me introduce myself. I am Ivy and I am more or less the secular leader of the City.”

The companions introduced themselves in turn before Ivy continued.  
“You said you came here looking for relics from the age of Men. I do not wish to impose on you, but perhaps we can help each other. Thing is, this settlement has only survived this long because of the technology left here by the humans who originally built this place.”

“Specifically, the reactors that power all of this. Many of the androids and machines here rely on electricity produced here to refuel their own aging power cells. Not to mention our dependence on the availability of spare parts and the ability to power the equipment we use to repair and upkeep ourselves.”

”That brings us to the problem....the reactors are going cold. Pretty soon they will shut down for good and we will have to abandon our home. Many here would refuse to leave, and they too would shut down.”

  
The two YoRHa shared a look then turned back to Ivy and it was 2B who spoke.  
“What do you need from us?”

  
Ivy breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
“So you will help us? Though we have no idea where, we have learned that there was another reactor located within the ruins here. It was supposed to replace the others but apparently never got activated.”

”If you could find it, and turn it on, you could spare us that sad fate. I have no doubt that if what you seek here is of any importance, it will likely be found with the lost reactor. There is an old console located inside an old power station built into the side of the rock near the entrance of the City. No one here has been able to access more than the most basic functions of the system, so that would be a good place to start looking!”

  
The Scanner’s face lit up at this.  
“Hacking an old human computer system? Sign me up!”

  
2B smiled at his enthusiasm.  
“Don’t worry, Ivy. If there is anything to find in there, Nines will.”

  
The robed android clasped 2B by the hands and jumped in place excitedly.  
“Thank you, Oh thank you! This means so much!”

~~~

 

 


	32. ...so below.

The power station Ivy spoke of was built into the side of the mountain face. After clearing debris from its entrance, the four companions ventured inside. Within, the room was littered with an assortment of rusty swords and various assorted pieces of equipment and appeared to have been used at some point as a shop of sorts. Scanning the room for anything that looked remotely like a computer console, their eyes locked onto a metal gate leading into a back room. Blue sparks and the occasional arc of electricity briefly illuminated the room and its contents.

9S, moving toward the gate, studied it for a second and instead of reaching for it, gave it a firm kick. The metal gate groaned and crashed to the ground in a shower of sparks. He grinned and looked back at 2B.  
“That could have been bad.”

2B tried to scowl but her mouth wouldn’t obey and she smirked ever so slightly.

“Anyway, I think I broke it free of the circuit. It should be safe to walk on now.”

The four proceed into the room. It contained large transformers and cabinet-sized circuit breakers—and in the far corner a computer terminal.

“Jackpot!”

The Scanner knit his fingers together and popped his knuckles.  
“Well, here goes...”

He stopped when he saw 2B’s face. She was looking at him pretty intensely, like she wanted to say something.  
“Something wrong, 2B?”

She remained silent but her fists clenched and unclenched as her leather gloves creaked.

“Um. 2B? You are starting to creep me out. What is it?”

She took a deep breath and looked 9S   
in the eyes.  
“Take me with you.”

9S looked at her with a great deal of confusion.  
“Take you where?”

Her face twisted into a slightly annoyed scowl.  
“Hacker Space.”

The Scanner and Pods spoke in unison.  
“What!?”

2B took a moment to compose herself.  
“It’s simple. I want to see what you see when you hack.”

9S scratched his head.  
“Well, I guess if I had 153 host and 042 act as a network bridge...”

2B nodded firmly.  
“Do it.”

~~~

They stood in a world of white, facing a seeming infinite path that spiraled ever downwards. On each side of the path stood great obelisks of light.  
 _“We are inside the directory...”_

9S’ avatar looked exactly as he did in the real world, and it made 2B smile. She glanced down at her own body but found it absent.  
 _“What happened to my body, Nines?”_

The Scanner laughed.  
 _“Nothing. It’s still there in the real world. But you do not have an avatar here. You are actually represented here by 042. You look like a Pod!”_

She looked at her hands and saw the familiar pincers of her companion Pod in their place.  
 _“This is surreal.”_

9S smiled and began fiddling with a menu HUD. Suddenly a light blue silhouette of 2B’s body formed and surrounded the Pod avatar.  
 _“That better?”_

2B looked her new body over and did a small spin.  
 _“I look like a hologram, but yeah, this is better.”_

_“Good. What do you think?”_

2B glanced around, taking in her surroundings. The winding path led downward, but the obelisks disappeared a short way down.  
 _“Everything is so bright and disorienting. But why do the pillars stop but the path continues?”_

The Scanner looked down and scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
 _“Looks like those sections are disconnected.”_

He walked over to one of the obelisks and touched it gently.  
 _“Those are areas without power. One sec.”_

9S navigated through some menus on his HUD and selected a couple items.  
 _“There was structural damage to the physical facility. One section appears to be completely inoperable. The one labeled ‘B’.”_

He fiddled with some more settings.  
 _“I am going to see if I can reroute power to the one marked ‘C’.”_

2B watched as one by one, new obelisks appeared further down the path.

_“That should do it.”_

The two journeyed onward and stopped at the first of the new pillars. It was labeled, ‘Facility C—HAMELIN Special Projects.’ 9S touched the Obelisk and a new path opened, like a straight hallway with smaller pillars on either side.  
They explored the hall fully, noting the names of each subsection.

Entity B—Projects: FALLEN ANGEL and SCARLET.

Entity A—Project: RAIDEN.

Robotics—Project: GEPPETTO.

9S looked at the others but they seemed to be place holders for future projects.

_“Ok, let’s take a look at FALLEN ANGEL and SCARLET...”_

An overly calm female voice spoke.  
 _“Unauthorized remote access detected. Lockout engaged and IP recorded. Please contact technician for direct access.”_

The two androids were forcefully ejected from the side path and the obelisk turned black.

_“Crap! Not fair! Not even a warning and wham!”_

The Scanner continued to grumble and marched huffly up the main path.

_“Where was it...right. Here it is.”_

He touched another pillar and a blown up map of the military facility appeared before them. The main portion, labeled ‘A’, appeared in green with various sections highlighted in red.  
 _“Ok. So this is the portion of the installation that has already been accessed in recent history. It served as a deployment center for military robots...”_

The Scanner swiped at the map causing it to spin around.   
_“This grayed out section with the crazy amount of red highlights...”_

He squinted at something and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_“It was a section staffed by soldiers, but it was completely destroyed...”_

2B glanced at another portion of the map, in yellow, labeled ‘C’.  
 _“What about here?”_

9S didn’t even glance up.  
 _“That’s our target. It is where they likely kept all the top secret projects tucked away. Problem is, according to this read out there is no physical way to access that portion of the facility. The destroyed section was the only way in...I mean, unless you know how to tunnel through solid granite.”_

2B stood silently in thought for a moment.

_“And before you ask, yes. I checked to see if the equipment they originally used to excavate the mountain was still here. The answer is no.”_

2B frowned at that.  
 _“There has to be some way we can get into that sealed off area. If we had a drill or som.....”_

The companions looked at each other in realization.

_“Attila?”_  
9S asked the question, though he clearly did not want to. 2B frowned, but nodded.

  
_“Attila.”_

~~~

 


	33. Le Chien De Mer Terrible

The four companions stood next to Ferry Blue as they discussed strategy with Captain Baha. The plan was deceptively simple. They would lure Attila to the shallower side of the valley. A shelf of bedrock upon which the great steel bridge had been built, would prevent the mechanical Titan from diving. Once under the arch, the load bearing pylons would be destroyed and the massive structure used to pin Attila down. Once trapped, 9S would attempt to disable the beast.

The main caveat being that they would need a means of getting 9S’ signal through the machine’s armor. The Pods analyzed the scans they made during their initial encounter. The materials of the armored plates are radio wave shielded, which essentially cause the Scanner’s transmitted attacks to bounce off. They would need to find a gap in the armor or create one.

_‘Easier said than done.’_

9S was reasonably certain the others were thinking it too.

“Heavy attack program from the Pods might be enough to crack its shell?”

The scanner looked over toward 2B and frowned.  
“Dunno, 2B. It has to be pretty tough to endure constant scouring and friction. It might not work.”

  
The skiff captain crossed his arms and idly tapped an elbow.  
“There be the issue of luring the beast into the trap. As a rule, Ol’ Attila be avoiding the shallows. Ye would need to get him extra mad to get him to go under the iron arch.”

2B looked at the scribbling in the dirt and exhaled heavily.  
“Nines. If we are unable to find a way to defeat its shielding, disabling it may not be an option, if that is the case, we will proceed with the plan to trap Attila and I want you to hang back. The Pods and I will attempt to put it out of commission the hard way.”

“2B!? Are you crazy? That thing isn’t going to hold still and let you kill it! The weight of the bridge won’t pin it for very long...”

“Which is exactly why you are going to stay out of the way!” 2B looked surprised at herself, and 9S felt a stinging sensation in his eyes.

“I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you, Nines...”  
2B looked away, afraid to meet his gaze and Baha made himself busy checking gauges and readouts on the Ferry Blue.

“Come on, 2B. We’ve faced worse enemies before. It can’t be as bad as all that...”  
She flashed the scanner a look that struck him silent.

“This isn’t like before, Nines. If something happens...if we die here. That’s it. No more back ups. No more replacement bodies. It’s just like A2 said. We are in her world now. This is what it means to be mortal.” Her eyes betrayed the same fear he saw before, when they first encountered Attila.

“So. That’s what this is all about? Your strange behavior? You are afraid that we will die?”  
The scanner had to fight the lump in his throat as 2B looked him in the eyes.

“I am afraid that I am not strong enough to keep you safe.”

“2B. I don’t...” The Scanner’s words were cut short as Baha began shouting.

“Ol’ Attila will be on his way back, afore long! Enough jibber jabber! We need to secure the explosives to the iron arch!”

The two androids began handing charges to the Pods, who in turn flew down the ancient structure with all haste.

2B glanced toward 9S, who wore an annoyed scowl.  
“We can discuss this more later, Nines.”

“If you say so.”

2B frowned, but she pushed the concern from her mind, focusing on what needed to be done.

~~~

All the preparations had been made and the rag-tag team sat suspended over the dry valley, upon Baha’s skiff. The four waited in silence as the eccentric machine studied the readouts and gauges. He grumbled something incoherent and waddled over to a melon sized metal cask.

Rummaging around in a scrap bin, he produced a small device and hastily attached it to the cask. He flipped a switch and it began emitting a series of loud pulses. He glanced back toward his passengers and growled, before unceremoniously kicking the cask over the side.  
“Today be the day, ye cursed behemoth! Today, one of us takes the long nap!”

9S grimaced at the comment. “Let’s just make sure it’s him doing the napping, okay?”

Baha cackled. “Aye! That be the plan!”

They watched in silence as the cask hit the sand below, kicking up a tail of dust. Suddenly the air was filled with an ominous rumbling and the dunes below began shifting. The Scanner’s eyes widened as the tiny cask sank beneath a rush of sand spiraling inward. The massive maw of Attila opened like a yawning chasm beneath them, with his rows of drill-teeth glinting in the sun. The immense machine turned to regard the diminutive skiff with one set of crimson eyes.

Cackling wickedly, Baha made what the androids could only assume to be a rude gesture with his arms and slapped a hand down upon a small blue button. There was a bright flash from inside the gullet of the beast and arcs of electricity danced around its mouth. Attila’s eyes flashed furiously and he let out a deafening roar.

2B gave the signal and the Pods unleashed a heavy attack. There was a brief explosion and a cloud of dust. They waited in anticipation. As the cloud began to clear they gasped in horror as Attila’s mouth rose to meet them. Baha threw the throttle forward and the Ferry Blue rocketed forward, barely missing being swallowed by the titanic machine. 2B scowled but it was clear she was unnerved.  
“There is no getting past that armor!”

9S looked back as Attila gave chase.  
“Hey, 2B. Did you see how it reacted to the lure detonating in its mouth?”

“Yeah, it got angry. What are you getting at?”

When a reply didn’t come, she glanced up to see 9S straddling the railing at the back of the skiff. Rushing over, 2B attempted to grab the Scanner but he took her by the shoulders instead.  
“It’s my turn to protect you.”

Before she could protest, he pulled her into a kiss, taking the breath from her lungs. She stood stunned as he abruptly let go and plummeted downward into Attila’s waiting maw with 153 trailing right behind him.  
“Nines!”  
  
Pod 042 restrained her from jumping after him and she collapsed to her knees.  
“NINES!”

~~~

9S clung to a scaffold-like structure inside Attila with Pod 153 helping him up.  
“Admonishment: Unit 9S should not act so rashly. This unit was barely able to catch up in time.”

“Yeah, well. It wasn’t like I could ask for permission.”

The Scanner glanced around and looked relieved.  
“Well, as far as gambles go. This one paid off. The anti-RF coating is nowhere to be seen inside Attila.”

The gray and red Pod did a brief scan.  
“Confirmed: Unit 9S should be able to infiltrate the machine designated, Attila.”

9S popped his knuckles idly and initiated his hacker suite.

~~~

He found himself surrounded by the familiar sights of hacker space, and quickly went to work exposing Attila’s secure nodes. The machine’s defenses were quite formidable, but they were somewhat archaic compared with juggernauts like Eve and the Tower. The process was going rather smoothly, when out of the blue, an errant transmission came through.

_‘#@tzzzch! %#incompatable &@.’_

9S was taken aback. _‘153. Are you picking this up?’_

The Pod’s voice echoed in the emptiness of hacker space.

_‘Affirmative: The signal appears to originate from machine, designation, Attila.’_

The sound of signal static broke the silence again.

_‘Zzzztch! Firmware updated. Attempting to purge corrupt directory!’_

Suddenly it felt as if someone was rooting around in 9S’ skull.  
_‘Graah! Deploy countermeasures and run black quartz protocols!’_

The noise in the Scanner’s head began to subside.  
_‘Isolate the sectors Attila was tampering with. I’ll have to do a thorough scan later.’_

~~~

Up above, Baha was shouting at the weeping Android.  
“Get yerself together, girl! The boy is short and clumsy, but he obviously has a plan!”

2B wiped her eyes and looked up at the skiff pilot mournfully.  
“You mean he could still be alive down there?”

“Does me body clank when I take a stroll? Focus! We nearly be at the arch! When that great metal guppy be in place, ye hit the detonators!”

She nodded and prepared herself.

~~~

_‘There it is! Attila’s master override! Here goes nothing!’_

9S fired on the node and everything went black.

~~~

The ancient steel structure groaned and heaved as it came crashing down on the monstrous machine. With a loud cacophonous peel, the arch pinned Attila to the sandy earth and its burning red eyes flickered out, and were dark. The beast was dead.

~~~


	34. Long Lost Times

Veritas sat in the council room, annoyed and confused.

Corporis had called the council to an emergency meeting practically out of nowhere. He seemed unusually excited, talking on and on about some important transmission he received not long ago.

_ ‘What kind of transmission would be so important that he’d call an emergency meeting out of the blue like this?’ _

The voice of Corporis shook Veritas out of her thoughts, and she looked up.

“I’ve called us to meet today because I just received a transmission that may be of much use to us.” He pointed to a screen, and something in the back of Veritas’ mind clicked.

_ ‘That logo looks oddly familiar. Where have I seen it before?’ _

She racked her mind, searching in her memory banks for anything that might match up. However, try as she might, she came up with nothing.

Finally, she gave up, slowly shaking her head in an attempt to clear the weight from her mind.

“We received this recording from one of our scouts on the surface. From the data gathered, it is of the late scientist Amina Iwata, and is situated around the time when the Maso reactor was to be commemorated.”

_ ‘The Maso reactor…’ _

Veritas’ eyes widen as a memory suddenly floods her mind.

_ ‘That was when…’ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Amina established a link with the Hamelin communication network, then turned her attention to the massive structure behind her: The Maso Reactor—a self renewing source of energy. The role she had played was a relatively minor one, but it was to be her legacy all the same. _

_ The computer AI announced in a sedate voice: “Conference feed open.” _ _  
_

_ Amina sighed and nodded to her colleagues. “Initiate reactor burn, on my mark.” She looked to the tiny camera next to the terminal and smiled as best she could. _

_ “So we are about to christen the first full trial run of the Maso Reactor, Vira. If this works we will be able to power our facilities indefinitely. Jason assured me that his new system will correct the power load issues we were having. He was supposed to be doing this, but he wasn’t feeling well, poor dear...so I sent him to the infirmary. That said, I had to share this with you! It isn’t as glamorous as my work on Gemini or ASI, but nothing else is.” She laughed at this, though it sounded forced and her eyes showed signs of fatigue. “Thank you again for sending my things from Site One. Glad to have Model 0 back....even if it was unviable.  I knew they wouldn’t let you send Model 1. It is functional after all...so I really appreciate that you managed to convince the Director to mothball it, instead of dismantling it. I sent you my files for archiving. Maybe they will change their minds before the end...” _

_ She glanced at the monitor. “Looks like Jason’s load-buffer is already at 85% synchronicity. Just a few more minutes and the show will be...” _

_ The report of automatic gunfire echoed from outside, followed by frantic shouting and an explosion. A squad of troops rushed in and formed a protective ring around the scientists and the reactor. _

_ “Lt-Col. Pender? What’s going on!?” The liason officer spoke without turning toward her. _

_ “It’s Dr. Horvitz. He’s a Red-Eye!” _

_ Amina gasped in shock. “Jason!? That’s impossible! There must be some mistake!” _

_ The exchange was interrupted as more shots came from the hall, followed by a scream and death rattle. A lone soldier’s body sailed through the doorway and hit the wall like a limp ragdoll—his face crushed by an oversized hand. There was a chilling laugh and a stalky figure stepped in with a horrifying grin on its face. It wore the tattered remains of a Hamelin Foundation lab coat and its massive hands had elongated fingers—all oozing with blood, hair, and viscera. The face was indeed that of Dr.  Horvitz, but no trace of that timid and sweet man could be found in those crimson eyes. “Oh, Amina...I am feeling  _ **_much_ ** _ better now!” _

_ Dr. Iwata backed away in terror, the panicked shouts of her friend from Site One went momentarily unanswered. She quickly snapped out of it and made a dash for the control console and hit the abort button—Discharging the buffer and shutting the reactor systems down. The monster’s  gaze followed her and the soldiers seized the opportunity and rushed the beast. It shrugged off the bullet wounds, like one would shoo biting gnats and gleefully moved through the fray, butchering one man after another with its bare hands. Amina returned to the console hosting the video feed and attempted to reassure Vira. Suddenly the beast lunged and swiped at her. However, Pender charged in and slammed into her with his shoulder, knocking her aside. The courageous man was torn asunder and the creature managed to catch Amina’s left arm—rending it off from just above the elbow. Red-Eye Horvitz, laughed maniacally and turned its murderous attentions to the other scientists, playing with them like a cat biting the legs off of mice to watch them die. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Iwata?”

The word slipped out of Veritas’ mouth without her realizing it. Everyone turned to her, and she blinks in surprise.

“Yes. Lead scientist Amina Iwata.” Corporis folded his arms, impatience creeping into his voice. “Is there something you wish to add?”

“I…”

Veritas bowed as she felt the weight of everyone’s eyes turn on her.

_ That name… _

Finally, she shook her head.

“No. I apologize for interrupting.”   
  
Corporis nodded curtly in acknowledgement, then continued on.

“Here is the message that was encoded in the transmission.”

He commenced playback, and all eyes turned to the screen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ After the security door had closed and locked in place, Amina slid to the floor, clutching her arm — what remained of it, and wept. _

_ “This is it...” _

_ The base computer announced over the intercom: “Containment protocol Delta initiated. T-minus 3 minutes until Facility B detonation. Facilities A and C are on lockdown. Any personel attempting to leave or enter will be treated as hostiles by base defenses.” _

_ Pushing herself up she walked unsteadily over to her laptop and started what would be her final recording. _ __  
_  
_ __ “Hey…so I was just thinking…I should let you know…those files…my video entries are among them. If…by some miracle I can send this recording via the automated emergency broadcast system…”

_ Amina shakily donned an alpha rhythm scanner and began flipping some switches. “The Maso Reactor…the plans are here with me.” _

_ She sank down into her chair and glanced over toward her lab table wistfully. “I did some more work on Model 0. “She” has a face now…sort of.” Amina giggled weakly and her eyelids began growing heavy. _

_ “Oh, Vira…I should have listened to you…defying the Director like I did…” _

_ Amina held out her bloody hand and stared at it a moment. A small charm bracelet hung from her wrist and she smiled despite the intense pain and the onset of shock. _

_ The computer reached the final countdown and still Amanda stared at the tiny charm—a silver five petaled blossom, with violet enameling. _

_ “…Oh, how I adore you…Let me count…the ways…” _

_ Her breaths grew shallow and her face pale, but she smiled on, as her lips silently formed the word: starflower, then were still.  Her eyes gazed sightlessly into the void and her raised arm fell to her side. _

_ The countdown reached zero and there was a loud rumble. The room shook and the lights flickered as the power failed — and then darkness. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas stared at the video in front of her, unaware that the rest of the council had fallen silent.

_ ‘That woman…’ _

She blinked as she felt a lump in her throat, and her vision began to blur.

_ ‘Why do I recognize her?’ _

The young woman slowly rose to her feet, her hands trembling as she clenched them on the table. She was vaguely aware of the tears trailing down her face. One by one, the others turned to her, staring in surprise.

“Chancellor Veritas?” Animus called out softly, his voice weighted with concern.

Veritas barely heard him as her ears began to ring. Her breath grew quiet, almost labored, as she felt wetness soak through her gloves.

_ ‘That woman, Amina Iwata…’ _

“She was my friend.”

The whisper surprised herself, and she blinked, snapping out of her daze.

Aequitas’ eyes widened. “That woman…you know her?”

Veritas nodded, her voice hoarse. “She was my friend. From long ago.” She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to breathe and focusing on the hologram in front of her. Besides her, Prudentia shifted uneasily.

“Chancellor…”

Veritas raised her head, staring up at the lights on the ceiling. She was barely aware of her trembling frame, her mind swirling with thoughts.

“Chancellor? Are you alright?” Corporis tilted his head nervously, fidgeting with his collar.

“…Yes.” Her voice was husky as she responded.

She startled as Aequitas began to sob quietly. “You…You really miss her, don’t you?” The blonde android sniffled as she wiped away her tears.

Veritas simply bowed her head in agreement, letting out a soft grunt as she stared at her own reflection. Then, she startled as yet another memory flashed to mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “Amina! You have to get out of here!” _

_ I can hear her breathing heavily. I try to cry out, but my voice won’t come. _

_ “Don’t worry. I’m going to be alright.” _

_ Despite the fear in her voice, I can feel Amina smiling at me. Was she trying to reassure me? _

_ “Amina…Are you insane?!” _

_ My voice cracks as my vision blurs. This can’t be happening. It can’t be. _

_ From the other side of the line, I can hear Amina’s voice, quavering, yet calm. _

_ “It’s going to be alright, Starflower. I promise.” _

_ I clench my teeth and choke back a sob. _

_ “Amina…you idiot…” _

_ Amina chuckles softly, and I can imagine her shaking her head. _

_ “Don’t worry about me, you hear? You’re going to be just fine.” _

_ Suddenly, she screams, and I hear the sound of something crunch. I cry out her name, and I can hear her coughing heavily. _

_ “Are you alright?!” _

_ Through her heavy breathing, Amina manages to choke out words. _

_ “Don’t worry…please…” _

_ She takes a deep breath. _

_ “I guess…this is goodbye…” _

_ I begin to sob, tears streaming down my face as I sink to my knees. _

_ “No…I can’t leave you!” _

_ Amina lets out a sad chuckle, her voice hoarse and raspy. _

_ “Goodbye…Starflower…” _

_ There is a click as the line goes dead. I stare at the communicator in my trembling hands, then feel it clatter to the floor. _

_ ‘No…’ _

_ I raise my head, and all I hear is an animalistic cry. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas gasped sharply as she snapped out of the memory, her eyes wide. She gaped at the video, her breathing ragged and uneven.

_ ‘This is her. There is no doubt.’ _

Gritting her teeth, she gripped the table to try to keep her knees from buckling. Then, she felt someone support her body. Turning, Veritas came face to face with Animus.

“Are you alright, Chancellor?” He looked at her, blue eyes filled with worry.

Veritas slowly nodded, yet her eyes seemed wild. Behind her, she could hear Aequitas sobbing as Prudentia murmured comforting words to the young woman. Veritas turned back to the video, Animus steadying her body. From the doorway, Regulus let out a quiet grunt. Corporis bowed his head silently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Even Ordos seemed moved, gazing at Veritas sympathetically.

Finally, Veritas felt her body stabilize. Nodding her thanks to Animus, she slowly took her seat again, staring down at the table. As Animus also returned to his seat, Ordos quietly spoke.

“We have come to the realization that this matter is important not only to Chancellor Corporis, but to Chancellor Veritas as well.” It took a pause, then continued. “Thus, I propose that Chancellor Veritas accompany Chancellor Corporis on this mission.”

The others startled audibly, and Corporis jumped to his feet. “With her unstable emotional state, Chancellor Veritas will certainly compromise the mission. Are you sure this is for the best?”

Regulus grunted from the doorway and Corporis stared at him, annoyed. “I understand that. But that is exactly why I bring this up. Won’t her compromised mental state surely be detrimental to the —”

Ordos held up one hand, and Corporis fell silent. Turning to the young woman, it nodded. “I believe this matter is for Chancellor Veritas to decide.”

At this, all eyes turned to the young woman, who was gazing listlessly at her reflection in the pool of water that had formed on the table. As she became aware of the silence, she slowly raised her head.

“…If you all remember correctly, the last time I went, I compromised my own safety, as well as our time and resources.” She slowly stood, but her head remained bowed. “Chancellor Corporis is right. My mental state right now will only hold back any progress that could’ve been made on the mission.” She sat back down wordlessly, her eyes falling to her hands as she pressed her palms to the now cold tears, feeling them soak through her gloves.

The others lapsed into silence as her statement sank in. Finally, Corporis let out a sigh. “I guess I was wrong.” He looks at the silent Veritas, then shakes his head. “I imagine for the least, it’d help get the listlessness out of your system….” The raven-haired android paused for a moment, then spoke quietly. “…As well as a chance to say your last goodbyes.” He turned to Ordos. “I say it’s fair we take her along.”

Ordos nodded in approval. “Very well. Chancellor Veritas is slated to accompany Chancellor Corporis on this mission.” At the sound of her name, Veritas blinked. After a brief silence, she slowly raised her head and nodded wearily. “…Understood.”

“Then this council is dismissed.” Ordos rose to its feet, officially dismissing the council. As the others nodded in acknowledgement and said their goodbyes to each other, Veritas remained seated, gazing off into the distance. Finally, she rose to her feet and slowly walked out of the room, lost in thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veritas wandered back to her lab, struggling to sort her thoughts.

_ She can’t still be alive. There’s no way she could’ve survived that. _

She looked up as she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw Aequitas come down the hallway towards her.

“Chancellor Aequitas?” Veritas tilted her head, confusion in her gaze.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Aequitas stopped short a few feet in front of the smaller android. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

Veritas paused in thought, then nodded. “Go on.”

“I just wanted to say…I’m sorry about your friend.” Aequitas awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another. “She seemed like a kind woman.”

“…Yeah.” Veritas shook her head, her voice low. “What are you doing here?” She furrowed her brow, seeming slightly annoyed.   
  
“I just wanted to convey my condolences to you.” Aequitas reached out, placing her hand on Veritas’ shoulder. The latter looked up in surprise, blinking rapidly.

“…I see.” Veritas shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond to the gesture. Aequitas let out a small smile, then tentatively pulled her into an embrace. Veritas stiffened, confused.

_ ‘Aequitas…’ _

Veritas hesitantly let herself relax, leaning her head against Aequitas’ shoulder. After a moment, they pulled apart, and Veritas looked up at Aequitas again.

“…Thank you.”

She saw Aequitas arch an eyebrow, and nodded. “Thank you for your condolences.”

Aequitas pat Veritas’ shoulder gently. “I’m glad Corporis let you come with him on the mission, even after all you’ve done.” Seeing Veritas grimace, Aequitas checked herself. “I mean…we were all worried about you, you know? Fighting against the YoRHa androids and all that.” The blonde android shook her head. “To be honest, watching that fight…I was worried you weren’t going to make it out alive.”

“Really?” Veritas tilted her head.

“Yeah.” Aequitas’ eyes clouded over. “These YoRHa were much more powerful than we’ve thought. I’ve never seen such teamwork and fighting prowess.”

Veritas paused for a moment, then nodded in agreement. “They were in the facility with me. I had no choice but to engage them.”

Aequitas flashed a quiet smile. “I’m really glad you made it back safely.” She stopped as something flashed into her mind, her voice taking on a more somber tone. “I…I’m sorry for yelling at you during the other meeting.”

Veritas shook her head, chuckling dryly. “I definitely deserved that. There’s no need for you to apologize at all.” She hesitantly took a step back, glancing towards the door to her lab. She heard Aequitas sigh, and looked back at her. “What is it?”   


“It’s nothing.” Aequitas blinked, shaking herself out of her daze. “I’ll leave you to prepare. You do have an important mission ahead of you, after all.”

Veritas nodded, stepping over to the doors, which hissed open in response.

“Aequitas…”

“Hm?” Aequitas raised an eyebrow.

“…Thank you. For coming to talk to me.”

“Oh!” Aequitas blinked in surprise, then smiled, though she knew Veritas couldn’t see it. “No problem. That’s what friends are for, you know?”

_ Friends… _

Veritas stood in silence as Aequitas’ statement sank in.

“…Yeah.”

Veritas turned back towards Aequitas, and the two shared a long gaze.

Finally, Veritas shook her head and entered the lab, leaving Aequitas to contemplate their conversation as the doors closed softly behind her.


	35. Of Angels and Demons pt 1

A muffled voice pierced the blackness and stirred 9S back to consciousness.

“-ines..”  
“Wa— up Nin—..”  
“Please!”

The Scanner blinked as 2B’s face, lined with worry came into focus..  
“Ughhh. 2B?”

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she shook with anxiety.  
“Oh, Nines...”

The slap came suddenly and stung enough to cause his own eyes to tear up.  
“Never do anything like that again!”

9S nursed his smarting cheek with one hand and grinned despite himself.  
“We get Attila?”

2B gave him a cross look but was already helping him up and dusting him off.  
“Affirmative.”  
“And the drill?”

“The Pods have it and they deciphered the subsystems sufficiently enough to use it.”

9S glanced around.  
“Where did Baha go?”

2B looked her companion over, still searching for signs of damage. She sighed at the question.  
“He left. After 153 and I pulled you from Attila’s mouth, the Captain took us back to the foot of the mountain. He said he had done what he had set out to do and that he wasn’t needed here any longer.”

“Oh. So I guess we should get moving and get into that facility...”

2B grabbed her friend by the arm.  
“After the Pods have run some diagnostics on you. Until then you are sitting tight, understood?”

“Uh. Yes Ma’am?”

9S glanced over just in time to catch what he thought was a smirk on 2B’s face, but now she was all business.

“Nines. Don’t call me, Ma’am.”  
~~~

The four made their way through the labyrinthine depths of the robot facility until they found the spot they were looking for.

Looking around the room, it seemed as lifeless as a tomb. There was an open panel in the floor at the center that looked to have held automated rocket turrets, though they had ceased functioning long ago. The south wall was their target.

9S looked to Pod 153 and nodded.  
“Right behind that wall of stone, about 18 meters in should be the buried facility with the reactor and whatever those files were referring to. Got to say, this is pretty exciting! I live for this stuff!”

2B walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Just bear in mind that we need to be cautious. There is no telling what sort of dangers we might encounter. This was a military facility after all.”

9S made a face and shrugged her hand off.  
“Yeah, yeah. 153. Commence excavation.”

The Pod materialized the salvaged drill and began burrowing into the mountain stone. The noise was deafening and the progress was slow. The Scanner took the opportunity to further examine the room they were in.   
Everything was spartanly appointed and fairly nondescript. Simple panels adorned the walls and the large blast doors were all tinted in the same drab earth tones, and if there had been writing or anything of that nature used to differentiate one from another, it had long since faded. There were small structures mounted on the ceiling, in the corners of the room, most likely some sort of cameras. The remains of a small military robot rested at the far end of the room, though it was hard to gauge what it had originally looked like.  
“Hey, 2B. Why do you suppose the humans that built this place chose to leave such primitive looking automatons in charge of safeguarding it? They had invented androids, did they not?”

2B looked at the silent husk of the military robot.  
“More than likely, it is because they were easier to mass produce than us. We are, after all, the pinnacle of that sort of technology.”

“I suppose you are right. But still, isn’t it a little overkill to utilize both robots and automated turrets at the same time? What could they possibly have needed that sort of firepower to repel?”

2B crouched down beside the ruined battle robot and had a sudden feeling of uncomfortable recognition.  
“You were the same us, weren’t you? Built to be a disposable combat force.”

She reached out and touched the machine almost reverently.  
“Rest now. You fulfilled your purpose.”

“Um, 2B? That’s pretty creepy. You talking to the dead robot like that.”

2B started at the words.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. It’s an old habit.”

9S gave her a quizzical look.  
“Old habit? You mean talking to the dead?”

2B’s bangs obscured her eyes but her mouth turned downward into a frown.  
“No. Sympathizing with the fallen. I...never really felt comfortable ignoring the fact that someone had died. So I sometimes, you know....pray or offer words of comfort to their bodies.”  
9S suddenly regretted calling her on the quirk. It was obvious that it was a coping mechanism for her, and that it may have very well been one of the things she had to do to keep herself from going crazy under the stress of her duties as a Type-E.

“2B? Er...please forgive me. That was insensitive of me to suggest you were acting strange...”

“No, it’s alright, Nines.”

She smiled politely but he could hear something in her voice that made his heart heavy.  
Pod 042 drifted over to the two and bobbed in acknowledgement.  
“Announcement: Excavation is nearly complete.”

2B dismissively wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and stood up.  
“Thank you, 042.”

9S just stood there, silently cursing his lack of tact.  
 _‘How could I have been so stupid!?’_

He was roused from his brooding when he felt 2B’s arms wrap around him. She quietly held him like that for a moment then took a step back and lifted his chin with a gloved hand, smiling kindly.  
“I’m fine, Nines. Don’t beat yourself up.”

He blinked in surprise and nodded dumbly.  
“Ok, 2B.”

Her smile brightened up and she gave him a light pat on the cheek before turning to the far wall as 153 finally broke through into the darkened unknown.  
“Get ready, Nines.”

~~~

 


	36. Interlude: Solo Spearfishing

“Hmm…there!” _SPLASH!_

 

With a grunt, A2 heaved her lance into the waves, her keen eyes searching for a fin that would hint towards an aquatic bounty. She crossed her arms and sighed.

 

“Catch a bunch of different fish from the sea for ‘dissection and study,’ huh? What an important task, worthy of the attention of an elite fighter!" A2 recalled her lance and ground it into the sand next to her, lazily flopping down onto her back. Behind her, gulls cried and circled the drowned skyscrapers of the Flooded City.

 

A2 blew a strand of hair from her face and closed her eyes. “I’ll bet whoever put up that job just wants someone to get them something for cooking variety…but aren't fish lethal? Or is it just the mackerel…”

 

“And it looks like I’m talking to myself again.”

 

_‘It’s only a few months since 2B, 9S, and the Pods went to that Junkheap place…didn’t think things could get so dull without them here.'_

 

She sighed. “Hope those lovebirds are safe…maybe I should’ve gone with ‘em.”  

 

Yawning in the warm sunshine, A2 mumbled to herself to distill the silence she hadn’t realized was making her lonely. “Kinda exposed out here, guess I’ll move to a rooftop if I’m gonna sunbathe or something? Not like Anemone needs me or anyth—”

_**VRRM!** _

 

A2 raised an eyebrow and flipped open her comm, holding it over her face while typing with one hand. “Speak of the devil.”

 

[ _Sender: Anemone._ Hey A2, I know you’ve probably been sitting idle for awhile (haha wordplay), and I think I’ve got something that can spice up your day. Check in with me whenever you’re free and back in the camp?]

 

Pushing herself upright, A2 snapped her comm closed and tilted it around, blinking at the glare that reflected off the screen into her eyes. “Guess I’ll head over later. May as well wrap up this job somehow.”

 

A2 stood up and snatched her lance from the sand, briskly walking towards the tide. She grimaced as a wave washed over her feet, clenching her teeth at the sudden cold. “Maybe if I…”

 

Aiming her weapon towards the general direction of the City, she thumbed the YoRHa symbol and fired the lance’s blade towards a distant cliff face. Raising her eyebrow in surprise as a small puff of dirt appeared on the cliff several hundred feet away, A2 thumbed the symbol again, causing the blade to almost instantly fly back into place.

 

“Guess this thing always flies straight? That’s pretty handy.” A2 pursed her lips and pulled a finger through her hair in thought. “Let’s see, I know for sure I can’t swim, but I don’t _think_ I need to breathe? So if I…yeah, that _should_ work. Well, here goes nothing. I’m not going back empty handed, even if it takes me until the sun sets!”

 

Hefting the lance in front of her like a spear, A2 took a deep breath and slowly walked into the ocean.

——

 


End file.
